Choosing a Match
by KaiaLuna
Summary: The war is over but two problems persist - blood purity and low population - the fix? Marriage Law to eliminate pure blood status and repopulate. Pure Bloods must marry a NON-pure blood and will be monitored for the treatment of their mate? All between 17 and 50 must marry by the anniversary of the war and produce at least one child? Bit of a different twist to the Marriage Law fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - everything recognizable belongs to JKR all else is mine as I play in the world of HP.**_  
_

**This is an EWE story, a bit AU.**

**This is an idea I came up with reading some of the marriage law fics all which seem to suggest a muggle born had to marry a pureblood after the war or something like but since the light won what if they wanted to prevent anyone having pure blood supremacy ideas in the future? What if they decided to knock out pure bloods entirely and flood the wizarding world with a stronger and larger mixed blood population? Here is my take on the marriage law and its effect on some of our, ok my, favorite characters. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Please leave reviews. :) Feel free to make suggestions, who ends up with who? Who survived the war? Who does bad things? Who does good ones? Who gets knocked up first and is it by their betrothed? LOL. This is going to be fun! I'll post as soon as I have anything.**

_The recent victory celebrated around the Wizarding world has not yet w__ound down but the Ministries of Magic all over Europe have already turned serious thoughts to preventing such an occurrence ever repeating. To promote unity and dispel all blood purity notions a new law has been passed throughout the Wizarding world, a marriage and procreation law. The law will affect all Wizards and Witches beginning and most notably for Purebloods. The first child of a Pureblood Family that is currently unwed between the ages of 17 and 50 are required to find a Muggle Born or alternate humanoid species such as a Veela mate. Second children will be required to marry of mixed blood, a half blood, the child of a muggle born or alternate humanoid species. Half bloods and children of muggle borns are simply required to marry post haste to promote repopulation and are urged to marry outside their supposed 'blood status'. All previous betrothals made by pure blood families are now null and void. All marriages must take place within the next six months and all couples must produce offspring within the next two years. Full details of the law are to be made available by Ministries everywhere Monday morning._

Draco read the article with part dread and part relief. He had no desire to marry Pansy but who then would he marry? What muggle born witch would have a Malfoy?

Blaise read the article and felt ill. Most of his friends were only children and most of them wouldn't easily find a muggle born waiting with open arms, himself included. Sure he hadn't taken sides in the war and it was a point in his favor he wasn't a Death Eater but he also hadn't been a force with the light either and that wasn't in his favor. Lots of witches liked him well enough but he'd always been a shag to them not actually dateable or marriageable. Something he'd always pretend was great in his head but in his heart he'd always felt a little… lacking and… used.

Pansy read the article and started screaming. She had been set to marry Draco since infancy! It was her right to be the next Lady Malfoy!

Daphne read the paper and smiled softly to herself. She'd never had such good news in her life. Not that she had anything against Theo, she liked him very much but she was in love with Ernie and telling her father she wanted to marry a muggle born would have had her locked in a dungeon.

Theo smiled as he tossed the paper on the desk. This was brilliant for Daph, of course it meant he'd need to find a woman of his own now. He frowned in thought, he'd never really considered marriage before. He'd always just known he'd marry Daphne and they'd have a companionable marriage.

Oliver read the paper and felt his stomach turn, marriage? Bloody hell, he hadn't even been on a date since a year before the bloody war!

The Order of the Phoenix assembled in the kitchen while Minerva read out the article though they had all previously read it.

"Bill's already married. And to a Veela so all is fine for us then." Ron stated loudly.

"Charlie isn't married and besides it says all witches and wizards have to marry." Ginny corrected him.

"We'll just have to wait and read the law when it comes out." Arthur suggested calmly. "For all we know this article is complete bunk and Kingsley will be back tomorrow from the summit of leaders laughing his arse off at all of us."

"Right." The others nodded doubtfully.

Kingsley wasn't laughing. A law to dispel all notions of blood purity by dispelling blood purity itself was proposed and voted in. It also had a lot to do with the rising squib and miscarriage rates among pureblood families and low population before the war made so much worse now. All Wizards and Witches 17 to 50 were required to marry. Only Purebloods were restricted on whom really but it didn't make it easier for Hermione or any other muggle born or half-blood.

Harry of course proposed to Ginny right away and Molly was ecstatic, all the rest were putting it off and grumbling.

Except Ron who was currently sat in a field with Hermione.

"I love you Mione."

"I… I love you too Ron." She responded her heart beating to fast and her stomach twisting. They'd been together since the war ended five months before.

"You know I do, I always have and well I always will… but…"

"But?" Her breath caught.

"I don't think we should get married." He rushed out turning red and watching her wand hand.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief and laughed. Ron stared at her confused until she stopped, still grinning at him, "Merlin, I thought you were going to propose." She admitted her hand to her heart and relief filling her. Immediately she felt bad, "I do love you Ron."

"Just not like this." He said motioning between them, "Not in the have my babies way. I know, me too."

She laughed and hugged him. "Oh Ron."

He pulled back smiling at her, "I was afraid you'd be angry."

"No." She shook her head. "I've loved you for such a long time but…"

"We just aren't right together."

"No."

They grinned and hugged again, "Friends?"

"The best, always."

"Who will you marry Mione?"

"I haven't the slightest. I mean, I have six months to figure out who I want to spend my life with!"

"I know." Ron sighed, then turned to her, "It wouldn't be bad us being married, you know, if we couldn't find anyone we wanted, at least we'd always be friends."

"Yeah." Hermione grinned at him, "We would."

"Ok, so if say in five months we're both still at a zero point we can get engaged?"

"Ok." Hermione nodded, "That's brilliant Ron, a back up plan."

"You must be rubbing off on me." He smirked at her. She frowned, "Cause you're the one with the brilliant ideas." He filled in.

"Yeah but a back up plan is good strategy, that was always your area."

Ron grinned at her, "Thanks Mione."

"Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think anyone would want to marry me?"

"A brilliant, pretty war hero? Who wont? We just need to find someone _you_ want to marry."

"Right. You too."

"Come on, it looks like its almost supper."

Hermione took his hand and together they walked back to the house and into the kitchen where a very expectant looking group stood watching them.

Suddenly Molly burst out, "It's wonderful! I couldn't be more happy for you both!"

"Well gee, thanks mum." Ron blushed.

"Yeah , I didn't know Ron not proposing would make you so happy." Hermione pretended to look sad.

"Don't worry Mione, she just knows you don't cook." Ron pretended to comfort her.

"Not? Not proposing?" Molly questioned looking between them.

"It's a joke, eh mate?" George frowned at his little brother and both of them shook their heads.

"Ron and I have decided we aren't right for each other."

"We're breaking up." Ron told everyone nonchalantly, "What's for supper?"

"Breaking up?!" Ginny yelled.

"Yes." They both nodded.

"Um, er, well, if its what you, er, both of you want." Harry said stepping forward.

They both nodded.

"Who will you marry?" Bill asked looking between them as they both shrugged.

"We've five months to figure it out." Hermione told him.

"Six." Molly corrected with a sigh.

"Five." Ron told her shaking his head, "Mione and I have a back up plan for if we don't fancy being married to anyone."

"What?" Ginny asked almost nervously.

"We'll marry each other." Ron told them with a shrug.

"Better to marry a friend and have at least that than marry someone we don't like all that much." Hermione added with a smile at him.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Arthur urged them all to sit down and Molly's attention was back to feeding everyone.

The next week went by rather uneventfully as the Wizarding World alternately tried to absorb the information presented in the new law and pretend it didn't exist. This didn't work out so well, especially for the Pure Bloods who all received a special letter from the ministry.

_Dear Blaise Zabini,_

_As the only child of a pure blood line you are required to marry and the blood line of your wife must be either muggle, muggle born or alternate humanoid species and a child produced in the next two years. All contraceptives will be deemed illegal and the wellbeing of the woman will be checked on in case any of the remaining evils of the war persist. Any harm or mistreatment of the woman in question will lead to your arrest, trial and subsequent sentence at Azkaban. All wealth, property and rights pertaining to your name will be bestowed upon your child and if there is no child the woman will be given all money and all properties, titles and other rights will revert to the Ministry of Magic leaving the Wizard one tenth of his worth upon his release from Azkaban. If you are making a case for homosexuality please refer to the laws sub-notes and report to the Ministry 15 October. All the best in seeking your wife._

_Sincerely _

_The European Post-War Ministry Coalition _

Similar letters found their way to all pure blood witches and wizards that day, several of whom met to discuss the matter, Blaise Zabini among them.

"Know any witch that would marry me?" He asked tossing the letter on the table.

"Please, I still have the blasted mark." Draco hissed, crushing the letter in his hand and the image of Hermione Granger screaming under his Aunts wand again surfacing in his mind.

"Is it true Hogwarts is reopening?" Theo mused.

"November first. Why?" Daphne frowned at him.

"Tell your parents about Ernie?"

Daphne grinned, "Mum was relieved, dad's still in Azkaban and I swear I heard him screaming when the news came out."

"Congratulations." He smiled at her.

"So what about Hogwarts?" She pressed.

"You have a muggle born wizard Daph, we could go back to Hogwarts and try to find wives. You know, show people we aren't our parents."

"Every witch from here to Italy thinks I am good for nothing more than a quick shag or to make her bloke jealous." Blaise reminded him.

"Every witch from here to Hades thinks I'm a bloody Death Eater and coward." Draco spat.

"Think like Slytherins mates." Theo laughed at them. "No one is more charming than you Blaise and everyone knows your mum saved Harry Potters life Draco, that you switched sides at the last and helped fight the good fight and all that, so…"

"What if it doesn't work?" Blaise hesitated.

"I'd have better luck with the Veela." Draco added.

"If it doesn't work in say three months, we all still have no hope, we'll go search out Veela or Werewolves or… Muggles! Surely wealthy, attractive wizards could find a muggle wife!"

"Why don't we start there then?" Goyle asked with a frown.

"A witch would be better, you know, less culture shock… for both parties." Daphne suggested.

"I can't believe this is happening." Pansy moaned.

"Well it is." Astoria huffed, "I think its brilliant Blaise. I'll owl the school now."

"We go back to Hogwarts!" Ginny jumped up.

"Gin?" Harry questioned her.

"For Hermione and Ron!" She grinned, "They can find someone there."

"Right." Harry nodded surprised Hermione looked hesitant.

"Mione?"

"I don't think its such a good idea for me to be distracted by school right now is all, I mean you know how I get about learning and books."

"We wont let you Mione."

"Everyone at Hogwarts thinks I'm an ugly know-it-all."

"So we'll show them how pretty you really are."

"And how fun!" Ron encouraged.

"Come on Mione if anyone knows how to break rules and have fun its us." Harry winked. "Hogwarts will see the _real_ Mione, behind the books!"

"Yeah!" Ron nodded in encouragement.

"I'm sending our letters." Ginny stated getting up.

Many others had the same idea and on November first the train was almost overfull of students from new firsties to all the students that ought to have graduated the previous year.

The trio, plus Ginny found an empty compartment and were surprised to find they were all looking forward to going back for a little while, it felt sort of like going home.

At the feast they welcomed seven new Gryffindors, all of them blushed and stared at the Golden trio.

"Good Evening." The headmistress called out, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, your Headmistress, to all new students, welcome and to all returning, welcome back." She smiled at a few of them before again addressing the group, "This is a very different year as we have last years returning seventh years but also several repeating fifth year as OWLs were rather impossible. Sixth year is thus very small and so all sixth years who've completed OWLs will be taking classes together regardless of house. Fifth years and returning fifth years will be taking classes within their houses but together as will all seventh and returning seventh years. Ginny smiled over at Harry happy they might share classes. There will be other changes this year to accommodate the new law which we will discuss with the seventeen and older kids as well as those turning seventeen before Decembers end, at the close of the feast if you would so kindly remain after the feast. Now please, all, enjoy."

They all ate and chatted, younger students much more exuberant than the older who had been reminded of their fate, though it hadn't entirely left their minds, for a moment it had been as though they'd returned to a normal year, almost normal.

After all students under seventeen or turning seventeen in December left the Great Hall the Headmistress again stood to address them.

"According to the law, everyone in this room must be married by the anniversary of the end of the war. That leaves us exactly six months from tomorrow to see you all happily, or at least reasonable happily paired." She grimaced. "In honor of yesterday the staff and I have decided on a special masked feast where you may all enjoy an evening without knowing each others identity until midnight so that we might break through some preconceived notions of each other. This will be held at the end of the month. You will be given special dispensation to visit Hogsmeade every weekend in which previous years students have been invited to events in the hopes to match as many as possible with someone compatible and they will all be invited to a special Yule Ball for you as well. I've added Life Preparedness classes onto all of your schedules to teach Wizarding Traditions, Muggle Traditions, Marriage Traditions, Child Rearing, Communication, Trust Building and other post graduate skills you might need. These classes will be as important if not more important than your NEWTS classes but are not curriculum and thus not required, neither are the events we will be holding both on and off school premises. We truly wish you all the best of luck and future happiness anything you need please do not hesitate to come to any of us, my office as the office of your Heads of House shall always be open to you."


	2. Chapter 2

They all retreated to their dorms exhausted but happy the teachers seemed on board with helping those who'd returned not simply to study but also to find a match. Hermione sighed as she and Ginny sat on her bed talking late into the night, at the older witches insistence they were not talking about her possible future husband but about the younger witches upcoming wedding.

The next morning at breakfast timetables were handed out and with them the of age students also got an envelope of events and special allowances. The trio and Ginny read over Hermione's packet together.

_Quidditch Match Social_

_Costume Dine and Gamble_

_Hogsmeade Meet and Greet _

_Hogsmeade Fair_

_Private Date Nights (All students willing to participate will be matched with various partners to go on private outings together they will then evaluate the dates to better comprehend the type of match for them, whether it is in one of those particular people or not)_

"That'd be good for you Mione." Ginny interrupted.

"Yeah Mione, we should both try that."

"Right." Hermione nodded grimly, "I don't think we get a say in who we date there though."

"That's the point though right, to go out with someone you normally wouldn't." Harry asked.

"Yeah and you don't have to pick one its just to help you sort out who you might like." Ginny encouraged her.

"I'm in for it." Ron agreed.

"Alright."

"What's the Hogsmeade Fair?" Ginny frowned at the paper.

"I think they must have set something up special." Harry suggested.

"I think it was all set up special." Ginny agreed looking down at the list again.

"There's more." Hermione reminded them.

"Yeah but that's not right away." Ron interrupted, "We should just focus on now, you know, take it one week at a time."

"What about the classes Mione." Ginny urged her. "Let's compare schedules."

_Wizarding and Muggle Traditions _

_Potions _

_Herbology _

_Marriage Traditions _

_DADA _

_Charms Communication and Trust Building _

_Transfiguration_

_Ancient Runes_

_Future Skills_

"That's a really full schedule Mione." Ginny whispered.

Hermione sighed, "I'll leave Ancient Runes I suppose."

"No way." Harry shook his head, "You love that class. The others are ones we can choose to attend or not attend, I think you can do both if you want to Mione and we can help if you miss one. Trust me."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione shook her head, "But I'm here for more than studies this time."

"Some of these classes should be pretty easy for you now though Hermione, I mean, you rock at most of them, you just have to not over achieve in them you know, settle for a hundred percent and let the hundred and thirty go." Ginny suggested.

"Someone will appreciate how smart you are anyways and I know you wont be some house witch anyways Mione." Ron grinned at her, "For you it is a pretty light schedule anyways."

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"You can always drop something later too." Ginny added.

Hermione smiled at them grateful they wanted her to still be her while she was looking to find a husband.

"You look great by the way Mione." Ron told her with a blush.

"Ginny had a go at my hair this morning and I put on a bit of makeup is all Ron."

"You do look rather pretty Mione." Harry agreed.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Come on, let's get to this new traditions class thing!" Ginny jumped up.

"You're attending these?" Ron asked her. "You already have a man Gin."

"Duh, I'm going for you and Mione. So is Harry."

"I am… I mean of course I am, let's go."

Hermione laughed and the group made their way to class.

They were surprised to see the number of Slytherins in the classroom.

"Can't be easy for that lot to find a willing match." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Hush Ron, we're meant to be building relationships and not holding to old resentments." Hermione admonished him. Despite the words she was extremely wary when Daphne Greengrass approached her.

"Hi." The pretty blond blushed.

"Hi." The four responded together.

"Um, Hermione, I uh, well, I'm engaged to Ernie McMillan and I was wondering if you'd maybe, possibly, consider, if you'd help me get ready to meet his parents, you know so I don't do or say something silly." Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise as the other witch blushed and shifted her feet, "Please."

"Sure." Hermione finally nodded. "If I can."

"Great!" Daphne beamed at her.

"I meet them this Christmas break so its lots of time but I never even took muggle studies! Dad would've freaked. Ernie and I fell in love though and now it's a miracle because we are getting married and mum is actually thrilled, thrilled! I have so much to learn though, I mean Ernie makes these comments sometimes and I have no idea what he is talking about." Daphne had taken her arm and led her to a table talking a mile a minute while the other students looked on in surprised. Theo just shook his head with a slight smile, Daphne was a force to be reckoned with, always had been. He went to sit on her other side and gave Hermione a slight but polite nod.

Ginny grinned and hurried to the table to fill it out shoving Harry towards Ron. "Go sit with someone." She hissed at them.

Class began a moment later and Daphne finally took a breath in her spiel. Theo met Hermione's eye over her head and smiled giving her a wink as Daphne whispered another point she wanted to learn about muggle parents as class began.

Ginny elbowed Hermione with a smile and flicked her eyes to Theo, Hermione rolled hers at her friend and focused on class. No Slytherin would be interested in her, certainly not one of the three best looking ones, not that she thought any of the three were that good looking but they were talked about as being and ok fine she was a witch, she could admit Theo, Blaise and yes Malfoy _were_ attractive but they were still Slytherins and gits, especially Malfoy. She shuddered at the thought of him standing at the alter with her and focused on class. They were talking about Wizard Courting and Muggle Dating.

Daphne took hold of her directly after class and walked arm in arm with her to Potions.

"So are you and Ron Weasley engaged? Or are you looking? You know I know a lot of Wizards. Mostly purebloods so you'd be perfect for them in that regard but don't worry I wouldn't fix you up with a dud, Ernie likes you and well I never had anything against you, I wasn't part of the war, like Blaise, well my dad was a Death Eater and his never was but dad's in jail and I never believed all that, not since I fell for my Ernie fifth year. You know Theo always covered for me, we were betrothed of course but now we're both free, still the best of friends I mean being married to him would have been alright. Hey, I should set you up with Theo, he's really smart, like really smart and his dad died in the war so you know, you wouldn't have to worry about a Death Eater in Law, well if any of the fathers get out of prison you might have had to but probably not so much. Theo was never a Death Eater. Draco was of course but he turned good. Then there is Blaise, he's wonderfully charming, have you been to Italy? He has such a beautiful property there. I think Goyle would be to thick for you, he's a really nice bloke and I hope Ernie and I can find him a nice girl but definitely not for you. Duke is great, he was sort of a Death Eater but not really, its all just brain washed crap in our heads, like I've said some terrible things but Ernie forgave me because he knew it was conditioned in me and not really me. He's younger though, do you mind younger? Marcus Flint is looking too, he's fixed his teeth and is rather good looking now. Adrian Pucey too and he's really bright. I bet Ernie knows some great Hufflepuffs too. Or were you looking only at Gryffindors? I'm not versed on those boys of course Neville seems to dull for you but then I'd thought Ron to thick so maybe I just don't see them straight, you know being with the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor thing before. What about the other Weasley's? My sister is so close to me in age we've both got to get married even though she's in Ginny's year. Her names Astoria, we call her Story, do you know anyone might be good for her? Of course you don't know her but since we'll be friends now you will." Daphne had talked, without taking a breath all the way to the dungeons and sat them down at a table together. Ginny was chuckling as she sat down as well. "I'm sorry, I've been so rude, Ginny, I just assumed you were marrying Harry Potter, are you looking too?"

"No, just for Mione." Ginny grinned at her. "Harry and I are engaged."

"So you _aren't_ marrying Ron." Daphne grinned. "Wonderful." Then she frowned, "Sorry I suppose it might not be for you, must not be of course in this situation." The girl blushed and looked at her hands.

"No its ok. Ron and I agreed we were better as friends but if we don't find a match we'll marry each other."

"Theo and I were going to be married and we don't feel that way about each other, its not terrible, not like being married to someone you wouldn't get on with. He's like my best friend, you know besides Story and Pans." Daphne lowered her voice, "She's not as bad as you'd think, a bit selfish is all, you know very self centered, she'd be off on me for talking so much." Daphne blushed. "Makes me seem so self centered too doesn't it."

"You've been on about Hermione as much as your own engagement, that's not self centered." Ginny assured her, "Just chatty."

"Sorry, I know I can talk a lot sometimes and way to fast. Mum says it's unseemly in a lady. It's just I'm really nervous. I never tried to make friends with a Gryffindor before, you know I never really tried to make friends at all before, we all just got stuck together since babies by our families."

"Well, don't try." Ginny suggested, "I already like you and I really like that necklace it's gorgeous."

"Thanks!" Daphne grinned, "I made it myself." She took it off and handed it to Ginny, "See the initials, its me and Ernie. I love making jewelry. I can make you something if you want."

"Sure." Ginny smiled and the two witches were off about jewelry until the bell rang and Slughorn started class.

Harry and Ron watched as Ginny and Daphne walked arm in arm out of class talking animatedly, this time Ginny was the one who attached Hermione to her, leading them all away.

"Blimey Harry, I think something might be in the water here."

"Eh, maybe she's not that bad."

"She suggested Mione marry a Slytherin."

"Maybe they aren't so bad. I mean, prejudice goes both ways and some of the girls are kind of cute, maybe it wouldn't hurt if you looked there too."

"Right." Ron rolled his eyes, "I'd be laughed at, did you hear her call me thick?"

"She said she was probably wrong." Harry tried.

"Only because Hermione considered dating me."

"No, because she admitted not knowing you. Come on mate, lets just get on to class and you should maybe sit with a girl."

"Fine." Ron sighed, "This is worse than finding a date for the Yule Ball."

"Yeah." Harry nodded, "I bet its way worse."

"Hi Harry."

"Cho." Harry smiled at her as they stopped in front of the class.

"How are you?"

"Well, and you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. I suppose we're all stressed about this law."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "We're all a bit young to worry about marriage. Gin says she's ready but you know, I just don't want to take away from her opportunities you know? I mean having a baby this young will be hard for all of us but I want a family so bad I almost feel guilty for being happy."

"Right." Cho blushed looking at her hands, "So you and Ginny are getting married soon?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, "Christmas I think. Mrs. Weasley doesn't think we should wait, you know so many weddings might detract from each other all being pushed together and she wants it special for Gin. I want it special for her."

"Good for you. I'm happy for you Harry."

"Thanks Cho. Who are you marrying?"

"Oh, um, well I haven't chosen yet. I have a couple options though."

"Well, uh, that's good."

"Yeah."

"I should, um, get in there."

"Right. Me too. Class." She nodded and turned going into the class.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and hurried over to Ginny. He whispered what had happened and Ginny glared at Cho but the girl looked so put out Ginny's heart felt for her and she just kissed Harry's cheek and told him she loved him before focusing on class.

The day, the whole week went by quickly and Hermione felt herself talked into not only the schools Private Date Nights but also to be set up by Daphne and Ginny. Each girl made her promise to go out with three dates of their choice, starting this Friday. First up was Daphne who insisted Hermione and Theo would get along like worms to a book. A statement that made Hermione laugh and like the girl more.

"She's great Theo. Really, I adore her, she's more than just bookish and prude, she's smart and fun and kind. Please, just one date."

"Hermione Granger wont go out with me Daph, she's the Gryffindor Princess, One third of the Golden Trio, Brightest Witch of our Age and I am the son of a guy who raped a dozen women, tortured hundreds and killed even more!"

"The son of… not the man himself Theo and she knows that!"

"I'm still the son of a Death Eater and a Slytherin!"

"Again the son of not one!"

"Still a Slytherin."

"So? I am too and she's become my friend!"

"Great she's not going to marry you!"

"All I'm asking is for you to go on one date with her Theo! See what you like about her or don't like let her see what she does and doesn't like in you. Help yourself narrow down what you want in a witch!"

"What I want has never mattered Daph! I didn't want to marry you but I was going to and now I am going to marry whatever muggle born witch will have me!"

"Fine then help her narrow down what she wants in a wizard!"

Theo sighed, "Why is this so important to you?"

"She's nice, I want her to be happy and more I want you to be happy, maybe she'll have a muggle born friend or hell even a muggle she'll think you're perfect for. Really Theo she's not so judgmental as you are making her out to seem."

"She'll never agree." He sighed.

"She already has."

"To go out with me?" Theo lifted a brow in disbelief. Daphne nodded and bit her lip. "Daph?" He growled.

"She agreed to let me and Ginny set her up with three wizards of our choice to help her get out there."

"No."

"I told her you were my first choice and she didn't seem unhappy with it at all. I think she was relieved even. Please Theo. Please."

Theo rolled his eyes, "She knows you're setting her up with me?"

"Yes." Daphne confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Who are the other two?" Astoria asked dropping down into a chair.

"Blaise." Daphne turned to him with a smile.

"No."

"Please."

"She's looking for marriage."

"So are you."

"I'm not marriageable."

"Those bloody bints have no idea what they are talking about!" Daphne hissed.

"My mother, godmother, the last two girls I shagged?"

"Yes." Daphne hissed. "Slags the lot of them who don't know anything."

"Yeah Blaise." Astoria agreed with a nod.

"Would you marry me?" He asked turning to Astoria.

"You can't marry me, I'm pureblood." She answered with a blush.

"If that weren't an issue?" he insisted with a lifted brow.

Astoria blushed and ducked her head. "Leave her alone Blaise, besides Granger has more backbone, she'd not be charmed into a puddle of confused goo like most girls are by you and see you for the big soft hearted git you are."

"So you date her." Blaise challenged.

"The girl who was tortured by my aunt in my house while I watched?" Draco reminded him with a lifted brow. "The witch saved my life in the final battle and I admit to still not knowing why except her bleeding heart maybe but no way in hell would she come near me with a ten foot pole besides unlike you and Theo I really was a Death Eater."

"Come on Blaise. Theo said yes and it's one date, maybe she'll help you too!"

"He'll do it." Draco told her.

"Bugger off, I will." Blaise growled. "That girl has been through enough two Slytherins would be to much, leave her alone, blokes are probably crawling over themselves for her, we'll get in the way, incur the wrath of them and her two best mates and probably just be laughed at by them and her."

"She'd never laugh at you and she's going out with three Slytherins. She agreed. Theo, you and a third that I'll pick at a later date and I'll have you know Ginny and I gave her one veto on our choices and she didn't protest about either of you!"

"Is Draco the third?" Astoria asked looking at her sisters three male friends.

Daphne blushed.

"Not a chance she'd agree."

"I'm sorry Drake, but I wouldn't even suggest it."

"Don't worry about it." Draco told her sitting down.

"The third?" Astoria pressed.

"Marcus or Adrian."

"Adrian." Astoria suggested. "Marcus got in it with Harry on the Quidditch pitch remember."

"That was so long ago though." Daphne sighed.

"Still." Draco shrugged.

"Fine. Adrian then. Theo and Blaise first though and between them will be Ginny's choices and she's doing the whole school choice thing too so she'll end up with nine dates total and hopefully find someone in _one_ of them at least."

"I'm doing the school choice thing too." Astoria admitted.

"Me too." Draco sighed, "Might find one muggle born doesn't hate me."

"Pans is too."

"She still sulking?" Theo asked.

All of them looked at him with expressions clearing stating _duh_.

"You should all do it and Story, Mione and Ginny are finding you dates too."

"What!"

"Come on, they know good blokes and its so much less restricted for you."

"Right." She sighed.

"Awfully chummy with the Lions these days." Pansy hissed coming into the common room.

"Don't be like that Pans." Draco ordered.

"Like any of you would date one of _them._"

"I am." Theo and Blaise both told her. "Hermione." They both grinned identically at her horror.

"Stop with the speaking at the same time you two." Astoria rolled her eyes at them. "You spent like a year as brothers."

"Eighteen as best mates though." Theo grinned at her.

"What am I chopped liver?" Draco snorted.

"Our best mate!" They grinned at him.

"Shut it gits." Pansy hissed at them, "I don't know what has you all in such good moods."

"I don't have to marry you?" Draco said it as almost a question but the words bordered on cruel.

Pansy shrieked and stomped her foot, "I was meant to be Lady Malfoy!" Then she spun around and went back up to her room.

"Now she's going to go sulk for another week." Daphne glared at Draco.

He shrugged, "You know Pans, she'll get over it."

"Yeah, he's always been a git to her. I think she likes it." Theo laughed.

"Just don't try that tact with Granger, she broke my nose third year." Draco reminded them, making them all laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione paced biting her lower lip as she looked down at the list. Friday night Theo Nott, Saturday Hogsmeade with Seamus Finnegan, Sunday school appointed date, match unknown until breakfast, meeting at the lake. Then Tuesday night Blaise Zabini, Thursday another school appointed date and Friday Andrew Forrest from Ravenclaw to the Quidditch game, Saturday Hogsmeade Fair another school appointed date, Saturday night Daphne's mystery date and then Sunday Ginny's last choice another Ravenclaw, Lucas Winter. Two weeks nine dates. That was more than she'd ever had and each one with a different guy!

It now being Friday night Hermione was freaking out. Her first date and it was with a Slytherin.

"Come on Mione." Ginny called up the steps. "Theo is waiting!"

"Right." Hermione turned, looked at herself in the mirror, nodded once and walked down the steps.

By the time she made it to the Great Hall her steps had gone from determined to hesitant as her mind whirled with the possibilities of it being a Slytherin prank, maybe Daphne wasn't as great a girl as she seemed or maybe the guys tricked her into it? Maybe she was a pity date? Or no, she was the muggle girl they'd go out with so that other muggle girls, prettier ones would take them seriously as suitors. Or it could be a prank.

"Hermione." Theo saw her on the steps and smiled. She looked amazing. Of course she also looked panicked and he knew she'd probably come out of pity or more likely loyalty to Daphne, like Draco said she had a bleeding heart and was probably just trying to help them be seen with a muggle born so they'd be seen as prospects.

"Hello Theo." Hermione squared her shoulders and forced a smile.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed and looked away, discreetly looking for Malfoy or anyone else who might be ready to laugh at her.

"Um, so, I thought we'd see a show."

"A show?"

"Yeah, in London. I got tickets for Wicked, its supposed to be really good. We don't have to though. I mean I made a reservation for dinner first, Daphne said you'd never been to Mela's, the foods great but if you'd prefer I also made a reservation at Premier in Diagon Alley, it's where Pans likes best, Daph likes Mela's or the pub, she's pretty casual." Theo shrugged, "Sorry, Blaise is the charming brother."

"You and Blaise are brothers?"

"His mum married my dad, her fifth husband, back in fifth year, she died last year."

"I'm sorry."

Theo shrugged, "She was a bitch." Hermione blushed looking away, "Sorry. No love lost between Blaise and I with our parents."

"Was she…"

Theo shook his head, "She was elitist and obsessed with blood purity but not a Death Eater, that was just dear old dad."

"Right."

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

Theo shrugged, "My family."

"Let's just not talk about them."

"Ok." Theo agreed. "So the show?"

"Right, it sounds wonderful, I went once before with…" Hermione shut her mouth, swallowing the lump that formed.

"Your parents?" He whispered.

Hermione nodded, "They're gone now."

"I'm sorry." Theo sighed.

"Thank you."

"You really don't have to go with me if you don't want." Theo smiled kindly at her, for all he knew his father was the one who killed her parents.

"No." Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's just so fresh, I mean, I did everything I could to protect them from this world, from the war and they go and die in a bloody car wreck."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She sighed, "I'm really sorry. Maybe we can start over, no parent talk?"

Theo smiled at her, "Good Evening Hermione. Would you care to accompany me to the theater?"

"I'd love to Theo." She smiled at him and took the arm he held out.

"So about dinner?"

"Right, where were we going?"

"I made reservations at my favorite little place in London and at Premier depending on your preference we can have either."

"Premier is that new pricey fancy place in Diagon Alley right?"

"It is." Theo nodded.

Hermione made a face, "What's the other place?"

"Mela's. It's sort of this little hole in the wall place, it's a little art gallery featuring local artists and serving family style meals, so we wouldn't get to order, we're just served what Mela felt like cooking for us tonight. The food really is fantastic, its live music and while you wait you look at the art."

Hermione grinned, "It sounds fantastic."

"Great!" Theo grinned, his whole body relaxing in relief that the witch seemed so agreeable and not like she was ready to hex him at any misstep.

He walked them to the gates and apparated them to Mela's. Jazz poured out the door as he led her inside the bright though smallish space.

"This is a local artist names Felicity Hanslow, she's really good, amazing bold colors." He explained the paintings to Hermione, bending close to her ear so she could hear him over the music. "The guy on the sax is Melanie's husband. Mela is apparently what he calls her, its why they named it Mela's. Her son is the one on the guitar."

Hermione grinned over her shoulder at Theo and moved to another painting. After a minute he touched her elbow to show her they had a table. As soon as they sat down salads appeared, followed by a main course of roast chicken, grilled vegetables and sweet potatoes and finally a desert of butter cream cake and vanilla ice cream.

Hermione was stuffed when they finally left. "That place is amazing." Hermione gushed.

"Isn't it?" Theo grinned. "Melanie is a squib but I swear what comes out of her kitchen is magic and her husband, he's a muggle but the man can do Jazz and Blues music like no wizard I know."

"How do you know them?"

"Melanie was my grandmothers sisters daughter, she grew up almost entirely in the muggle world and my dad would never even let her be mentioned, I only found out when I was going through my mums things when I was nine and found a picture, he told me and then I found Melanie summer after fifth year to make sure she'd be safe, her whole family went into hiding or dad would have gone after them, you know cleansing tainted blood lines and that idiocy. She opened Mela's and after the war she sent me a picture of the place, I've been coming since but it's been open well over a year now."

"So you're cousins."

"Yeah, I guess, on my mum's side. We aren't like family though, I mean, blood-wise we are but she doesn't care about our world, she's happy living fully as a muggle with her family and they don't know anything about any of it, including me, besides that I'm a frequent customer anyways."

"Do you have other family?"

"Just Blaise. We grew up like brothers and my dad was his mum's fifth marriage so technically we are brothers. You?"

Hermione shook her head, "Harry is like a brother and all the Weasley's but no, I was an only child born to only children."

"It's time for the show if you still wanted to go?" Theo offered his arm and nodded to an alley to apparate.

"Please."

After it ended they walked around London for a bit talking, Hermione was stunned when they returned at nearly curfew and said goodbye that she'd had a wonderful time. Theo was thoughtful, intelligent, fun and nice.

"Good night Hermione and thank you for going out with me this evening."

"No, thank you Theo, I had a wonderful time. Truly."

Theo grinned, "I'm glad and anytime you want to go back to the theater I'd be more than happy to come, those muggles were right amusing."

"It was a good show, I forgot how much I'd loved it."

"You want me to walk you up to Gryffindor?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you Theo."

Theo watched her walk up the steps and was surprised when she turned back, "Maybe we could go back to Mela's sometime?" Hermione blushed, "With Daphne of course and Ginny and Harry would love it, I just know."

Theo grinned at her, "Anytime."

"Great. Um, night then."

"Night Hermione." Theo tried to hold back the grin as he sauntered back to his dorm. It was nearing one but all his mates were up waiting.

"It went well!" Daphne jumped up and shouted as soon as she saw him.

Theo laughed, "She's… she's bloody brilliant."

"Guess that's why they call her the brightest witch of her age." Draco told him rolling his eyes, "Really is that all you have for us."

"Shove it git." Theo told him sitting down with a grin, "I meant everything about her, of course she's a brilliant witch but she's not just bookish, I mean we talked books for over an hour and her tastes are superb but she's brilliant other ways too."

"What ways?" Astoria asked curling her feet under her.

"She likes good music and food, I offered Premier but she let me take her to Mela's and she loved it. She's got a good sense of humor too, we saw that muggle show Ernie recommended and it was really fun. She can laugh at herself too, she's not so serious as I'd have thought and she was really nice about the whole Death Eater in the family thing. I mean it was an awkward start but we agreed not to talk about that and from there everything was just… easy."

"You like her!" Daphne bounced grinning.

Theo sighed and sat back with a grin, "She's cute too when she's done up, I mean she's cute anyways I think but she's… something when she's made up."

"Did you ask her out again?"

"No." Theo's face fell then he tilted his head, "Well sort of."

"Sort of?" Astoria pressed.

"I told her I'd see another muggle show if she wanted to and then she said she'd like to go back to Mela's again but its…" Theo sighed, "Let's be honest, it was a lovely date but she wouldn't take me seriously as a match, we could ignore my family for a night but not forever. Maybe, well maybe we could be friends." Disheartened he cut off Daphne's protest, "I'm going to bed."

"Theo!" Daphne called after him. He ignored her and went up to his dorm.

"You're up next Blaise." Astoria winked at him.

"Actually you are, Daphne corrected her sister."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"The school date thing Sunday? Blaise and Theo are doing it too, and Draco."

"Yes but tomorrow you have a date set up by Ginny and Hermione."

"Who with?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Daphne nodded, "Then you'll have a date with Dean Thomas and then Neville Longbottom."

"Daphne…" Astoria blushed.

"You have to get married Story, I know you're shy but these are nice blokes and Ernie has a couple friends lined up too. Ron's going so it's not as stressful your first time, you know, since you can't marry him."

Astoria sighed and nodded her cheeks still red, "I'd better get to bed then."

"We all should." Blaise stood up with a stretch. "Coming Drake?"

"In a bit." The wizard waved away his friends. What the bloody hell was he going to do. He'd asked out three muggle borns and they'd all laughed. Well two had laughed, the third had gone ghostly pale and run away.

Hermione hurried into the common room and Ginny pounced on her. "Well?"

"He's wonderful!" Hermione admitted blushing.

"You sound surprised." Harry half stated and half asked.

"He's a Slytherin and his dad's a Death Eater." Ron reminded his friend.

"Oh he's not like that though really, he's, he's… sweet."

"Hot too." Ginny reminded her.

"Oi." Harry mock protested.

"I love you." Ginny blew him a kiss and turned back to Hermione. "Come on and tell me everything!"

Hermione went through the whole night for Ginny to dissect and blushed when Parvati sat down with a huff.

"Theo Nott? Really?" Her disbelief was obvious, "I bet he did it as a favor to Daphne."

"I heard Daphne had to bribe Theo and Blaise." Courtney from Ginny's year butt in as well.

Hermione blushed and stared at her hands.

"She did not!" Ginny shouted.

"Yeah, Hermione is a catch!" Ron offered up.

"One you threw back right?" Courtney spat with a sweet smile before spinning and sauntering up to her room.

"She's just jealous Mione." Harry tried to comfort her.

"He is a little above your level though Hermione, why don't you look more for a plainer wizard." Parvati lifted her hands in surrender when Ginny glared at her gripping her wand, "I'm just saying he's a Slytherin so he's sneaky and a pure blood, I mean he's good looking and all but his dad was convicted of some terrible things, probably he can't find a muggle witch desperate enough to marry him."

With that thought Hermione's good mood vanished and she just felt tired. "I'm going to bed." She told her friends with a sigh.

Ginny sighed and turned to Harry, "She was so happy when she came in and now I have to tell her Seamus got engaged tonight and I have to cancel her date for tomorrow."

"I'll take her to Hogsmeade." Ron offered.

"You have a date with Astoria."

"I thought pure bloods couldn't marry?" Ron insisted.

"They can't." Ginny sighed, "This date is so that you and we can get to know her, just please do it Ronald!"

"Fine."

"Have you two found anyone yet?"

"For Hermione?" Harry asked frowning.

"For Ron." Ginny sighed, "Daphne and I have Hermione, you're supposed to help Ron."

"Right, um, what about… Parvati?"

"She's a pureblood." Ron reminded him.

"Technically she's not since her dad was muggle born but no definitely not her as my sister in law please."

"Have you heard from your other brothers?"

"Charlie came home from Romania and is grumbling about finding a witch to marry. George proposed to Angelina Johnson and Percy was already married so its just Ron we have to worry about."

"Not Charlie?"

"Bill and George are helping him." Ginny rolled her eyes at them, "Really you two, there isn't much we can do for him here don't we have enough to stress about I mean you haven't got one date Ronald!"

"I have three from the school!"

"Daphne and I have six others lined up for Mione. Well five now Seamus is out but still that's eight guys for her to just start with!"

"We've only been back a week."

"You have only a couple months to meet, court and propose Ronald, you'd better hurry before everyone else is engaged!" Ginny huffed kissing Harry and going up to her dorm.

"Bloody hell, I'm up a creek on this mate."

"We'll find the right witch for you Ron. Just because they are throwing wizards at Hermione doesn't mean any of them will be right for her, you are just looking for the right one before taking all of them out."

"Right, it's not time for desperation... yet" Ron looked over at Harry, "You think she really liked that Slytherin?"

"I think she had a good night."

"I think we should make sure there's nothing funny behind it."

"Yeah, good idea. We'll look into those blast dates and make sure the blokes are good enough for her."

"Seamus was a bad choice for our Mione that's for sure and Ginny is setting her up with Oliver."

"Quidditch obsessed Oliver Wood?"

"Yeah."

"I thought she had two Ravenclaws?"

"One turned in his papers to the ministry and is exempt."

"Exempt?" Harry frowned at him.

"You know…" Harry shook his head, "Blimey Harry, exempt from the law… as in he doesn't go for witches."

"Oh… oh. Who?"

"Andrew something, I guess he and his boyfriend petitioned together and his parents fainted dead away in the middle of the ministry in shock since he's an only child." Ron snorted, "You know pure bloods are all about homosexuality being fine as long as they aren't the only child... it's their duty to carry on the line or some such. I once heard mum say a friend of hers got married ijust so he could carry on the line and it stated specifically in the contract they'd have just one and stay married until the kid started Hogwarts but both could have boyfriends. Then they fell for the same wizard like three years later and voided their contract to have a triad or something."

"Seriously?" Harry frowned stunned. Wizards seemed much more accepting than muggles about some things.

"Yeah." Ron nodded, "I don't think the Andrew bloke would consider it though and that's just not Mione."

"Ginny's choices aren't lining up so well." Harry sighed.

"Maybe Mione is better off with a snake." Ron mused and then shuddered. "Maybe Oliver isn't the same?"

"Doubt it. Come on mate, let's go to bed. We have Slytherins to assess tomorrow and a witch to find for you."

"Right." Ron nodded following Harry to the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked alone into Hogsmeade surrounded by couples, some obviously happy others awkward.

"Hey Granger, thought you had a date." Draco stopped her as she looked down an aisle of quills.

"He got engaged last night."

"Right." Draco shifted. "You have fun with Theo?"

"Um… yes." Great was this where they'd laugh at her?

"He did too." Draco sent her a tentative smile, "A lot."

"Really?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"Yeah," Draco laughed, "He was grinning like mad when he came in, thinks you're brilliant, you know, not just with school stuff."

Hermione blushed, "He was very charming."

Draco snorted, "Blaise is charming, Theo's… relaxed."

"What are you?"

"A git."

Hermione laughed.

Draco was surprised to find her laugh really quite… pretty. "You know he's one of my best mates. Him and Blaise."

"Yes."

"We'd be around each other." Hermione blushed, "I just meant, maybe, uh, you know, we could be like this… not hexing and stuff."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "I'd like that… I mean, even if… well if Theo didn't ask me out again."

"He will… maybe."

"I, uh, he must have lots of dates, I mean, Daphne and Ginny are trying to find me options."

Draco snorted, "He's one date ahead of Blaise and I, well until Blaise goes out with you, then it's just me trailing the marriage race."

"How many do they…"

"You." Draco told her with a shrug. "We aren't exactly prime marriage catches these days, especially to muggle borns. I mean I made one witch cry, cry! Just because I asked her on a date." Draco sighed. "I'm doomed."

"I, um, what about…"

"Don't strain yourself Hermione. It's ok. I'll go on the three school dates and after Christmas the three of us are leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, we figure Veela maybe, a month anyways and then we aren't sure maybe into muggle London. Theo thinks Melanie might be able to set us up with a nice girl or two, not sure we'd get muggles to fall in love and marry us so quick but that will be our last hope."

"Oh." Hermione picked up a quill. "Did she really cry?"

"I don't know, she looked terrified and ran away but it looked like was going to. The other two laughed."

"Draco." Hermione sighed.

"Blaise I think got a partial agreement after Daphne let it slip you'd agreed to a date and since his family was neutral maybe he'll be ok. Theo has his dad to worry about but after being seen going out with you Daphne is sure his stock went up to last resort but a possibility on some muggle born radars."

"That's terrible. Theo wasn't a Death Eater."

"No, I was." Draco sighed. "Really, you've helped them both though. Its wonderful of you even if you didn't want to marry either of them or you know, give Theo a second chance at courting you."

"I don't get the whole courting thing." Hermione admitted.

"I suppose it's like muggle dating but we do it specifically with marriage in mind. I mean, I'd have had to court Pansy even though it was a done deal and Theo would have had to court Daph, it's tradition."

"Right." Hermione sighed.

"You ok Hermione?" A Ravenclaw called from the end of the aisle glaring at Draco.

"Of course."

"I should go." Draco sighed and then turned back to her, "I never said thank you."

"Sorry?"

"The final battle… you saved me from the killing curse… I… thank you."

Hermione watched him walk up to the till.

"What did he want?" The Ravenclaw stepped closer to her.

"He… uh…" Hermione evaluated the witch and then squared her chin and spoke loud enough for Draco to hear at the till, "We're on a date."

"You… and Draco Malfoy?" The witch repeated shocked.

"We're all trying to move forward from the war and past prejudice Sarah. Draco was on the right side in the end, his mother even saved Harry's life and he's very contrite for the past. He's smart and a talented wizard and our friends thought we'd be a good match so we are giving it a chance. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to the Three Broomsticks." Hermione spun around and went to the till to buy her quill before taking Draco's arm and leading him out of the store his mouth still gaping open.

"Did you just tell the biggest Ravenclaw gossip we were on a date?" Draco finally managed to get out.

"Yes." Hermione hissed spinning on him, "It isn't right the way she was looking at you, you are a prat and I don't like you but that doesn't mean you should be treated like a leper. Now try to be civil and lets go get a butterbeer."

Draco nodded still stunned as she took his hand and led him across Hogsmeade. Word had beat them to the pub and everyone stopped talking when they walked in. Hermione led them over to the table Harry and Ginny were at and sat down.

"Um, I'll uh, get you a drink." Draco bolted for the bar still trying to get his brain to function.

"Are you and Malfoy on a date?" Ginny hissed leaning across the table.

"We are now." Hermione sighed and then groaned, "How did I get myself into this?"

"You tell us Mione." Harry said looking a little green.

"They laughed at him and Sarah Pint looked at him like he was trying to cast an unforgivable on me when he was just asking me about Theo and offering an olive branch and the way he looked when he said the witch cried and ran away when he asked her out it was just awful. I didn't even think."

"Now you're on a date… with Draco Malfoy." Harry confirmed.

"Yes, yes I am." Hermione nodded. They were silent until Draco returned and set a mug down hesitating before sitting down with his own.

"Potter." He nodded, "Weaslette. Congratulations on you know." He motioned between them.

"Thanks."

"How are you Malfoy?" Harry tried for polite.

"Fine, and you?" Draco reverted to his upbringing of manners.

"Fine."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really guys."

"Ok" Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm shite Potter, my mum's alive and well so that's about all I've to be thankful for right now, that and you killed the slimy git invading my home and life, thank you by the way, not sure in all the praise and love anyones really said it but I meant it and say it almost as much as… well" he turned to Hermione, "I'm… sorry."

Hermione smiled at him, "That really was hard for you wasn't it."

Draco snorted, "Terribly."

"Git."

Draco smirked at her and Ginny laughed, "You might not be all bad Malfoy."

"Thanks Weaslette, how's the wedding plans?"

"Good. Busy. We're getting married in December and it's a lot of work especially with everything booking up."

"Mum's amazing with parties, if you know, you needed a hand."

"Your mum?"

"Yeah." Draco shrugged, "She loves all that stuff, be happy to help your mum and you out with it."

"That's… well that's really wonderful of you to offer Malfoy."

"Yeah, right, something for mum to do is all. You know besides stress about what's to become of me."

"Alright stop high-jacking Mione's date Gin. Let's go to the sweet shop."

"Harry." Hermione admonished blushing.

"It is the first one you've made yourself Mione. You should try to enjoy it." Ginny grinned at her.

"Yeah and the look on Ron's face when he finds out." Harry laughed.

"It's none of his concern." Hermione told him sticking her nose in the air. Draco snorted trying to hold in a laugh. "What?" She glared at him.

"Nothing." Draco chuckled, "You just look, well like a pure blood society witch when you do that." Draco burst out laughing at her shocked look to that statement, making Hermione laugh as well. Neither noticed when Ginny and Harry left, both surpsied at the exchange.

"So." Hermione blushed and looked at her lap when the chucking stopped.

"Um, listen, you know how you let Theo pretend his family history didn't matter?"

"It doesn't." Hermione insisted making Draco grin.

He took a breath and his expression immediately sobered, "You think maybe we could pretend our history didn't exist and just, you know, talk, I mean, Theo really did have a good time and well… Daphne really likes you, she doesn't have a ton of people and well, since you're friends we could, be, you know, civil, but also maybe… get to know each other."

"You mean try to be friends?"

Draco shrugged, "Why not?" He shook his head, "Don't answer that."

"I'd like to try that Draco."

"Really?" He looked at her like she grew a second head.

"I really do just want the war, the past to be over."

"Ok." Draco smiled at her. "Um, so Granger, what um, what's your favorite color?"

"Hermione and it's actually pale green, like apples. Yours?"

"Blue, will you call me Draco?"

"Of course."

"What's your patronis?"

"An otter. Yours?"

Draco colored and muttered, "Ferret."

Hermione laughed, "Really?"

"Yes." Draco hissed.

"Oh Draco, I'm not laughing at you really." She giggled.

"Right." He rolled his eyes. "Did you really have fun with Theo?"

"I told you I did."

"Would you help find a witch for him… or maybe… consider him?"

Hermione blushed, "We've only had one date."

"You'd agree if he asked again though?"

Hermione nodded, "I liked him."

"What do you want in a husband?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged and sighed.

"Blaise is a really good bloke too. Maybe if you didn't want him yourself you'd know a witch who might, or you know a friend from home or something?"

"Why are you promoting them?"

"They find a witch and then they'll help me. It's self serving really."

"Of course." Hermione rolled her eyes, "I understand you but why would they have trouble?" She blushed.

"Slytherins, Theo's father and…"

"What?"

"Blaise has commitment issues."

"What kind?"

"The witches told him he's not good enough to be a husband or boyfriend all his life kind."

"Someone told him that?" Hermione hissed.

Draco shrugged, "His mother didn't do a betrothal contract because he was…" Draco adopted a high snotty voice intended to be Blaise's mother, "Born to be a lover and not a mate, the man a woman had before settling down."

"That's terrible!"

"His godmother told him he'd be a charming snake like his father, using women as they were meant but never succumbing to the lies of love."

"No!"

Draco nodded, "His first girlfriend dated him to make her ex jealous, she kissed his cheek and thanked him when he found them snogging."

"That can't be true!"

"The next girl he was with didn't want anyone to know they were together and when Daphne found out she told everyone they were shagging but not serious."

"She didn't!"

Draco nodded, "Every girl he's been with reinforced his mothers words, now he thinks no witch could want to marry him. They all say he's to charming, to good looking so he must be sleeping with a dozen witches and not take anything serious."

"Is he like that?"

"Blaise?" Draco almost spat with lifted eyebrows, "He's… well the gits a bit of a ponce with the romance stuff, he loves romance and the idea of falling in love with one woman everyday for the rest of his life and that crap."

"Not a romantic?" Hermione asked him dryly.

"Me? Not really no. Blaise isn't a girl about it all either he's just a bit whipped… he just needs to find the woman to be that for. You'll see. He loves to have fun and travel and learn new things by experiencing it, he's a live free guy but it makes people think he's a playboy and he isn't."

"What is Theo?"

"He's a casual, down to earth, book worm, real grounded where Blaise is real… not flighty… free spirited maybe? Theo would stay in London all his life content, Blaise wants to see the whole world, wizarding and muggle."

"What about you?"

"I'm the driven one, I want to succeed, build up my name, not just return the family name but my own name, to build something of my own or create something of my own. I want to become… somebody. Draco sighed, "not be known as the coward Death Eater brat."

"You aren't." Hermione told him setting her hand on his, "I bet you build or do something great, hopefully not terrible but great." She added on teasingly.

Draco grinned at her, "Thanks. Tell me about your best mates."

"Ron and Harry?" Hermione smiled, "Ron loves all things food but he's a brilliant strategist and Harry, well he's so… caring, I mean it really matters to him what happens to people and he's so loyal and really humble, he hates all the attention while Ron loves attention. He's the youngest of six boys though so that had to be hard, I mean Ginny is the baby but she was the only girl so it was different for her. She's my only real girl friend, before Daphne anyways. She's loved Harry forever, she's very smart and caring, she's very nurturing but really stubborn and kick ass when she needs to be, she's really good for Harry, gets him up and out of his own head."

"Why aren't you marrying Weasel… er Ron."

Hermione chuckled, "We're just better as friends, I loved him a long time but we didn't… mesh that way."

"Have you ever… meshed?"

Hermione blushed, "None of your business."

Draco laughed, "Sorry." He held up his hands and looked around, the place was empty. "What time is it?"

Hermione checked her watch, "Oh, its almost supper! We've been here hours."

"Really?" Draco confirmed the time surprised.

"It was nice."

"Yeah." Draco smiled at her, "Who knew?"

Hermione laughed. "I know!"

"Hermione?" He asked as he led her out.

"Yeah?"

"About Bella…"

"You couldn't have done anything, really, you did everything you could without getting yourself killed."

"I'm still sorry… for all of it. The Death Eater stuff and the stupid kid hexing bully crap."

"Thanks Draco."

"You know, my mates call me Drake."

"Am I your mate now?" Hermione asked with a blush.

"You might know almost as much about me as they do now." He responded with a shrug.

"Mione."

"Huh?"

"Harry, Gin and Ron all call me Mione."

Draco bit back a smile, "Guess this means we're sort of friends."

"I guess it does."

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to Hogwarts, at the Great Hall he stopped and turned to her, "Thank you."

"It was…" Hermione struggled for a word.

"Informative?" Draco offered with a laugh.

"Yeah, that." Hermione chuckled with him. "See you later… Drake?"

"See you later Mione." He agreed with a grin and a wink, heading over to the Slytherin table.

"What?" Ron spat as she sat down and immediately blushed.

"He wasn't mean was he Mione." Harry asked gently.

"He was… nice." Hermione admitted, "We… well we talked, a long time and we…"

"You aren't marrying him." Ron hissed.

"Relax Ronald." Hermione glared at him, "We had one drink."

"Several hours ago." Ginny murmured.

Hermione sighed, "We just… talked." She blushed, "We've decided to be friends."

"Friends… with Malfoy?" Harry asked gently.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "Friends, with _Draco_." She turned to Harry, "I thought we agreed to let the past be the past Harry?"

"We did." Harry sighed, "I still don't trust him."

"He deserves the chance to earn our trust though doesn't he? Just like Daphne and the other Slytherins."

"I suppose." Harry muttered grudgingly.

"What did you talk about?" Ginny asked quietly, aware the whole dining hall was still talking about Hermione and Draco's 'date'.

"Everything." Hermione told her with shrug, "His friends, you guys, our likes and dislikes. Did you know his favorite class isn't DADA, it's Charms."

"Really?" Ginny frowned, "Charms?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, "Charms."

"So it was ok then, Seamus bailing?"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled, "I had a nice day."

"Nice." Ron grumbled with his mouthful. "A nice day with Malfoy."

Hermione ignored him, "How'd it go with Astoria?"

Ron blushed and shoved another bite in his mouth. It was Ginny to sigh and fill her in, "We met up with them for a bit, she's really shy and sweet but I still don't know much about her, maybe Ron wasn't the best idea to find out what might be the right type of bloke for her, maybe we should talk to Daphne and have like a girls night or something."

"Good idea." Hermione nodded.

"So Astoria is going to be your new project? What about Mione?" Ron interrupted.

"Mione has several dates lined up and is doing just fine on her own, you on the other hand Ronald need to step it up." Ginny reminded him turning to Harry. "Do you think I should suggest mum get some help with the wedding Harry? She sent me three owls today about it."

"I thought she was doing ours so quick so it would be less stressful?"

"Yeah but George is engaged to and he's going to get married New Years, mum wants him settled because there's still Charlie and Ron to go and she's trying to budget everything."

"Doesn't the witches family pay? I mean, it's traditionally the brides family in muggle tradition."

"No." Ginny shook her head, "I mean, yes for some stuff but not for everything. The Wizard pays for the wedding to welcome the new bride into his family, the witches family pays for the honeymoon as a goodbye gift. Traditionally.

"Really? I have lots of money for our wedding then so it's not a problem." Harry assured her.

"Yes but it's the planning and the honeymoon for us and mum doesn't want to just wrack up a bill for you being as you're her son already too she feels like its, I don't know she wants it special but its so fast Harry. Maybe we should elope? It would break her heart but she's so stressed!"

"What about Mrs. Malfoy? Draco said she loves planning parties." Hermione interrupted.

"You think I should suggest it to mum?"

"If you don't think she'd be offended I'd hand the whole thing over to someone else so she didn't have to worry." Harry admitted. "She has to much on her plate."

"I'll talk to her."

"Maybe she could help with yours too Mione and George wants something super small so its just Ron and I'd bet Charlie would elope."

"Mine?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you're still family too Mione." Ron nodded.

"That's…" Hermione sniffled and smiled at them. "I'll talk to Draco about asking his mother as soon as you ask yours if she'd be ok with the help."

"With a Malfoy? Who knows." Ron hedged, "Let's just focus on what we can do here though right. We need to get married Mione. Who is your next date?"

"The school is appointing someone tomorrow."

"Right. For me too. I hope she's pretty."

"Come on you lot, let's go up to the dorm." Harry stood up taking Ginny's hand, "Tonight we can just be regular students and friends."

"Oh, that's nice." Hermione smiled, "I can study for a bit."

"Let's play a game of Chess Harry."

"I'll paint your nails while you study Hermione and I want to look through some magazine's for date wear for you too."

The four friends made their way up to the common room ignoring all the eyes on them as they passed.

"You had a date with Mione!" Daphne whisper yelled excited.

"How did you manage that?" Theo frowned at his friend.

"She announced it to that bint Sarah Pint in Ravenclaw."

"What?"

"I saw her in the supply shop looking at quills and you know said hello asked her about Theo and tried to be, I don't know, civil. Pint saw us and looked ready to hex me so I moved off and Hermione told her we were on a date and then dragged me to Three Broomsticks while I tried to decide if it was all a prank or not. She really is quite brilliant."

"Yeah." Theo nodded with a smile and then frowned.

"We've decided to be friends."

"Friends?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, friends. She even admitted she liked you mate and would say yes if you asked her on a second date."

"She'll let him court her?" Daphne grinned.

"Second date, yes, courting not yet. She did seem keen on getting to know Blaise and not at all disappointed her date today was cancelled. I have hopes for you two yet and maybe she'll have friends, either way you have to admit being seen with her is good for us."

"Yeah." Theo nodded, "Blaise might have a date with Katrina Gallows, she said she'd think about it."

"See." Draco smirked. "Good thinking making her a friend Daphne."

"I like her." Daphne insisted, "So don't you lot go mucking it up by using her!"

"I like her too." Draco insisted "but you have to admit we need every hand we can get, sneakily or otherwise."

"Fine." Daphne sighed. "Story does too. She barely spoke to Ron apparently and all she could say was he was pleasant to her."

"Come on, let's just go back to the common room."

"Um, Theo?"

"Yeah?" He turned to the pretty witch behind him. "I'm Juliette." She blushed. "Ginny said, um, well she said you'd like to ask me for a date tomorrow and well I said no but its only because I already have a school date so maybe," She blushed brighter, "Maybe you could just ask me a different day?"

"Tuesday?" He offered, not sure what was happening.

"Great." She grinned at him. "I'll wait for you in the Great Hall."

"Ok."

She hurried a few feet away and then turned back, "Um, what time?"

"Right, ah, after last bell?"

"Ok. See you!"

He turned back to the table, "What just happened?"

"I told you." Draco smiled at him, "Being seen with Hermione."

Daphne rolled his eyes, "That and Ginny is trying to help us, you know they really are good friends to have."

"Yes, yes they are." Theo agreed with a smile. "Now I have a date for Tuesday, do you think Hermione is free Wednesday?"

"We have late class on Wednesday Theo and she's not free for second dates until after next week but you might ask her before another wizard does, she really is a catch."

"Brilliant." Draco agreed. "You couldn't do better."

"Not many witches better." Theo agreed with a smile.

"Please don't pin all your hopes on her."

"If not for Theo then for Blaise. We'll make her a Slytherin Daph and then we'll all be set. Astoria too."

Daphne sighed, "Come on, if we're going to plot let's take it downstairs but if my friend gets hurt I will hex you all."

"You know me Daph, I'd treat her like a Queen and Blaise would treat her like a goddess."

"Where is Blaise?"

"Sulking like Pansy."

"Why?"

"That bint Holly Jacobs had him on today about how she was mad for him and didn't admit it before because he was Slytherin and she was a muggle born and not an hour later she was engaged to a previously hesitant Dean Thomas who she praised for saving her from the playboy charmer snake."

"Slag." Theo hissed.

"Pansy really needs to get looking as well, people aren't waiting to court properly." Draco sighed.

"So why are we?" Theo asked.

"You are proper gentlemen and they will, its' just new and feels desperate now. They'll all court and a few couples will change but the choice will be limited and she ought to start looking." Daphne insisted.

"Right and you have Hermione, she's brilliant but we'll have her happily wed to you or Blaise before she can think to much and marry some worthless twit who couldn't match her brains and would bore her in a week."

"Or who would treat her like a house witch to cook, clean and have babies." Daphne shuddered.

"Right, none of that." Theo rolled his eyes, "Except you know, the babies part is required."

"Right." Daphne sighed, "Can you just picture a little Ernie?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Focus Daph. You're an insider, we have to plot how to get her to fall in love with one of them. Hell both of them and then she can have a back up against any other gits who think they have a chance."

"She seemed agreeable enough to you too Drake."

"Shut up Theo." Draco growled and shoved his friends shoulder.

"Why are Blaise and I any more possible? I tell you we aren't."

"She told me she likes you."

"She might like you after today." Daphne encouraged gently.

"Tortured. Malfoy Manor. While I _watched_."

Neither of them could say anything to that so they continued to the common room in silence.

"I'll get Blaise." Theo said as they walked in and sat.

"Daph drag Pans out of bed too." Draco ordered with an eye roll, "It's time we all took this seriously and started acting like Slytherins about it."

"To true." Astoria agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, that means you too Story." He told her with a lifted brow making her blush.

They assembled in the common room minutes later Pansy pouting at Draco. "It's ridiculous."

"Stop being a bleeding heart Hufflepuff, you don't even love me." Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course I do Drake-y, we were good together, happy."

"We were miserable."

"Fine." She hissed. "I was supposed to be Lady Malfoy not some nobody and I would have been the perfect wife to you."

"Right now, anything Malfoy isn't worth much, better to be some nobody and build from scratch."

"It's not that bad Drake." Astoria whispered.

He turned to her and his expression softened, "I suppose it could be worse Story, certainly no one would associate you with your father or anything he thought or did."

"I'm a Slytherin Drake, I know you all think I'm weak and maybe I am afraid of lots of things but I can be just as sly and sneaky as the rest of you and I'm certainly not totally free from my name."

"Its different for you, you can marry anyone so long as its not a pureblood, I _have_ to marry a muggle born. I don't even _know_ any." Pansy interrupted.

"Then its time to _get_ to know some." Daphne rolled her eyes at her friend, "It's going to be ok Story and we don't think you're weak, just shy."

"Painfully." Pansy agreed.

"Pans." Draco snapped at her.

"What! Have you ever even seen her talk to a bloke that wasn't you, Blaise or Theo? And don't say Goyle he doesn't count. I mean she isn't even in our year."

Astoria blushed and stared at her hands, Daphne frowned at her friend, "Story just always had us to hang around, she didn't need many other friends and father didn't want her talking with boys, he thought Theo would watch out after me here but her betrothed was at Durmstang."

"It's ok Daphne." Astoria hushed her protective sister, "Let's just focus on now, not the past ok?"

"Story is right, all of us need to get married and Daph is the only one with a fiancé, the only one with any prospect." Blaise sighed. "Maybe we should just move on to another species or muggles?"

"No, you and Theo have Hermione."

"I also have a date with Juliette." Theo smiled.

"Let's at least give it to December." Draco agreed. "Pansy hasn't even started."

"You think I have a chance with anyone?" Goyle asked looking up from the odd creature in his lap.

"Hagrid?" Pansy suggested cruelly.

"Pans." Draco growled.

"Maybe Ginny and Mione will know, they just need to get to know you, like they are trying to help Story."

"I think we need to help ourselves." Draco smirked "and Hermione is going to help us with that."

"Going to get her to fall in love with Theo?" Blaise asked sitting up.

"Or you." Daphne smiled at him.

"Better both of you." Draco grinned.

"She seemed very happy with you too Drake." Story spoke up quietly again.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Let's not go insane here, friendship was hoping to much so I wont hold my breath on more, besides we'd like to kill each other before long and then I'd be up shits creek no matter which of us killed the other."

"Why?" Pansy frowned at him.

"He'd be dead or in Azkaban." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Ok you lot, time to get serious about this." Draco ordered. "Time to act like Slytherins about all this wedding crap and get what we want."

"Right." They all nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

At breakfast the next day Hermione was presented with an envelope with a wizards name in it. Nervously she looked at Ron, "Open yours first."

Ron nodded and tore at his, "Maggie Kirnwell."

"Who is that?" Ginny frowned in thought.

"Mione?" Harry urged. With shaking fingers she opened the envelope.

"Erik Kalen."

"Who?"

They frowned at their letters and looked around to see similar looks of confusion as the Headmistress stood up and called attention.

"As you have all opened the names of your first dates I will inform you that these students do not attend Hogwarts but either Beauxbatons or Durmstang. The students will be here all day and we hope you get along well with your chosen match. Please head on down to the lake to meet them. Next time we will be visiting their school, the boys to Beauxbatons on Wednesday and the girls to Durmstang on Thursday, though you will have a different date then. Should you chose to pursue one of the matches after all three dates, arrangements will be made for special visits to both schools as well as for those students here." Everyone gasped in surprise. "Off you go now, your dates await."

"How do we know who is our date?" Ron whispered as he and Hermione walked down to the lake.

"I don't know, suppose we should have name tags or something." Hermione whispered back.

"Look at them." Ron whispered smiling at the group of Beauxbatons on the far side of the lake.

"Good luck then." Hermione swallowed as they came to a stop in front of the group of Durmstang boys.

"You too." Ron sent her a weak smile and hurried away to catch up with Neville.

"I am new Head Orin Casus, vill ladies please to introduce selves and my boys vill identify to his date."

Hermione felt a hand slip into hers and turned to see Astoria, pale looking beside her, Hermione sent her a smile and then stepped forward, true Gryffindor.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Astoria sighed, "Astoria Greengrass" Her voice not as loud or confident.

"Hannah Abbott."

Slowly all nine girls called out their names. The boys all lined up facing them and gave the Durmstang bow at once before stepping forward to face each witch.

"Erik Kalen." The boy in front of her told her with a bow.

"Um, Hermione." She repeated with a blush.

He held out his arm and Hermione glanced at a blushing Astoria before moving to take it. The younger girl gripped her arm a moment and Hermione turned to her, "You ok Story?" She whispered.

"I think Miss. Greengrass does not approve of me as her match." The large boy bowed to her. "I am Dane Kalen."

"My brother, perhaps they may join us? For your friend to be more comfortable?"

Hermione sent Astoria a smile, "Please." she whispered to Hermione with a blush.

He nodded and again held out his arm, Dane moved to the opposite side so Astoria could stay beside Hermione and offered his arm.

Astoria blushed and took his arm. "I was betrothed to a Durmstang boy." She whispered.

"Who?" He inquired looking at the purebloods accompanying a few other witches.

Astoria shrugged, "We never met, his name was Marco."

"Perhaps Markku?" Erik asked.

"Yes." Astoria nodded.

"Killed in the war. A good wizard."

"I'm sorry." Astoria blushed.

"You do that very prettily." Dane told her making her blush more.

"You both speak very good English." Hermione commented as silence fell.

"We are from Sweden and English is much spoken."

"Are you half-bloods?" Astoria asked and then blushed, "Not that it matters."

"It does, I believe in your case if you were betrothed to a stranger, it is a pureblood practice."

"Yes." Astoria nodded with a sigh, "My sister is first born though so she's the one it matters most for."

"We haven't many muggle borns but some at Durmstang. Did she not wish to date through the schools?"

Astoria shook her head, "She's engaged."

"You Hermione? Are you a pure?"

"No." Hermione couldn't help the laugh, "A muggle born."

"Then I am lucky, you are the one so many seek. To many of our school, not enough for those here or in Beauxbatons I wonder I was allowed the honor."

Hermione shrugged.

"She's not any muggle born." Astoria told them with a smile, "She's Hermione Granger."

"Yes, you share the name of a great war hero." Dane informed her.

Astoria giggled, "She is the great war hero."

Erik's steps faltered, "The Hermione Granger?"

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Is _he _here as well? Harry Potter?" Dane whispered.

"Or the other, Ron Wesley?" Erik added.

"Weasley." Hermione corrected the pronunciation nodding. "We all came back to finish… and to marry."

"I thought…" Dane's voice tapered off.

"What?"

"Please forgive me." He shook his head.

Hermione blushed connecting the dots in her head, "We are all just friends, best friends."

"Of course." Erik nodded, "Are they both looking?"

"Harry is engaged to Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister and a good friend. Ron's with the Beauxbaton girls."

"You must be very careful." Dane warned.

"Many wizards will be trying to blind you." Erik agreed.

"Not you?" Astoria asked.

Dane shook his head, "This must be why they paired you."

"Why?" Hermione asked blushing.

"My brother, he likes solitude not fame, his library is his best friend."

Erik said something to him in a different language and looked at her blushing, "Dane and I are very close, he forgets when teasing is not appropriate."

"You enjoy books?"

Dane snorted and Erik shot him a look, "I enjoy learning."

"What do you enjoy Dane?" Hermione turned the attention from an obviously uncomfortable Erik.

"Flying and Nature."

"He loves Herbology." Erik said with a smirk making Dane fluster and look at Astoria before looking away.

"I like gardening." She told him gently making him grin at her.

"You do so yourself?"

Astoria nodded, "Mother always said it was unseemly but as long as no one saw me in the dirt. I had a beautiful herb garden and flowering garden, the humming birds loved my flowering garden."

Dane smiled, "We have large lands filled with forest, I do not culture much in a garden but some foods, mostly I let the wild grow and learn its uses and natural patterns.''

Erik smiled at his brother as they began to talk about different plants and then nodded to Hermione to one of the trees she liked to sit under with her friends when the weather was nice. She nodded and let him lead her away from where the other two wandered deep in their own conversations.

"She is a good match for him I think."

"What makes you say that? Lots of witches like Herbology."

"She is quiet, unassuming, she'd be happy out where we make our home. We worried we would find only London girls, proper socialites. It's not our way. This we found a problem at Beauxbaton this week."

"You'll find other girls here aren't all like that either."

"I am hoping. We have a visit from them next week and from you after. It is then on request, a witch that caught our eye or a date that went well."

"It must be so hard not being coed." Hermione mused.

"Yes." Erik agreed.

"Why did you go back?"

"To finish our last year, write our exams and because there are few witches where we live single. We hoped for help, some have sisters and friends, then there is this."

"What do you study?"

Erik's jaw clenched and then he sighed, "Everything. Like my brother said, my library is where I spend most of my time as his is out in nature." He shrugged, "I tend to prefer the company of my books to very many people. Potions, Transfiguration, and Anicent Runes are my favorite classes I suppose, then Charms and as with all good Durmstang students Defense of Dark Arts, I am very much liking curse breaking as well but it is new to me."

"Those are my favorites too." Hermione told him. "I'm trying to become an Animagus."

"It is very difficult, it took me almost two years."

"You have a form?" Hermione spun to him excitedly as they sat.

He nodded with a smile, "I do."

"What is it?" She practically bounced.

He laughed, "You wish I should show you?"

"Please!"

Erik laughed again and then his form blurred and before her… Hermione laughed brightly, before her sat a large white dog. Her laughter faltered as she looked at him and tears came to her eyes.

Erik transformed back, "What's wrong?" He asked her worried and pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered pushing away and wiping her eyes. "It hits sometimes. I, I never expect it and its been so long but…"

"I reminded you of something painful."

She nodded, "Harry's godfather, he died in our fifth year."

"I'm very sorry."

"No I am. It just hit me while I was looking at you is all. You really are rather beautiful, much more fluffy than he was."

"I think this is meant as a compliment?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Being fluffy?"

"Yes." Hermione blushed laughing.

They sat and talked for a long while until a loud call went up.

"This is signal it is time to eat."

"Oh." Hermione sighed, "Yes I suppose its lunch. I'm sorry to say goodbye though."

Erik grinned at her, "I am happy to hear but this is not goodbye yet. We have lunch together, then you may choose, visit with another boy or spend more time with me until we depart."

"Alright." Hermione let him help her up and lead her to the Durmstang boat. Inside a dining hall was magicked to look like a café with tables for two. The meal was simple but delicious and went by too quickly as another call went up. "What's that one for?" She asked with a sigh as Erik stood.

"May I have the honor of your afternoon?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Of course."

Two other boys approached the table and Erik turned to them with a scowl as the Headmaster approached.

"Boys?"

One started talking in a foreign language and Erik interrupted him angrily in the same language, the third one talking quickly after him.

"Enough." The Headmaster turned to Hermione, "Miss, it seems you are quite the eligible witch. Erik says you have agreed to spend the afternoon with him?"

"I have." Hermione nodded sending him a nervous smile.

"This is Kosta and Kiril both had wished to ask to walk with you instead."

"Walk with me?"

"We walked this morning." Erik informed her, "It is how we are introduced, with all around, now we may leave to spend time how we choose."

"Oh, I can show you the library." Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes." He nodded, "Unless you prefer to walk with Kiril or Kosta to know them as well."

"Did they not like their dates?" Hermione frowned trying to think if she saw them with anyone but she'd been absorbed in Erik.

"They did not find an instant match, they require a muggle born and so wish to meet as many as possible, to… reach as many who might become a match."

"What's an instant match?"

"If after we spend all day I would ask you to come visit me at Durmstang and we would be courting it means we are likely to become engaged, perhaps you will have three matches and we will court you against each other but know our places now you can meet as many wizards as you like until you find the ones you think would be the best matches to allow to court you."

"I don't really understand this courting business."

"I vould happy to explain it." Kiril bowed to her.

"Oh um… thank you?" She said glancing at Erik. Erik frowned but bowed to her as well and took a step back. "What? Um?"

"Please, boys, perhaps the three of you may wait outside so I can have a word with our guest." The Headmaster waved them to leave and took Erik's vacated seat.

"I'm not sure what's going on." Hermione admitted in a whisper.

"You like Erik?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "He's very nice."

"He likes you as well. I had long meetings with your Headmistress about matches but you took the longest."

"Me?"

"You are very rare for us. A muggle born witch, a very powerful witch as well. We have many pureblood students all male of course and a good number first born. They all wish to make a good match and I wish to make it possible for all my students. Erik made my list because he has many qualities your Headmistress encouraged but it was a struggle for me as he is half-blood and may marry where he chooses. I would match you with Kiril, Kosta I believe would be not right for you, he does not share many of your unique qualities, he is a good boy a strong boy and smart wizard but he is not ambitious and wishes only to run his family Quidditch shops and have a family. Kiril is very ambitious, he is not so studious as Erik but a good wizard, he speaks several languages and spent much time travelling the world, by next year his English will be better than Erik who has spoken it much of his life. Kiril will become a liason between species or a foreign minister, he appreciates intelligence and a strong woman to be his partner, not just his wife but in his work as well. Erik would be happy to continue learning, creating new spells and potions, Kiril wants to make a difference. I would choose him for you from this Elf Wellness thing your Headmistress told me of, some project of yours to make world better. I would pair you with him on your visit to us and this he does not know, only that you were an option for him and he was not paired with you today."

"So if I go with Erik I'll still get to know Kiril next week?"

"Yes." He nodded hesitantly, "As I said though, there are many of ours and few of you."

"You want me to go with Kiril now don't you?"

"If you choose to I can pair you with another of my choices on your next visit and then you would have three choices or four if you spent the afternoon with another."

"I'm not sure I want so many choices. I mean, wouldn't it be better to really get to know them and figure out if they were a match before I look for more? I'm already confused and I've had only a couple dates, three actually and one wasn't a real date."

"In this you are much like Erik." He smiled. "I will tell Kiril, if I may that he will meet with you in Durmstang. He was my first choice for you after all, the others are only options I had approved by your headmistress."

"If he was your first choice why did you pair me with Erik today?"

"He was your Headmistress's first choice for you."

"I thought we had three dates?"

"The third date was to be determined after the first two. We'd hoped many would be courting."

"In less than two weeks?"

He nodded, "Wishful perhaps but" he shrugged.

"I don't want to hurt either of their feelings." Hermione stopped him from standing.

"May I tell Kiril you wish the next visit of him?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I suppose that's the best. He wont be to upset I stayed with Erik?"

"He is chosen over Kosta and over whom you might have been paired with." The headmaster winked, "Might have been Axel or Lars for all he has knowledge of."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Slytherin of you." She took his offered hand and stood, "Thank you."

He bowed to her and began to lead her out, stopping her at the door, "I am aware of my predecessors… alliance and I wish you to know, none of the boys I considered are associated with that."

"Thank you."

He nodded and led her out stopping in front of the three waiting boys, he again spoke in their native tongue. Kiril and Kosta nodded, Kosta fowning and Kiril with an almost smile pulling his lips as they both bowed to her. Erik held out his arm and nodded to his Headmaster. She heard him sigh as he led her away.

"Is everything alright?"

"Kosta and I don't get along well."

"What about Kiril?"

"He's intelligent and fun, we're not friends as he's the year up but we would have been. I respect him."

"Are you sixth year?" Hermione asked surprised.

Erik laughed and shook his head, "Seventh, we have eight years at Durmstang,, its messed up now of course because I suppose its like my eighth year and his nineth."

"You write NEWTs after eight years study?"

"Seven, students then may return for a year of additional study though the classes are different."

"How's that?"

"Why don't I leave that for Kiril?"

"Ok." Hermione grinned at him, "Can I show you the library now?"

"Please." He nodded with a laugh then pulled to a stop and nodded to a couple by the lake, "Want to check on your friend first?"

"Astoria. Yes." Hermione frowned as she looked at where he'd nodded. "Did she change dates?"

"No, that's my brother."

"How can you tell from here?"

Erik shrugged, "He's my brother."

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled as they walked over to the couple. They were examining some small flowers by the edge of the lake and Dane was telling Astoria about their healing properties.

"Alright Story?"

"Yes." Astoria looked up at her and smiled blushing slightly, "Another boy tried to accost me after lunch but Dane chased him away and we've found these pretty flowers because of it. Dane says they are wonderful for headaches and if you crush them they smell so pretty and really are wonderfully calming but not as powerful as a calming draught just, relaxing. Here smell." Astoria plucked a few flowers and rolled them in her hand before holding it out to Hermione.

Hermione breathed in the soft sweet scent and did feel slightly more relaxed as she frowned at her friend, "Someone accosted you?"

"He wished to walk with Story. He took her arm and frightened her." Dane glowered before smiling at Astoria, "you are alright though yes?"

Astoria grinned at him, "Yes."

"We're going to the library, if you don't want me to stay nearby Story?"

Astoria rolled her eyes, "Really Hermione, I'm not so fragile as Daphne would have you believe." She blushed. "I'll be fine here and Dane was going to show me something about the Delwarp root in the greenhouse."

"Dane," Erik turned to his brother and spoke to him in his native tongue. Dane nodded looking serious and then turned to Astoria with a smile, "Shall we go then?"

"Yes. Bye Mione."

"Bye Story." Hermione laughed and turned back to Erik, "what did you tell him?"

"To take extra care or he'd muck it up for us both. He told me to remember it was the same both ways." Hermione blushed, "Shall we go to the library?"

They spent the next several hours immersed in books, whispering quietly. This time the call did mean it was time to say goodbye and Hermione was sad the day had gone so quickly.

"Our headmaster said you already agreed to meet with Kiril on your next visit but I do ask you consider me."

"Consider you?"

Erik looked away, "To court you Hermione."

"Right." Hermione blushed. "I choose who of my dates I would consider marrying and they or he courts me until we get engaged, right?" He'd tried to teach her courting but it was so strange to her.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You think you might want to marry me?"

"I feel a connection with you, you are very beautiful but your mind, it is… I have seen beautiful witches but never have I met one with such a beautiful mind."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed.

"I would very much like to see you again."

"Will you be there when I'm at Durmstang?"

Erik smiled and nodded, "I will remove myself from these meetings but yes, I am a student and so will be there."

"Right." Hermione blushed and then frowned. "Why are you removing yourself from the meetings?"

"I have met a witch I wish to court." He responded with a shrug making her blush more. "I must go." He bowed to her.

"Wait… um, will I see you, I mean I know I meet with Kiril…"

He bit back a smile and nodded, "If after the walk you have not connected and you do not wish to walk with another you may ask for me. I would like very much to write you as well, until you have chosen your suitors and if I am not one then perhaps as your friend."

Hermione blushed again nodding, "Yes, of course, I'd like that very much."

Erik bowed again and sent her a smile before leaving her. Walking back to the castle with a sigh she found Astoria sitting by the same flowers on the lake, "Story?"

"He's wonderful Mione." She sighed, "He even kissed me."

"He did?" Hermione grinned sitting down.

"Dane and I had such a wonderful day and then in the Greenhouse he asked if I'd visit him and I said I was coming of course for the second date and he looked so sad until I went on to say he'd have to show me around the garden there and then he shook his head and explained it was different, not a date but he was asking to court me, Mione he wants to court me, properly as is in he's thinking he might want to marry me! Then when the call sounded he asked if he could kiss me and I was so nervous but I nodded and his finger came to my chin and then he made me look at his eyes before his lips touched mine, just so gently." She sighed, "I thought I might truly faint."

"I'm so happy for you Astoria."

"What about your date?"

Hermione blushed, "I like him very much."

"Dane said he was sure his brother was going to ask you to court him. That when they came Erik was sure he'd just get to lunch with his witch and she'd be bored of him and run to the next wizard. Lots of witches like him because he's so good looking and apparently is a star Chaser but he prefers his books and it drives them mad he studies so much out of school spending time in his library instead of out with them."

"I had already agreed to meet with a boy who wanted to spend the afternoon with me." Hermione admitted. "He did say he wanted to court me though and he's going to write."

"I knew it, Dane says he and his brother know each other really well and he could tell Erik was taken with you."

Hermione hugged her at the stairs, "I really am happy for you."

"Us Hermione, just think, we might end up sisters." Astoria laughed, walking down the stairs to the dungeon.

Hermione shook her head but sighed as she thought of Erik whispering as he read an interesting passage out of an old text they'd found.

Ginny and Harry were ecstatic. Ron was a little put out as he hadn't connected with either Beauxbaton girl.

"Next one Ron, when you go there, it will be better." Hermione encouraged.

"Right, yeah, thanks Mione." Ron nodded, "How about chess to take my mind of it, eh Harry?"

"Sure Ron." Harry moved over to the board while Ginny pulled her to the fireplace to recount the entire day.

"Isn't it wonderful!" Astoria sighed again.

"No!" Draco spat.

Astoria's face fell and Daphne quickly shot him a glare and turned to her sister. "It is for you Story, I couldn't be more happy."

"Wouldn't you want Mione to be our sister? I thought you liked her?"

"I do Story, which is why I want her here, not Sweden. I'd like you here as well but as long as you're happy so am I."

"She'd be happy too Daph, you should have seen them together and they both spend so much time in the library, Dane was sure Erik found his perfect witch with her."

"She was happy with Theo too and she needs someone to get her out and living like he or Blaise would do."

"We need you on our side for this Astoria." Pansy ordered, "Especially with this development, you have to stop it."

"I wont ruin it for her." Astoria glared at Pansy before turning back to her sister, "I'll help encourage her this way but if that's where her heart goes I'll support her not sabotage it."

"You can be such a Hufflepuff." Pansy snorted.

"The hat considered it!" Astoria spat.

Pansy rolled her eyes while Theo's mouth twitched with a smile, "Shouldn't you be more concerned with finding a Wizard than with Hermione anyways."

"I am, she is going to help me, help all of us, starting with Theo or Blaise and then Drake and I."

"Maybe we shouldn't count our chickens. You lot should all still be looking." Daphne told them repeating a phrase she'd learned from Ernie.

"We are." Theo assured Daphne but I like her, really she is brilliant and I'd make her happier than some bloody Durmstang prat who was probably more of a Death Eater than me or Blaise."

"Probably not me but still Daph you have to admit we have her best interest at heart." Draco tried.

Daphne snorted, "You have your own best interests at heart."

"Our interests are yours too Daph, aren't they?" Theo pressed. "We are after all practically family."

"Fine." She huffed, "I'll still help."

"I really do like her Daph." Theo added quietly.

"She is brilliant, pretty too under all that bushy hair and parchment." Draco admitted.

"You've all gone nutters over Granger." Pansy hissed.

"Draco went nutters over her when she broke his nose or didn't you know his knot was in a Granger twist?" Blaise commented as he entered the room and sat down.

Pansy's mouth gaped and then closed a few times before she screeched and stormed to her room.

"Your up next to date Hermione." Draco smirked at him.

"Right." Blaise sighed, "Think she'll laugh at me? Maybe I should have gone first, then Theo would be a shoe in."

"Don't be so down on yourself Blaise." Daphne admonished, "You really will make a witch an amazing husband."

"If only a witch would see it that way." He smirked at her, "An available muggle born witch I meant of course."

Daphne snorted, "Right. Thanks Blaise."

"So the date." Draco pressed.

"I don't think Blaise needs advise on romancing a witch." Theo winked at his one time brother.

"He doesn't need advise on seducing one, marrying one is obviously different." Draco insisted.

"Right, and how many witches do you have wanting to marry you?" Daphne shot back seeing the hurt in Blaise's eyes.

"Right." Draco snorted, "I'm hopeless, Blaise has a chance and he has a chance with Mione that will only help all of us."

"I don't need help." Daphne reminded them.

"No but you need to help us." Theo reminded her.

"Fine."

"So what do I do?"

"Be yourself." Astoria suggested with a sigh, "Hermione will like you Blaise, you are fun, exciting, romantic and charming naturally besides that you are really smart. She'll like you just like she liked Theo."

"We need to make her fall in love with them though."

"Start with this, Rome wasn't built in a day." Daphne insisted again reverting to Ernie's muggle sayings.

"Rome didn't have some Durmstang creeping in." Draco snorted.

"Two, she'll meet Kiril when we go there but Theo made a good impression and Blaise will too. If she weren't considering the possibility of the date she'd had she might have jumped at the connection with Erik and had him court her right away but Theo must have at least crossed her mind and Blaise will too." Astoria reasoned. "If she doubts her choices she'll try to rationalize it and it will come down to Blaise and Theo being here, where the only thing close to a family she has left is, Harry and the Weasley's."

"Brilliant, for Theo especially since he lives in England and both of you should try to get friendly with her friends!" Daphne grinned.

Draco nodded at Astoria in approval and grinned at his two best friends, "Anyone know how Goyle's date with the Beauxbaton girl went?"

"I think he fell in the lake." Astoria sighed. "How was your date?"

"She didn't laugh at me or cry but she also didn't speak English." Draco sighed.

"Let's get to bed, tomorrow we can work on getting you lot friendly with former enemies and Hermione to fall for Theo and Blaise." Daphne yawned and stood leading them all to the dorms and hugging her sister, "Happy for you Story, really." She'd still try to find her sister someone here but at least Story had met at least one wizard she'd maybe want to marry.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday was a day Hermione focused solely on schoolwork so she missed the shock of Slytherins offering a friendly game of Quidditch… and it really being friendly!

"Hey Ginny!" Daphne called hurrying over with a bright smile, "Did you hear how well Story's date yesterday went?"

"Mione told me, she also really hit it off with her date. I caught her smiling into her book instead of writing notes twice in class today."

Daphne's smile faltered only a second but Ginny wasn't watching so missed it. "Its great." She lied. "Listen, I was thinking, since we're spending so much time and trying to help each other I thought maybe the guys could try to be civil too. You think your friends would be up for a friendly game of mixed team Quidditch?"

"Mixed team?" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah, like Draco, Ron, Goyle and you against, Blasie, Theo Harry and I."

Ginny shrugged, "Sounds good I guess. Let me find the boys and see. Meet you by the pitch in ten?"

"Great!" Daphne shot her a grin and hurried away, "I'll tell my guys."

By the time the two mixed teams had lifted into the air the bleachers were crowding with students.

"Nice save Weasley." Draco called his teammate, rolling his eyes a little at the other boys theatrics, there was no love lost between them but it was the end that mattered and the end would be Hermione wed to one of his best mates.

"Come on Harry mate, we know you can get that snitch before Drake!" Theo called diving away from a bludger hit at him by Goyle.

"Duck!" Blaise shouted as it raced at Ginny.

The crowd was cheering sometimes but mostly watching in shock as the teams played fair and encouraged each other. By the end of the match Harry caught the snitch.

"Brilliant catch." Daphne praised him.

"Yeah mate." Blaise agreed. "We should celebrate."

"Butterbeer by the lake?" Theo suggested. "I've got a load in the dorm."

"I've got snacks!" Daphne bounced.

"You played really well Daphne, I never knew you could." Ginny offered.

Daphne shrugged, "I can't really, I'm just a good flyer, the boys did the rest. You were amazing though, I swear you made more scores on Blaise than all of us made on Ron."

Ginny blushed, "Thanks."

"Rematch sometime?" Draco suggested, "I was a heartbeat from beating you Potter."

"Sure but I'll beat you then too."

"Not a chance." Draco rolled his eyes, "Though I want to know that loop thing you did, it was a little risky but brilliant."

"Hah." Harry laughed, "That loop by the post? That was an accident, I almost fell off my broom."

"Serious?" Draco raised his eyebrows surprised he was admitting this and not claiming it a special move.

"Yeah." Harry laughed, "I thought I'd hit for sure."

"Looked great when you pulled it off though." Blaise agreed.

An hour later, they were all sat by the water as curious students still peered at them from a distance.

"You figure we maybe missed out on some friendships the last seven years?" Theo asked Ron as they played out a game of wizard chess.

Ron shrugged, "Wouldn't have minded playing you before, Harry's not a big challenge."

"I'm not that bad." Harry huffed from where he sat with Ginny.

"Couldn't be worse than Blaise." Theo snorted.

"Bugger off." Blaise retorted tossing a snap card down to the game he was playing with Ginny and Neville, who'd joined them moments before.

"You know Neville, you'd make a good match with Story." Ginny suddenly mused.

"Me?" Neville blushed.

"Hermione said she loves gardening."

"She does." Daphne agreed with a smile, She's so shy being around her flowers is where she feels the most relaxed, and her herbs. She grows her own for potions."

"Really?" Neville smiles, "I'm bunk at potions but Herbology is my best class."

"Neville's pure blood Mione." Ron reminded her.

"Nah," Neville smiled, "Not technically I mean, dad was a half blood."

"The law says more than three generations of pure blood but a case can be made for under five." Draco agreed. "You should set them up Weaslette."

Ginny smirked at him, "Brilliant, how's tomorrow Neville?"

"So soon?"

"Thursday a boy from Durmstang starts courting her." Daphne informed him.

"If she's already taken." He blushed.

"She's not." Blaise insisted, "She just has one bloke she thinks she might be ok with marrying but if she had two, well she'd have a better chance of being happy."

"Yeah, we're trying to get at least three wizards to properly court Mione."

"What about me?" Ron asked his sister frowning at the move Theo made.

"You and Harry need to find you at least one first Ronald." She retorted.

"Yeah, Mione's been on three dates already." Daphne agreed.

"I met with two Beauxbaton witches." He protested back.

"Those weren't proper dates mate." Theo shook his head, "Those were meetings."

"Why does Mione's count?"

"They spent the afternoon together." Ginny's voice resounding the _duh_.

"That's, Theo, Drake and the Durmstang. Three." Daphne insisted.

"I wasn't really a date." Draco protested.

"With Blaise tomorrow, Kiril at Durmstang Thursday and Oliver Friday." Ginny finished ignoring him.

"Six." Ron sighed.

"I wasn't really a date."

"What's wrong with Mione?" Ron growled at him, "You'd be so lucky."

"No shit Weasel and if I had her I wouldn't be dumb enough to send her packing." Draco hissed.

"Enough mate." Blaise reached over a rested a hand on his shoulder but Draco shrugged him off and stood storming away.

Theo shrugged, "Touchy subject." He sighed, "Rematch next time." He told Ron abandoning the game and standing to follow his friend.

"Don't go." Daphne sighed.

"You know he'll work himself in a state." Blaise sighed standing as well.

"Fine." Daphne sighed, "I should save Story from Pans anyways."

"You stay Daph. I'll get Story." Goyle stood as well. "Thanks for the snap and letting me win Potter." He nodded and started away with the other boys.

Daphne sighed.

"Daph?" Ginny questioned gently.

She shook her head, "It seems so hopeless sometimes."

"What does?" Harry prodded.

Daphne turned to him with a grim smile, "Escaping who we were, having a better future. I'm lucky, Ernie loves me, even if I say stupid things sometimes still. For them…" her voice trailed off as she shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, we really did have fun and I hope it stays on like this since I really do like Mione and Ginny." Daphne turned to Ginny, "And not just because she's helping me learn muggle stuff for Ernie and his parents. I really like we're friends now."

"Wait Daphne." Ginny stopped her. "Tell me what's going on."

Daphne looked from her friend to the others and Ginny immediately got to her feet and led the witch away.

"Draco's the worst but not by much." Daphne admitted. "They're all just giving up. I mean, they give a token effort but its like they have no self esteem anymore. I heard Blaise tell Theo, Mione was just going with him tomorrow out of pity and Theo said he was sure that's why she went out with him. Draco snorted and said of course it was, she'd even taken pity on him and he'd hate her for it if it wasn't so damn noble and good of her, especially after…" Daphne sighed. "It really is good of her to help them be seen as dateable and I really did think she'd be a good match for one of them. I just want them to be happy. I mean Theo and I might have had to marry before and we don't love each other so its not something we ever thought we'd have but now's my chance and I want it for him too only its worse because if he doesn't find it or a girl like me who'd at least be a good friend, or any muggle witch to marry him he'll go to Azkaban." Daphne bit back tears.

"Oh Daph. It's not pity and Mione really did like Theo honest. She's agreed because she really wants to find someone compatible and honestly I think she thinks they don't see _her_ as a serious possibility."

"They do, well, they'd like to." Daphne whispered.

"We'll just have to encourage them together." Ginny told her with a determined nod.

"Thanks Gin." Daphne hugged her. "I really better go."

"Make sure Blaise has something ready and tell Theo to ask her out!"

"I will." Daphne sent her a small smile and hurried away. That had been brilliant; today had gone better than she could have hoped; a date for Story, a truce between Gryffindor and Slytherin plus Ginny firmly helping to steer Mione towards Blaise and Theo. To bad she couldn't get the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dates cancelled. Then again, maybe she could work something on the Ravenclaw here at the school.

The next morning Ginny was dismayed when her Ravenclaw backed out but she had lots of time to find a replacement and Hermione was doing well with possibilities, better than either of them had hoped, not that Ginny didn't think her friend would have plenty of willing suitors but that they'd be truly compatible with her.

Hermione received two letters with her breakfast and hurried to open the one with the Durmstang seal, one she recognized from letters Viktor sent her the year they met.

It was from Erik of course.

_Hermione._

_I am writing, as you gave me permission to. Yesterday I found my thoughts on you more than my studies. _

_Kiril and I talked a long time about you. He is keen to meet with you and Axel who was named a possibility is very upset, especially now it is known you are who you are. We hadn't last names until we arrived Sunday and it was a shock you were you. I am sure he will not be the only one to approach you after mid meal. _

_My mother has called me and Dane both foolish for withdrawing but we are certain we could find no one better to court. I have never seen Dane so taken with a witch as he is your Astoria._

_I found two titles very helpful to me I thought you might look at. The first is Centering on the Animal Within by Danail Gora and the second is…_

Hermione sighed as the letter continued on to discuss the books and becoming an Animagus as well as others she might enjoy. She folded the letter with a smile looking forward to writing him back when she got a moment alone.

The second letter was in a hand that made the small smile break into a grin as she carefully broke the seal, it had been a while since she'd had a letter and she scanned it quickly. It was a short missive but made her heart race.

_Hermione._

_It has been to long since we corresponded. I am well as I hope you are. _

_Forgive this note but it has only now reached me you are not engaged to the boy you were so recently photographed with. You were always such good friends I hope you and he did not part on bad terms._

_I cannot help but feel hopeful at the news. Since I met you I knew you were special witch. Young for me then perhaps, many would have had it so but four years is not so great a time now we are both of age. Indeed it is very little and I am so very fond of you._

_I hope you might consider my suit and with a word from you will arrange to stay in Hogsmeade where we can become again acquainted with more than parchment. I am not eloquent or brilliant as you might be expected to wed but I would love and care for you always, with unending encouragement to achieve all your dreams._

_Your loving and hopeful friend,_

_Viktor Krum_.

Hermione read it through twice, blushing brightly and her heart racing.

"What is it Mione?" Ginny couldn't wait any longer.

"Huh?" Hermione looked up with a blush.

"The letters." Ginny pressed.

"Oh, Erik wrote me, he wanted to give me the names of some books we'd talked about."

"Who else?"

"Viktor." Hermione admitted handing the second letter over to Ginny who grinned.

"I knew he always had it bad for you. I bet he has loads of witches after him and he hears you aren't engaged and wants to drop everything to come here just on the hope you might choose him!"

Hermione blushed. "He is a good friend."

"You could marry Ron for a friend though."

Hermione nodded, "I, well, I don't know about Viktor as more, I mean, maybe."

"So tell him that!"

"Should I?"

"Yes!" Ginny hissed, grinning broadly and practically jumping when Harry entered as she waved him and Ron over. "Viktor Krum asked Mione if she'd let him court her!" she informed them before they even had a chance to sit.

"Knew he had it for you." Ron snorted. "Friends. Right."

"We were Ron."

"You may be more now though." Ginny pressed.

"He's an option."

"You're happy you heard from Erik too."

"It's more than I hoped to have two wizards actually seriously considering me and I get along so well with them both."

"What about Theo?" Ginny pressed again.

Hermione blushed, "We had a wonderful time but…"

"What?"

"Well he hasn't asked me out again."

"You've been busy is all, I bet he does, soon." Ginny nodded.

"Maybe he's waiting till after Blaise gets his shot, they are best mates." Ron suggested, unusually perceptive.

"Yeah, it'd be like Ron and I going after the same witch." Harry agreed. "They probably worked out some rules.

"Maybe." Hermione conceded with a sigh. "He really was so… surprising and easy to be around. Erik was too and we really have so much in common, I think he likes the library as much as I do."

"But Theo?" Ginny pressed again.

Hermione shrugged and then blushed, "He made me feel… pretty."

"You are pretty Mione." Harry informed her.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy even thinks so." Ron snorted. "He's got his wand in a knot over you since your 'date' last week."

"He does not." Hermione defended blushing.

"He actually does Mione." Ginny admitted, "I don't think he meant to reveal that to us though." She then went on to explain the entire previous day from Quidditch to what Daphne had told her.

"Oh" Hermione sat, unsure what to think when she'd finished. "Those poor boys, we really ought to help them Gin I mean, obviously they aren't so bad as we used to think really. Even Malfoy… Draco is matured and not the boy whose nose I wanted to re-break so often over the years."

"You're right. We should." Ginny agreed.

"Oi, can you stop with the Slytherin Projects, I need to find a wife too!" Ron protested with his mouth full.

"Surely a war hero can find his own wife Ronald." Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "You might simply try a little." She turned to Harry, "You _are _supposed to be helping him Harry."

"Right, um, let's go Ron. Lot's of planning." Harry grabbed a slice of toast, kissed Ginny and stood. Ron, shoveling bacon into a buttered roll and stuffing it in his mouth, followed him quickly.

"Ew." Ginny and Hermione both wrinkled their noses. "I bet Theo and Blaise would never do that."

"No." Hermione shook her head in agreement, "Not at all."

"You know I bet by the end of this week you have narrowed it down. Daphne really did good. Much better than I did." Ginny frowned, "I can't believe she knows you better and we've been friends with her only two weeks."

"She knows the guys better Gin, that's all. I mean you are with us so often and its not like you could pair me with Harry or your brother."

"No." Ginny shook her head, "You're right…" Her voice trailed off and then she jumped, "Actually I could!"

"Gin?"

"Charlie." Ginny hissed.

Hermione lifted her eyebrow, "I hardly think Charlie would be interested in the brainy friend of his little brother."

"That's because you don't really know Charlie." Ginny insisted. "Really, what do you think he does up at that reservation in the middle of no where when he isn't working?"

Hermione lifted a brow, "What?"

"Studying!" Ginny laughed, "He reads all the time, I bet he has a bigger library than you do and not just on Dragons either Mione. Charlie is really smart."

"I don't know Gin."

"You promised, three wizards of my choosing and you haven't had one date yet. I'm sure you'll get on with Oliver and Charlie, I swear they aren't how you'd think and besides you can only veto one and who knows who I'd choose for my third, maybe Draco."

"I had a nice afternoon with him Gin."

Ginny grinned, "Good to know, I'll tell Daphne and she can make him _her_ third option, maybe I'll make mine… Goyle or no who is that sixth year Hufflepuff who turns seventeen next week?"

"Ginny."

"Come on, worst case and you spend an afternoon hanging out with Charlie as friends."

"Right." Hermione smiled. "Ok. Charlie and Oliver. Can we just make it two each then, it feels like it's already too much to think about. I didn't think I'd have so many wizards who would think I'd be right as their wife. I never even had a date but Viktor the one night and Ron."

"Ok, I'll talk to Daph, if you give Draco a proper date. He can be both our pick."

"Deal." Hermione agreed easily.

"So if it works out with Kiril, Oliver and Charlie that's at least eight possibilities plus there is the third school date."

"I think I wont do the third." Hermione shook her head.

"Eight is really good Hermione and its been a week."

"I haven't even been out with four of them yet Gin and Theo never asked me out a second time so really it's two."

"Not bad for one week. By two weeks you'll have it settled between two and eight suitors and they can start courting you and you can take your time to figure out which is right for you. Maybe you'll even be engaged by Christmas and the deadline wont be an issue."

"Let's not get ahead Gin."

"Fine but lets go find you something to wear for your date with Blaise, Daph is meeting us to help since she has an idea where he'll take you."

"We have class Gin."

"Astoria is taking notes besides today is focusing on muggle dating you know that stuff."

"No I don't." Hermione shook her head.

"Well neither do the Wizards after you." Ginny laughed tugging her arm.

Hermione let herself be led out and surprisingly down to the dungeons where Daphne was waiting to let them in the Slytherin common.

"Should we be here?" Hermione whispered as they looked around.

"No." Hissed Pansy.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be out with Ernie's friend?"

"His parents run a grocery."

Daphne sighed, "You can be such a snob."

"Whatever." Pansy flicked her hair behind an ear, "What are they doing here anyways."

"Ginny and I are helping her get ready to go out with Blaise."

Pansy snorted, "Better to start early it will take all day to deal with that nest." Pansy pointed to Hermione's head, "I'll get my conditioner, she'll have to start with that and probably the leave in after and some sleakease." Pansy was muttering to herself as she walked, "It was so pretty that one time for Yule Ball."

"That's Pansy pretty well rolling out the welcome matt." Daphne told them with a giggle, "Come on."

Hermione was buffed and polished between classes, her hair washed and knotted in a bun she wasn't to touch until Pansy took it out after last bell. Finally they seemed satisfied and Daphne and Ginny were grinning while Pansy pouted.

"You're not supposed to be pretty." Pansy huffed leaving the room.

"Let me guess, raving praise from her?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes at Daphne.

"Spoiled, self centered but not completely horrible is she?" Daphne offered.

Ginny shrugged, "I wouldn't want to be besties but I only wanted to hex her twice today."

"Speak for yourself." Hermione muttered.

"Its not much work if you keep at it Mione." Daphne offered consolingly.

"Why would I want to?"

"Look." Ginny waved a mirror over and Hermione gasped.

"I look… I look…"

"Gorgeous." Daphne supplied.

"Stunning." Ginny agreed.

"Who knew you had such nice curves and your cheek bones are just, I mean your whole bone structure its really so pretty."

"Yeah Mione but I swear your eyes done like that make them look so sexy."

"Blaise is going to meet his match that's for sure."

"Hardly." Hermione snorted still examining her reflection. "Is that really me?"

"It really is." Ginny sighed. "The real you. I did promise we'd show Hogwarts the you behind the books."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you."

"Its time to be off though, you're almost late."

"Oh no!" Hermione hated being late.

"Almost, you have enough time to get there." Ginny hushed her.

"Daphne?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is he taking me?"

"Honestly I have no idea, with Blaise it could be anything." Daphne laughed, leading them out of the Slytherin girls dorm. They'd ended up visiting both houses through the day so the students didn't stare as much this trip through the common room. Except Draco and Theo who stood in the shadows with Pansy, their breath caught as they saw her pass.

"She really is surprisingly beautiful." Pansy whispered before huffing at her two friends and disappearing to the girl's dorm again.

Blaise was waiting outside in dark wash jeans and a black button down rolled at the elbows.

"Hermione." He offered her a charming grin. "You look dazzling."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed, "You do too."

Blaise laughed and held out his arm, "Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and took his arm letting him lead her across the lawn to where they could apparate. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner first." He sent her another charming smile, "Ready?"

Hermione nodded and felt the familiar tug of apparition. She blinked as she found herself in Diagon Alley outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Blaise led her inside and to a fireplace where he tossed in some floo powder and led her inside before calling out something in Italian.

They arrived in a beautiful courtyard strung with twinkle lights.

"Where are we?"

"My home." Blaise smiled at her.

"Your home?"

Blaise nodded, leading her through a door and into a large sitting room and through to a large kitchen.

The smells were making Hermione's mouth water. "I wasn't able to spend as much time as I'd have liked with classes today, another time I would bring you to the market with me."

"You went to the market yourself?"

Blaise nodded, "I don't like to cook if I haven't gotten the ingredients fresh."

"You've cooked for me?" Hermione asked surprised as he poured her a glass of wine.

Blaise smiled, "You aren't disappointed then?"

"Disappointed?" Hermione stuttered as she took the wine.

"Come and I can show you around and then the main course will be ready."

Blaise led her through the house and Hermione marveled at how open the layout was, how warm and inviting. She was even more amazed when he showed her the vineyard and told her the wine they had was from it.

Blaise led her back to the kitchen and sat her at a table in the corner before magiking the salad over, it was tomatoes and mozzarella with fresh basil and drizzled with olive oil. Next he'd made her seared scallops with risotto and then followed it with profiteroles.

"These I must admit I did not make." Blaise told her as he poured her more wine. "It's a bakery in town. You'd like the town, so much history. Not one building is under two hundred years old. We wont see to much from the square but you'll at least get an idea."

"The square?"

"There is a concert tonight. I will take you after we finish. I had tried to think of a more glamorous date, something to charm you totally like bringing you to the Library of Volare which is the oldest and largest library in all of Italy. Or to sit the Gondola's in Venice or an Opera in Rome. I thought instead I'd show you what my life is out of Hogwarts, or at least a small part of it."

"This would be a normal thing for you? Going to the market and cooking?"

"Yes." Blaise nodded. "In the summer it is."

"What else do you like?"

"You mean like cooking?" Hermione nodded, "I enjoy Quidditch, flying and reading, the vineyard, sailing and the bustle of market days." Blaise shrugged, "I have a lot of hobbies I suppose."

"What about work? What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to cook." Blaise admitted with the blush, "To open this house as a small restaurant vineyard, something like Mela's where I change what is made everyday or almost everyday and just offer two or three choices and pair it with the wine, maybe have soft music and dancing in the courtyard."

"It sounds so beautiful Blaise."

He sighed, "Maybe one day. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged, "I suppose I'll work for the ministry."

Blaise sent her a smile, "I suppose I will to but what is your crazy little dream? If there were no limit?"

Hermione blushed, "I'd like to make a difference somehow, maybe a charity or foundation, like the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare. Or I could just spend my time researching and trying to find a cure for werewolves or something better than wolfsbane. You know, something that really helped people."

"I did that once."

"What?"

"I went for a month on the excursion to feed underprivileged orphans. It felt really good to watch some of these kids gain enough weight I couldn't count their ribs from across the room."

"You did that?" Hermione asked amazed at him.

"I did, that's where I was over the war. We worked to protect and keep fed the children. I actually had several living here with me last year."

"Blaise, that's really wonderful of you."

"It wasn't much. I never even took a stand in the war and out here a child was a child it didn't matter what side the parent was on when they were alive or before they abandoned the kid."

"Oh Blaise." Hermione hugged him.

He smiled at her, "Come on, let's get to the square and not ruin the evening talking more about the war. Tonight's not supposed to be about the past." He held out his arm and apparated them to the middle of a small square with a large fountain. Musicians were playing in one corner of the square, some people sat on steps or leaned out windows while others stood about like her and Blaise and someone handed her an espresso. Hermione sipped hers making a face and handing it to Blaise who gave her a wide smile and sipped it easily. "The whole town is here." Blaise told her in a whisper. "That is Lucia, she's the one who mde the profiterols." He went on to describe a few other people and then they fell silent listening to the music. After a bit Blaise pulled her into his arms to dance.

"No one else is dancing Blaise." Hermione told him blushing and looking around.

"They are to stunned by your beauty cara." He whispered spinning her.

Hermione laughed at him blushing, "See." He nodded over and she saw another couple dancing, others joined but Hermione's eyes were glued to the ones who'd begun after them, they were the oldest couple she'd ever seen.

"They've been married a hundred and nine years." Blaise whispered in her ear. He told her their history and they talked and danced until the town clock struck midnight and the music stopped. "Our time is up Cara." He kissed her hand tucking it into the crook of his arm, "Walk back with me? It's not far."

Hermione nodded and let him lead her down the winding streets of the town to a small building. Inside was a bare room and a large fireplace. Moments later they were back in London and then at Hogwarts walking up to the steps, slowly.

"Thank you Blaise." Hermione smiled at him, her voice low though there was no one near.

"Thank you Hermione, spending tonight with you has been very special." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back.

Hermione blushed and on impulse leaned up and kissed his cheek before running inside and up to the Gryffindor common room.

The others were waiting up of course but all Hermione could do was blush at them and then sigh before smiling to herself and walking up to her room, the soft tune of the last song they danced to drifting in her mind with an image of the ancient witch and wizard dancing together after a century of marriage.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up feeling relaxed and happy, unfortunately she didn't end the day that way. Ron was off all day at Beauxbaton and she, Harry and Ginny waved him off wishing him the best of luck. Today, like Monday was a day for studies and they'd been requested to attend a special late class. Hermione tried to focus on studying but her mind kept drifting between the dates she'd had and the ones she'd yet to go on. Finally she drew up a list over lunch in the library.

_Theo – Slytherin (snake – maybe using me?), kind, down to earth, fun, intelligent… shy?_

_Draco – Slytherin (snake – hiding something?), intelligent, surprisingly witty for a boy who used the same insults for six years, surprisingly learned humility, actually cared to listen to my opinions and debate things in a friendly way, is really trying to be a better man, ambitious, keeps me on my toes._

_Erik – Likes to study and read, great conversationalist, kind, open, loves his brother, lives really far away, doesn't think I should have all the answers and likes that I ask questions even encourages me to ask and challenge myself more_

_Blaise – Slytherin (snake – insincere?) intelligent, charming, romantic, easy to be around and talk to, funny, philanthropist_

_Oliver – Brave, Quidditch… ?_

_Kiril - ?_

_Charlie – Weasley, funny, lives far away, compassionate about animals, never made fun of me about S.P.E.W, always talked to me like an adult ?_

_Viktor – First boy to make me feel pretty, likes that I'm smart, funny, down to earth, can laugh at himself, a good friend, honest, loyal, loves me._

Hermione read over the list and sighed, hopefully the list would help more after she could narrow down a few of them, maybe she should try to find out the things she wanted in a husband like Daphne had once asked her.

_In My Husband (And Marriage) I want… _

_Honesty, Friendship, Passion, Intelligence, Ambition, Laughter, Conversation, Compassion, Wit, Adventure, Support, Encouragement, a little romance, someone who challenges me_

Hermione sighed and abandoned the list, each man had at least a few of the qualities but what she wanted was love. She shook her head at the two lists. She'd just have to spend a little more time figuring out what she wanted.

Deciding there was nothing to be done until after all her dates she put the lists away and focused on NEWT work, skipping lunch. After supper the seventeen and older girls were assembled in a spare classroom faced with the Headmistress, the new Transfiguration Professor, Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfry.

"Ladies." McGonagall caught their attention. "This evening we have devoted as a preparedness class for you in your future marriages."

The girls all looked at each other wondering if any one knew what the special class was for.

"Sex." Madame Pomfry had spoken up making more than one girl blush, "I'm aware most of you are adult enough to know about the mechanics of how a baby is made but in review…" By now all girls were a little red and more so as she continued. "The male genital will expand and harden, the average size is about three point five to four inches long in its flaccid state, once erect the average is six inches with an average girth of three point five to four inches. Occasionally this number is much smaller or bigger, each is as different as the wizard it belongs to. Once erect it will fit inside your passage where his seed will be deposited to your womb. Within your womb are eggs that his seed will attempt to fertilize, should this occur you will become pregnant. Your womb is sealed by a very thin barrier that the male will have to break through and this can be quite painful however the barrier does not repair after its been torn so only the first time will be painful for you. There may be blood but that is normal and you can become pregnant on this first encounter or it may take many encounters for his seed and your egg to come together."

Quite red herself McGonagall stepped forward again, "Thank you Madame Pomfry." She faced the girls, "On your wedding night you and your husband will come together and while the mechanics are rather simple there are many questions you might have about the marriage act. We are all here to answer your questions and to hopefully make you as comfortable as possible. Professor Wells will be leading this discussion on both Wizarding and Muggle acts of… coming together. We seek to educate you not only on the mechanics but to make you a little more knowledgable and at ease with what you may find in the marriage bed and what you ought to have had a long time and courtship to prepare you for. As with the other classes this one is elective and those of you who choose to may leave now that we've reviewed the basic mechanics as required by the ministry. However if you remain the discussion will become much more… intimate and so we have requested you all to sign a document of confidentiality and discretion. What is discussed in this room is not to be used as a weapon to taunt or tease each other, we will be completely honest with you as you will be with us, a state that we have decided will be much facilitated by a mild potion you will all sign consent for."

She paused and then flicked her wand two papers appearing before them. Hermione hesitated, blushed and then signed them both. She was pleasantly surprised that every girl did the same, none leaving. The papers vanished and two vials appeared, Hermione was surprised to see the Professors all holding them as well.

"The first is a very mild truth serum." Poppy explained, "The second is to combat embarrassment and has a calming effect."

"We are all taking them as well." Professsor Sprout stated the obvious, so you know we'll be honest too."

"You will no doubt learn embarrassing things about each other as well as us but I feel this is the best." McGonagall agreed drinking back the potions, all the others followed suit.

"Now." Professor Wells stepped forward with a smile, "This discussion will be as girl friends, no professors, no students, just women talking bluntly and opening about sex, love and lust." She waved her wand and all the desks disappeared and the girls jumped as their chairs vanished. The floor became littered with pillows and the lights dimmed with snacks and butterbeer appearing in the center of the circle formed by the pillows.

They all sat and shifted sipping the butterbeer, no one wanting to start.

"I've had sex." Pansy shocked them all by starting.

"With who?" Hermione's mind immediately went to Draco.

"Zach Smith." She shrugged.

"You never told me." Daphne frowned at her.

"It wasn't that good." Pansy made a face.

"The first time never is." McGonagall told them.

"Yours wasn't professor?" Astoria asked with a blush.

"I think just for here you may all call me Minerva and no it wasn't, uncomfortable and fumbling, very quick as well which is just as well since it was almost curfew."

"You lost your virginity at Hogwarts?" Ginny gasped.

"So did I and I agree with Minerva, my first name is Pomona."

"Poppy."

"Lara."

All the girls smiled at this and nodded.

"Where were you pro… Minerva?" A Ravenclaw named Sophia spoke up.

"The broom cupboard beside the Quidditch pitch."

"Hah, I was in the potions classroom with a Slytherin boy." Poppy laughed.

"Filtch's office with a Gryffindor." Pomona laughed.

All the girls were looking at their professors in shock.

"I had sex with Blaise in the girls loo." One girl called out making Hermione's stomach drop.

"I lost mine to Harry in that same broom cupboard." Ginny admitted with a blush looking at her Headmistress.

"George Weasley gave me my first tumble in a secret passage."

"Ernie and I did it in the ROR." Daphne admitted.

"How many of you have never?" Lara asked them.

Hermione blushed as she held up her hand, Astoria did too as well as two other girls, Susan Bones and Sophia.

"You and Ron never?" Ginny gasped.

Hermione shook her head, "Not all the way. It was… weird."

"I let Dane kiss me and then Neville too." Astoria broke the attention away from the red Hermione."

"Go Story!" Her sister praised.

"You never told me how the date went!" Hermione gasped.

"Well, obviously, and you never told us how your date with Blaise went either." Daphne pressed.

"She came in glowing and wouldn't tell us either." Ginny told her with a grin.

"You let Blaise take you out?" One girl asked shocked.

"She let Theo and even Malfoy take her out." Another called out.

"Theo is definitely marriageable."

"Malfoy? That was true?"

"Blaise will give you a good first time or at least not an awful one, it's a good thing Hermione. I let him pop my cherry before I started seeing my boyfriend."

"She should be focusing on finding a husband." Another girl protested.

"As if she doesn't have options." Another girl snorted.

"Yeah, she's set why do you think she's being so nice about helping the Slytherin boys?"

"She's not _helping_ them." Daphne defended, "She's dating them!"

A girl snorted, "No one dates Blaise in terms of marriage."

"Why not?"

"Girls." Minerva cut in.

"Sorry." They all muttered.

"Let's refocus shall we?" Lara took control. "So the first time, is not great. Usually fumbling and quick if your partner doesn't know what he's doing but it hurts so the quick part doesn't much matter. Sometimes a skilled lover makes it good but its still always uncomfortable."

"It does get good though." Daphne sighed and then blushed brightly. "I didn't mean that to be out loud."

"Why isn't Blaise marriageable?" Hermione asked unable to let the topic drop.

"He is." Daphne insisted.

Three girls snorted and Daphne, Pansy and Astoria all glared at them.

"He's a flirt, probably a playboy."

"He doesn't take anything seriously."

"Have you seen him, he's so good looking and charming, no one is that smooth."

"Yeah, he's a snake Hermione."

"Blaise takes things seriously." She picked the one that bothered her the most.

"Like what?" The girl lifted her eyebrow.

"Yeah, he never even took a side in the war, just waited to see who the winner was." One of the others spoke up.

Hermione shook her head, "He was helping people."

"Right." One snorted.

"You just don't know him." Hermione hissed. "Blaise is wonderful, any witch would be lucky he would consider marrying her!"

"You can't be serious." The girl snorted, "You aren't thinking of accepting Blaise Zabini as a suitor?"

"I'm not." At the girls smug smile Hermione gave her one back, "I don't need to. I already know I want him to ask."

All three girls sat back in shock while Ginny, Daphne and Astoria all grinned.

"Are you really considering Malfoy and Nott too?" A timid voice asked.

Hermione nodded, "I don't know either of them well enough to decide yet but maybe after a second date."

"Nott is really smart and he was never mean to me like the other Slytherins." One girl voiced, "You think he'd consider me?"

Hermione smiled at her, "Maybe."

"He would." Daphne confirmed, smiling at the shy Ravenclaw muggle born.

"Draco is different too, he's… he's… not Malfoy anymore." Hermione sighed.

"Why don't you just get engaged to one? Why are you risking courting? I mean its traditional for a wizard to court more than one witch if they aren't betrothed so you might not end up with any of them?"

"I don't want to rush into it." Hermione blushed, "Anymore than I have to anyways."

"That's smart. I'm still not sure about Seamus." Padma sighed.

"He's good enough." Pavarati insisted. "I'd accept if Tom asked me even if he isn't perfect."

"I think Hermione is right." Astoria blushed. "I'm letting Neville and Dane both court me and Neville is going to ask Luna Lovegood too and Dane told me he is courting a witch his mother picked for him and one he and his brother have been friends with for years."

"Dane is?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah, he and Erik both promised to court one witch their mum picked out for them."

"Who is Erik courting?"

Astoria shrugged, "Dane didn't tell me about them, just about the two other girls he was courting."

"Them?" Ginny demanded.

"They both agreed to court at least three witches, well their mum wanted five and went off on Erik after he left the program but then Dane did too and they made her agree that three was enough."

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "Well she's right, we should all be trying to find the best match we can."

"So you have Erik and Blaise for sure are you going to go for three too?" Pansy asked, surprisingly nicely.

"She already has Viktor too but Hermione agreed to a date with another Durmstang boys and three each that Daphne and I set her up on."

"Yeah, you need at least five Hermione." Daphne agreed.

"I agreed to two Ginny." Hermione corrected.

"Three!" Daphne protested.

"Oh, right, I agreed we could drop it to two because she was going out with Draco on her own and who knows, maybe another wizard or two will want to."

"She only went out with Draco once." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"She hasn't had time to go out with him again, she needs a second date with him and Theo before she can decide and she has a date with Oliver and Charlie."

"Charlie your brother?"

Ginny nodded.

"Oliver Wood?"

Ginny nodded again at the Ravenclaw girls.

"They're both catches."

"Want to help set me up Ginny?"

The two girls spoke at once laughing.

"Maybe we should get back to sex." A hufflepuff suggested.

"Right." Ginny nodded as they all turned to the professors.

"Alright, now that we are all a bit more comfortable with each other." Lara smiled at them all. "Let's talk about sex. Do any of you have any questions, concerns, or things you want to talk about?"

"Is it true you can't have sex while courting?"

Minerva nodded her head, "In tradition a wizard would court five witches and a witch might have upwards to a dozen suitors. While some sexual acts do occur a spell is bound in the contract to prevent sex before the engagement to a specific person, to even the playing field so to speak."

"Wizards are much more liberal than muggles with sex I think." A hufflepuff spoke up.

"Yes." Lara nodded. "Historically the magical community has always been more open about sexuality, in women especially."

"Even underage?" Hermione asked, intrigued by the new information as she always was to learn.

"A witch and wizard are of age to consent at fifteen but it is not deemed appropriate or socially accepted before seventeen." Poppy informed them.

"It was thirteen in my day." Minerva shook her head, "I waited until almost sixteen though, that is far too young in my opinion."

"Yeah." All the girls nodded.

"So its ok to have sex at fifteen but you can't get married before seventeen?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes." Pomona agreed, "You need parental consent to marry under seventeen."

"You can be betrothed by six though." Pansy informed her, "Officially I mean, unofficially I was promised to Draco at birth."

"Yeah, I was promised to Theo right away too." Daphne sighed.

"So this is kind of lucky for you."

"Not the restrictions." One girl made a face, "I mean I get not marry another pureblood but why couldn't I just marry a half-blood? It would make the field so much less narrow."

"Yeah." Pansy sighed.

"So were engaged to Draco when you had sex with another boy?" Hermione asked shocked.

Pansy shrugged, "It's not like he was holding out for me either and we were betrothed not engaged, he was still supposed to court me after graduation and then we'd get engaged."

"I get the whole concept but what…"Astoria blushed, "What's it like?"

"After the first time, it's great." Daphne smiled at her sister.

"Right but… what's it _like_?"

"You've only kissed a boy right?"

Astoria nodded at the Ravenclaw, "Katrina, right?" She questioned before continuing, "Dane was my first kiss and then Neville and they were both very sweet and gentle though I think Neville was really nervous because even though Dane just brushed my lips Neville's was more… quick."

"No tongue?" Someone gasped.

"Leave her alone." Daphne hissed as Astoria blushed.

"Kissing is fun." Ginny broke the slight tension "and wait until he puts his hand up your shirt the first time."

They all explained what Hermione termed 'bases' to Astoria, opening the conversation to really talk about sex and then after a while about fantasies.

"I once had one about Professor Snape." Pansy admitted.

"Me too." Hermione laughed.

All the other girls looked at them in shock. "Snape!" They all giggled.

"Really girls!" Pomona gasped.

"Severus had such an attractive voice." Minerva admitted to their surprise.

"Minnie!" Pomona gasped.

"He might have been quite a bit younger but I can still appreciate a man Mona."

"He had such long fingers too." Poppy sighed.

"I saw him once without his robes, just a nice shirt when he stormed in to stop a fight in the common room and he was really fit too." Pansy sighed.

"He spent the night at Grimmauld a few times and once I saw him shirtless." Hermione admitted with a blush. "He had lots of scars but fit doesn't cover it. He was a little slim but nothing but muscles, you could see each one." Hermione was red enough to shame a Weasley, "It was his voice though, when he wasn't being horrible, just lecturing us in class, it was… sexy."

"I had a fantasy about Hagrid once." Jenna spoke up blushing.

"What?" They all gasped.

She blushed, "Well he is so large."

"Ew." Ginny made a face. "He's harry."

"No Harry is who you sleep with." Daphne quipped.

"He's so gentle with the animals and funny." Hannah defended her housemate.

"I had one about Ron." Susan admitted.

"Weasley?" Hermione asked.

Susan nodded, "He was licking my body covered in coconut crème."

Ginny laughed, "He'd love that too."

"Yeah Susan, you might be made for him." Hermione laughed.

"I had a fantasy about him once when Lav was dating him." Parvati supplied, "Actually about him, Lav and me."

"I kind of thought you and she were… you know… that you were exempt from the law." Hannah admitted quiety.

Parvati blushed, "Dad would murder me."

Padma put her hand on her sisters shoulder, "Tom's ok and you only have to have one baby."

"Wait." Pansy stopped her. "You really are a lesbo?"

Padma glared at her while Parvati looked at her hands. Pansy rolled her eyes at Padma, "You too twin?"

"No." Padma shook her head, hissing, "But there is nothing wrong with Parvati!"

Pansy held up her hands, "I just meant, if you are carrying on the family why would he care?"

"It's just not proper." Parvati sighed.

"So?"

"Leave her alone Pans."

"No. If she doesn't like men she shouldn't have to marry one and pop out his kid!"

"A little defensive Pans?"

"Shut up!" Pansy hissed.

"Oh my god!" Astoria cried, "Are _you_ a lesbian?"

Pansy snorted, "I _can't_ be. _I'm_ an only child. The _last_ Parkinson. I _have_ to have a baby."

"You can still have a baby if you're a lesbian." Hermione protested.

"How?" Pansy snorted.

Hermione went on to explain muggle practices to them and Pansy looked thoughtful as Poppy also explained some things witches were doing to have babies as well these days.

"Do you like girls?" Hannah asked quietly.

Pansy blushed, "No." She looked at her hands, "I just don't care for blokes is all and the sex doesn't get that much better after the first time… its just… fine."

Daphne put her hand on her friends shoulder, "It's ok if you might be Pans. Maybe you'd be happier."

Pansy snorted, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Anybody ever fancy it outside?" Jenna asked.

"I did… with Professor Lupin, not on the full moon but near it, when he'd be, you know, aggressive." Holly admitted.

Hermione and Ginny gaped at her and then Daphne as she agreed, "Me too."

"You never? Thought about it with him?" Hannah looked shocked at the two Gryffindors.

"I rather fancied Sirius." Luna sighed.

"Me too." Ginny agreed, "Hermione fancied both of them."

"Together?" Astoria burst out blushing.

"_That_ would be something!" Hannah grinned.

"Sirius was very adventurous though I don't think Remus would have been so easy to convince, he really was something to shag though."

They all turned to their newest professor in shock who blushed. "I was at Hogwarts with them. Remus was my first. In the Transfiguration classroom actually."

"Please not my desk." Minerva groaned.

"Sorry." Lara laughed with a blush.

"Fred and I did it there too." Holly, one of the Ravenclaws admitted.

"I always fancied the twins together, they were always so in sync." Hannah sighed.

"I fancied Percy." Sophia admitted. "He was so nice to me and sounded so authorative when he'd tutor me."

They laughed and admitted a few other crushes before a knock at the door had them all blushing and giggling.

Minerva got up to answer it and the girls could only giggle more when Professor Lupin came in.

"We're all back." He informed his coworkers nodding at the girls politely.

"Then we'll call it a night Ladies. Please remember the agreement you signed and anytime any of you would like to talk about anything feel free to come to any of us, we will be as forthcoming and discreet as this evening."

"Goodnight." The girls all thanked the professors and walked to the Great Hall together talking before splitting into their proper houses to go to their dorms. On the way up Hermione's mind spun, one she now knew far to much about her Professors personal lives but kind of liked how they now seemed like peers as well as mentors. Mostly she thought about how behind she was in experience from most witches, how, well to use Ron's description, prude, she could really be. She had even been shy about kissing Blaise's cheek when she'd wanted him to kiss her all night. She wondered what he'd be like to kiss. What would any of them kiss like? Would Theo be as shy as he seemed? Would Erik have as much saliva as Ron sometimes did? Would it be a battle of tongues like it was minds with Draco? Charlie was so confident all the time, she bet he'd kiss like that too. Hermione's heart raced as she thought about kissing each of them, a kiss could determine so much, she was sure it would help her decide who she was most compatible with. She lay in bed, trying to think which boy she wanted to kiss the most and if she should just go kiss all of them so she could add that to her list of comparisons so she'd really make a proper informed decision. Why hadn't any of them tried to kiss her? Dane had kissed Astoria was Erik _only_ attracted to her mind? Blaise had the perfect opportunity while they danced, it had been so romantic, so why hadn't he? Would any of them kiss her? Hermione sighed and turned over trying to empty her mind, instead she saw Blaise shagging Holly in the girls loo. Hermione punched her pillow as she turned over and tried again, this time she saw Erik in her head with the most beautiful witch on his arm. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up early and used the conditioner Pansy had tossed at her yesterday and told her she needed to keep using to keep her hair from embarrassing witches everywhere. The bag had also contained the leave in spray and sleakease and Hermione found her hair was soft and manageable from them.

She ran her fingers through the waves so it fell to her shoulders in loose waves, not a frizz in sight. She chose a simple cream sweater dress and caramel boots with hoop earrings. Ginny hugged her in pride when she came to the common room.

"Ron's date went well. Harry told me." Ginny told her as they walked down together.

"Good." Hermione sighed, "I was getting a little worried. I know it's only two weeks but I feel like time is so short."

"It is." Ginny sighed. "He really seemed to like her though and I might suggest he ask out Susan." She shared a secret smile with Hermione and then hugged her as they sat to eat their breakfast before Hermione was to meet the others to leave.

"Harry tell you her name?"

"Arianna. Ron told him she was beautiful and she loved to cook and to fly, she didn't play Quidditch but loved to watch."

"Good for him." Hermione smiled, "I hope he starts to meet a few he might like."

"Do you think you'll see Erik today?"

Hermione shrugged, "My morning is with Kiril and I guess I just have to see."

"How are you getting there?"

"McGonagall never said, just that we needed to meet out front at… oh!" Hermione jumped, "In five minutes. I had better go." She hugged her friend, "Bye Gin."

"Have fun!" Ginny called after her.

Hermione met Astoria in the Great Hall.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Astoria told her with a hug.

"So do you Story."

Astoria blushed, "You think so? Do you think it's ok I'm bringing Dane this plant? I think he'll really like it. I had mum send it yesterday from my garden, well a house elf, mum would never harvest it herself," Astoria giggled, "It a cross breed I created myself and it has wonderful properties for healing and its wonderful tasting in salads as well, giving you just a little boost if you're feeling a little down."

"I think he'll appreciate that." Hermione told her warmly as they waited for everyone to arrive.

"Alright students." Lara winked at them making all the girls giggle, "It's time to go."

"How do we get there? It should be impressive like the boat."

"Shouldn't we do something impressive like the flirty bow the Beauxbaton girls do?"

Lara laughed and waved her wand. "We need no sighing theatrics ladies. We are going by portkey. Four to be exact."

Professor Sprout waved her wand and four objects appeared, beautiful statues of a lion, a snake, a badger and a bird.

"Now remember these are not typical portkeys." Lara told them with a wink. "We do need a volunteer to touch the first.

"I will." Sophia volunteered stepping towards the bird.

"Touch the bird then please."

Sophie touched it and disappeared. The girls gasped is shock. Lara laughed. "Inside each is a room much like your common rooms. We will then join all four and from the center Pomona, Professor Sprout and I will be wrapped in a bubble which will pop upon our arrival at Durmstang. Once there the portkeys will release you, with some small theatric but with the dignity of our great school." She nodded to the girls who all stepped forward and touched their house statue.

Hermione settled by the fire and was surprised when a moment later a wall on either side vanished, she could see around as the fireplace became more of a fire pit, the four rooms a circle with four pieces, one for each house. The girls laughed and moved together until twenty minutes later they heard a noise and the images of their houses appeared. Hermione laughed as the lion swirled around her, each girl wrapped in the magic of their house as the room faded.

All the boys watched as the beautiful circle of magic seemed to pop like a bubble revealing two teachers holding something. With a wand they separated it into four pieces, statues and a moment later out swirled a mist and from it a lion, a bird, a snake and a badger appeared each bowing low and disappearing in a gust of wind, leaving behind the witches. Each witch wore a beautiful dress in red, green, yellow or blue with a long cloak of white, the hoods and edged trimmed in gold for the red dress, silver for the green, bronze for the blue or black with the yellow. As one, like by a silent sign all the girls lifted their hoods.

It was a moment of stunned silence before the headmaster stepped forward and bowed. All the men clicking their boots and following suit.

"Welcome to Durmstang Ladies." The headmaster welcomed them.

"Thank you Headmaster." Lara smiled at him. "We are very pleased to be here."

"It is already cold here, let us show you inside to the Great Hall."

The boys parted from their line to create a path to the main door and the girls followed their teachers and the Durmstang Headmaster inside. Hermione sent Erik a warm smile as she past him but otherwise maintained the calm, serene expression all of them had seemed to settle into, as if by practice. Though she nearly gave a startled gasp when she saw Viktor waiting in the door to the Great Hall and couldn't help but send him a smile and wink as he stepped forward.

"May I?" He asked, stopping her as she passed, his hands on her shoulders to remove her cloak. Hermione gave a light nod, her expression again serene with a gentle almost secret smile.

Viktor slipped the cloak from her shoulders and held in a gasp as it disappeared in his hands.

"Please." He motioned her inside and again Hermione and the other girls moved forward into the warm room, each girl now in only the startlingly beautiful dresses. They were simple, silk and fitted in the front falling gracefully to the floor. The backs were nearly bare but for the halter which clasped at their neck. The dress clung to their sides and wrapped to a point at the base of their spine where a two inch pendant of either a gold lion, a silver snake, a black badger or a small bronze bird collected the material before it fell gracefully to a the ground. They were led past students to the dais where the Headmaster turned to face the boys all who stood, instead of sat at the tables.

"Gentlemen, the ladies of Hogwarts." All the boys clicked their heals and bowed as the girls turned to face them. "Please make them feel welcome as long as they remain with us. I believe many of you have classes now, so please." He motioned to the doors and most of the boys gave another bow and left. The girls turned back to face the Headmaster. "I have several surprises for you ladies and I hope you are all pleased with them or at least not terribly upset I've gone behind your backs some." They looked from one another with slight frowns until he continued. "First, by special permission of your Headmistress we are abducting you for the weekend rather than only having a few hours." He smiled warmly. "I know several of you have other commitments at home this weekend, other men hoping to find themselves a place in your hearts but your Headmistress has agreed that they have much more time than we. You will thus be returned Sunday instead of this evening. Your schoolmates are being informed and any letters that you feel must be written, we are happy to send. I do hope none of you will begrudge us the chance to know you better." He smiled at them again as they all looked to their teachers for confirmation before smiling and nodding to him. "As you can see there are many more boys present than there are visitors, this is the second surprise as some of our boys have previously left us to the world but have been invited back for the weekend and the chance to meet you all. While we wish our students the best possible chance to find himself a match, we wish the same of our former students and we also wish that you ladies have the chance to meet many whom you might not otherwise and perhaps have a better chance to find your own match. This morning you will all be met with the dates chosen, and they will show you around our school. As you can see there are many more boys here than you so we would like it if you'd join all of us for a special lunch and then the afternoon shall be yours to explore or spend time with whom you choose. Please make this castle your home while you are here and anything you need we are most happy to do our best to accommodate."

"Thank you Headmaster Cassus. We are honored at the invitation."

"Thank you." The girls murmured together all still surprised.

"I am sure we are overwhelming all of you, perhaps before your dates show you around you would all like to return to your quarters for breakfast?" Again he smiled kindly at them.

"Thank you." Lara smiled at him and stepped forward with Professor Sprout, walking back through the Great Hall. The girls followed gracefully, the same serene smile had never left them though their minds were all running with the information.

The Professors stopped at the entrance and Professor Sprout snapped her fingers. Instantly the girls were again wrapped in the warm winter cloaks.

Outside they watched as the professors waved their wands at the four small statues which grew to the size of a large door and positioned themselves with backs together, a fifth one appeared like the point of some Hogwarts star, this one looked like a beautiful archway made of marble and the professors walked through it as though it weren't solid. All the girls followed and again found themselves in a mixed house common room.

"Is it true we're here all weekend?" Holly asked her expression finally mirroring her shock.

"It is." Lara nodded with a smile, she frowned as she saw the girls faces, "It was supposed to be a happy surprise."

"I have two dates this weekend." Sophia sighed.

"I'm supposed to play in the Quidditch game tomorrow."

"I was looking forward to the fair."

Lara smiled at them, "Your dates can be changed as the date of the Quidditch game has been moved to Monday and the fair had to be moved to next weekend due to permits or some such."

"I didn't bring cloths!" Pansy suddenly panicked.

"None of us did." Astoria sighed.

Lara grinned, "No but you didn't bring the dresses you are wearing either did you, which by the way are all yours now as well."

"So beautiful." Hermione sighed running her hand over the velvet soft cloak.

"Everything has or will be provided." Professor Sprout called, "Now as with the other night," She winked, "In these, quarters Lara and I have decided we all ought to be friends so I'm to be Pamona or Mona. You should know that all of the engaged couples back home are being sent on their own special weekend and the remaining of age students were given two options, a weekend at home or in Paris with the Beauxbaton girls, they'll have left shortly after us. We've done this for all of you as a special surprise and we do hope you'll find it a good one."

The girls started chatting to themselves until Lara called their attention again. "For now," She snapped her fingers and each girl found herself dressed as she'd left Hogwarts, "I believe this might be more comfortable though the dresses will be worn again to tonight's feast, planned special for you all. The cloaks are special and will keep you warm here in this cold. They will appear whenever you leave through the door or you call it to you with a snap of your fingers and the word, _pallium_.

"Pallium." They all repeated with a snap. The cloaks all appeared.

"When you remove them they will automatically vanish, returning to their hanger in your wardrobe." The girls all shrugged off the cloaks, which immediately vanished which made them laugh.

"Are you all ready for your mornings now?"

The girls all nodded, "Wait." Astoria stopped them, "What was with the mysterious smiles we all had?"

Lara laughed, "Magic from this place, to make an entrance and make you all look so calm and mysterious, even as you were hit with several surprises."

The girls began to chat again and they were led back outside their cloaks instantly appearing again to warm them as they walked back to the Great Hall.

Inside they were met with a much smaller number of boys.

"Ladies, welcome." The headmaster smiled at them. "Please, allow my boys your introductions."

"Sophia Clearwright."

"Hannah Abbot."

"Hermione Granger."

Each girl called out her own name and was soon faced with a wizard who bowed and followed her name with his own.

Hermione of course found herself faced with Kiril.

"I am please to properly meet vith you." Kiril offered his arm.

"Its good to meet you too." Kiril sent her a smile.

"I valk you around school?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I'd love to see the castle. I haven't even found books on it so I only know what little Viktor told me."

"I haf Histories of Durmstang if you like to look tonight. It's not English though there is good translation spell I know of."

"Oh that would be wonderful." Hermione grinned at him.

"I borrow Viktor's Howarts: A History you gif him. Was very good. I like enchanted ceiling in Great Hall."

"It's my favorite book." Hermione grinned at him.

"Mine is Oliver Twist."

"The muggle book?" Hermoine gasped surprised.

Kiril nodded, "I luf to read when trafel, is relax. I vind book vhen stuck in American train station two summers ago. I think I read it seven times now."

"Why were you stuck in an American muggle train station?"

"I visit vith father, he take me to see many different people and cultures, is job, to study how different people living. He tell me must learn English but I learn very little, vas already learning other two then."

"How many languages do you speak?"

Kiril seemed to think a while, "Human is seven now, also speak some elvish, only two of their tongues though."

"Which ones?"

"Soka and Ancient Moorne Elvish."

Hermione grinned, "Which human ones I mean."

"Ah, now I am speaking English, of course Bulgarian, then Swedish, German, French, Celtic, Italian and try to learn Latin now, more than spell. These are only ones I speak ok, can understand or speak some of others as well, some of the dialects are different. I spend entire summer with tribe of wizards speaking a mix of celtic and german they call Thorian, am not fluent but can get by."

"I was always abysmal at languages, that and flying seem impossible for me."

"You no fly well?"

"No." Hermione shook her head laughing. "I don't like it, it feels, out of control."

"I feel opposite, total control on broom."

"Really?"

"Yes." He nods, "Is all about me and broom, broom is like wand, part of me."

"No ones ever explained it like that." Hermione smiled at him.

"I surprised, Viktor feel same, he more easy on broom than legs."

"Are you two friends?"

"He is older three years, but is mentor when I first come to school. He is very taken vith vitch vhen he return from competition."

"He's asked to court me." Hermione confided.

"I know, he tell me when come here, also that you no reply."

Hermione blushed, "I feel like I should be sure before I do, I don't want to lead him on, he's such a good friend. I feel bad leading on all of the boys who seem to like me."

"Vhy? Haf your heart already chosen?"

"No." Hermione sighed, "That's just it, the more I get to know the wizards I'm set up with the more I'm unsure. I only ever went to the Yule ball with Viktor and dated Ron, I had no idea so many wizards thought of me as more than the little know-it-all I was teased for being, when I heard about the law I was scared I wouldn't find anyone to consider me."

"Vhy? You is beautiful vitch? Brilliant and brave. Vizard lucky to haf you on arm for date, luckiest vizard vill make you wife, haf partner and not vhat is saying? Ball and chain, holding back instead of supporting, vaiting home instead of at side vorking together. Vife should be partner, raise children and vork together, not divided and distant, doing own thing all time, is not luf."

"Is that what you want in a wife? A partner?"

Kiril nodded, "I vant vitch passionate about life and people, all people, to see beauty in difference, to vant to change the vorld yes but to also vant to try to understand it, ve are not all same, not supposed to be, make better but not try to make same. I vant a partner to share my life, to come vith on adventure."

"What would you do? After school I mean."

"My vork? I study to be like father. Alvays learning new things, bring people and cultures together but celebrate in difference. I vant to trafel world and make better relations vith each other and share to vorld my knowledge. Father vrite six books of knowledge and I vriting articles for magazine already and father ask if I vill join him on international council, is great honor, I vant vife to join too, like mother. Vhat do you vant after study?"

"I don't know." Hermione sighed with a little blush, "To make a difference somehow, make things better for people somehow."

"Is very good. Ve make very good match, I strong vhere you veak in language and you strong vhere I veak."

"Where is that?"

Kiril turned to her with a smile, "I know you brilliant vitch, Erik tell me how your mind catch and challenge his, to challenge him is very hard. You better at very many things than me I think but is good. I vant strong minded vife. Is ok if ve don't agree, sometimes better, vhen ve try to understand somethings is better for different perspectives, then ve challenge each other, alvays learning." Hermione grinned at him and nodded in agreement, "Vhat you vant in husband Hermione?"

Hermione blushed, "How come you can say my name so well? It took Viktor a very long time."

"I good vith language, still haf strong accent but not so hard for me now and your name spoken a lot, you are sayfior but you avoid question, vhy?"

Hermione blushed again. "I don't really know. I mean, avoided the question because I don't know. I tried to make a list but its so broad."

"Please, tell me cannot be more broad than I vant partner."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "No but that does tell me a few telling things about you at least." She sent him a warm smile and then laughed, "Ok, I want a partner too, someone who will understand my drive to learn and not nag me about always studying, I want someone who supports me, who wants more than a woman to raise babies and cook meals, not that there is anything wrong with that for some, I'd never look down if it's a woman's choice and makes her happy but I want something else. I want a husband who is compassionate and kind but who I can argue with too, someone who challenges me, who is my friend and makes me laugh. I want passion and romance too though." She told him with a blush.

"I vant these things too." Kiril smiled. "Here, I bring you to place in school I think you like best." He stopped them at a door and motioned to it.

"I barely even looked at anything." Hermione gasped as she looked back down the stone hall.

"Is not much to see in halls, here you vill like though." He told her again motioning to the door.

Hermione moved to go inside and laughed. He'd brought her to the library. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the large room with hungry eyes. Kiril led her through the stacks stopping once in a while to pull out a book to show her and whisper something about it. All of the books were about places or various magical beings. She learned a lot about him as they whispered about the places he'd been and wanted to go, telling her about different practices and beliefs, legends and histories. They even debated house elves and Hermione left the conversation with huge respect for the wizard and a mind buzzing with his words.

"You think of them in terms of you, your life and experience, you need to think of them not like this but in terms of their needs, wants, desires, their species. They are intelligent and haf magic like us but are not human, if to compare they are more like familiars, like animals, we luf and care for but that luf and care for us too, often with devotion we do not alvays show to them." He went on to talk about their history and what their ideas behind serving were and she almost grudgingly agreed… almost. It was definitely an angle she needed to look at things from.

When the lunch bell rang she was sorry it was time to say goodbye.

"I valk you to lunch but Headmaster vill seat you. I hope it is at table vith me, if not I hope you vill allow me time vith you again during stay."

Hermione nodded and then stopped in the hall a few steps later. They were alone in the corridor, there were not even any portraits, which seemed sparce here the few paintings she'd seen were of nature. He turned to her with a questioning look.

"Kiril?" She hesitated with a blush.

"Vhat is it Hermione? Please, ve haf been so honest, is important vhen haf so little time to know each other, you need not to ever feel shy to speak."

Hermione shot him a smile and then looked away with a blush, "Will you kiss me?" Kiril looked surprised at her request. "It's a theory." She mumbled looking at her feet.

"I vish to kiss you vhen you reading book on Berlin and lip pouting." He told her, "More vhen you debate vith me about house elves." Hermione looked up at him again in surprise. "I happy to haf you ask but please to tell me theory?"

Hermione blushed again, "Remember I said I made a list about things I thought I might want?" At his nod she continued, "It didn't make it much easier and then I thought maybe I'd know better whom I was compatible with if I ever kissed any of you."

Kiril smiled at her and stepped closer, "This I like about you Hermione, not just book research but to learn ve must try things, experiment and theorize."

Hermione blushed as his left arm came around her and his right tilted her chin up, then he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. The pressure was gentle as their lips met, but his arm tightened around her back, pulling her closer to him as his mouth pressed more firmly to hers and his head adjusted just a little. Hermione gasped when he nibbled her bottom lip and his tongue followed pressing forward into her mouth to dance with hers. He didn't try to choke her with it as Ron had on occation he just gently explored her mouth making her sigh and relax into his body. After a few moments he pulled back and then pressed another gentle kiss to her lips before stepping away from her, his eyes had gone a shade darker and Hermione felt flushed.

"I think you are very compatible to me Hermione." He whispered.

She nodded licking her lips, the taste of him still distracting her.

"Ve shall go to lunch or ve vill be missed." He held out his arm to her and she shakily took it. They walked in quiet to the Great Hall and he bowed to her and kissed her hand once they'd reached the other girls, "I happy to help proof theory anytime again." His told her lowly making her blush.


	9. Chapter 9

Astoria linked their arms and gave her a smile and questioning look as the Headmaster began to speak. "Now ve are all here ve shall dine." He waved his wand and the tables transformed from large round ones to slightly smaller tables with white table cloths the chairs assembled around it except one that transformed to a much more comfortable chair, the back with the name of a witch embroidered and the symbol of her house. "Please, ladies, haf a seat."

The girls all moved to their table and a Durmstang boy pulled out her chair for her to sit. For Hermione it was Erik. Looking to her left she saw Astoria sitting at a much smaller table with only one other chair and Dane kissing her hand as he helped her to sit. Astoria had already agreed to have him court her and requested coming only to see him, not meet others, it seemed even with the changed itinerary this request was being met and with great care for the budding couple as their chairs were placed intimately for continued conversation.

Hermione was faced with four chairs and when she turned back to them she found Kiril, Erik, Viktor and a boy she had yet to meet standing behind each chair. They all bowed to her and took a seat. Viktor to her right, Erik to her left, Kiril was beside Viktor and between Erik and Kiril sat the new boy.

"Mya." Viktor caught her attention with the shortened version she'd asked him to call her at the Yule Ball.

"Viktor," She grinned at him, "It's so good to see you."

"I am glad to hear." He told her lifting his brow a little.

She blushed, "I was going to write to you."

"Something else I am glad to hear." He whispered back, "You haf met my younger brother Kiril and Erik and this is Axel."

"Kiril told me you mentored him but I thought you said your little brother here was named Danael?"

Viktor nodded with a smile, "I haf two, yes. Kiril and Danael."

"You never said."

"Danael came here my last year, I found him his big brother for his second year as Kiril's welcoming brother found me for Kiril my fifth year. It is not the same, Danael was more… a responsibility, I must to accustom him to school and life here. Kiril was more like brother. I mentor but also we are friends, get into trouble together." Hermione smiled and nodded in understanding, he'd explained how in their last year the boys were required to sponsor one of the first years. They were called big brothers, she had never known about this other bond they encouraged. It seemed nice, like each first year had their own personal prefect or something.

"You haf enjoy our school?" Axel cut in.

Hermione blushed, "I'm afraid I saw very little but the library."

Erik chuckled, "Is impressive as I tell you no?"

"Yes." Hermione turned to him grinning. "It might be larger than Hogwarts!"

"We haf no restricted area though perhaps if that is included it would be same."

"Maybe, but its still so wonderful and its organized brilliantly all the little nooks so that you can study in peace, they would have been so useful the year Viktor came."

Viktor laughed, "Not so easy for me to vatch you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Easier to hide from the fan girls and get away from that awful giggling, I could hardly concentrate."

Viktor shook his head, "Silly vitches, I happy you chase away so often, make me like you more."

"Happy to help." Hermione told him dryly making him laugh.

"I haf miss you."

"Me too." She grinned back at him.

"Eat." He nodded to her plate and she found it had been filled.

She picked at her plate and smiled at Axel who looked a little put out, "Are you in seventh or eighth year?"

"Seventh, I not do another."

"No?"

Axel shook his head, "Vill haf wife maybe child to care for."

Erik snorted making Hermione turn to him, "What?"

"I will return, is good for family, make stronger position when done."

"I never did learn what the eighth year was." Hermione reminded him, "You've already written your NEWTs."

"Exactly." Axel agreed.

"Is for further development." Viktor pulled her attention again. "I play Quidditch but also learn skills to vork and skill for living, having family, ve learn things here I think you do not at Hogwarts, not just Darker Magic as some think but to be gentlemen, to vomen and in business, ve learn skills specific to life ve haf chosen. Like Harry vishing to be auror. Here we start those skills in eighth year and how that vill affect life, how to manage money and family and job. Ve learn to teach ourselves so can continue in life."

"Ve haf only few class vith teachers for specific field, like healing or auror, mostly ve taught to teach selves, make theory and experiment," Kiril winked at her making her blush a little, "ve research and study on own steam for most subjects, teach each other and go to professors for help. At end of year ve must pass test in our field like to become auror then can start learning in field, healer in hospital or like but also must present final work, thesus on field, vritten and practical, vhen pass are certified, like muggle masters degree."

"Oh." Hermione smiled nodding, "That makes sense."

"Is option to do or not." Erik added, "I think is important."

"Yes." Kiril nodded.

"Is not needed, can become good vorker vithout." Axel insisted.

"Of course you can." Hermione smiled at him, "I do wish we had it at Hogwarts though, it sounds wonderful to me."

"You can do anyvays." Erik smiled at her. "Spend year research and study, create theory and try to make happen. Find what is it you want to focus on to make change in world, you are brilliant, will find something to catch your mind and passion."

Hermione grinned at him, "That would be nice."

"Vill haf family then too." Axel reminded her.

"Yes," Hermione nodded with a sigh.

"You not vant?" Axel frowned at her.

"Yes, I do, it's just so much sooner than I had ever planned. I'm not sure I'm ready but I suppose I'm up for any challenge."

"No more fight, no more stress, vill be good for you, see you to smile."

Hermione smiled at him politely. She had begun to think she'd connect with every wizard and maybe it was because she was forced to marry and felt desperate to hurry it but faced with Axel she realized she had been lucky so far is all, her friends and obviously teachers just knew her well and had matched her up with dates she would click with, even if it _was_ surprising many of them were Slytherins. They finished the meal telling her about the school and classes, all of them amicable and charming. When the food disappeared Hermione was pleased to note they all chewed with their mouths closed and didn't spit food across the table talking while they ate like Ron often would.

"I hope lunch vas pleasing to you all." The Headmaster stood and smiled at them. "If you vould allow the partner to your right to escort you back to your quarters ve vill be very please to have you back here this evening for a very special feast in your honor. Until then, once your own teachers dismiss you of course, please feel free to vander the grounds or the castle at your leisure. A call vill sound when it is time for the feast."

"Mya." Viktor smiled at her as he stood and held out his hand.

Hermione turned back to the others, "Thank you for such a lovely lunch."

"It is our honor." Erik answered for them, all of them nodding to her.

Hermione took Viktors offered hand and stood. He tucked it in the crook of his elbow and led her out. At the main door Hermione called for her cloak and Viktor sent her a grin and walked her outside.

"You are still thinking about my suit?" He asked her.

Hermione blushed, "I just wasn't sure what to write." She whispered, "I do care for you so much and your note made me smile all day but…"

"I would not expect to be the only one to ask Mya."

"Are you courting anyone else?"

He nodded, "I vill be courting five witches if you say yes, one I am only courting as an old promise between my mother and her friend, neither of us vishes to marry. You are the one I have hoped the most to agree though."

Hermione smiled at him, grateful for his honesty. "Then yes, when I am ready to be courted your suit is accepted, happily."

Viktor nodded and kissed her cheek releasing her to Astoria who was waiting a few feet away to enter with her. "Until later then Mya."

Inside the room the girls all talked and giggled about their dates, Hermione wished Ginny and Daphne were there to talk about all of this with, especially the kiss with Kiril. She'd never experienced anything like it. Viktor had gently kissed her once, but not with tongue, she'd been so young then and she had Ron had snogged plenty but the only time it thrilled her and made her feel strongly was the first time, after the final battle. When Kiril had kissed her she had felt it like liquid heat through her veins and her heart had sped up so fast she was sure it had started skipping beats.

She was nervous about telling Astoria who was even more innocent than she was and was here with Erik's brother but when Astoria told her Dane had properly snogged her Hermione couldn't help it. She told Astoria everything and the younger girl had been nothing but happy for her and even encouraged her little experiment telling her she should kiss all of them properly to help narrow it down. Astoria was certainly going to snog Dane plenty to see if the initial euphoria faded or if maybe he really was the right guy and in a small voice she admitted she couldn't stop thinking about Neville either and was scared it would be a really hard choice, they both had seemed so wonderful.

After a while Lara called their attention, "I told the Headmaster we were coming back for your studies." She laughed, "So welcome to Sex, Love and Lust part two which I have entitled, Durmstang Gossip." She laughed, "Tonight we'll have the proper class for now we are combining all of Minerva's Life Classes so if you want to talk about dating, muggle or wizarding, courting, kissing, cute boys, good places you think you might have found for quiet moments and snogging lets all hear it!" The girls all laughed, "This is an official mini class so the confidentiality contract is in effect for the next hour though I don't feel we need the potions and I don't want them carrying on after you leave though we do have them with us for a proper class later."

"There is a creepy corridor in the basement with all these little coves, its perfect for alone time." Sophia replied with a blush.

"The library has lots of little study nooks where you can get privacy too." Hermione realized with a blush.

"I didn't like my date." Hannah sighed, "I mean I like him well enough but didn't you know _like_ him."

"Lot's of other guys here for us to meet though." Holly comforted her.

"Did anyone see outside? Do they have a Quidditch pitch?"

They talked for a while all together until Pomona stood up and motioned them to silence. "I think we've kept them waiting long enough, let's not seem to eager though, I think a couple of you should leave at a time, maybe to search out the Quidditch pitch, study in the library, visit the greenhouse, or whatever activity you would like. I am told that there are several activities set up for you and if you catch a class going on that sounds interesting you have all been invited to sit in."

"Those of you courting one specific wizard," Lara smiled at Astoria and a Hufflepuff name Olivia, "I have their class schedule if you'd like to sit in with them though you are welcome to simply wander."

Astoria took the paper she was handed and made a face, "He's in Ancient Runes, do you mind if I tag along with you Mione? I'll meet him later when he has herbology or potions."

"Sure Story, I'd like that."

"Can I tag along too?" Padma asked walking over.

"Of course." Hermione hesitated, "I was surprised to see you here."

"I asked Professor McGonagall after class last night." She blushed. "I thought Parvati would be upset but she told me what you all said made her think a lot too and she encouraged me to look at my options."

"Is she?" Astoria whispered.

Padma nodded, "She was going to ask permission to go home this weekend and talk to our parents. I think she might petition for expemption."

"Pansy thought a lot about it too, she was up really late talking to Daph and then left to talk to Drake, he might be mean to her sometimes but when they do talk for real its always in private and about serious stuff. Whatever he said must have really encouraged her because she backed out of the trip this morning." Astoria whispered. "I don't know if she's ready to tell her dad but he's in Azkaban and can't do anything later. Actually I'm not sure she's ready to tell anyone since she never had before but she's not looking for a husband either."

"I hope it all works out for her." Padma sighed, "My sister too."

When they looked up they found they were the last ones besides Luna who was sat alone reading the Quibler.

"I guess its our turn to head out." Astoria suggested.

"Hey Luna, want to come with us?" Hermione offered.

"Oh, yes please Hermione. You know I didn't want to be a bother to anyone but it's ever so strange to go about alone here."

"We'd love to have you." Astoria smiled at her.

"What shall we do?" Padma asked as they moved towards the door.

"There were Frielamocks outside we could follow." Luna suggested.

Padma bit back a smile at her housemates words, "Maybe Hermione would prefer to study, we could go to the library."

"No." Hermione shook her head, "I was in the library all morning and it was lovely but I think it's better I don't get lost in books just now."

"Oh, let's go flying." Astoria suggested.

"It's awfully cold." Padma shivered at just the thought.

"Hermione doesn't like to fly." Luna responded in her same dreamy tones.

"We could just explore?" Padma offered, "See if we hear any interesting lectures or find any interesting spots."

"Ok." Hermione nodded, "I think it will be fun to explore a bit."

"Yes," Luna nodded, "There are so many interesting things about a new school, like the first day at Hogwarts."

"I spent more time in the Greenhouse or just lost in talking with Dane I didn't get to see much this morning." Astoria agreed.

"Come on then." Padma smiled and led the way outside. Instantly they were wrapped in their cloaks and tromped their way into the castle.

They turned left and just began to go down hall ways and up or down stair cases as they found them getting themselves thoroughly and amusingly lost and even stumbling upon a secret passage or two.

They stopped to listen to a few lectures from outside doors and when one class ended they blushed and ducked into an alcove as all the boys passed, most of them staring but a few nodding politely.

Hermione grabbed Erik's hand as he walked by deep in conversation with a friend. He turned and smiled warmly at her.

"Hello there. Having fun?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "We're exploring."

"Careful about the vanishing hall, its just around the corner, count the windows and on the third one jump across the width of the window."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He winked at her, "Don't supposed you'd like to explore around the third floor in about an hour and a half?"

"Sure." Hermione blushed.

"Good, I'd like to show you something."

"Where should I be exploring that you'll find me?"

"I'll find you anywhere you want me to it will just be faster if you're already on the third floor." He winked.

Hermione laughed and shoved him lightly, "Get to class then and I'll see you in a bit."

Together the girls continued to explore though they found themselves going more down than up. One the main level they found several courtyards, the largest of which seemed to be in the center of the school. It was like a large field, or garden with little nooks of fountains or statues and like each one they found was warmed nicely. In it they found wizards playing a game of scrimmage Quidditch.

Seeing them watching Viktor flew down and landed gracefully, "Mya." He grinned at her. "Hafing a good afternoon?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "Are you winning?"

He shook his head, "My team is far out numbered."

"I wish I had my broom to play." Padma sighed.

Viktor handed her his, "Please join us. I haf others." He waved the others over. "Our friend will play."

The boys cheered and three others dropped to the ground told hold out brooms, "Will you join?" A boy asked Luna.

"Oh, I'm not terribly good." She laughed, "I'd be a terrible burden to your team."

"It is all in fun, mostly we are just flying." Another boy handed his broom to Astoria.

"It's scrimmage Quidditch right? Each player for themselves?"

"Vith you ve can do teams of two." Viktor smiled at them.

"What about you Mione?" Luna turned, "I could take turns with someone."

"Still you do not fly Hermione?" Viktor asked.

She shook her head, "It still scares me, though after talking with Kiril this morning I might think of giving it another try." She blushed.

"Vill you let me take you up then? They can play and ve vill just fly, very low."

"Oh," She hadn't thought to get on a broom this quickly, "Alright."

He grinned at her and nodded waving his wand as a broom came whizzing to him from a cupboard. The other boys waved theirs for new brooms and flew off with the girls, each jockeying for a female teammate.

Hermione let Viktor settle her on the broom in front of him. "Why am I in front?" She asked, thinking the other times she'd had to fly it was safely holding onto someones back.

"So I can hold you and you feel safe, then you can look around and try to steer yourself." He explained, "Is how my father teach me vhen I am little boy."

Hermione smiled at him as he pushed off surprised she did feel safer this way, or was it just that Viktor made her feel safe? He flew them around and then began to teach her to steer, after a while he held onto her and she was flying it herself to the cheers of all the others, not one of them making fun of her fear or lack of skill.

After a while he taught her to land, his large hands covering hers and they went to a bench in a small alcove to talk. A little later they were interrupted by Astoria. "I'm going to meet Dane in his potions class Mione."

"Ok." Hermione smiled at her.

Astoria glanced at Viktor and then back to Hermione before speaking low and hesitantly, "Weren't you going to meet Erik half hour ago?"

"Oh!" Hermione jumped up, "Has it been so long?" She looked horrified, "I have to go find him."

Viktor stood up, "I vill valk you to the potions class." He turned to Hermione, "Forgive me, if I'd known I vould have reminded you of the time."

"No, its my fault." Hermione sighed. "Do you know where he might be?"

Viktor shook his head, "We are not close. I'm sorry."

"I'd start with the third floor or the library." Astoria suggested and then turned to Viktor, "Do you think its safe for her to wander alone?"

Viktor nodded, "No harm vill come to any of you here."

"Oh Viktor, I was having such a nice time, I'm sorry to rush off."

"I vill haf more time vith you Mya." He lifted her hand to his lips and then stepped forward and whispered in her ear, "I hope to haf much time vith you." Then he stepped back again, only slightly as she looked into his eyes.

"I hope so too." She whispered.

Viktor grinned and leaned forward, surprising her with a kiss. Hermione leaned into it, bringing her hands to his chest, her fingers gripping his shirt.

His kiss was bold and confident seeming to claim her, his tongue warring with hers as he took her breath away and left her panting. "Yes, ve vill haf much time later." He told her before stepping away and turning to Astoria, "Shall we go now?"

"Please." Astoria nodded shooting Hermione a secret grin behind her as they went.

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair and then remembered she was terribly late to meet Erik and ran off to find him getting terribly lost in the process.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Granger." She ran into the Headmaster or rather fell at his feet when she missed a smallest set of stairs that instead of moving like at home, jumped from one location to another, disappearing as she tried to get on and reappearing on the next landing. She looked up at him blushing and rubbed her sore ankle. "Are you alright?" He asked helping her to her feet.

"Oh." She groaned as weight was put on her ankle, "I think I've twisted it."

"Come." He swept her up into his arms and carried her down the hall, hurrying to the hospital wing.

He called for the healer, a portly woman named Madame Morkin who tutted and gently rubbed a potion on her ankle while the Headmaster watched in concern.

"Are you sure you are quite alright?" He asked as she jumped from the bed a few moments later.

"Good as new sir."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I am terribly sorry."

"It was an accident, my fault really, I wasn't watching."

"None the less." He shook his head and sighed. "I will accompany you back to your quarters and apologize to your Professors."

"Really its nothing." Hermione insisted.

"If you're sure?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Can I escort you somewhere else? I had hoped to run into you so that we might speak anyways."

"Oh, of course, I wasn't sure where I was going really. I thought maybe I'd try the library, I was hoping he was there."

"Which he?" The professor asked kindly.

"Erik." She blushed.

"Ah yes, I'm afraid his free period ended and he's in class, I would be happy to walk you there if you'd like to sit in? Or perhaps with Kiril in his class, I'm sure its one you'd enjoy. Or I believe Viktor is playing Quidditch?"

"I just left Viktor actually, he was walking Astoria to see Dane in his class since I wasn't terribly sure where I was going at the time."

"Well what would you like to do? We have a number of things you might enjoy?"

"I don't want to distract the boys from class, maybe I could just go back to find Luna."

"Do not worry about distracting them from class today or tomorrow, I believe they would both be thrilled to have you join them."

"Do you happen to know what class it is?" Hermione hedged.

"Kiril has a very interesting culture and societies discussion group and Erik is in Charms."

Hermione sighed, she really did want to find Erik but that was a NEWT class. "I really don't want to distract him from NEWTs, do you suppose I might see Kiril's class? It is such an interesting idea the eighth year you have here."

"Kiril will be thrilled and I will leave word when Erik leaves class that you were searching for him and no doubt he will find you instead."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at him.

"You are getting along as well as I'd hoped with them both then?" Hermione blushed and he just nodded. "Viktor is also a very good boy, I taught Potions when he was a student here."

"We've been friends for several years." Hermione told him as she went through the opening he was creating holding back a tapestry.

"How did you find Axel?"

"He was nice." Hermione hedged.

"You did not feel a connection though." He pressed.

"No." Hermione sighed.

"Would you like me to arrange you to meet some of the other boys I thought you might be paired with?"

Hermione frowned in thought and licked her lips, "I think maybe not." She whispered.

"I shall sit you at lunch with only the three then yes? As though they were courting you." He held up a hand, "It does not have to be official and if you do find someone else here you might like to get to know, I fully encourage it."

"You're rooting for Kiril though." She boldly stated.

"Any of the three. I had very much hoped it would be Kiril or Erik, Kiril has more limitations because he is the eldest in a pureblood line and has few vitches he would consider, almost none he could actually marry."

"Is he courting anyone?"

"He will be courting only one other muggle born vitch though I do not believe they have met only vritten, she is a friend of his sister." He sighed, "Kiril is a good vizard but outside of here he has spent his life travelling, he has met many but is close with very few. He has confided that there is a half-Veela who expressed her interest but he has no strong connection with her and is unsure it would be right to court her when his heart is not there. Erik too wishes only to court where his heart tells him he'll find the right vitch but his options are more and if he would make effort he would find many vitches who vould be open to him, instead he refuses and courts only three. You made a deep impression and he decided he need no other vitches to court, he vas sure it vas one of you he vould love."

Hermione blushed, "They both seem wonderful."

"They are and there are other purebloods I would pair you with, some of them equally good in different vays but after much thought and discussion it is them I would lead you towards first. If this does not vork of course ve are discussing trying again next term, it vill be slightly more desperate as time becomes tighter but ve vill all do our best for all of our students, both past and present."

"Everyone has been so supportive." Hermione sighed, "Its so much more than I would ever have expected." Hermione admitted thinking about the interschool connections and the private and open discussion they'd shared as peers last night.

"I am glad you find it so. I do have date vith your Lara now so I vill excuse myself." The Headmaster winked at her, making her blush and laugh, "Kiril is in the third door from the end of this hall."

"Thank you." Hermione told him taking a few steps and then calling back, "And Good luck!"

"Thank you." He told her turning to give her a bow before retreating.

Hermione chuckled thinking he reminded her a bit of Sirius if a bit more, well serious. At the end of the hall she counted back to the third door and knocked after listening at the door and hearing only silence.

The door opened to an imposing looking professor and Hermione blushed but his expression immediately went from dark to welcoming as he smiled at her. "Can I help you with something or were you perhaps looking for someone?"

"Um, the Headmaster brought me" she whispered, "to find Kiril."

"Then do please come in." He opened the door more and waved her inside.

Hermione blushed as she entered finding a circle of desks.

"Kiril, you have a visitor."

Kiril stood and bowed to her, "Please." The professor nudged her in and Hermione moved to Kiril's desk blushing crimson. The boy next to him stood and bowed motioning her to his place while conjuring another beside it for himself.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed as she sat.

Kiril slipped a hand under his desk and over to hers to squeeze it comfortingly.

"We were just discussing the state of relations between our schools." The professor explained to her. "It seemed with you ladies visiting a good time to discuss the different cultures of our students, not of themselves but as a society in comparison to the society of the students at Hogwarts."

"Oh how fascinating." Hermione murmured and then blushed.

"I'm glad you think so." The professor sent her a smile. "Like many societies are different our schools are societies of themselves and are very similar yet different, obviously in the sex of its members but also in its cultures. Your presence with us will make the discussion much more interesting as we will have an inside opinion to help us debate the merits of both and the possible downsides or misunderstandings between our societies that might arise. You came just as Caius was suggesting the lack of female presence in our school made them more sensitive to your elegance and courteous than would occur in a society where everything is so close and undefined while in the development stages of life." He turned to a boy on the other side of Kiril, "Do please finish your thought Caius."

Caius nodded, "While I was at the school I noticed some of the male students teasing a younger girl and heard several referred to in derogatory terms such as slag. None of them show simple courtesies such as rising when a woman comes to the table or holding the door for her to enter and even when the ground was slick they didn't offer their arm. It seemed to me that in a society so intent on treating each other as the same they have lost the beauty we revere in our differences, because a witch is strong does not mean she is not graceful or in need of respect and care."

"The boys seemed to show off rather than focus." The boy who'd given her his chair spoke up, "I agree with Caius, in everything being so united they treat each other with less respect more like siblings who you teased as a toddler."

"I would not treat my sister with so little respect." Kiril objected, "I too noticed some behaviors I found difficult to understand such as a boy becoming jealous and grabbing a girls arm to pull her from one she spoke with, she hexed him as she ought and I felt no need to step in and interfere knowing she could care for herself but it should never have happened."

"Hermione?" The professor turned to me, "Forgive me, I am Professor Jayin Ravi, though like my eighth years I invite you to call me Jay, we are very informal in this class." Hermione nodded with a blush, "Would you share your insights in their opinions and do please speak up at anytime, we often interrupt each other when a point is felt needed to be made but try to listen and respect each others thoughts."

"Um," She blushed and looked at Kiril who was watching her with an intent and steady gaze. "Honestly their opinions surprise me, I never thought of things at Hogwarts like that. I do wonder what they mean about how things are different here though, I mean, how are girls treated and if its about the society I suppose its not how they are treated but how an all male society is taught to treat women or how to perceive them and how all of you perceive how each other perceives treating women and where your observations came form exactly."

"Beautiful." He nodded to her, "Gentlemen, we have a set of superb questions to self examine, remember this is an important point in examining other cultures, we must always be conscious of the perspective we are seeing from."

"If I may since I began this." Caius spoke up turning slightly to see Hermione a bit better, "To answer I must ask first, what are your opinions thus far of how different you are treated by those of our society and your own?"

"Brilliant." Jay nodded focusing back on Hermione.

"Since I got here?" Hermione clarified. "The bowing, even when you aren't standing you nod your heads like it's a bow." Kiril shot her a wink making her laugh and roll her eyes, "The way you flirt to, its… I'm not sure how to describe it, boys can either be very blunt back home panting after a girl they fancy or they mope about and moan about it to their friends without really speaking to the girl so I guess you're both less obvious and more upfront. Then there is the arm thing which is sweet because you don't feel like you're being dragged but just, kept close and paid attention to but it also makes it harder to know when you are all being sincere and when its just practiced charm. Also it makes it nerve wracking because unless its just sitting and talking with one of you alone its like you are all so stiff and unapproachable and a little scary, like we might say the wrong thing or something." Hermione blushed but added on, "My friend Story was terrified when Erik's brother first came up to her and now she knows him its different but its like you are all so imposing and our guys are just… regular blokes."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head as they all stared at her and a few of them frowned.

Kiril was the first to speak, "Did you find me imposing?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "When I first met you with Erik and Cosa I did."

"Kosta." Kiril corrected with a small smile and then frowned, "I am sorry I made you nervous, I did not intend it."

Hermione shrugged and whispered, "I didn't really mean you, not exactly."

"No but he is part of this society and such misunderstandings are why we try to learn and adapt to other cultures while visiting though still maintaining our integrity as a people." Jay spoke up pulling attention away from them.

"We bow out of respect, you are visitors here and we wish to make you feel welcome or we were visitors to you and it is polite." The boy to her left spoke up.

"I think she meant more our demeanor than the act itself." Caius interrupted and I would address my previous comments and her original questions."

"Please." Jay encouraged.

"We are taught here to treat women with respect. We learned that to focus on our studies was not to be distracting by the beauty of a woman or the lust of youth," he blushed and met her eyes, "Of any age, when faced with such beauty." This made her blush and he nodded to Kiril, "My comment for example makes Kiril jealous but he does not make issue of it by being angry with you for meeting my eyes nor does he rant at me as he observed at your school. He appreciates that you are beautiful and that all of us might take notice but it is currently not his place to be. Though jealousy is not so rational and we do not pretend it to be, he respects that were it needed you would turn us down and that any small flirtation was harmless. I am engaged and while I appreciate your beauty and the joys I might find in flirting, my muggle girlfriend holds my heart and he knows this but still he can be jealous of your attentions, so he is the same as the boy at your school but different in his reactions, he trusts you are able to handle yourself and me not to be inappropriate, were I to be he would not forcibly move you but let you handle it and support you, standing by your side and stopping me from harming you. We are taught that a witch is strong and powerful and should be respected but let to handle her own affairs unless she asks for or truly needs us to step in. We do have irrational responses like all males but it seemed in observation that their treatment of women was perhaps more possessive than protective."

"Well said." The boy on her right agreed. "I'd also address that the way they treat each other is why our flirtations seem so different from you, they snog in hallways," this made Hermione blush, "with little care for how their mates call their girlfriends slags, indeed they are intimate and then call her names behind her back."

"Or to her face." Kiril agreed. "They also push by in halls or doors instead of respectfully letting her through where we are taught to move to the side or hold a door open for her."

"Our charm is practiced at times, like standing when you come to a table or bowing but our charm and our flirtations are different, we are taught it is wrong to be insincere in our affections." A previously quiet boy spoke up. "I've never been to Hogwarts so I can't say but I imagine when you grow in so confined quarters much of the mystery of each other is lost, you experience all the awkward stages of youth together and so see each other differently."

"I have been and it seems the boys respect each other more than the girls so the all things equal and the same is not truly so." Another boy spoke up. "We are different, neither sex less or more just different and here we are taught to value those differences, not to hide them or pretend they don't exist."

"It is such a novelty to be graced with her presence for us though so she is more of a distraction here than she might be there and I think in the times we aren't at school many of the boys can go a bit nutters about girls in summer and so blind themselves to feeling more than they do and quickly forgetting the brief romance that in later memory is little more than a dalliance. We respect them sure but are more mystified by them and as youths we are more… distracted and well… deprived feeling when actually around them." The last of the group finally spoke his opinion.

"I could see that." Hermione admitted thinking through everything. "I suppose it's not perfect either way."

"No society is perfect." Jay smiled at her.

"Nor better or worse." The boy beside her agreed, "I simply think that a little more separation and lessons on respect would suit them."

"I would propose different houses for males and females and not completely shared as they are."

"Ah now we are debating how a culture might be improved, would anyone venture to compare how ours might?"

"Witches." Three of them said at once.

Kiril smirked shaking his head at them, "More international unity."

"Interesting Kiril, do expand."

"Just knowing they'd visit one day was exciting, that they are here for four has everyone, even the underclassmen buzzing. Viktor told me about his stay at Hogwarts and the Yule ball, perhaps a yearly event such as that and a visit or two organized during the year between us and the other schools, not only the vitches but the vizards of Hogwarts as well, we'd have much to learn from each other. Both our school and theirs have Quidditch Cups awarded between teams, perhaps our winner facing off theirs would be a fun event to unite different cultures. Though I would admit it would be the vitches of both schools visiting here or that we might visit in vhich ve'd all benefit so that the differences are still respected but treated with both less awe and less… need."

"I'd agree with that, it would round all societies educations and provide much needed international unity and hopefully respect." Another boy spoke up.

"I agree." Hermione added.

"Would it be so different for you, being around the other girls or us?" One boy asked.

Hermione nodded, "As we've heard from how different you view our boys, we see you all so differently and the Beauxbaton girls as well. If we respect each others differences while being open to what we might have to learn from each other or what we could share it would be beneficial to all of us."

Kiril gave her a wide grin, while others murmured agreement.

"A very interesting discussion gentlemen and only improved by your presence Hermione, thank you so much for joining us. I do wish we could hear your opinions on other topics but I'm afraid I have a class to teach. Boys I would like you to think about this discussion and at our next meeting we will discuss the all female society in comparison to our own here and then we will discuss the three societies and your opinions on how adapting some of those difference here, such as the addition of a female population or the variation in curriculum, would alter our society. I am especially impressed with some of your observations Kiril and will discuss the suggestions with the Headmaster and other schools regarding a shared Quidditch match or Ball."

He nodded to them and bowed to Hermione before departing.

"My name is Edan." The boy next to her spoke, "Your words were insightful and direct."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed. "Are you English?"

"I am and I was invited to attend Hogwarts but chose to attend here instead."

"May I ask why?"

He nodded, "When I was an underclassman and began to notice girls I wished I attended there but I came here because my father thought an all boys school was a better learning environment. I am a rare Durmstang muggle born and had I not attended a magical school I'd have attended Eton. Now I am glad I attended here, I have many brothers I would not trade meeting for the world, though I am sorry to have never gotten to meet such an intelligent witch."

"You have gotten to meet her." Caius interrupted "we all have."

"By chance yes." Eton agreed.

"By luck." Another boy shot out.

Hermione blushed brightly. "You did very well in the discussion Hermione, Jay was very impressed." Caius continued ignoring them.

"Thank you."

He nodded, "I would like the chance to speak with you again but if you'll excuse me I have a potion to check on."

Edan claimed her attention again and they along with Kiril began to discuss Hogwarts policies and the actual goings on between opposite sexes.

After a bit there was a knock on the open door and Hermione saw Erik waiting for her. "If I may steal you away Hermione."

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Thank you so much for letting me join in."

"The pleasure has been all ours." Edan smiled at her kissing her hand.

Kiril stood and held out his hand helping her to her feet. He walked her over to Erik but stopped a foot away, gently turning her so they faced each other, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." She blushed.

"Could I ask you for your morning tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "Of course."

"I vill come for you after breakfast." He pulled her hand up but instead of kissing it he turned it over and kissed her wrist making her skin tingle, "Until later Hermione."

Hermione blushed and nodded as he let her go and she walked over to where Erik waited. He nodded at Kiril and held out his arm for Hermione.

"I'm so sorry." She breathed as they walked down the hall. "I lost track of time and then I got lost trying to find you and fell down a floor when the stairs jumped and twisted my ankle, by the time it was fixed you were in class for a NEWT."

Erik sent her a smile and shook his head, "It is no matter. I found you, flying with Viktor and chose not to interrupt. I can as easily take you now."

Hermione smiled at him in relief, "I am still sorry though, I hate to be late and then was trying to find the library to see if you might have gone after I didn't show up and lost me way."

"Understandable here." He assured her leading her through the halls and up another floor. He led her around and to a wall and tapped it with his wand to reveal a staircase, "This is where I wished to show you." He told her leading her up the stairs to a tower. Inside it was beautiful, the walls were smooth and shimmered.

"Beautiful." She breathed.

He nodded and instructed her to close her eyes and then he began to whisper something. "Open." He whispered into her ear standing behind her now. Hermione gasped at the view. The mountains in the distance, the rolling hills and lush forest, "This room reflects places, this one is my home, the view from the library." He pointed to a lake, "that is Kalen Lake and there between it and the woods is where I often see Dane. He'll collect his plants and sit there to document them, drawing them perfectly and writing up their uses and anything else about them he finds useful or interesting.

He pointed out a few other spots, the place he's first fallen off his broom, and tree he and Dane had run away to once, a place in the mountain where there was a cave that led through to a tiny valley like garden with a waterfall. He told her stories of growing up there and his family, making Hermione laugh as the time flew by until a patronis interrupted them.

"Girls, please return to our quarters for a word and to prepare for the feast." Lara's voice rang out before it disappeared.

"I will walk you." Erik offered his arm.

"Erik?" She'd already kissed two boys today no point not being a total slag and seeing her theory through.

"Hermione?"

She blushed and moved closer to him, "Thank you for sharing this with me." She leaned up on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Erik smiled and wrapped an arm around her before she could step back, "It is my pleasure to share everything with you." He whispered before dipping his head to kiss her more thoroughly.

Hermione was lost in thought the entire walk back but Erik didn't seem to mind. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly when they arrived, "I will see you at the feast alskling"*(darling/honey in Swedish) he whispered.

Hermione nodded and floated into the common room.

Astoria laughed at her dreamy expression when she came in a moment later. "Dane and I passed Erik, he looked like his smile might crack his face and since you look as dreamy as Luna I'm guessing things didn't just go well after I left you."

Hermione shook her head to clear it and blushed, "Horrible after actually." Hermione made a face. "I stood him up."

"What?"

"I got lost and then fell, into a pile in front of the headmaster too and I'd sprained my ankle. He carried me to the hospital wing to have it fixed and by that time Erik was in class, a NEWT class." Hermione sighed. "The Headmaster took me to Kiril's class so I would feel less like I was distracting him though and when the Professor opened the door I was really nervous but they all seemed happy to have me and the discussion was brilliant. After class another boy stayed with Kiril and I so we could discuss it further. It was wonderful." Hermione sighed, "That's where Erik found me, he was told I'd been looking for him. Oh Story, he took me to a room that showed me the view from his library and told me about growing up and his family, he even talked about things he imagined his kids would do there and then I kissed him, just lightly to thank him but he stopped me from stepping away and kissed me before walking me here."

"So you've kissed all three." Padma grinned sitting down.

"Who was the best kisser?" Astoria asked curious.

Hermione blushed, "They were each so different, Erik was so sweet and romantic really, Viktor was…" she blushed brighter.

"Passionate?" Padma suggested having caught sight of the kiss.

Hermione nodded, "He was so confident and take charge."

"What about Kiril?" Astoria asked, "How was he different?"

"Kirl was…" Hermione frowned in thought, "A little passionate and a little sweet… I'm not really sure how to explain it."

"How did it make you feel?" Padma pressed.

"Warm all over and like my heart was racing too fast."

"Viktor?" Astoria prodded.

"He stole my breath and made my heart stop."

"And Erik?" Padma rounded them off.

"Like floating." Hermione sighed.

"What feeling did you like best?" Padma then asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"I think you need to kiss them again." Luna informed her, "The first kiss is best but the second will give you a better idea."

Hermione blushed, "I can't believe I kissed three boys today, I'd never kissed that many boys at all before coming here."

"It's a good thing." Padma told her.

"How does kissing Dane make you feel Astoria?"

Astoria blushed, "He makes me feel flushed, my heart races and my breath becomes ragged and all I want is to keep kissing him."

"I met a boy playing Quidditch today, I swear I felt that when he just looked at me." Padma admitted with a blush. They quizzed her about him until all the others were back and Lara was calling their attention.

"Ladies please come over here." They moved to the center of the room and everything shifted and the room became like a parlor with large mirrors and vanities with chairs for them to get ready at, there were also showers and a swimming pool sized bath for them that immediately began to fill with steaming water and bubbles. "Now remember, you will be wearing the gowns this evening and we will make a formal entrance so the magic that made your faces into those expressions this morning will return if just for our entrance. So please get ready, you will find some small gifts from Durmstang at each of your vanities." She motioned to the cushioned stools in house colors with their names on them, "You may shower or bathe as you please and note that the bath has a potion to remove body hair so it is spelled not to let your heads go under, we have three quarters of an hour to prepare."

Hermione hurried into the shower with her initials on the door and sighed in relief when she found her own products, including Pansy's conditioner in it. She showered and stepped out wrapping her hair up in a bun before stepping into the tub with the other girls, her skin warming as the hair disappeared. The bubbles smelled wonderful and she sat for a few minutes talking with Astoria before climbing out and wrapping herself in the plush robe that had hung beside her showerstall. She sat at her vanity and used her wand to dry her hair in a low updo with a few curls escaping. Next she put on very little makeup with eyeliner to accent her eyes and a nude lip. Finally she opened the package on her vanity in it was a letter.

_A Gift Miss Granger for a very Welcome Guest from our staff. I was also requested to include a gift from your long time friend Viktor Krum. I do hope they are both to your liking._

Inside she found a beautiful gold necklace with a tear shaped ruby pendant and a small bag with a tag reading only Mya on it. Hermione smiled and opened it finding ruby studs.

She added the jewelry and stood up moving over to where Astoria was clasping a delicate snake bracelet around her wrist, it had tiny emerald eyes. In her ears sparkled diamond studs with a dangling emerald tear drop. Astoria smiled and put her hand to her ears, "They're from Dane." She whispered showing Hermione the note.

_A small token from our staff to welcome you Miss Greengrass and upon his request a very special gift from Dane Kalen. _

Behind it was another small parchment, "This one." Astoria insisted, taking the top note away.

_Story. I haven't stopped thinking of you since we met. I know I promised my mother to be sensible but I know I'll never find in Anna or Freya what I have found in you. These earrings belonged to my grandmother; I chose them especially because they share the color of your school house and your beauty. I hope you like them and believe me when I tell you all my hopes now rest with you for I fear I may well already be in love with you. Take your time and be sure, my heart will remain strong through others suits as I believe in the end we are destined. If I am wrong keep them to remember my affection for you and know I will always find joy in your happiness. Perhaps it is foolish of me but I cannot make myself believe I am wrong. I hope to make your time here filled with as much happiness as your smile gives me._

Hermione smiled at the words and then hugged her friend, "He seems wonderful Story."

"He doesn't say things like that to me when we're together." Astoria told her softly, "He is so easy to be around and he can be so romantic but he's never said things so… definitively."

"I think they do things a little differently here, dating I mean but I'm certain he is sincere Astoria, every time I see him look at you its clear he adores you."

Astoria blushed, "He really is so wonderful Mione."

"Ladies." Lara called their attention. "It is almost time to go so please finish up and come stand here."

They all assembled within a few minutes of each other and Pomona took their robes. Lara flicked her wand and their bodies were again encased in the silk dresses.

"You all look stunning." She smiled.

"We will walk in together but you will be introduced in the order of your houses in the Great Hall which means we will have Hufflepuff first, then Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Like before you will all feel when to pull down your hoods only this time you will also curtsy, like before a dance and there will be some other magic. It's all a bit of a production and this time the whole school will be there to greet us not just the upper classmen. I haven't much details on what's been planned but I've no doubt our hosts have gone to great lengths for us." She motioned to the door, "Are you all ready?" They nodded nervously and followed their two professors, both beautifully dressed, Lara in a pale peach gown and Pomona in a pale lavender one both in pure white cloaks. Their way was lit by an opalescent glow as they walked across the dark yard and inside to the open Great Hall doors.


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome." Headmaster Cassus called bowing as all the boys, still standing mirrored him, clicking their heals and bowing.

Lara moved forward, her steps perfectly synced with Pomona as they each stopped in front of him and gave him a hand which he kissed before they moved to stand on either side of him.

The girls having felt they should wait remained still, their faces and forms covered by the cloaks.

"May I introduce the ladies of Hogwarts." Lara spoke gently and the girls removed their hoods as one before a wind swirled around them with mist and a badger appeared in front of them and ambled up the path followed by Hannah stepping forward and sweeping off her cloak, "Hannah Abbott." Lara announced as she walked forward and stood at the front, she was followed by Susan Bones and then Dawna Smith. A loud roar made the boys, even a few upperclassmen jump and the wind and mist that swirled around the girls this time became a Lion. Padma stepped forward and let her cloak drop as Lara called her name. When she reached the front, Hermione stepped forward and let hers drop as well. "Hermione Granger." Was met with some gasps and several necks craning to see her better. If the magic didn't keep her face serene and her smile a gentle mystery she'd have blushed as scarlet as her dress. Instead she moved gracefully down to stand beside Padma. The wind came again and with it the song of a bird that swept around the room before landing with the other three magical mist creatures on the opposite side of the Professors that the girls stood. Holly, Sophia, Rebecca and Katrina joined them leaving only Astoria as the wind swirled around her and a snake slithered hissing and coiled in front of her. Without stepping forward Astoria dropped her cloak and Lara called her name, "Astoria Greengrass."

The snake began to slither forward occasionally lunging at a boy as it hissed. Astoria joined the girls and they all stood facing the boys as the mist animals gave a hiss, a growl or a cry and then disappearing a swirl of mist. The girls all linked hands and curtsied as one.

Viktor and the group of older boys all stepped forward with staffs in their hands and banged them on the floor letting off sparks that jumped to the roof and turned it to look like a prefect clear starry night. Now all the professors stepped from the walls of room and waved their wands and the sparse room changed the torches on the walls jumped together to form a bonfire at the center of the room and candles burst to life on the door and window frames. Music began to play softly and all the tables rushed together to create one large round table wrapped around the fire. Water seemed to cascade from the inner edge of the table and form a circular river around the fire. Chairs zipped forward and began to shift so that names appeared on the back.

"Ladies." The professor motioned to the large table and as one the girls moved around the table finding themselves paired in twos around it the names of Durmstang boys between each pairing. They stood by their chairs until a boy swept it out and offered his hand to help them sit, finally all the boys sat as well and behind their table appeared another larger ring shaped table and behind that one a third. The tables were split by years, first, second and third on the outer ring, fourth, fifth and sixth the middle and with the girls, seventh, eighth and the elder visiting boys.

On the dais, much like at home was a long table where all the professors sat.

Hermione found herself with Luna on one side and a stranger on her other.

In the flickering light plates and goblets appeared and the girls raised their glasses as one.

"We thank you for your warm welcome and toast all of your health and happiness." Lara called out.

"Durmstang." The girls supplied taking sips of the sweet wine.

The boys all nodded a bow and raised their glasses to the girls.

"Enjoy!" Headmaster Cassus called out and their plates filled with food.

Hermione felt the magic fading and turned to her left, "Hello."

He nodded to her and smiled, "It is honor to sit vith you Herm-eye-own-ee," He pronounced her name very slowly and carefully, "My name is Damyan, I am Erik's big brother."

"Oh it's lovely to meet you."

"I also grow up vith Viktor, ve haf been friends since toddlers."

Hermione grinned at him, "It really is doubly good to meet you then."

He nodded at her, "Viktor try and help vith my English and little brother teach me for years but forgiff I is not very good."

"No, it's not bad at all." Hermione told him kindly.

They talked quietly through the meal occasionally including Luna and the boy beside her or the one on Damyan's other side but mostly with each other. She found he was smart and funny and pleasant to be around but immediately viewed him more like Harry or Ron, she didn't feel any pull or butterflies like she did on her dates.

When the meal finished Damyan helped her up and tucked her hand in his arm. A moment later the tables had disappeared and they had turned to face the other students.

They all bowed, clicking their heals and then in a line going clockwise the first row of boys began walking while the second began walking counter clockwise. After one turn the boys filed out and the second row moved back as they circled and Hermione heard them chanting and then wands were moving. Couches and Chairs appeared around the bonfire and some small tables and even shelves so that when they finished the room resembled a common room. They all turned and bowed again before walking in a clockwise circle and exiting the room.

The professors all stood next, "Please to enjoy a little time to relax, play some games and get to know each other." Then they left through a small side door to the right of the room.

Damyan handed Hermione a goblet from she wasn't sure where. It was filled with the same sweet and cool wine.

"Vill you sit vith me and talk some more?" He asked motioning to a couch by the fire.

Hermione nodded and they sat together and were quickly joined by Erik. After a while Viktor also joined then and he and Damyan shared a nod and smile exchanging a few words in Bulgarian before returning to the conversation. It was relaxing and easy in their company instead of awkward and Hermione was pleased when Kiril joined them but after a few moments she broke the conversation to ask, "Are you alright Kiril?"

He gave her a grim smile and tight nod, "I vorry for sister, I haf unsettling letter, forgive my mood Amska."

"Is she alright?"

Kiril gave a tight nod and Viktor asked him something in Bulgarian. Kiril shook his head and replied tersely. Viktor looked angry a moment and they exchanged a few more words.

"Forgive us." Damyan spoke quietly to her, "They do not mean to exclude, is brother thing."

Hermione shook her head, "It's alright."

Kiril gave a snort and said a last thing to Viktor and turned to Hermione, "I'm sorry Amska."

She shook her head and gave him a small smile, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you but no, Iliya and I are very close and I vorry about her but there is nothing now, I vill see her tomorrow."

"Are you leaving then?" Hermione felt her heart stutter.

"No Amska, not really, only to town for lunch so ve may talk, perhaps you vill come vith and meet her?"

Hermione blushed, "I'm sure she wants to talk privately with you."

He shook his head, "She brings her betrothed and vould like very much to meet you, since before today but more since ve spoke this afternoon."

Hermione blushed again but nodded, "Alright then."

"Good." Kiril nodded, "I vill go now, Damyan vill take good care over you tonight, is his honor to escort you and my head is vrapped with Iliya." Hermione nodded at him and he took her hand and kissed her wrist as he'd done earlier, "Sleep well Amska and I vill see you in morning."

"Good night Kiril."

She watched him walk away and turned back to her companions focusing on Viktor, "Is he really ok?"

Viktor smiled but his eyes had turned worried as well, "Yes, he vill be fine. I vill go vith him though, better he is not alone to think, I take him flying in morning he is self again."

Hermione smiled at him and got up to hug him as he left, "You're here all weekend?"

Viktor shook his head, "I must leave tomorrow, but I see you before depart and be soon in Hogsmeade vere vill see you often."

She sighed and sat back down with Erik and Damyan, "Is all ok Her-my-own-knee." Damyan assured her again, "I promise." Hermione smiled at him gratefully "Vill you play game vith us?"

"What shall we play?"

"Is game of question calling Truth and Lies."

A voice called out and Erik called back in Swedish, "Dane says he would like to play, is asking Story now." He explained.

A moment later and they had been joined not only by the couple but also by Padma and two other boys as well as a lone Luna, "This is Dieter Jessen my escort and Lukas Haydn." Padma introduced sitting down.

"Vhere is your escort?" Damyan frowned at Luna.

"Oh he was attacked by Drandoralls over supper and it seems its only better when Sophia is with him so I left him over there." She waved vaguely. Dieter and Damyan both frowned in that direction. "I rather dislike Drandoralls though he's very pleasant himself and he didn't mind me wanting to abandon him at all." She went on dreamily sitting down next to Erik.

"You don't mind if I sit do you Hermione?"

"Of course not." Hermione smiled at her, "We were just going to play something called Truth and Lies."

Damyan nodded and pulled out his wand flicking it to conjur a coin with a face on either side.

"I'll begin and you ladies will catch on as go." Damyan told them gripping the coin in his palm. "My favorite color is blue." He handed the coin to Dieter.

"Also blue."

Then the coin was passed around until they had returned the coin to Damyan who held it up, the coin looked the same.

"I'm exempt from the law." Damyan said again handing it to Dieter.

"Lie." Dieter responded handing the coin back to him.

Damyan nodded, "I am still looking to find the right witch to make my wife." He changed his statement before handing the coin back to Dieter.

Dieter nodded, "I'm preparing to court four witches."

"I don't want to court anyone but Story." Dane winked at her and passed the coin.

When it reached Dayman he held it up and the coin was black. "Someone lied." He stated.

"You." Padma told him.

Damyan nodded, "I did but I already was caught out."

"Dieter lied, he's courting six." Erik spoke up.

Damyan tossed Dieter the coin and it was again gold.

"If we all tell the truth the coin stays gold, it goes black if someone lies and we all must guess the lie. If you are caught in a lie you lose a point and are forced to tell the truth, if you are not caught at time you are identified as the liar and can choose not to tell and lose a point or tell and gain an extra. We take turns making a statement that is like a question for each to answer."

The girls nodded that they understood the Damyan started the game, "I believe this new law is to harsh."

Dieter took the coin, "I believe it has not given enough time."

He handed the coin to Lukas, "I believe it has opened relations between the schools."

He handed it to Padma with a wink, "I believe its brought together some special people." She blushed at him and handed the coin on to Dane.

"I believe it will ruin some lives."

He handed the coin to Astoria, "I believe it has tried to make us grow up to fast." She whispered with a blush.

She handed the coin to Luna, who sadly murmured, "I believe to many will end up in Azkaban."

She handed the coin to Erik, "I believe it is tearing families apart more than unifying."

He handed the coin to Hermione. "I believe…" Hermione frowned in thought and then sighed, "I believe it was made with as much anger and resentment if not more than to really try to make a change for the better."

She handed the coin back to Damyan who held it up. It stayed gold and He handed it to Dieter.

"I am afraid of snakes." He admitted winking at Astoria.

The game continued for several rounds as they got to know each other until Dane had the coin and with a look to his brother he said something in Swedish to which his brother looked angry, "I believe I have found whom I could love as my wife."

He handed the coin to Astoria, "I second guess myself when I try to imagine my future." She admitted quietly.

Erik took the coin, "I can see myself happy in the future with one of the woman I've chosen to court."

He handed the coin to Hermione, "I have not been able to clearly picture my future." She admitted giving an apologetic look to Erik before handing the coin on. At the end someone had lied. Hermione was shocked when it turned gold in her hands and Damyan laughed at her expression. "I suppose its more that I have not felt connected to any one picture I've enivisioned." She handed the coin back to Dane and it remained gold.

The last few rounds were simple questions and at the end of the game Luna had won and they had all learned a lot about each other.

It was late so Damyan offered to escort of Hermione and Luna back to their quarters as Dieter offered his arm to Padma.

It had been an interesting and eventful day and all of the girls were tired when they returned, each happy to find the room had changed from couches to four poster beds.

Hermione woke up early and was pleased to find a door appear leading to a restroom where she could shower and brush her teeth. As she did the other girls joined her and the beds vanished again turning the room into a common room.

Platters with breakfast sat on a serving table so they filled plates and sat with their professors on the couches to eat and talk.

"Last night was to late a night for class but we can have an impromtu one now. Let's just say every meeting in here we have all together falls under confidentiality of the class. Mona and I want you to feel open to talk with each other and us about this entire experience."

A few of the girls brought up questions about the way the boys behaved towards them or wanted to talk about dates. Hermione just sat back and listened.

"Please try to take an hour today to work on one NEWT class." Pomona instructed them. "Otherwise, enjoy your day!"

"Hermione." Lara called her attention.

"Yes Lara?"

"I believe there is a young man waiting outside for you."

"Kiril!" Hermione jumped up, she'd thought about him all morning worrying about what might be going on with his sister that had him so upset.

"Bye!" She called to her friends hurrying out the door to be shrouded in her cloak. As soon as she saw him she rushed to him and hugged him.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiril's arms tightened around her and he laughed before dipping his head to place a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Last night I dreamt you were a dream I had." He told her with a smile.

Hermione blushed and then frowned searching his eyes, "You seem better this morning, did you hear from your sister again?"

"I hope you did not spent time apart vorrying about this?" He asked instead.

Hermione shook her head and then blushed, "Maybe just a little."

Kiril reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry, please do not stress over us. Iliya is vell. Her upset has alvays bother me. It vill all be ok though. Viktor and I fly late and talk, about Iliyra and you."

"Me?" She blushed.

Kiril nodded, "He care very deeply for you, so do I, ve vant you happy. He think Iliyra like you, this is very important to me."

"You seem very close, is she older or younger?"

Kiril nodded with a smile, "Iliyra is younger, five minutes."

"You're twins!" Hermione gasped, "You never mentioned."

Kiril shook his head, and laughed "I haf now and later you are meeting her."

"Oh, yes, lunch, will she come here?"

"No." Kiril shook his head, "I ask permission to remove you from campus, ve haf meet vith Headmaster and your Professors in hour, vhat shall ve do until?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Will you show me more of what you study? The class yesterday was fascinating."

Kiril grinned at her and nodded, "I show you starting of thesus, is very new to being develop. I now thinking of two, you gif good ideas yesterday and maybe focus on societies of schools and creating better relation internationally through them but also thesus I start already, that I vill show you now, is on elvish wizard relations and I am creating spell using von of theirs and ours to show magic can be stronger vhen knowledge shared, spell has three parts, potion, charm and runes. Is only theory now but I show you." He led her through the castle to a classroom and pushed open the door. "This is my vork space." He put his hands on her shoulders to take her cloak and then kissed the bare skin of her shoulder revealed by the folded neck of today's sweater dress, it was steel gray with black buttons along the open side of the neck that folded over her shoulder and like the one the day before it hugged her body without clinging to tightly and ended mid thigh, with it she wore slouching black boots and she felt beautiful in it.

They spent a far to short amount of time going over his studyies and discussing his ideas for a second thesus and Hermione was disappointed when he told her they had to leave to meet his headmaster and her professors.

Permission was readily granted for them to go into town together and Hermione hopped they would return to his lab.

"I vill say goodbye now."

"Goodbye?" Hermione turned sad eyes on him.

Kiril gave her a small smile and nod. "Viktor must leave soon, I tell him I part vith you so he has time. Ve vill haf all day together."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "That's so good of you Kiril."

He lifted her hand and turned it to kiss her wrist, "I am selfish man and vant you to myself but vant more for vitch to be sure. Viktor is brother, he cares for you, I vish him vell and happy even as I vish it not to be vith my Amska."

Hermione blushed, "What's Amska?"

Kiril grinned at her and winked, "If you can not tell me vhen leave on Sunday I vill answer, fair?"

Hermione nodded grinning at the challenge and then glared playfully, "You know I am terrible with languages."

Kiril nodded and laughed, "Yes but this is to make the challenge fun. I vill tell you, is a language I speak fluent but not one any other you know here does."

Hermione grinned at him, "So it isn't Bulgarian or Swedish." Kiril shook his head. "I know it isn't French and I'm pretty sure not Italian either."

Again he shook his head, "It is not."

He could almost see the wheels in her head turning. "Think and I vill meet you at entrance to go to meet Iliyra." He lifted her hand again to kiss her wrist and nodded to a door. Hermione smiled at seeing Viktor there waiting. "Until later Amska." He nodded to her and left.

"Bye Kiril."

Hermione moved over to Viktor, "He is as taken vith vitch as I vas vhen first I meet you, maybe more." Viktor told her nodding after his brother. "If he is your choice I vill be very happy for you both."

Hermione blushed, "I haven't made any choices yet Viktor."

"Is good to give self time. Now let self be carried away by time vith each and vhen return home can think and focus, make options less and then vhen see us again can stop thinking, in end your heart vill make right choice."

Hermione smiled at him, "I hope so."

Viktor led her away and they found a small courtyard to sit and talk away the morning, or at least part of it. Viktor tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she talked about missing so many people now gone and then pulled her into his arms. When she smiled up at him he kissed her. The kiss was gentle instead of passionate at first but quickly grew to more, a fire burned low in her belly and her breathing became ragged as they snogged for a bit and then pulled back to talk again. Finally on some sign Hermione missed he told her it was time for him to leave. Hermione sighed and hugged him as they stood. He kissed her again and almost growled into her mouth as he pulled her tighter against him making her let out a soft moan. When he released her she was flushed and panting and grateful to see his own breath was ragged and his eyes seemed to burn. He led her through the castle and at the entrance he finally spoke to her again.

"I vill be in Hogsmeade December third Hermione, one veek from Monday. On this day I hope you vill have settled on suitors for I vill begin to court you."

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Everything will be official by then." She agreed.

Viktor nodded and then brought his hand to her cheek, "Most brilliant vitch I ever know. Think of me vhile apart." He told her his fingers playing with the studs in her ears.

"I never got a chance last night to tell you thank you for them."

He shook his head, "Only a small reminder of me vhile not together."

"They are beautiful." She murmured.

Viktor smiled at her and then hugged her before stepping back and nodding to her. "I must go. Kiril will come for you here shortly."

Hermione sighed and nodded hugging him again before letting him leave. She moved to a step to sit and wait for Kiril.

He looked upset when he found her, "I am sorry I kept you vaiting Amska." He offered her his hand to help her up and then kissed her wrist.

"I wasn't here long." She assured him.

"Shall ve go?" He smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes." She blushed and nodded.

He led her outside where a carriage waited.

"It's not pulled by thestrals." Hermione murmured as he helped her inside.

"No." He shook his head. "Is not for pulling." He told her sitting beside her.

Hermione felt an odd almost pressure around her and then Kiril was getting out and helping her down. The odd little carriage was now flush against a wall that seemed to wrap around the tiny village.

Viktor brought her inside the gate and led her through the town, it seemed the temperature was moderated here like in the courtyards at the castle, it wasn't warm but not as cold as outside the wall had been and Hermione lowered the hood of her cloak.

"Is varded village, like courtyards, temperature stays alvays above freezing in winter."

"It's magnificient." Hermione breathed.

Kiril walked her around and took her in a variety of stores, even spending almost half an hour just walking through the tiny bookshop.

Finally he led her to a little pub and inside. Hermione knew instantly who Iliyra was. Kiril was tall and lean with broad shoulders, very dark brown hair and pale hazel eyes, he had high cheekbones and a square chin. Iliyra was standing at the bar, as tall as Kiril with waist length hair that fell straight and smooth down her back to her waist, she was slender and had his high cheekbones but the most telling was her smile. Hermione could see Kiril's smile on her face.

She turned to them as though Kiril had called out and her eyes were also the same pale hazel. Her smile widened and she hurried over. Kiril hugged her and their foreheads touched. After a moment they stepped apart grinning and exchanged a few words in a lilting language Hermione didn't recognize before she turned her attention to Hermione.

"Hermione." Iliyra smiled at the girl. "I am Iliyra." She held out her hand and Hermione took it.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine." She smiled warmly. "Kiril has told me little about you but every word is filled with awe." Hermione blushed as the gorgeous girl led her towards a table to sit. Kiril moved to the bar and several cloaked figures. "He and Keoran must talk."

"Keoran?"

"My fiancé. Ve are having trouble vith some who vish us not to ved."

"I'm so sorry."

Iliyra shook her head gently, "It vill vork out fine. Our love is strong."

Hermione nodded, "I hope it does."

Iliyra nodded, "I haf only today to know you so ve vill talk as friends instead of strangers and perhaps next time ve meet it vill be as sisters."

Hermione blushed, "Have you met the other girls Kiril is going to court?"

Iliyra nodded, "I haf, one is friend but she does not make him so happy as you, the other I am not fond of, I know she vill be good vife to him but" Iliyra shook her head, "Something about her, I don't know." Iliyra sighed. "Do not tell him I said. He vill not court her if he thinks I do not like her and it is not really this, I do not know her, I just… I cannot explain, if he marries her I vill make every effort but I vant him marry vitch who makes him like Keoran makes me and mother and father are together, not just partner but lofer."

Hermione nodded, "I hope he finds that too."

Iliyra nodded and changed the subject until they landed on the topic of Kiril's class and began to debate the society of the schools between them, eventually they were joined by Kiril and one of the cloaked figures. Kiril's fingers grazed the skin of her shoulder as he moved to sit beside her.

"Forgive me Amstra, I must to have speaking with Keoran and his brothers."

Hermione smiled at him, "Of course, it was nice to get a chance to talk with your sister."

"I hope she haf not tell you many stories." His eyes twinkled as he grinned.

"Only one or two." Hermione laughed, "Did you really set your aunt on fire?"

Kiril laughed and shook his head, "She call Iliyra wicked and stole her voice because vell bred vitch should be silent and learn to be good vife not act smarter than men. I steal vand and make curse I hear father make to light hearth and catch her robe of fire. Ve run avay and father find us. He is only angry until find Ra cannot speak then is angry vith aunt."

Hermione laughed and shook her head at him, "I set a Professors robes on fire once." She told him and explained about the Quidditch game first year and thinking he was the one cursing Harry.

Kiril laughed and shook his head calling her a brilliant witch before turning to the other when the man Keoran, spoke to him in a strange language.

Kiril replied and then turned to her, "Forgive me, this is Keoran."

"Keo doesn't speak much English." Iliyra seemed to apologize, "He does say it's very nice to meet you."

Keoran said something else and Kiril nodded. "He says to Kiril that you are very special, even the elves know much of the war and your heroism, bravery and loyalty is respected." Iliyra grinned, "It's a very high compliment."

Hermione blushed only just noticing his pointed ears and meeting his silver eyes. "Thank you."

He nodded to her in a seated bow and Hermione had the feeling it was more than when the Durmstang boys did it but a great honor and sign of respect and she felt her cheeks redden again as she ducked her head.

They were brought out food and tankards of warm meade and conversation flowed easily between them all despite the slight barrier of Hermione and Keoran not speaking a common language.

The afternoon passed very quickly and when they parted Iliyra hugged Hermione and seemed to have a brief conversation with Kiril in their eyes before Keoran smiled at them both giving a hand gesture that was the farewell of his people.

Hermione had once read that elves did not believe in goodbye unless it was death so always they said farewell or until we meet again.

"I hope we meet again." Hermione smiled at him and when Kiril translated Keoran turned to her with a deep nod and then a wide smile as he spoke softly in return.

"He says it would be his great honor and he hopes by then I vill have taught him some to speak vith you himself." Iliyra translated making Hermione blush and thank him. A moment later and they had left.

"She likes you very much." Kiril told her softly as they sat in the carriage.

"Iliyra?" Hermione smiled, "She's wonderful and promised to write soon. Did you know she was interested to improving wolfsbane? It's her thesus project this year so of course you would know. It's something I thought of attempting one day and she's agreed to share some ideas and see if we can work it out together. Could you imagine it, a potion to completely keep the human mind as the wolf, remove the consuming need to attack or feed on anything living and to minimize the pain of the transformation? It might not be a cure but it would be the closest thing to it."

Kiril smiled at her enthusiasm as she talked and commented when she asked his opinion on something. They'd long since returned to school grounds but he made no indication of it, happy to sit and hear her talking so animatedly about future plans with his twin and various theories.

Hermione finally wound down and blushed, "I'm sorry, it's just very exciting, a very good friend is a werewolf."

"To us as well, our uncle actually."

"Really?"

Kiril nodded, "He was attacked very young and it has always been a very important issue to all of us."

Kiril tucked her hair behind her ear, "Your passion for learning is only surpassed by your passion for others. Never apologize to me for either Amstra, this I love about you."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head but Kiril pulled her to him and kissed her. Instead of slow and exploratory this time the kiss was full of passion and the warmth that had spread through her the first time was much hotter as it though flowed through her veins, her heart beating to quickly, her breath ragged and a need pulling in her belly. When he finally pulled away for air she was in his lap as he continued to place small kisses on her shoulder and neck making her skin tingle, Hermione felt herself tilt her neck to give him better access as her fingers moved to play with his shaggy hair, it was so soft.

His mouth moved back up to hers and the passion burned between them and Hermione shifted on his lap so she was straddling him. His arms tightened around her, one moving to rest on her bum and the other across her back, his elbow at her waist and his hand at the base of her neck.

Hermione finally pushed a little away from him, afraid of how her body was reacting, how badly she wanted more as all the heat coiled into her belly creating an ache.

Kiril was breathing heavy and his light hazel eyes were dark. He whispered something she didn't understand and kissed her temple before sliding her off his lap. She noticed as he moved her, a distinct bulge in his trousers and she looked away blushing as he got out of the carriage. He leaned back in to help her out and when he set her on her feet he kissed again very gently.

"Until later Amstra." He whispered, his voice low and gravelly.

"Until later Kir." He kissed her again, his arm tightening briefly around her waist before he stepped back, eyes still burning and turned to walk to the castle. Hermione watched him go and then turned to go into her own quarters. She spent the next two hours trying to study for a NEWT but all she could do was think of the time they'd spent kissing and the need she'd felt.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lara who held out a package, "This came for you." She smiled warmly, "Did you have a nice lunch?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Iliyra is wonderful and really quite brilliant. We're going to write each other maybe work together on a project she's developing to improve wolfsbane." Lara smiled at her and Hermione blushed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Lara nodded sitting beside her.

"Is it normal to feel flushed when kissing."

"Very."

"I mean, is it normal for all of that heat to settle in your belly and feel like… like…."

"An achy sort of need?" She supplied.

"Exactly." Hermione sighed.

"Very normal when your body is telling you its ready for more than just kissing."

"So if you don't do anything more the feeling of longing is normal too?"

"Yes." Lara nodded with a small smile.

Hermione sighed, "It was the most wonderful afternoon."

"So what is troubling you?"

Hermione frowned, "When I was with him its like, I was sure, this was right and so perfect but now I think about it and I think if he asked I'd marry him and it wouldn't be something I'd have to think about except then I remember Viktor or Erik or the night with Blaise and I'm so confused."

Lara patted her back, "It's alright to be Hermione. It's not an easy choice to make and I am so very happy for you that you've found people you might want to spend your life with but there is still time to make the decision. I know it feels short and like you need to know today but there is still five months before you must be married."

"Are you worried about it?"

"Yes. I am. I like Orin very much and I think I would be very happy as his wife but I have another at home I care a great deal for and a third who I've met recently makes my heart race and I feel giddy around."

"I hope it works out for you."

"I hope it does for you too." Lara smiled warmly and nudged the package, "Shall we see who sent you a gift?"

Hermione nodded and opened it up breaking the shimmering opal seal carefully she read the letter and blushed.

_Amstra ~ I would officially like to request the opportunity to court you. Though when my sister hugged you giving me her full support and showing she felt I had indeed found what she herself has I could have proposed on the spot. Having you in my arms earlier only made me ache for you more. As a small token for you to hold the memory of my affection close I hope you like this gift, I transfigured it myself and each piece has meaning. I know I am not the only one who is certain he can make you happiest and it is up to you to decide. I wish you find the best husband, the man who will love you for all you are and whom your heart clings to. I do not begrudge you the time to discover that, however long it should take, to prove this I will deny myself your company this evening and leave Erik his chance, though the very idea of you in his arms makes my heart ache and I have broken two quills simply thinking it. Please Amstra, wear this gift so I know at least when I am not holding you a part of me is there to remind you of all we could share. ~ Kiril Valko_

Hermione blinked tears and reread it before handing it to her professor and opening the little box. In it was a delicate gold charm bracelet. Hermione examined each charm, there was a lion, a heart, a K, a wolf, a potion bottle, a plane and a book."

Hermione laughed at the little plane as tears stung her eyes, she clasped it around her wrist and jingled the charms so they settled nicely.

"It's beautiful."

"He's so wonderful isn't he?" Hermione sighed wishing she could find him to thank him.

"Will you go find Erik now?" Lara asked gently a moment later.

"Soon." Hermione sighed. "I think I'll try to study for a bit longer first."

Lara nodded and gave her a warm smile before getting up, "I have a date with Orin but if you need me at all just send a spark with your wand and mine will let me know." Lara patted her arm, "Even if it's just to talk a little don't hesitate."

"Thank you."

Lara nodded and left while Hermione tried to focus on her book, instead finding herself playing with the charms of her bracelet. Finally she gave up with a sigh and went for a walk. She decided to clear her head and walked the grounds for a bit finding cliffs to one side she sat and listened to the waves crashing for a while until the sky began to darken.


	13. Chapter 13

After a while she made her way to the castle and was pleasantly surprised to run into Erik with Dane and Astoria.

"Hermione!" Astoria bounced over and hugged her making Hermione laugh and hug her back, she'd never seen the younger girl so relaxed and open.

"Story has agreed to accompany us to dinner, would you as well?" Dane bowed to her.

Hermione looked over to him and nodded even as Astoria was already tugging her towards the Great Hall.

"I took herbology, double potions and charms with Dane today, their potions master is so much better than Slug, Snape might have been scary but he was a brilliant teacher, I felt like this one might have been able keep up with his potions brain. I have to say I prefer Flitwick for Charms and Professor Sprout joined in the herbology class and I swear they spent more time discussing the plants between themselves than teaching but I learned so much and it was very fun to listen to, I swear they sounded a bit like Dane and I when we get wrapped up talking about different ones and Dane's taught me a lot of muggle uses for some plants."

Hermione let Astoria lead her to one of the tables and blushed as all the men seated rose and bowed. Erik pulled out a chair for her and the four of them sat together. Astoria talking in a manner Hermione normally associated with her older sister until Dane caught her attention.

"Did you have a good day Hermione?" Erik asked quietly.

"Yes, very, though I barely got any work done, I just couldn't concentrate and it's not like me at all."

"Come with me to the library after dinner? We can study together."

Hermione grinned at him, "I'd love to."

Erik nodded and they talked easily as they ate, excusing themselves from the others when they finished. He walked her out to get her things and then led her through the castle to the library and then to his favorite study nook.

They studied together for hours, talking time to discuss topics or review each others work. Hermione found it refreshing to work with a mind as focused as her own could be so she didn't have to nag him to stop mucking about or correct a thousand points practically doing half the work for him or letting him copy her answers. Instead they debated a few points rechecked various research and worked steadily until Hermione found herself once again well a head of her studies and had moved on to some reading about werewolves and various potions or spells that had been used over the years.

She jumped when a small bell rang.

"The library will close now." Erik told her smiling at her reaction, "It's almost curfew."

"Is it already?" Hermione gasped and glanced longingly at the book she'd been reading.

"You can take it out on my name and read it tonight." Erik offered picking up the book.

"Thank you!" Hermione hugged him making him laugh.

"I thought only I got excited about reading old tombs." He told her tucking it under his arm and guiding her through the room.

Hermione blushed and laughed, "No, I do as well. Harry and Ron are always teasing me about it." Hermione felt a sting of longing at thinking about them and Erik's arm moved around her shoulders in comfort.

"You miss them very much."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I know its silly, its been only two days but we haven't been apart this long since… well since we destroyed the locket horcrux a year ago. I feel a little off balance without them." She admitted shyly.

"I'm sure they miss you just as well."

Hermione nodded and sighed again. He walked her out and handed her the book along with her satchel carrying her study things. Then he tilted her chin up so their eyes met. "I'm sorry to see you sad alskling."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "It really was wonderful to study with you Erik, quite a change from studying with my friends who don't much care to do it."

He nodded, "I find it very refreshing and rewarding to study with you as well. You have a beautiful mind." He told her leaning down to kiss her gently, like before it made her feel light headed and a little like floating as she turned and walked inside.

The noise in the room cleared her head and she found the others had all returned and were sitting in pajama's having 'class' with Lara and Pomona who encourage her to change and join.

After listening to a few others talk Hermione heard her own voice without her brains permission, "Why does it make my head go foggy and feel like I might float when Erik kisses me but when Kiril does I feel… fire and… grounded?"

"It's so romantic feeling." Susan sighed, "Erik must make you feel special."

"Kiril is definitely pure lust." Katrina seemed to agree.

"Do you feel need when Erik kisses you?" Lara asked instead of answering.

Hermione frowned in thought, "No, my mind just goes blank." She sighed, "Not that I can think about anything when I kiss Kiril except that I don't want him to stop kissing me."

"Don't you feel passion when you kiss Erik?" Padma asked, "I feel like floating after Lukas kissed me but while he was kissing me all I could think was… well I couldn't think I was warm putty in his hands and all feeling and need."

Hermione frowned, "No. I feel grounded just flushed and achy with want when Kiril stopped kissing me when Erik kisses me I feel foggy and then he stops and the fog doesn't I just kind of float like in a dream as though I can still feel him kiss me or hear him tell me my mind is beautiful." She sighed.

"Think some on it tonight and we'll talk again tomorrow." Lara smiled at her, "Out of curiosity how does it feel when Viktor kisses you?"

Hermione blushed, "Intense."

Lara nodded and turned to the other girls, "I think we'll end it here so we can all dream of kisses from our wizards. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." They all called tucking into covers and rolling over.

Saturday the girls were all kept busy, they were given a tour of the grounds by the younger years and treated to a game of Quidditch, in the largest courtyard which they were informed was indeed positioned exactly in the center of the school, the rivalry between the teams fierce as any school house at Hogwarts but much friendler as well. After lunch Erik asked her to walk with him.

"You are distant today alskling." He murmured.

"I'm sorry." She blushed, "my mind just seems to be spinning."

Erik pulled her to a stop in a small alcove with a view of the cliffs, "We are much a like Hermione. Your mind is the most beautiful I have ever come across."

She blushed and he sighed, "I would be happy married to you, surrounding by our books."

Hermione smiled at him but his expression made her frown, "Why doesn't that seem to make you happy?"

"I fear it is you that would be unhappy alskling for as much as we are alike you have wings where I have roots."

"What do you mean?"

I wish to make my life at my home, with my brother and our wives, but while he will go off to study plants around the world I wish to spend mine in books and research. I wish to have and raise my family in the home I grew in and while I wish to make many discoveries that will benefit the wizarding world I have no desire to be surrounded by it or to explore it. You are full of life and adventure calls to you but more, life calls to you, your compassion for other beings, your passion to make a difference in their lives, to be part of those lives. You would eventually suffocate with me."

"Erik?"

"I could very easily love you Hermione and I would be very happy with you but could not, I think, make you as happy." Hermione felt her eyes burn with tears and he pulled her into his arms, "Tell me I am wrong alskling?" he whispered it as though it were almost a plea.

She shook her head in his chest, "I don't know" she finally whispered.

"I know." He rubbed her back. "I hope I always have your friendship and affection, I hope we may always find time to study together and share our thoughts but I think it is not fair to you, to those who could make you happier than I, for me to steal your attentions and affections."

Hermione lifted her head to look at him, "I do like you so much."

"I know and I like you the same, I maybe even love you and it is why I must do what my heart tells me is right for you." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "You are so beautiful and I am honored we are friends." He whispered before leaving her.

Hermione sat down with a sigh. She was a little sad but not heartbroken. Erik was right, he was wonderful, she got along so well with him and his kiss was so sweet, so romantic and she felt like she was dreaming with him but she didn't fill with fire and need with him and she wanted more in her life than one of quiet study and companionship.

With it all settling in her she stood, the charms on her wrist catching her eye. She smiled at them and felt her body flush as she thought of Kiril kissing her, of his eyes sparkling as she stated her opinions while talking with his sister about the werewolf project, the way he'd wink at her at just the right moment in a way that both flustered and encouraged her. He was very different from her, more learn hands on than books but somehow it seemed to enhance the way she thought as they had meaningful conversations but she liked how not everything was that way either, he was easy to be around and relaxed, he didn't feel the need to fill silence but could talk with her about nothing important and still pay attention like every word she said was important. Viktor always did that, listened to her, making her feel important and cherished.

Hermione sighed and smiled to herself as she wandered the castle. Edan and Caius found her lost in a corridor unsure if she should go up or down the stairwell she had met with.

"Hermione." Edan called with a smile.

"Hello." She smiled back at them.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione shrugged and laughed, "Getting lost. This place is beautiful but the stone walls are mostly bare so you can't even find a painting to ask or remember a suit of armor marks which direction to take."

Edan shook his head with a laugh, "I suppose it is very different for you. Where were you looking to go?"

"Nowhere." Hermione admitted, "I was just thinking and wandering and figured I'd find myself in the entrance hall eventually."

Caius laughed, "Or our dorm."

"Your dorm?" Hermione blushed.

"Down is Caius and I, up is Kiril and Lukas."

"You know Lukas?" Hermione asked surprised and thinking of Padma even as it registered to her that she was outside Kiril's bedroom.

"Of course." They both nodded, "We didn't know you did."

"I don't, I know his name." Hermione admitted with a blush, "He's been spending time with Padma since we arrived."

"Ah." Edan nodded, "We saw them together a little while ago."

"Right." Hermione blushed as her eyes went to the stairs as her mind shot to an image of Kiril and she turned back to them.

"I should be off then." She nodded, "That way I suppose, unless you think I'll run into trouble and turn into someone else's rooms?"

"Can't imagine anyone in this area would object." Caius grinned.

"This is the wing for eighth years." Edan nodded, "The young boys might have been embarrassed but I know I'd have been pleased."

Caius shoved him gently and nodded to the steps, "He's up there and would be very happy."

Hermione blushed and glanced up, "Oh, I…"

"You could come down with us instead, we were going to play a game of chess but would happily play something else with you."

Caius rolled his eyes at his friend, but nodded to her, "It would be our honor to entertain you but truly Kiril will be happy you've stumbled upon him."

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Maybe I'll just see if he'd like to play." She whispered.

Caius and Edan both nodded, a wide grin on both their faces. "We will see you later then." Edan winked at her.

Caius winked and nodded to the steps as they walked past going down.

Hermione took a breath and walked slowly up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all, sorry this is just a quick note - I went back to reread and edit today so all of the chapters were updated, mostly just small changes. However I did find a chapter missing! No one mentioned the odd time jump so I had posted a few chapters past but felt it was just as important in the development of her relationships as all of the others and had to put it in so you might want to go back and take a look (ch 10 is the one that was missing). Other than that I hope you are all enjoying the story. I still do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable plot/characters from the series, just this plot and the new characters. :) PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**With that said, on with the story.**

The landing opened up to large room and Kiril was sitting at a desk writing.

"Go away Caius." He growled without looking up.

"He's downstairs." Hermione told him blushing.

Kiril spun around in his seat. "Hermione." He was grinning as he stood up.

She blushed, "Sorry to intrude."

"You aren't." He shook his head, "How did you find me?"

"By accident." She laughed. "I was wandering about thinking and came to the stairs, before I could pick Edan and Caius found me and told me it was the entrance to your rooms." She blushed.

"I'm glad you came up anyways." He told her motioning her towards him.

Hermione moved deeper into the room, "You were busy." She motioned to the parchment.

"Just writing to my parents." He shrugged, "I can finish later."

"Are they well?"

"As always." He nodded, "They are in Greece right now meeting with a tribe of merfolk."

Hermione shifted and felt the charms on her bracelet. "Thank you for the gift." She told him blushing.

"Do you like it?" He asked lifting her hand to kiss her wrist just above it.

"Very much. The charms are just perfect."

"Did you figure it out?" He whispered.

Hermione's mind felt befuddled as her breathing became shallow, "What?" She breathed.

"Amstra." He whispered kissing her wrist again and then lifting her hand to his neck and stepping closer, "You were going to discover its meaning." He reminded her.

She shook her head, "Not yet."

"Would you like a hint?" He asked whispering against her lips, she nodded even as a whimper came from her throat. Kiril listened to what the sound asked and kissed her, first so slow and gentle she thought the low burning heat was going to make her melt and then deeper with growing passion that made her feel like she might combust.

She groaned when pulled back so they could both breathe, "The hint?" She asked through deep breaths.

"It's something you have of mine and something you are to me." He whispered placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "It's also not a human language." Hermione's mind began to try to tackle the riddle and Kiril laughed kissing the tip of her nose.

"How were your studies yesterday?"

"Very good." Hermione grinned, "Did you know they used to use a spell on werewolves, it was a potion and rune branded into their chest before the full moon that was meant to remove the drive to feed or attack humans. It didn't work very well and was painful for the wizard but it could be a stepping off point, something to look into, how runes affect the magic."

Kiril laughed and grinned at her. "I hope you didn't neglect your NEWTs entirely for my sisters project?"

Hermione shook her head, "I finished that work first."

"Good," He nodded. "Then we can leave studies behind today."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's play."

"What?"

Kiril thought about it, "Cards?"

"Ok." Hermione nodded. They ended up sat on his bed playing poker and talking about their friends and families.

"You get vitch alone in room, on bed and play card?" A voice interrupted them making Hermione blush, "Maybe you exempt from law and finding vife for me?" Hermione blushed brighter and stared at her cards.

"Amstra, my best friend Lukas." Kiril laughed flicking his hand, doing a wandless and wordless spell that made Lukas trip.

Lukas shot him a glare and then laughed, "It is a pleasure to finally meet with you Hermione." He gave her a bow still laughing.

"Where is vitch you take flying?"

Lukas frowned and said something in rapid Bulgarian then he sighed and sat down, "She is vith now."

Kiril nodded, also frowning now.

"Kir?" Hermione lay her hand over his.

He smiled at her. "Vitch sister upset and come here for Padma, Lukas only understand some but vitch cry and angry. Padma take her to talk."

"Parvati is here?" Hermione gasped. "Oh it must not have gone well." She jumped up, "I should check on her."

"I think she vant only sister. Tell dreamy blonde not to come. Padma tell me she see me later." Lukas shrugged, "Stay vith us a little."

Hermione frowned but nodded her mind on her housemate and then the 'dreamy blond' "Where is Luna? Is she ok?"

"Loohna is fly vith my broom, looking for something odd naming vith Damyan." Lukas grinned. "I think he is…" Lukas said something in Blugarian.

"Smitten." Kiril provided.

Lukas nodded, "He is smitten vith her. Is good he has older brother and only three lines pure, she has only two lines pure so they should be vell under regulation for pure to ved."

Hermione couldn't help but smile she was so happy for her friend. Lukas dropped onto his bed and with occasional translation help from Kiril told her about what he'd witnessed between them. They then began to exchange funny stories from school. Until dusk darkened the room and a call sounded.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, somehow she and Kiril had gone from across each other to her being settled between his legs, leaning against his chest as they all talked.

"Tonight is last night vitches vith us. Ve make special. Is sound to prepare."

"Ve must go." Kiril told her kissing her forehead, "I vill valk you to quarters and professors vill help you to ready."

Hermione sighed, she'd been so comfortable, but got off the bed and gave her hand to help pull him to his feet. He used it to pull her into his arms as he stood and kissed her.

Lukas walked with them to the entrance and then waited back while Kiril lifted her wrist to his mouth and kissed just beside the bracelet.

"I vill see you in short vhile."

Hermione smiled at him, "yes."

She hurried to the quarters and immediately saw Parvati with red-rimmed eyes sat with Padma.

"Are you alright Parvati?"

Padma sighed and shook her head "All over the wizarding world its fine except in our family where it is our duty to marry and have babies."

"They'll get over it Parvati, I'm sure it was a shock."

Parvati shook her head, "Mum's disowned me." Fresh tears stung her eyes.

"Both of us then." Padma hugged her sister.

"I'm so sorry Parvati."

Parvati shook her head, "No, I hate it but I also feel better you know, freer. I want to be a mother, I just don't want to marry some bloke and have to be miserable, not to mention my wifely duties."

"I wouldn't mind having some of those with Lukas now." Padma sighed and then blushed. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." Parvati giggled and then hugged her sister, "I'm so happy for you Pad and I am so sorry I tried to push you to marry Seamus, I was just so unhappy and I, oh I don't know, I'm glad you came here and met him."

"Me too." Parvati blushed. "He is so handsome and funny, he's smart too but all the while he was talking I thought, just kiss me again except I really just want to find a broom closet and start working on those babies we need to make."

"I suggest the lower corridor." Luna came in, "The broom cupboard wouldn't be very private but I found a very nice fountain with a secret passage where Damyan and I had lots of privacy."

"Did you…" Parvati's voice faded off as Luna nodded.

"We were looking for Glorednras and I got off my broom to look at a very odd set of runes and he explained them to me, how they were keeping the courtyard warm. I thought it would be better if he kept me warm instead and how nice a husband he'd make but to be sure I told him we should see if we were compatible and visit the fountain. He has wonderful hands." She sighed. "And he has this lovely birthmark beside his penis that looks like a heart."

Hermione blushed while the twins gaped at her.

"Shall we get ready? Damyan says they're planning something special for us tonight." Luna moved over to the shower with her name on it. "I do enjoy smelling like him but I suppose it wouldn't do not to shower. Maybe we can visit the fountain again, unless you'd like to Padma, it's a very nice spot and I'm sure he knows of others."

"No… no thank you Luna." She stuttered blushing.

Luna nodded and got in the shower.

Shaking their heads in affection and disbelief at their odd friend they also started to get ready.

Lara called their attention and they all sank into the warm water of the bath to listen.

"Tonight is our last evening here so I think it only fitting we leave an impression no?" The girls all nodded. "I have arranged for very special dresses for each of you, while you are getting ready please keep in mind your house colors."

"Do you know what the plan is?"

"I'm afraid its been kept close lipped but he did hint at hoping to help his boys… and we say this as still rather young ourselves and thus in the capacity of your peers but to ah… help them seal the deal." Hermione laughed as well as a few others who understood the expression while several looked confused.

"They wish to impress you and maybe get more than a goodnight kiss." Mona laughed, "So tonight you'll impress them right back and make sure you are forefront on the mind of any wizard you hope to be instead of any Beauxbaton witch they might meet until you see them again."

The girls all grinned nodding and climbed out of the tub. Hermione used golds and shimmers in light makeup, accenting her eyes with liner. She then used her wand to tighten the curls and put small gold stars in to hold it back from her face so it cascaded in ringlets down her back. On her feet she strapped on gold heals, they were higher than she ever wore but charmed to be comfortable and easy to walk in. Finally ready she moved to the vanity where she pulled out her dress. It was gold as well and shimmered when the light hit it. It had a sweetheart top and was strapless, it clung to her body and down over her hips before dropping elegantly to the floor, a slit ran dangerously high up the front of her right leg.

Next to her she saw Astoria in a silver dress it had tiny delicate straps that looked like threads and a low v-neck, under her bust was a wide band of material and then it dropped elegantly to her toes just barely skimming her hips.

Each dress was different, accentuating each girl but all of them wore their house color, gold, silver, bronze or black.

Their cloaks had changed from white, trimmed in the color they wore to white on the outside with the school color they weren't wearing lining the other.

Finally delicate demi masks of fine lace in the colors of their dress appeared and the girls stuck them on. The masks accentuated rather than hid their faces.

Hoods were brought up around their heads as a knock sounded. The girls followed their professors ought and were met by several boys in slate grey suites and demi masks, each holding a white rose.

Hermione saw Dane step forward and hand Astoria the rose, "My beautiful Story, may I be your escort?"

Astoria nodded and took the flower allowing him to kiss her hand and take her arm, moving her to stand beside him across from them.

Lukas stepped forward with two roses, he handed one to Parvati, "It is my honor to meet you." He kissed her hand and turned to Padma, "My Little Bird, if you would please allow me to escort you this evening?"

Padma smiled at him as she took the rose. He kissed her hand and moved back in line.

"Moon goddess if I may have the honor of being yours?" Damyan had moved to Luna and given her the flower and kissed her hand.

Finally Kiril moved to stand in front of her, "Amstra." He murmured, handing her the flower, "Allow me the evening at your side?" At her nod he lifted her hand but unlike the others, he turned it to kiss her wrist, just above the bracelet she still wore.

Two wizards she didn't know, one-stepped forward for Katrina and the other for Dawna but Hermione hadn't heard what they'd said.

Hermione smiled back at the other girls feeling bad for their sad looks as the last of the men had stepped forward. As if on cue they snapped their heals and bowed to the women before Hermione felt Kiril leading her away.

"Do not vorry, they vill each have two escorts as have not shown special interest in one specific." Kiril whispered in her ear.

Hermione blushed but sighed with relief. They were led not to the Great Hall but through to the main courtyard. It had been done in fairy light and flowers were everywhere. The center was a dance floor and soft music played.

He took her cloak and she heard him groan as she turned and his eyes went to the length of her leg revealed. Hermione smirked at him and he winked at her making her blush.

Kiril led her to it and they all began to dance. Hermione relaxed into his arms and let the romance carry her away.

After a bit he pulled back and she noticed the others had joined them. Kiril led her to a tiny table with a white tablecloth.

As the music faded Hermione saw all of the other little tables filled, next to the one Padma sat with Lukas, Parvati was sat with a wizard on either side.

Glasses of sweet wine appeared followed by a seven course meal, each dish disappearing and appearing in perfect timing.

With the last plate Kiril asked her to walk with him while other couples moved back to the dance floor. Hermione nodded and took his arm, they walked around the courtyard and silently slipped through a secret passage into a dark corridor. He walked her through the moonlight.

"I vish you could stay vith me here." Kiril told her as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Hermione smiled sadly at him, "I have to go home Kir."

He nodded, "I vill come to court you there but so vill Viktor and others too. I vish to freeze night or moment vhen holding in room talking vith Luka"

Hermione blushed. "Kiril?"

"Yes Amstra?"

"I think you should help me with my theory. So I don't forget." She whispered.

Kiril laughed and pulled her to him, his mouth descended, slow and hypnotic making her feel lightheaded even as the heat swirled through her. Her hand was over his heart, its beat matching hers when he pulled away.

"Is it your heart?" She whispered looking into his eyes, "Is Amstra your heart?"

Kiril smiled at her and nodded, "Very close." He kissed her again and then slid he cheek against hers so he whispered right in her ear. "Amstra means, my lof."

Hermione thought the moment could be the most romantic she'd ever heard about, read, seen or even dreamed and at a loss for words she kissed him again. Slowly he began to dance with her as his hands gently explored her back and his head tilted to kiss along her shoulders and neck. Hermione let her hands roam his chest and shoulders and then around his back, hugging him as they rocked slowly in a circle. His gentle kisses grew longer and deeper and this time when he went to pull away she moved a hand to his neck to urge him back to her lips. He complied and the gentle warmth burst into flames in her veins as they stopped dancing, pressing closer into each others bodies. She felt his hands skimming her back and around her hips and up her sides only to slip around behind her and cup her head his hands tangling in her hair as he deepened the kiss more making her moan into his mouth.

He backed her gently against a wall and the cold stone felt good against her heated skin. His hand skimmed over her belly making it tingle as parts of her clenched in longing. He skimmed over her breasts making her groan and her nipples peak into hard nubs pressing against his palm.

Her leg came up to latch around his hip, pulling him tighter against her body and his hand responded, moving to grip her bare thigh to hold it in place. He groaned when he felt the bare silky skin and his fingers tightened a little as his free hand slid to her back arching her more into him.

The movement slid them in perfect alignment and she could feel the bulge in his pants pressed firmly into her core making her gasp and him groan. Gently he let her leg drop as he stopped kissing her and then stepped back.

He spoke in a long low string the only word she understood was Amstra.

"Kiril?"

He sighed, "You kill me vitch." He told her, his voice low and gravely.

"I'm sorry." She blushed not sure what he meant.

Kiril stepped forward and kissed her gently, "I not but vhen I take you, it vill be because you are mine." She blushed but leaned into the kiss and his arms again came around her but he didn't deepen the kiss and after a few moments he pulled back again. "I take you back before I cannot make myself." He whispered with an almost pained sigh.

He took her arm and led her back to the courtyard where everyone was dancing and laughing and having fun. Padma winked at her slightly disheveled appearance and Hermione blushed when she saw Luna, looking even more disheveled than her with bare feet and… Hermione gasped as she saw the diamond blinking on her finger. Kiril followed as she hurried over to her friend.

"Luna?" she asked, fighting a grin.

"I really adore that fountain." Luna sighed.

"Just fountain moon goddess?" Damyan asked slipping his arm around her waist.

"Oh yes, I think the hall is too gloomy though it is perfect for being with you." Hermione told him dreamily leaning her head against his chest, "The fountain provides perfect seclusion and is so pretty with the tinkling of the water and giving just enough light I can see you and the look you have when you love me so I adore it." She explained., aking Damyan's cheeks color a little, Kiril hold back a chuckle and Hermione shake her head while grinning at them both.

"Did you happen to do anything special there?" Hermione asked her, "Besides that?"

Luna shook her head, "No, it would be nice to be so quick about the baby but I don't think so."

"I think she means this." Damyan corrected her with an amused smile as he fingered the ring on her finger.

Luna turned to her, "That was before the fountain in an alcove, I was almost naked when we heard voices. It's good about the cloak spell or that would have been a sight for the little boy."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Before the naked Luna. The ring."

"It's rather pretty isn't it? Damyan even gave it to me on one knee. You know for a moment he looked so nervous you'd think he didn't know I'd say yes." Damyan shook his head and kissed her temple again. "He's going to come stay in Hogsmeade while I finish NEWTs, he'll share a room with Viktor since everywhere is booking up so we'll have to find another fountain place." She sighed.

"I'm sure you will Luna." Hermione laughed and hugged her.

"I think I'll ask Parvati to dance with me. I think it might make her happier than dancing with that one." She sighed and patted Damyan's stomach before moving to the dance floor. He gazed after her with a silly smile.

"I'm happy for you." Hermione told him with a grin.

Damyan nodded and shot her a grin and sighed, "She's unique and so innocent, insightful, beautiful." He sighed again, "It's going to be a long year."

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure it'll be quicker than you think fountain man."

Damyan let out a booming laugh, "No vonder Viktor adores you."

He nodded to Kiril, "You will have stiff competition for this gem."

Kiril nodded, "Not tonight though." He offered a hand to her, "Dance with me Amstra?"

Hermione blushed and let him lead her away. She noticed most of the boys not dancing were crowded around watching Luna slowly twirling around the floor with Parvati. Hermione chuckled and shook her head, sliding easily into Kiril's arms. It was only one song before the music stopped again. They were escorted outside where fireworks began to go off. Kiril wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean back in his chest to watch them. When it ended he walked her to the door of the Hogwarts quarters and took her hand to kiss her wrist.

"Dream vell Amstra."

"Will I see you before we leave tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "This is the last." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. When he went to step away she clung to him, fingers curled in his shirt. His lips quirked up and his mouth descended to hers again.

He held her to him, "I haf honor to meet vith friend from Beauxbaton next veekend. I vill request to come see you, to begin proper courtship after." Hermione nodded into his chest, "If you do not leave me now Amstra and I vill not be able to let go but vill carry you avay." She nodded into his chest again and leaned up to kiss his neck. He gave a short hum and then pulled back to kiss her again. When she moved to step away his arms tightened and pulled her into his body again, his kiss gone from sweet, to needy, demanding, passionate and hot. Hermione moaned and clung to him, but after a while he tore himself away breathing heavily. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then a gentle caress of his lips over her wrist before turning and stalking away.

Still breathing heavy, light headed, warm and full of longing she floated inside and crashed on the bed not even bothering to change or remove her shoes.


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning they were woken early and showered. Hermione pulled on jeans and blouse and curled into a couch as she felt the odd pulling sensation she'd felt upon the statues first coming. A moment later and they were back at Hogwarts standing before the four statues and their two professors who led the still sleepy girls inside to breakfast.

Ginny was full of news about the wedding plans and excitement for the next weekend when they'd have the masquerade feast and the Hogwarts fair. The next day would be the first Quidditch game of the year and all the family gossip including that Ron had met a witch over the weekend and was now happily gushing about her at every spare moment.

Hermione listened to her friends talk but excused herself as soon as the meal was done and went up to her room far a nap, her mind and heart with Kiril.

She stayed in her room reading over A History of Durmstang until lunch when Ginny dragged her down to eat by the pond with Daphne and the other Slytherins, surprisingly the boys were getting along… really well. Theo and Ron were playing a very competitive and challenging game of chess, Harry, Blaise, Draco, Goyle and Neville were playing snap.

Daphne wanted all the details, as did Ginny but neither Astoria nor Hermione felt like talking. Finally Neville asked Astoria to go for a walk and they left. Hermione pulled out a book and began reading while Ginny and Daphne discussed wedding dresses and the afternoon was passing in a relaxed and easy manner, letting Hermione relax as well. Returning home had been a sad shock but she was happy to be surrounded by her friends with her nose in her book like old times… even if those old times had new faces added now.

That was when she heard them talking. She looked up from her book and saw Draco's jaw clenched so tight she thought it might snap. Instead Hermione did shooting a nasty hex at Rebecca and storming over to hiss at her, "You are just pissy because Malfoy would rather consider Azkaban than marriage to you. Lucky you aren't his only option because witches with eyes and half a brain cell can see how much he's changed and what a good husband he'd make." Hermione stomped away but turned back, "And for your information I haven't been seen with him again because he hasn't asked me but it wouldn't take me a millisecond to say yes if he did."

She stormed away and went to the library letting the soothing comfort of the place she felt most at home in the castle fill her.

She was surprised when a little later Draco sat down next to her. "Thanks for saying all that Hermione."

"I only said what was true." She told him not looking up from her book.

Draco snorted, "Right, ok, go on a date with me then, a real one."

Hermione looked up at him, saw he was serious despite his disbelief and nodded, "When?"

Draco looked like she'd told him she wore slytherin green lace to bed, he certainly couldn't have been more surprised. "Uh, tonight?"

Hermione smiled at him, "That would be perfect."

Draco nodded and then glared at her, "Is this a prank?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I would never do something like that, it's more your style, or used to be."

Draco titled his head in thought and then nodded, "Fair enough. Meet me at the Great Hall at five?"

Hermione nodded, "I'll be there." Ten minutes later she was standing in her wardrobe debating what to wear on a date with Draco Malfoy.

She sighed and chose a deep green long sleeved wrap dress with gold accessories including her gold heals.

At five o'clock sharp she was standing at the doors to the Great Hall in front of what seemed to be half the school.

Draco arrived in a black slacks and a black dress shirt.

His eyes roaming her body blatantly, "I like the dress." Her told her stopping in front of her.

"Thanks. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He told her holding out his arm. Hermione took it and let him lead her outside. "You can't tell anyone about this, not even Blaise and Theo know." He told her just before he appararted them.

Hermione frowned when she looked around from a darkened alley beside a muggle parking lot.

"Where are we?"

Draco led her out of the alley, into the lot and pointed. Hermione laughed. "You brought me to the zoo?"

He nodded and walked her up to the booth to buy them both a ticket, carefully counting the muggle money.

He led her into the park and sighed, "When I was little, mum would bring me here. It was our secret. She always made it seem like our lives depended on no one, especially dad or Grandma Black finding out." Draco explained. "They were the best days though." He bought a snack for them at the vendor and they wandered around talking, Draco would make up stories about the animals or tell about trips he'd been here with his mother on. Like the time a giant snake got loose and all the muggles were screaming. Hermione had never seen him smile so wide as he chuckled and then gave a full belly laugh when she explained it had been Harry's doing. They bickered and teased and Hermione was sorry when it was time for the zoo to close.

"We have a reservation to get to anyways." Draco told her leading her away, "and remember, if anyone asks, all I did was take you to dinner."

"I promise Drake but… well why?"

He shrugged, "Before, because of the way my mother made me promise, now because its… special." Hermione smiled at him, her eyes softening at the knowledge he'd shared this with her.

Draco offer his arm and when she took it he apparated them away.

He brought her to Premier and she made a face. "Have you ever even eaten here Granger?"

"No Malfoy I haven't."

"Then quit with the face and come on. I promise the food is worth the expense and snobbery." He tugged her inside and cursed.

"What?"

"My mother is here."

"Oh." Hermione went pale.

"Relax, I'll get us out of eating with her just stay quiet."

She had the urge to stick her tongue out at him and stifled a giggle as his mother moved over to them.

"Draco." She smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Miss Granger, what a surprise, how are you?"

"Well thank you." Hermione nodded, "And you?"

"As well as can be thank you." She nodded graciously at Hermione, "I'll have the waiter add room for you."

"No. Thank you. Hermione and I reserved the roof top."

"The roof?"

"Yes mother and please."

She shook her head, "I haven't said anything."

"I know your mind."

"As I know yours."

The two of them seemed to have a silent battle of wills before Narcissa sighed, "All right." She lifted her hands and turned to Hermione, "I've been helping to plan Mr. Potter's wedding, Molly has mentioned that she will being planning yours as well and I humbly offer my help in anyway."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure she will be very sorry not to have seen you, and you are very close with all of her children aren't you? I'm sure Bill and Fleur also send their regrets but please, I'm keeping you from your meal." She smiled at them and Draco groaned.

"You're here with the Weasley's?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes, we're just sitting over the way. Why don't you just come and say a quick hello, I'm sure the reservation will keep a few minutes, wont it Draco?"

"Of course mother." He nodded defeat and Hermione sent him a questioning look. She understood when ten minutes later they were seated with glasses of wine next to Narcissa.

Dinner conversation was pleasant and Narcissa was skilled at asking simple and meaningless seeming questions to get Hermione and Draco both to reveal more than they intended on any given topic.

Draco excused them before desert as they had early classes and both sighed in relief when they left.

"The food was delicious." Hermione tried to say something about the interesting previous two hours.

Draco laughed, "The chef _is_ why I wanted to bring you, trust me I'd have thought of something else if I knew about that." He jerked his hand in the direction they'd just left. "She's a complete Slytherin and will have it in the papers we're on the verge of engagement."

"That would be a bad thing?"

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, "I like you Granger, even Potty and Weasel, ok more Potty than Weasel but they're ok. You're beautiful, brilliant and since you broke my nose third year I've had a disturbing reaction to seeing you angry, which would probably result in a lot of hexes between us at some point in a marriage if I ever let myself think of things going so far left in your world. Truthfully though I'm not brain damaged enough to think you could ever completely get past the things my family or I did to you because while you clearly forgive me, a fact that both stuns and amazes me, we both know you could never forget. The idea of being friends with you intrigues me and I am highly attracted to you, not only when you look like you do tonight but especially when your hair is a nightmare of frizz and cackling with electricity and fire in your eyes right before you say something witty and scathing or throw a rather nasty hex."

"You're disturbed."

"When it comes to being attracted to the idea of you belonging to me? Yes." He nodded "And what's disturbing is I think if I did or said the right things you might be disturbed enough to fall for me too."

"You aren't a bad guy Drake."

He shook his head, "I'm trying not to be but I did used to be, maybe not truly evil as father and the evil git would have had me but I was a bad guy. I want to start over again and build up fresh. Neither of us would have that together."

"What are you going to do about a wife then?"

"Don't suppose you have muggle friends? I was really kind of hoping you and Blaise or you and Theo, then we could get you to help us out."

"I do like them both… a lot." She blushed. "I'd help you anyways though Drake. It's what friends do."

He quirked an eye brow at her, "How about dessert before we go back?" He took them to Fortescues Ice Cream shop and they sat and talked and bickered.

Hermione hugged him when they returned, "Thank you Drake, tonight was really fun."

"Of course it was you were with me."

"There's the old Malfoy prat I never missed."

"Go stick your nose in a book."

Hermione laughed, "I like you Drake. I'm not sure why but I do."

"Eh," he shrugged, "Maybe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Hermione laughed and explained to him it was a muggle saying. He rolled his eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

All the way up to the tower she thought about what a good time she'd had with him, they weren't romantically compatible but he was right, she could see this as a real start to a beautiful friendship.


	16. Chapter 16

Monday morning dawned damp and cold. Hermione was glad to sit during her free period with a cup of tea by the fire though instead of her studies she pulled out the list she made and read it over before adding things and crossing out a few others.

_Theo – Slytherin __(snake – maybe using me?),__ kind, down to earth, fun, intelligent… shy? – (according Draco can be very and was nervous)_

_Draco – Slytherin (snake – hiding something?), intelligent, surprisingly witty for a boy who used the same insults for six years, surprisingly learned humility, actually cared to listen to my opinions and debate things in a friendly way, is really trying to be a better man, ambitious, keeps me on my toes._

_Erik – Likes to study and read, great conversationalist, kind, open, loves his brother, lives really far away, doesn't think I should have all the answers and likes that I ask questions even encourages me to ask and challenge myself more_

_Blaise – Slytherin __(snake – insincere?) __intelligent, charming, romantic, easy to be around and talk to, funny, philanthropist_

_Oliver – Brave, Quidditch… ?_

_Kiril - ?:)_

_Charlie – Weasley, funny, lives far away, compassionate about animals, never made fun of me about S.P.E.W, always talked to me like an adult ?_

_Viktor – First boy to make me feel pretty, likes that I'm smart, funny, down to earth, can laugh at himself, a good friend, honest, loyal, loves me, good kisser_

She still wasn't sure what to write about Kiril so she left him with just the question mark and added a smiley face. Tonight was the Quidditch game with Oliver. It was colder and still damp so Hermione wore the special white cloak with gold trim that kept her so warm over skinny jeans and a red sweater. She was sure she was early but found the tall, attractive Scotsman already waiting for her.

"You look lovely Hermione."

"Thanks Oliver."

"You ready for the match?"

"Yes."

He looked at her hands, "No book?" Hermione laughed and shook her head, Harry, Ron and Ginny are playing.

"Right." He nodded. "Shall we head down and get some good seats then?"

Hermione nodded and when they bumped into Damyan with Luna, Hermione hugged him and introduced the two men before starting up the steps. "All settled in Hogsmeade Damyan?"

"Yeah, just vaiting for Viktor to arrive. Vas happy Loohna sent owl game is open to couples outside school."

Luna smiled back at him her radish earrings swinging. He and Oliver started talking Quidditch and they found seats together.

She really did have fun watching the game with Oliver and once in a while he'd lean over to explain an interesting play. Gryffindor won but only by fifty points when Harry caught the snitch, it had been hovering in front of Ginny and he swooped down to kiss her, while snatching it from the air. Every one cheered and hooted.

Luna went to see Damyan's heart birthmark, a statement that made Hermione blush and Oliver curious as they walked towards the school together.

"Apparently it's beside his…" Hermione trailed off and flicked her eyes to Oliver's crotch.

"Oh." He chuckled catching on quick. "Did you enjoy the game?"

"I did." Hermione smiled, "It's nice to watch Harry and Ron have fun again. It's been a hard adjustment both with the new law and since the war."

"How have you been lass?"

She and Oliver talked and she found he did actually have interests other than Quidditch a fact she pointed out to him and made him catch his heart in protest.

"Oi! You wound me!"

"Please Quidditch to you is books to me."

Oliver laughed, "That it is lass but books are no more your life than Quidditch is mine… even if it has become my profession."

They began talking about working and the future and it was very late when they said goodnight. Hermione went up to bed and crossed his name on the list. Oliver was wonderful but they agreed they didn't have any spark a fact which didn't detract at all from their plans to spend more time together. He even invited her to spend time in Edinburgh with him and promised to send her his older sisters notes on her animagus studies.

Wednesday Hermione spent the day actually focused on NEWT work, the only interruption to her concentration a high pitched squeel from the Slytherin table at supper. Hermione looked over to see Daphne hugging Theo and practically vibrating with joy. The rest of the SLytherins were whispering while their other friends just sat there grinning until Daphne finally released Theo, then they shook his hand or slapped his back. Curiousity got the better of Ginny who dragger Hermione and Harry over to the Slythering table.

"Theo's engaged!" Daphne announced before they'd gotten all the way around the Ravenclaw table to the group.

Congratulations were given and the group abandoned the rest of the meal to congregate together in an abandoned class and get all the details from Blaise and the beautiful sixth year Ravenclaw, Juliette. It was clear the girl adored Theo and all of them were happy for him as they listened to the week the new couple had spent getting to know each other. Juliette might have been a muggle born but her grandfather had been a Nazi so she knew a thing or two about how Theo felt about his fathers actions. The two seemed very compatible, not in love but like they could grow to love each other over the years and be very happy together.

The girls reluctantly parted from their male friends to have their second proper, 'class'. All the boys were curious about what the class was but no girl would mention anything about it. They had taken the confidentiality to its extreme and all any girl in the school would tell the boys was that it was 'just another marriage preparation' class."

When they arrived the room was already set up with pillows, junk food and butterbeer. The girls all took their seats and sipped their butterbeers until the professors all arrived and the room was warded, silenced and potions handed out. Each girl quickly downed both of hers. As frank and open as their conversations were already this one took the cake. All embarrassment was set aside as each girl learned more about each other, their professors and sex than they'd ever thought to.

Luna happily shared not only the details of Damyan's tattoo but went on to describe, in detail his shape and size. She was concerned they might have trouble getting pregnant. "He's very thick, much more than Neville but nearly so long. Do you suppose his seed might not find my eggs?"

Neville they had learned, had been Luna's first, Stewart Thomas in her own house her only other experience, "Stew wasn't so long as Neville but I think it was close and his didn't have skin at the top like Damyan's does. I think it hurt Stew's feelings when I told him he was so skinny there so I didn't want to ask Damyan about getting pregnant with his."

"What do you mean skin at the top?" Holly asked.

"Well his didn't have a turtle neck like Neville's did and Damyan's does. Damyan doesn't have so much hair there as Neville did which is very nice, I like being able to kiss his heart mark."

Minerva explained to them all about circumsicion and the girls were shocked to learn that some muggles cut the tips off boys penis's.

"Can he still get her pregnant though?" Astoria asked with a blush.

"Yes." Poppy smiled kindly at her, "They don't have to reach a specific spot inside you when the seed is released. It swims up to find the egg."

"What about if they're crooked?" Susan spoke up with a blush.

After a thorough talk about the size and shapes of various male organs, and the rare possibility a man had only one testicle (a strange occurance Hannah had found in a Durmstang boy) which led to the discussion of fellatio and other sexual acts which might occur between partners even during formal courting, unlike sex which was magically prohibited during the formal period before engagement.

This led to more discussion of courting and gossip about engagements as well as a long discussion about what was acceptable before marriage, before and during engagements and before official courtship. It was after curfew when they finally said goodnight.

Hermione dreamt about Kiril that night and woke up feeling warm, the same aching need in her belly as when he kissed her. It was predawn and the room was barely light with dawn but she couldn't go back to sleep. Instead she wrote to Kiril.

_Kiril._

_I got a letter from your sister yesterday. I'm so happy everything is working out better for her and Keoran with his people. I know you were both worried though you tried to hide it. How are your studies coming? I haven't been able to concentrate at all for becoming an animagus, I'll be trying to meditate and a thought will just float into my head like Fleur or watching the fireworks our last night together. It's distracting. Last night I dreamed of being back in the hallway with you. Have you met with your Beauxbaton girl? I keep thinking about Fleur. Do you know her? She's married to Bill Weasley, she was here for the Triwizard tournament and she's so beautiful. I want to hex her. It isn't right I know, she's not even the girl you're with but it's her I picture in my head with you. I suppose its jealousy at the thought of her sitting there in your work space discussing your theories or sitting with you on your bed playing cards or worse… Sorry about the ink blotch. I broke my quill. It was a good raven one too. I'll have to go into town and get a new one, I also need a bookmark and I want to see the Fair going up in Hogsmeade. What are you doing this week… with school I mean. I've bene staying very busy. Or have tried to. Besides classes I had a date with Oliver Wood, he's a boy that graduated from here a few years ago that Ginny set me up with. We got along better than I would have expected and are going to be good friends I think. He's even convinced me I might enjoy flying more if I learned all the magic behind it and then I'd feel more comfortable with the broom. He's sending me several books on brooms, how they are made the runes and their magical cores. Did you know brooms had magical cores? Of course I'm sure you did but I'd no idea. It's good to have found another friend. Which reminds me my friend Theo got engaged. Her name is Juliette and I like her very much, she and Ginny are friends though I'd never really met her before. Iliyra said you were going to meet her friend this weekend. I hope it goes well. Well no, that's a lie, I really don't. Is that horrible of me to say? I think it's horrible of me. I almost wish Iliyra hadn't even told me but then guessing would be worse. Maybe I'll try to focus on her project. I'd like to speak with Professor Lupin about it, Remus is a very good friend, the werewolf I told you about. His wife died in the war and his little son Teddy is at the school with him. Maybe I could babysit for him to repay Remus for her help. Do you know they are making him remarry! His wife hasn't been gone a year! This stupid law. I've read in the paper here they are talking about extending the deadline, there's been a lot of fuss about how fast it is and how disrupting because of school and it being so soon and people's memories so fresh. It would be nice to have until the summer. Everything is booking up and people are aparantly having a lot of trouble planning weddings, so many aren't even engaged yet even and already everything is over booked. It's a huge boost in the economy though and I suppose that's very good for all of us. I can hear the other girls waking up and this is already a long and rambling letter when all I really meant to say was I miss you. Please write to me soon. I look forward to seeing you next week. You are still coming aren't you? _

Hermione sighed and sealed the letter sending it on its way. Something she dearly regretted as soon as she sat down for breakfast, the letter had made her sound so needy and clingy and horribly jealous. It didn't matter that she was the latter, she didn't really want Kiril to know that. It was to late now of course. Hermione sighed again and picked at her eggs before following Ginny to class. Today's topic was babies and how to care for them, different muggle and wizarding perspectives on child rearing and communication and support when dealing with parenting issues or opposing believes between couples. Hermione's classes dragged until lunch where a letter and small package arrived for her.

_Mya._

_It was so good to see you at Durmstang. Moments I will treasure as you know how deeply I care for you. It seems that our stars are meant to cross and not align though and I hope always we will be friends. I hope you are not angry with me and I hope this is the first you are hearing of this, I wish I could explain in person but I did not want to risk waiting to see you and word arriving from another source. _

_I married yesterday._

_She is not you Mya and while I have great affection for her I hope you believe nothing I ever said to you or affection we shared was false. I loved you. You were the first witch I felt such an emotion for and always you will hold special place in my heart._

_Alyssa is pregnant though the baby is not mine I feel as her friend I must be there for her. She has no one else. Her fiancé has abandoned her. The muggle did not love her as she thought and when he learned she had to marry for law he blame her for becoming pregnant to trap him. Lyssa would never do such thing. She feels very afraid and alone. Her mother is half Veela, my mother's best friend, and her father was a muggle. Because the law did not restrict me from wedding her I did, without question. My only hesitation was the chance I have missed with you._

_Kiril, my Durmstang brother and I have talked much about you, his love for you is greater than mine and over week I considered backing away to make things easier for him, this made it easier for me to do right thing._

_Please Hermione, forgive me._

_I love you and you will always be a very special friend to me. I hope I can remain as such to you._

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione read the letter three times immediately pulling out parchment to reply.

_There is nothing to forgive. You are a wonderful man Viktor. I've always known it and what you have done only confirms it more. I do hope you will be very happy with Alyssa and that you will come to love each other in time. That horrible boy! She must have been heartbroken and felt terribly frightened and alone. I can only imagine how grateful she is to have a friend like you. I know I am. I hope to meet her soon and if there is anything I can do please let me know._

_Your forever friend,_

_Hermione._

She was late for class as she sent the owl off but didn't mind. The rest of the day went much quicker than the morning and soon she found herself sat in the library, again staring at her list and making changes.

_Theo – Slytherin (snake – maybe using me?), kind, down to earth, fun, intelligent… shy? – (according Draco can be very and was nervous)_

_Draco – Slytherin (snake – hiding something?), intelligent, surprisingly witty for a boy who used the same insults for six years, surprisingly learned humility, actually cared to listen to my opinions and debate things in a friendly way, is really trying to be a better man, ambitious, keeps me on my toes._

_Erik – Likes to study and read, great conversationalist, kind, open, loves his brother, lives really far away, doesn't think I should have all the answers and likes that I ask questions even encourages me to ask and challenge myself more_

_Blaise – Slytherin __(snake – insincere?) __intelligent, charming, romantic, easy to be around and talk to, funny, philanthropist_

_Oliver – Brave, Quidditch… ?_

_Kiril - ?:)_

_Charlie – Weasley, funny, lives far away, compassionate about animals, never made fun of me about S.P.E.W, always talked to me like an adult ?_

_Viktor – First boy to make me feel pretty, likes that I'm smart, funny, down to earth, can laugh at himself, a good friend, honest, loyal, loves me, good kisser_

There were three names left on her list. Charlie was back in Romania, working with a very sick dragon. Hermione knew she cared a great deal for the dragon tamer and Ginny was convinced they would make a very happy couple but after staring at the list for a long time she crossed his name off the list as well.

Stuffing the list in her pocket she walked back up to her common room and got ready for the Masquerade feast.

She used the same gold lace demi mask from Durmstang and found the great hall set up like a casino with tables of food and drinks, trays of each also floating around. She joined her friends and found most people had worn full masks, except for the established couples who wore demi masks and a few of the boys who also made no effort to hide their identities.

Ron quickly paired off with Susan and was playing one of the games with her while Ginny taught Harry and Hermione Wizarding poker. Blaise joined them and partnered Hermione. She found herself by his side for the rest of the night. He filled her with the same contentment, happiness and warmth he had on their first date. Yes, she definitely felt a spark with Blaise. It wasn't the same as she felt with Kiril but equally as stong. A fact she was blatantly made aware of when he kissed her. It was just a quick kiss. They'd won the a bet and he'd spun her around and place a chaste kiss on her lips but she'd blushed and felt heat rush from her heat through to her toes. Later as he walked with Draco towards their common room she stopped him.

"Blaise wait!"

"Mione?" He smiled at her as she hurried over to him and Draco.

She reach up on her toes her hand going around his neck and her eyes never leaving his deep blue ones as she pressed her lips to his. She hadn't imagined it. Heat had immediately raced through her on the contact and her eyes closed as he pulled her into him after a moment to deepen the kiss, her toes curled at the electric rush that zipped through her when his tongue slid into her mouth.

"Goodnight Blaise." She whispered before running off, blushing a deeper shade of red than she could ever have imagined.

Blaise stood staring after her until Draco grabbed him and pulled him to start walking again.

"She's not trying to make another bloke jealous either." Draco laughed at his quietly shocked friend.

Blaise wasn't sure what to say, he just raised his hand to his lips and went straight to his dorm.

"What's with him?" Pansy dropped into a chair.

"Hermione kissed him." Draco laughed.

"She did?" Theo asked waving his wand to pour Draco a glass of the firewhisky the rest of them were enjoying.

Draco couldn't help but smirk as he told them about her stopping Blaise in the hall and the heat that had poured from the couple, practically singing his robes with the fire they had between them.


	17. Chapter 17

Friday morning Hermione was again up before the sun had barely lit the horizon. Quietly showering and getting dressed she hurried down to the library to do more reading on werewolves. This is where she found Astoria crying quietly, on the floor in the restricted section.

"Story?" She cried alarmed hurrying to the witch. "What happened?" Hermione demanded as the young witch wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Talk to me Story. Please?"

Astoria sniffled and shook her head, "I miss Dane."

"Oh Story." Hermione pulled the witch into her arms, to comfort her, "Have you written to him?"

Astoria shook her head, "He was meeting with the other witch he promised to court."

"What happened?" Hermione whispered, her heart aching for her young friend.

Astoria shook her head again and tears stung her eyes, "Neville kissed me."

"Story?"

"It was nice. He's a good kisser and I like him, I do." She sniffled, "He's courting me and Dane's spending the week with that horrid witch his mother set him up with, who is supposed to be just perfect for him!"

Hermione hugged the girl again and rubbed her back, "Are you confused about who to marry? It's ok if you don't know yet?" Hermione tried to understand the young witch's dilemma.

"I kissed Neville." Astoria leaned back to look into her eyes, "I felt horrible, like I cheated only all I can think about since Wednesday is what if Dane is doing those things with that other witch? I bet she's done those things before and she's beautiful. I saw a photo of her in his dorm by accident. His mother sent it with a letter. Do you think he's doing those things with her? That he'll want a witch more experienced? Holly in Ravenclaw said a wizard doesn't want a wife who can't please him and what if she can, if she is and I can't because I don't know how? I never even thought about doing any of those things before."

"I don't think Dane minds you are innocent Story. I don't think a wizard wants to marry a slag."

Story shook her head, "No but someone who at least knows how to please him a little. I kissed Neville and maybe he's kissing her too and I hate that I kissed Neville and I don't want him doing those things with her."

"Have you written to him?" Hermione asked gently.

Astoria shook her head, "He's courting them too, what can I say? Only I want him to choose me. I don't want to have to meet other wizards, they make me nervous, I do like Neville, he's smart and likes plants like I do but he's not Dane and I only feel… easy, with him."

"Why don't you tell Dane that? Or just that he's the only one courting you."

"I don't want to hurt Neville's feelings. Do you think he'll be angry? What if Dane wants the pretty experienced witch? His mum thinks they're perfect!"

"His mum isn't Dane Story, only Dane can decide who he wants to be with." Astoria nodded and wiped at her tears. "Neville wont be angry either, he'll be happy for you."

"I really wanted to like him, then I wouldn't have to leave Daph." Astoria whispered.

"Is that the only reason you said yes to having him court you?"

Astoria shook her head, "He really is very nice and he does like plants like me, I bet he'd be ok if I stayed in the garden all day and even came in with dirt under my nails, mum hates that."

"He's just not Dane." Hermione said softly. Astoria nodded sadly and leaned her head against her friends shoulder. "Write to him Story, tell him how you feel, at least then you'll know."

"Ok." Astoria sighed. "Will you come with me to mail the letter?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled at her and led her to a desk.

A few minutes later Astoria sealed her parchment and the girls set off for the owlry. They were cutting through the hallway in front of the headmistress's office when they saw him coming out with McGonagall.

"Dane!" Astoria cried running into his arms.

He caught her up and kissed her. Hermione swore she could feel the love pouring out of the kiss, like she was watching the most intimate of moments.

"I was just mailing you." Astoria told him as he set her on her feet.

Dane shook his head; "I couldn't wait anymore for an owl. Erik was ready to hex me already."

Astoria blushed, "I didn't want to interrupt your time with…" Hermione thought she heard Astoria mumble something along the lines of 'the loose Swedish bint.'

Dane chuckled and kissed her. "I never went." He told her.

"Never went?" Astoria yelped.

Dane shook his head, "I love you."

Astoria grinned and then hit his shoulder with a frown, "You let me think you'd gone off getting your wick whistled by Swedish skanks and the whole time you were sitting at Durmstang leaving me to suffer!"

Dane laughed, but at her venomous look he bit it back and shook his head, "I let you come home and see about the brilliant herbologist courting you while checking hourly if Erik was hiding your letters from me."

Astoria's look softened but was still angry, "You might have written me yourself." She hissed spinning on her heal and flouncing away.

Dane shook his head at her back, his expression full of confusion and some amusement as he turned to look at Hermione, "Wick whistled?"

Hermione blushed, "We learned about what could and couldn't happen between couples officially courting." At his still confused expression she blushed and shot her eyes to his crotch and back up to his eyes, "Think about it a minute."

He frowned at her and then blushed, "No one's been whistling my wick or anything else since well before I met Story."

Hermione shrugged, "You really could have sent her a note to let her know you thought about her, just a little." Her mind fluttered to Kiril, she hadn't gotten a letter from him either. "Honestly," She said getting angry, "You all treat us like we're the only witch there is and make us get all twisted up over you and then not one little word!"

"I…"

"Don't you make excuses to me Dane Kalen, all of you wizards are just… just… argh!" She huffed spinning away after Astoria.

Dane turned to the Headmistress his expression confused and wary, "What?"

McGonagall laughed and shook her head putting her hand on his shoulder, "I believe that this was meant for you." She told him waving her wand to make the letter Astoria had dropped when she saw him float to his hands, "Maybe let her calm down a minute and read it then you can inform her of your decision to transfer here for your final semester."

"Thank you Headmistress."

"You'll have to be sorted of course so try not to be late for breakfast."

"Yes Headmistress." Dane clicked his heals and bowed.

"It'll be alright." She patted his shoulder comfortingly and walked away, quietly chuckling at young love.

Dane walked outside and sat by the lake to open the letter.

_Dane. I hope it's ok I'm writing. Hermione said it would be but I'll be brief in case I shouldn't have. I just… I miss you. I've decided to tell Neville I have to decline his suit. I'm not sure I should write that, I don't want to pressure you. I just, well I don't want to marry him. Maybe you could write to me? Even just to let me know how the Worlamak plant is growing. I know you must be terribly busy with class and with your… friend. I'll let you get back to her. I just. Well I miss you. So ok. I'm here if you wanted to write or maybe to visit. There's a Fair in Hogsmeade this weekend. Its ok if you're busy though, I'll go with Daphne and Ernie. I just wanted to write to tell you how lovely a time I had at Durmstang, I know I told you before I left but, well mother did say its polite to send thank you notes. I guess that's what this is. Sort of. So, I'll wait for a letter and um, goodbye for now. I miss you. I guess I wrote that already. Love, Story._

Dane smiled at the words, his girl was even shy why she wrote and he could picture her blushing in them. The only time she seemed to be at ease was when they were alone, going about in nature or in the greenhouse. He'd have to build her one of those, a large one off the kitchen garden. She'd like that.

He fingered the ring in his pocket and hoped she'd let him talk to her soon. He'd planned to wait, to evaluate and then hopefully obliterate his competition but from her letter he felt hope spring in his chest. Dane made his way inside the castle and to the Great Hall.

"Just in time." The Headmistress called out to him, she was standing and addressing the room and Dane frowned lightly at having interrupted her. He clicked his heals and bowed to her as his manners kicked in. "Please come up here." Dane made his way up, his eyes on Story at the far table. "For those of you yet to meet him, this is Dane Kalen from Durmstang. He and his Headmaster arrived very early this morning to discuss a special request, which in light of everything going on, I have agreed to." People were whispering and frowning trying to figure out what was going on. "Mr. Kalen will be joining our school for the remainder of his NEWT year. He shall be sorted into a house this morning and I expect you all to make him feel welcome." She waved her wand and the sorting hat appeared.

The hat deliberated for a moment before surprising the hall as it called out "Gryffindor!" The table jumped up and applauded as Dane moved to the few people he knew and sat down, happy to see Hermione smiling at him again.

"So that's why you were here this morning." She whispered.

"I couldn't let some lousy Herbology loving war hero bastard steal her from me without trying could I?" He whispered back.

Hermione shook her head but her smile only widened, "I don't think you have anything to worry about." She told him.

"I know." He grinned at her, "I got her letter."

Hermione laughed, "She stared at the paper for ages and blushed a dozen times but it didn't look like she was writing much."

Dane shrugged, "It said everything I needed to know."

"Good."

"Do I have to sit here or can I go talk to her? Do you think she's still angry?"

"I'm not sure she really was." Dane shot her a grin as she motioned her head towards the Slytherin table, "Go on."

"Thanks." He got up from the table but leaned back down to whisper in her ear, "By the way, Kiril has been a mess this week over you." He winked and sauntered off.

Hermione blushed and watched him, gasping with the rest of the hall as he knelt beside Astoria.

He whispered something to her and she grinned, tears running down her cheeks as she flung herself at him.

"YES!" She shouted hugging him and then kissing him so passionately more than a few were fanning their faces at the heat generated. When the couple parted the entire hall cheered for them as Dane slipped the beautiful ring on her finger, a giant princess cut emerald set in platinum with diamonds down the band.

"It's been extended!" Poppy came running in from the side door, near the head table, and came skidding to a stop in front of the dais as she panted. "The deadline is officially moved! It's just been released, marriages must occur no later than September first!"

The students cheered again and more than a few let out long sighs of relief, Lara Wells among them.

When the commotion settled down the students went off to classes they and their professors were all very late for. Hermione never made it to her class at all as Blaise pulled her into a secret alcove behind a large tapestry.

"Blaise?"

He sat her down on a bench and began to pace, his hand running through his hair until finally he seemed to brace himself and turn back to her, "All my life I was told I'd make a terrible husband, that I just wasn't a wizard witches married and maybe I'm not but if I were going to marry a witch without this stupid law I'd wish she were like you, not like you." He ran an agitated hand through his hair again, "You." He sighed, "I know I'd never have had the chance without the law, I'd probably never have been able to convince anyone I was good enough to marry let alone that I wanted to but with this law I have to and maybe I'm not good enough for you but who the bloody hell is? I mean you're you." Blaise sighed again running his hand through his hair again, "Listen, what I'm trying to say is, if you could just try to think about it, I'd never, ever cheat, I've never before and wouldn't ever, I'd never lie to you either or do anything purposely to make you unhappy. I just, hell, are you going to laugh?" He chuckled himself though the sound held nothing mirthful in it. "Why wouldn't you?" He sighed, "I'm me and the idea of anyone actually wanting to marry me has always been laughable, just ask my last two girlfriends, though neither of them would admit to actually being in a relationship with me." He snorted, "If you'd just think about letting me court you though, I swear I'd show you I wouldn't be as bad a husband as everyone thinks."

"Blaise." Hermione jumped up as he sagged into a bench. She was practically in his lap as she hugged him.

His arm wrapped around her and he sighed breathing her in, "Don't ever let anything those daft cows said to you convince you of that crap. You are worth marrying and you'll make a witch wonderful husband."

"Just not you right?" He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Maybe." She told him pulling back, "I don't know. I'd like to find out though." She told him bringing her hand up to his face, "If you really did want to court me."

Blaise's face broke into a wide grin, "More than I let myself admit to myself and trust me it took a lot just to ask."

Hermione chuckled and smiled at him. Blaise couldn't help it, he pulled her tighter to him and kissed her.

Hermione felt the electricity zip through her again and kissed him back passionately. She shifted on his lap so she was straddling him and his hand went to her hair, pulling it slightly as he tilted her head and kissed her more deeply. Hermione moaned around his tongue her fingers gripping his shoulders as her hips began to rock unconsciously making him growl and his other arm tighten around her body, his hand spreading out over her spine and holding her tightly to him.

Hermione didn't make her next class either or lunch. She rocked on Blaise's lap, kissing him until she couldn't breath and her whole body hummed with the electric pulse his tongue created. He nibbled her ear and kissed her neck and when he couldn't take it any longer he claimed her mouth again. The aching need was growing in her belly and she rocked her hips again, adjusting her position to get more comfortable, needing some kind of relief to the tingling pulse she felt. The movement lined her clit up with the zipper of his slacks, the bulge of his erection pressing almost painfully against it, so the next movement of her hips provided the friction her body craved and made her gasp and moan. His hand moved from her back to her bum as he encouraged the rocking motion while they kissed. Hermione felt the aching need turning into a coil of tension, her body demanding more, more… she wasn't sure what more.

Blaise cursed and pulled away, his hands trying to still her hips, "Mione." He panted, "Ne, please." He groaned as she rocked against him again. They were both panting and Hermione's eyes met his, the blue almost obscured entirely by the dilation of his pupil.

"Blaise." She wasn't sure if it was question or plea as her hips rolled once again without her permission.

"Cazzo!" He hissed, his hand tightening on her hips as his own jumped up making her moan. He kissed her again, his mouth demanding as his hands began to encourage her movement again.

Hermione moaned, her body quivering as it needed… needed… the coil inside her snapped and Hermione gasped as her toes clenched, her breath caught and a shiver shook her entire body.

"Merda." Blaise moaned into her neck, kissing her skin gently. After a few minutes he helped her to stand on shaky legs and then to sit beside him.

"Blaise?" Hermione whispered, not entirely sure what had happened to her.

"I'm not sure if you're an angel or a devil." He panted and then pulled her to him for a kiss, "That has never happened before, not like this." He whispered shaking his head. "What you do to me." Hermione blushed not sure what to say. Blaise took out his wand and waved it doing two spells, on himself and then a third on her so both their appearances were tidy again. He kissed her then, "When you have chosen your suitors and courtship begins, I…" Blaise shook his head, "I don't know how many others there will be for you, or how long you want to take to decide but once you're ready, I'll be waiting."

"Two." Hermione whispered. "There's two of you." She felt guilty when she thought of Kiril after having done… this… whatever this was… with Blaise."

Blaise nodded, "Just two?" Hermione nodded. "I'm one of them? Of two you might want to marry?" Hermione nodded again and Blaise grinned and kissed her. "When?"

"When do I want to marry?"

"When will courtship begin?"

Hermione shrugged, "How is it supposed to officially begin?"

"We draw up a contract, he and I both sign and from that day, well I suppose in a sense we are both your boyfriend, we'll both certainly be trying everything to win your heart, from that day fidelity is required, you cannot be intimate with anyone but us and we cannot… sex is not allowed. We can't be intimate with anyone else either, not unless we are officially courting her. You will know who she is as we will know who each other is, there are boundaries and rules and formalities and" Blaise sighed and then sent her a weak smile, "There are books on it, maybe you'd like to read about it?"

"There are?" Hermione frowned, "No one said. I mean, I never really thought there would be anything, except maybe old traditions but not… are they in the library?"

"There are old traditions but also everything new. I'm sure the library has some stuff but it would mostly be in ministry documents, legal stuff, I'll get you what should be most useful for you."

"Thanks Blaise." She grinned at him hugging him before standing on tiptoe to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Blaise laughed and kissed her. "Do you want to leave first? I can wait here for a bit?"

"Why?" Hermione frowned.

Blaise shrugged, "People might get an idea of what we were doing."

"You'll be courting me though right? Us being seen sneaking off to snog wouldn't be so scandalous would it?' She blushed and whispered, "Unless you don't want anyone to know."

Blaise laughed and shook his head, pulling her to him to kiss, "Me? I'd tell the school but…" His voice trailed off.

"Blaise?" Hermione questioned quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not like them and you deserve so much more than the way they treated you."

He smiled at her his hand running over her face, "Thank you cara." He leaned in and kissed her again.

Hermione linked their hands and pulled him into the hall, "Walk me to class?"

At the desk where Ginny sat with Astoria and Daphne he kissed her gently, "I'll get you that information after class."

"Thank you."

He nodded and moved to sit with his friends.

Hermione sighed sitting between Daphne and Ginny.

"Blaise is going to court me." Hermione sighed.

Daphne squealed with happiness making Professor Wells look over at them, and shush them but her eyes were twinkling.


	18. Chapter 18

True to his word before supper Hermione found several parchments and a couple books waiting for her in her dorm that Blaise had sent. She explained to Ginny what they were before sitting cross-legged on her bed and reading through it all. He'd also sent along typical contracts signed. She picked two and made a few adjustments to them mixing and matching a few points before settling on something she was comfortable with. It was late when she made her way up to the owlry to send them out so the wizards would have them in the morning.

Kiril was in a fowl mood. He'd been in one all week, unable to get to Hogwarts as planned and not having heard from Hermione. Lukas burst into their room speaking quickly and waving his arms, sparks of anger shooting from his wand. When Kiril picked up the gist of what he was saying his own temper had made his body start to vibrate.

He stormed through the castle, locating the wizard in question under a tree in the courtyard playing with a snitch.

Lukas had followed him picking up Caius and Edan on the way. A curious Erik settled the book he read on his stomach wondering what had the normally calm and diplomatic wizard in such a rage.

"Radko!" He growled. The whole courtyard seemed to still as they focused on the very powerful wizard facing off in anger against the younger boy. His rage creating a magical pulse through the room.

"What?" The boy smirked.

Kiril switched to the boys native tongue and with each word the observers saw the boy pale. Finally Kiril switched back to Bulgarian so they all understood. "Where is the letter!"

Radko pulled it out of his pocket with a shaking hand , "I was on the list!" He hissed, "I should have a chance with her too!"

Erik sat up further paying more attention now but Kiril switched back to the boys native tongue.

Radko's temper flared and with it his stupidity. Kirl was non-violent, he was very powerful though and his marks were excellent, no one had ever seen him react so darkly and at a further comment from the boy Kiril flicked his wand silently sending a curse at him before taking a threatening step forward and saying something else none of the boys understood.

Radko nodded his face pale as Kiril snatched up the letter and stormed away.

"Lukas." Erik called him over and all three boys that had arrived with Kiril moved over to talk to him.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Radko stole a letter Hermione sent Kiril, he's been stopping Kiril's letters to her as well." Lukas told him shooting an angry look at the boy."

Erik shook his head glaring over as well and then sighed, "She'll be hurt."

Lukas nodded, "I wonder what the letter said."

Edan sighed, "Bloody wanker."

Lukas and Erik frowned at him while Caius nodded in agreement before rolling his eyes and making the same statement in Bulgarian so the other two boys would understand. They both nodded in agreement.

"What did he say?" Erik asked Lukas who shrugged, "He's taught me very little German and was using a dialect different than the main, I think also a little Thorian."

"Whatever it was I think Radko nearly crapped himself." Edan chuckled, still not bothering to speak in Bulgarian, he was more comfortable in English and for the most part they understood. The boys did and nodded in agreement stifling chuckles.

"I've never seen him so pissed." Caius added.

"Neither have I and we've been friends a long time." Lukas agreed, "He's about the most even tempered and tolerant man I've ever met, except maybe his father."

"He loves her." Erik stated easily with a shrug.

It wasn't a question but Lukas nodded anyways.

Kiril couldn't believe it, she'd think he'd abandoned her, forgot her, misled her with everything he had said or did.

Kiril carefully broke the seal on the letter and read it, the last lines ringing in his mind… _I miss you. Please write to me soon. I look forward to seeing you next week. You are still coming aren't you?_ His sister had written her and she was jealous, she didn't like that he'd been to see another witch this week and she didn't want him to go meet his sisters friend this weekend. She just wanted to see him. She wasn't angry not to have gotten his letters.

Kiril sighed and pulled out parchment and a quil.

_Iliyra. She wrote to me. Radko stole my letters. All this week she thinks I did not care enough to write. Still she wrote me. He stole that as well but Lukas discovered him. I could have truly hurt him for it. I restrained myself from little more than hexing him but even now anger courses through me and I expect a worried note form you. I'm fine. I have given my word to meeting with Anya I would not back out the night before and I look forward to seeing you but will you forgive me for leaving early? I'd like to write her and tell her I will be with her soon. I know I said if the meeting went well I would spend the weekend, through until Tuesday when I was to go to Hogwarts but I can't bear the thought of not going to her and explaining. I ache to hold her, to kiss her again. I will see you in the morning. Tonight I will hold her words close to me and try not to think of all the ways I know to hurt Radko. Until tomorrow. Kiril._

He sighed and sent the page off magically so it would appear to her even as a parchment appeared on his bed making him laugh. He picked it up and read the worried scrawl.

_Kiril is everything alright? I felt something off. Write to me please and let me know all is ok? Were you hurt? Is it Hermione? Please don't wait until morning but send me word as soon as you can. Until then. Iliyra._

Kiril shook his head at his twin with another smile and slid the note into his dresser before lying down and reading Hermione's letter again, he was half way through another reading when another note from Iliyra arrive, appearing on his stomach on the bed.

_Kiril. I understand your need to go to her and you need not seek my forgivness to leave earlier than I had hoped. Were things normal in the world I'd encourage you to go now but the world is not normal. Everything is rushed and off balance and so much more intense than it ought to be. Like mother I must encourage caution. She is beautiful and good and everything I could want for you but she is also who she is and more than Radko will try to sabotage you, more than you will love her and both of you should not rush more than is already being forced, do not be blinded by lust and compatibility but open to love. Please brother, do not pin every hope for happiness on her, do not walk away from other possibilities but be open to what might be. Until tomorrow. Iliyra._

Kiril sighed, he knew she was right of course and he would give fair chance to Anya but tonight, tonight all he wanted was Hermione. He settled at his desk and wrote her a letter, he would send her locator parchment so they'd not have to use owls and letters would arrive instantly like he had with Iliyra.

He pulled out the parchment and pricked his finger, the drop of blood vanishing as he completed the spell. Finally he began his letter.

_Amstra. I read your letter tonight. Please believe me when I say I did not receive it until now or I'd have written to you before. All week I could think of nothing but the wizards all around you, trying to win you like a prize, some I know would collect you like a trophy on his arm, one such boy stole your letter and all of mine to you. Yes all. I wrote you everyday since you left. I wanted you to arrive back to Hogwarts with my words waiting so you knew how much I hated to let you go. Each day passed and there was no reply, I worried I had done something wrong or perhaps someone had stolen your heart and you were worried to tell me I was no longer an option in your life. I tried to visit you this week but it was impossible. I cannot back out only eight hours from going so I must meet Anya. I hate the way those words sound, we have shared many letters, I want to meet her, I simply miss you more and wish to hold you, to see your eyes and know you still care and that you believe me. Nothing I told you was a lie. I was set to stay with Iliyra through Tuesday and hoped to be by your side Wednesday. I do not want to wait so long, I cannot, things feel to unsettled between us. If you will accept to have me near, I will come to Hogsmeade Monday and hopefully hold you in my arms again then. Until we meet again. Kiril. I forget, here is Elvish parchment and spell to use, is very special. If you work on attached parchment when you write a letter and use spell it, letter will find me and appear near my location marker. Keep your location marker somewhere you will see letter appear but no one will intercept before you can read it. Iliyra and I use this, its much faster than owls and is harder for another to stop our letters passing._

He sent the letter off though it was very late and she wouldn't receive it until the morning when he would be on his way to Isle Mars to stay with Iliyra and Keo.

Blaise received an owl at breakfast and instantly his mind jumped to the orphans he worked with. No one but Merlin's Order and the children would write to him here. He had no one but Theo now for family.

The script was delicate and feminine as he tore the seal and scanned the letter.

_Blaise. I suppose I could as easily talk to you and hand you these papers but it seemed more formal to send it by post. Also I wanted a chance to explain and my thoughts will be much more organized on paper where I am less distracted by memories of earlier, or yesterday as you will be reading this with breakfast. I spent all evening reading over what you sent me and I cannot thank you enough, I know the professors have explained what courting is but the whole process was so confusing to me. I've used the contracts you sent me as samples to draw up a new one for us, I hope its agreeable to you. With the new deadline I don't want to rush more than I have to and want to get to know both you and Kiril more. Also these contracts are for those already out of school as it is unusual for those courting to be still attending. I have left room for adjustment and reworking to make things fit with that. I will give you and Kiril a week to decide and sign the contracts, if you have amendments please send it back to me before that date. Of course if you both agree sooner the courting will begin once you've both signed instead of next Sunday._

Kiril was walking through the castle to meet the carriage and go to town to floo to Iliyra when the owl found him. He grinned when he saw her script and stopped to read it.

_Kiril. I know we haven't spoken in a week and I hope you feel the same as you seemed to before I left. If not you can disregard this and I will hold the memory of Durmstang as a treasure always. If you do still wish to court me please read over the contract, I have done my best to amend the samples I was given to best suit our situation, I've left some room for changes as it will be difficult with us all still in school. Please send me any changes or important notes right away. I have marked the date of my courtship as one week Sunday with the clause that should you and Blaise both sign before that will be the date instead. I've left you one month to provide me with names of other witches you are to court while we are bound by the contract, after that month we are all bound by the fidelity clauses and should you find another witch to court not on the list you provided or should you choose another witch, our contract will be voided. The same goes for Blaise and myself. Anyways its all in the contract. Please consider it carefully. I miss you and hope to hear from you if not to see you soon. Hermione._

Both boys found themselves a more secluded spot to review the contract.

_Courtship Contract Hermione Granger._

_ Suitor – Valko, Kiril _

_Suitor – Zabini, Blaise_

_The above wizards are required to add to the contract in the space below their names above, those identities of the other witches they will be courting. This list must be complete one month from the start of courtship to Hermione Granger, who may also not add any suitor after the same period of time. Should either wizard continue to search out a possible wife, date or offer courtship to a witch not on the list or should they choose another witch on their list to wed this contract will be null and void, immediately ending courtship._

_Rules of Courtship_

_No parties shall engage in intercourse during the courtship process._

_No parties will interrupt or sabotage in any manner the courtship between the other matched._

_For one month each couple shall live as a married pair (please see rule one) _

_Courtship shall last until either a match is ensured by an accepted proposal or until May first._

In another room in Hogwarts a third boy read a letter, in heart racing and his mind spinning.

_Malfoy. Maybe I can't ever forget but I also can't forget the way your gray eyes shone as you told me about the first time you saw a Bengal tiger at the zoo or the laughter and teasing at the ice cream shop, or the way even between bickering and disagreeing you really seemed interested in my opinions. Maybe you are disturbed, maybe we both are. Moving forward doesn't have to be about forgetting and maybe I couldn't but I also don't want to. We are the people we are because of the past and seeing how much you've changed, grown, seeing the man you are becoming, I don't care the boy you were. I hope you consider this because even if there is nothing there between us I'd like to know for certain and not one day look back and wonder if we hadn't been to afraid to try for a future neither of us can imagine._

Draco read the letter twice and then over the contract she'd sent, as both Kiril and Blaise summonded a quill to sign they saw the contract shift.

_Courtship Contract Hermione Granger._

_Suitor – Malfoy, Draco _

_ Suitor – Valko, Kiril _

_Suitor – Zabini, Blaise_

_The above wizards are required to add to the contract in the space below their names above, those identities of the other witches they will be courting. This list must be complete one month from the start of courtship to Hermione Granger, who may also not add any suitor after the same period of time._

Beside the new name also appeared his signature.

Both other boys signed the document. Kiril hurrying as he was now late to meet his sister and Blaise going down to the common to find Draco. If they were both courting the same woman, one who'd obviously carefully kept in mind the nature of a Slytherin and added the clause about sabotage the two boys needed to set some ground rules or they'd muck up that part of the contract simply because of their natures, best friends or not.

Meanwhile, in her room Hermione read the letter from Kiril while nervously glancing at the contract. Twenty minutes dragged by until she saw it shift and Draco's name added with his signature beside it. Almost immediately after, both Kiril and Blaise's names had signatures beside theirs.

Hermione couldn't help the smile as she pulled the paper close and stared at the three names.

This was the position Ginny found her in and Hermione blushed handing the paper to her friend.

Ginny, while surprised at the first name, even if she had somewhat encouraged it, squealed in delight and hugged her friend. Then fumed when she read Kiril's letter and found out about the letters being kept from her friend. Hermione knew if the boy ever crossed one Ginerva Weasley soon to be Potter he would be on the receiving end of a very nasty bat bogey hex.

When they finished talking the girls carefully got ready and made their way down to meet their friends for the Hogsmeade Fair.


	19. Chapter 19

Booths with games, food and trinkets to buy were set up along the street and rides were set up on the edge of the town. The golden trio was spending a growingly rare day together joined by Ginny. They played the games and rode the rides laughing together and gossiping about the couples. Ron spent ten minutes furious and then a full hour sulking when he found out Draco had made Hermione's list but besides that one outburst the friends were able to relax, put the stress of forced marriage behind them and just have fun. It was exactly the kind of day Hermione needed.

By lunch the four friends were joined by various other friends but for the most part they stuck to themselves. Walking back to the school they heard noises coming from the shrieking shack.

"Someone forgot a silencing spell." Ron snickered.

They all laughed trying to figure out which couple it was and then discussed the couples they saw pairing off, some seemingly great matches, some just ok and others completely bizarre to them but like Ron pointed out, Hermione was being courted by _two_ Slytherins, one who'd been her childhood tormentor. It didn't get much odder from the outside looking in than that.

When she finally curled into bed that night Hermione closed her eyes with a sigh and for the first time all week slept soundly and dreamlessly.

Sunday morning dawned and with it Hermione found herself faced with two Slytherin boys, neither looking happy.

"We'd like to clarify this whole sabotage interfere clause." Blaise was the one to speak up for them both.

"Clarify it?"

"We are both, well three, are trying to see if we could maintain a happy life together but its also about us competing with each other to show we'd be the best husband, we need to know what you think of as outside the parameters of us basically competing against each other."

"Yeah because if Blaise buys you a gift and I know what it is but get you something better first that might be clarified as sabotage."

Hermione rolled her eyes at them, "I'm not asking you not to be Slytherins, just, no hexing each other, plotting to ruin the time I spend with someone else or things like that. We can always talk about it later I just don't want to feel like a prize being fought over. I'm not a thing to be acquired."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Done." Blaise nodded.

"Who gets the first marriage trial?"

"Um…" Hermione frowned, "I'll have to talk to Professor McGonagall about how we go about all of that. I suppose we could draw straws or go alphabetically but it might depend on who else you're courting."

"Have you met me? Or listened to anything going on? I made a muggle born practically cry by asking her out or am a laughing stock to the others. The Malfoy pedestal has been knocked over, set on fire and pretty well pissed on." He snorted, "By my father himself no less since it was his fucking kowtowing and kneeling to the creepy, evil slime bag that got us practical pariahs."

"He means no one else is willing to look past the past and see Draco and not just Malfoy." Daphne added with a roll of her eyes as she came to sit at the Gryffindor table with her friends. With everything going on, slowly the tables had begun to migrate, at least the upper years had, to breakfast or lunch with friends in all houses, only supper seemed to be kept house specific.

"Both witches I thought could be possibilities used me to get engaged to another bloke." Blaise added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're still looking though right, I mean you have a month." Both boys shrugged.

"If you choose Kiril we'll go into muggle London." Draco gave a defeated sigh.

"I heard you can buy wives some places there." Blaise added. "You get a wife and they get to move away from whatever pit they live in."

"They'll still look." Daphne comforted her friend while shooting the boys a glare. "Why don't we talk with McGonagall and we can talk even more on Wednesday.

"Kiril is coming tomorrow. I suppose the details can wait until Wednesday." Hermione agreed.

Blaise and Draco nodded and left.

"You or me I can live with."

"We can't sabotage him." Blaise sighed, "It's in the bloody contract, brilliant bloody witch knows us to well."

"Right, she said not to sabotage each other no hexing and that, she never said anything about _helping _each other though."

"Helping each other?"

"We can help each other, make her want us over him."

"Knock him out of the running and then its just between you and me."

"Right and either way…"

"We'll be ok."

"Right."

"Right." The Slytherins shared a smirk and nodded.

"They'll find some way around this sabotage thing." Daphne whispered to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know, I never expected them not to be the sleaky bastards they are, just hopefully to keep it from becoming about one upping each other."

"Right." Daphne nodded with a sigh as Ginny joined them.

Hermione excused herself from her friends to go find her professor and hopefully get hers and the headmistress's advice.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall smiled at her favorite student warmly.

"I was hoping to discuss my courtship with you headmistress."

"Of course, please come in."

Hermione left her headmistress's office in a surprised daze making her way to the library to hopefully concentrate on her studies.

That night at the feast attention was called as yet another surprising announcement was made.

"If all of our students and professors affected by the law would remain after the feast we have two rather important topics to discuss." McGonagall announced during the meal.

Thirty minutes later the hall had emptied of younger students.

"The first thing I would like to discuss with you is regarding courtship, betrothal and marriage." McGonagall smiled grimly at them. "This is a rather unique situation we find ourselves in and some adjustments must be made. As you are all aware, we are doing our best, here at Hogwarts and the other schools as well as out in the world, to accommodate. Several of you are now engaged and will shortly be married and others are preparing to begin official periods of courtship, many of you are still searching out possibilities and with the extension I urge you not to rush any more than you have to." She smiled at them before continuing. "For those of you engaged or married upon your return after the winter holidays, arrangements are being made for private dormatories so that you may continue your educations. For all students who have returned this year in the hopes of writing the NEWTs they missed last year, you may choose to return or you may apply for special dispensation to continue your studies on your own time. You may come and go from the school seeking help from you professors as you require it but will not be assigned a timetable nor expected to remain here as you all ought to have already graduated. For those students seeking courtship or engagements through the other schools special arrangements are also being made both here and at the other schools to accommodate the couples in classes so that you may go back and forth or remain and complete their education, as Mr Kalen is doing. You will receive a degree from your own school, all the classes you take and requirements for those will remain the same for your own school and the credit for them transferred back to the originating institution, thus though Mr Kalen has opted to remain here with us, he will be graduating with his peers at Durmstang."

"So will married or engaged couples be cohabitating?" Ginny asked hiding a blush.

"Engaged couples may request the concession but yes married couples will automatically be moved into these dorms."

They discussed the changes that would be made and how students could apply for a more self-disciplined form of continuing before moving on to the second topic of the evening.

"Babies." Madame Pomfry got up and stated. "I am aware all of you know how they are created and about the act itself so we will be picking up from the moment the wizard's seed, his sperm, has fertilized the egg within the witch."

Three hours later they returned to their dorms, their heads overfull with knowledge of pregnancy and the changes to a woman's body, the mood swings and cravings, the dos and don'ts in muggle society and how those differed in the wizarding world to practices of other magical beings. Some of it was gross, some of it strange and some of it rather interesting but it felt like their brains were stuffed overfull.

Monday morning Hermione woke up nervous. Kiril was supposed to arrive, when would he get there, would he come straight to the school, would things feel different, would they be the same? To many questions spun in her head. So many she walked right past the wizard in question.

Kiril caught her arm as she walked by, her brow adorably crinkled as she thought.

Caught by surprise Hermione spun with a frown though instantly a grin broke across her face. "You're here." She breathed.

Kiril nodded, "I said I would be."

"I didn't think you'd get here so soon, I thought maybe lunch but worried it might be dinner before you got in."

Kiril shook his head giving her a crooked smile, "I missed you."

Hermione grinned at him, "I missed you too."

"I'm sorry you never got my letters."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry you thought I was ignoring them."

She shifted feeling awkward and Kiril tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Why are you nervous?"

Hermione shook her head and shrugged, "I… I don't know." She chuckled. "I suppose I don't know how to act or what to say or do."

"Whatever you like." He shrugged, "We don't need to pretend with each other Amstra."

At the endearment Hermione flung herself into his arms and hugged him. Kiril laughed and tilted her head so he could kiss her.

Hermione blushed as she pushed away from him. "What is it?" Hermione shrugged. "The other two?" He pressed.

"It's strange to me, I'm practically dating, more than dating three wizards. I don't want to hurt anyone or do anything… wrong."

"For us Amstra it is only wrong if it feels bad. If you do not wish me to kiss you, I wont but when you are with me you will be mine and when you are with them you will be theres. So you give each relationship its fair chance."

"You're all here though." She blushed, "I'm with all of you really."

Kiril nodded, "You would rather come to me?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't know. It's all just new and I feel like I'm doing something wrong to them with you or you with one of them."

"You aren't. They and I know of each other and what we do or don't is between us, what you do or don't do with them is between you, I wont say it wont bother me but I accept it, as they do and as you must."

"How did things with Anya go?"

"We get along as well in person as we did on parchment." He shrugged, "I do not wish to speak of Anya though, nor of them, only of us."

Hemrione smiled at him and nodded, "Ok." Then she frowned, "Only…"

"What?"

"They're here."

"Yes." He nodded, "I know."

"I mean, I have class with them today."

Kiril kissed her temple, "Then I will walk you to class and you will find me later. Dinner in town maybe?"

Hermione smiled and nodded hugging him, "Ok."

At the door to her class he lifted her hand, turned it and kissed her wrist just above the charm bracelet. "I'm glad to see you wear this."

"I never took it off." She breathed. Kiril shot her a heart-stopping grin.

"Go, learn." He nodded to the door. "I'll see you later."

Daphne had saved her a seat and she sat down with a blush as she glanced at Draco and Blaise at their own table.

"They're still working together?" Hermione whispered as she watched them prepare their potion.

"They're best mates Mione. They both might want to be the one you choose but they want each other to be happy too, they wont let this come between them." Daphne whispered back.

Hermione nodded relieved and they focused on their own potion.

The next few days went by easily. Kiril was polite and friendly to Draco and Blaise who were unfailingly polite back to him and kept as close a friendship with each other as before, if not more so as the two wizards, along with Theo were most often together in class as well as out.

Harry and Ron both liked Kiril. Ron firmly rooting for the Bulgarian against the Slytherins, Harry would only say he wanted her happy, Ginny liked all three but preferred Draco for his central location being in London alone, Daphne seemed to root for Blaise, Astoria didn't have a preference but like Harry just wanted her to be happy. The rest of the student population was gossiping and taking poles on who she'd end up with.

They all kept everything very friendly and Hermione could almost forget she was being courted by them and not just friends with all three, none of them seemed jealous of her time, none of them pushed for anything more physical than a hug or kiss to her temple, hand or in Kiril's case, her wrist.

After a week Kiril had to go back to school and Hermione threw herself into her studies. If people had thought she'd lived in the library or behind a book in years past it was nothing to the next weeks. All was made clear when, accompanied by Lara Wells, Hermione went to the Ministry of Magic by special request and sat her NEWTs. It was Christmas holidays and Hermione went to spend it with the Weasley's, she had agreed with all three wizards that at their end she'd spend a week getting to know each of them and then each would have his month of being 'married' to her.

The Yule Ball took place at Hogwarts with all three schools attending though Hermione did not go with any of her three suitors she did dance with all of them and had a lovely night.

It was New Year when she received her NEWT results. Hermione had been set to take Potions, Herbology, DADA, Ancient Runes, Charms and Transfiguration at the start of term but she'd also decided to sit Astronomy, Arithmancy, History of Magic and Magical Theory. Hermione sighed and sank into a chair as she read her marks.

The room went silent as they looked to her when a tear began to fall down her cheek.

"Hermione." Molly questioned softly.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked taking the paper. "S, what's an S?"

"Stupendous." Percy whispered dropping into his chair and gapin at her, "Only a dozen wizards in the history or the wizarding world ever achieved an S on their NEWTs, its practically impossible."

"What classes?" Ron asked grabbing the paper.

"Blimey Hermione!" Ron read the paper, "Potions S, Herbology O, DADA S, Ancient Runes S, Charms S, Transfiguration O, Astronomy O, Arthimancy S, History of Magic O and Magical Theory S. Six, you got six S grades!"

"Six?" Percy gasped sitting down in his chair, "You got six S level NEWTs."

"We always knew you were the brightest witch of our age."

Percy snorted, "Of our age, cripes Ronald, Dumbledore only got five S NEWTs, no ones ever gotten six, not since… since MERLIN!" He shouted.

"I'm surprised you didn't get an S in Transfiguration." Harry frowned, "I thought you were better at it than Charms."

Hermione blushed, "The only thing I can think that I missed was the examiner asked if I was close to becoming an Animagus."

"You have to be one to get an S." Percy nodded. "Is that why it says upon firther review on the bottom? Are they retesting you for another S?" He demanded.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."

"We have to celebrate!" Molly jumped up clapping, "Imagine, one of my kids, six S NEWTs." She muttered puttering abut the kitchen.

"Brilliant Hermione."" Harry whispered hugging her.

She turned to him, "I did Harry." She whispered. "I aced all of them." Tears stung her eyes.

"They'd be so proud." He whispered back hugging her again.

Hermione nodded into his shoulder and swallowed back the lump. Harry got it, he understood, no one knew better than him what it was to miss your parents, to want them to be proud of you.

They pulled apart and laughed at Molly whipping the kitchen up in a magical cooking frenzy.

"Go on and play outside you lot. We're having a feast!" She beamed at Hermione before turning back to the stove.

"It's freezing outside." Ron grumbled as they all trudged out of the kitchen.

"Let's just play a game in the sitting room." Bill sighed leading them in.

"Riddle Draw?" Geroge suggested.

"Yeah." Ginny bounced.

The siblings conjured a board, magical markers and a container of cards before explaining the rules. It was like Pictionary so Harry and Hermione caught on quickly. Instead of a thing they had to draw each team got a riddle, they had two minutes to solve it and draw the answer for their team to guess before the other team did.

After an hour they were called back in to the feast Molly had made for dinner. It was a loud and boisterous night of more games. The following day the students returning to school spent time packing. Hermione began to pack to spend her month 'married' to Draco. The boys had agreed to alphabetical order. It was going to be an interesting month, an interesting few months. Hermione was sure she was more nervous than she was for even her NEWTs.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco met her at the train station after she'd said goodbye to her friends.

"You look like you're worried I'm going to lock you in a dungeon for the next month." Draco told her softly taking her trunk.

Hermione laughed nervously and shook her head; "I've never lived with a boy, not really, unless you count being on the run with Harry and Ron. Are we, are we going to, to, _there?_" She whispered the end.

"No." Draco's eyes became as hard as stone and after a moment he sighed, "It's the seat of our family so the manor will always be a Malfoy property, though you can redecorate it when you become Lady Malfoy and remove or add portions to it the house itself cannot be destroyed or sold. I have no intention of ever actually making you step foot there again though."

"Where would we live?"

"The Manor might be the seat of the family and the main residence for generations of us but it is not by far our only home, not even our only home in England."

"Right." Hermione whispered nodding.

"I'm brining you to my favorite. The one I'd always hoped to live in until taking on the mantle of my name and moving into the Manor with my family after my parents had chosen to leave. Mother has already left the manor of course and lives in another property. None of us have been back since, well since Aurors arrested father and cleared it out of the Dark Lords presence."

"I didn't know."

Draco shrugged. "It's maintained and stasis charms placed to protect everything for future generations, mother and I have mostly bad memories there now and I'd never bring you there and if I married a muggle I imagine she'd be very uncomfortable in a home that had not only seen many other muggles or muggle borns hurt but had portraits calling her names and that was a fully magical home."

"Magical home?"

Draco shrugged, "Some rooms don't have doors, some have magical protections or hidden passages or other magic working constantly."

"Right. So where are we going?"

Draco smiled, "My favorite home near the Wizarding town of Holloway. We'll take a train to Portsmouth. I've never been on a muggle train."

Hermione smiled at him and then frowned, "Why are we now then?"

Draco shrugged, "If I marry you or a muggle I'll have to learn about all of this muggle stuff anyways so I've been trying to start since the holidays began. Ernie says most muggles wouldn't like apparting and since the house is locked to all floos but the central one in the seat of Malfoy I don't want to bring you that way. He says muggles sometimes like the train and you can see the town or whatever." Draco shrugged, "Besides, I've never been on one."

Hermione laughed and followed him as he found them the right platform. He'd gotten them a first class compartment and seemed to sigh in relief as they sat.

"To many muggles for your comfort?" Hermione asked quietly.

"To many people period." He groaned.

Hermoine laughed, "I didn't know you didn't like crowds."

Draco shrugged, "I was raised around a very select group and number of people. I like the crowds at the zoo I guess because its part of the experience but I prefer the quiet and I'd like to hex the pushers and idiots who don't watch where they are going."

"Right." Hermione nodded chuckling at him.

They talked easily for the entire journey and Hermione felt herself relaxing. It was a feeling that lasted as they left the train and walked through the town. Draco had sent her trunk ahead so they didn't need to worry about it. Hermione had never been to Portsmouth before and had a nice time looking around. After lunch in a small but delicious restaurant Draco led her out her to a tiny, shabby looking ferry dock. Or it was shabby until they passed under a Stone archway and everything transformed to a beautiful little marina.

Draco led her onto a small ferry and pointed out things as the ferry took them to the Isle of Wight and the little town of Holloway. It was like a larger Hogsmeade with tiny shops and friendly people, it had a town square with a market and a bookstore. Draco showed her around, again having sent her trunk ahead so they could wander around unencumbered. As the sun just started to set he led her to a carriage pulled by a huge winged black stallion.

"His name is Prince." Draco told her. "He's an Arabian Black Kingsbred, it's an Arabian horse bred with a Thestral."

He settled her in the carriage and pointed out various marks as the carriage drove them away from the town and up to massive silver gates. The gated disappeared as they rode through, reappearing after as the carriage rode through a wooded path and up to a mansion, not so large or imposing as Malfoy Manor had been but not by much. It reminded her of what she'd always envisioned Pemberly Park as being like.

As they arrived an older slightly stooped wizard stepped up to help Hermione from the carriage.

"Bainbridge this is Hermione Granger, Hermione our Steward Bainbridge."

"Lord Malfoy, Miss Granger." He bowed. "The house has been opened and is ready for you. If there is anything you need please contact me and I will apparate immediately."

"Thank you." Draco nodded.

"What?" Hermione whispered as he led her inside.

"My father was Lord Malfoy, I was Young Sir." He told her. "It's strange I guess." He shrugged. "I never expected to become the family head before thirty or forty when my father felt it was time to pass over and become Master Malfoy."

"Master?"

"It's a Lord who is no longer head of the family name. He's passed the duties and such on. Now because he's in Azkaban the title immediately falls to me and he's the Prior Lord Malfoy."

"Prior?"

"He can't be a Master in society while there and the name would have to be built up, it's all kinds of high wizarding society stuff, I'm sure you read about some of it in History of Magic. Most of its not followed anymore, like your muggle Queen, she's still Queen but the government runs things. The families are still Lords, respected and held as above others but more figureheads of wizarding society."

"Right."

Draco led her through the house and stopped in a large and beautiful room.

"This is the Lady's master suite, the bedroom is through this door," he told her leading her through it and then through one on the opposite bedroom wall, "This is my suite." Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "We're supposed to share our room like we'd actually just gotten married but I can sleep in the guest room."

Hermione swallowed and then shook her head blushing, "I think we need to follow the rules Draco." Her heart was racing, "It's only right to try this properly so there wont be any doubts later."

Draco sent her a tentative smile and nodded. "Supper then?" Hermione nodded and followed him out and down to a small dining room. "We have a formal dining room you saw earlier but this is the family dining, it's for when we don't have company." He explained.

Dinner was quiet as they were both nervous.

It was over desert he finally couldn't stop himself, "Why did you send me the letter?"

Hermione blushed, "I don't know. I don't even really like you. I mean, you're you and made my life miserable in school but…" she sighed, "for some reason when I think about everything the last few months and how strange it is and you're the strangest but also… the most familiar. You are different but still… you, I guess." She sighed again, "I don't know, I told you, I might not ever forget who you were or ever not want to hex you… or break your nose again." Draco smirked at that making her chuckle and then sigh, "I just couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to smack that smirk off your face or how nice your real smile was or how you treat your mum or the way your eyes were at the zoo. Or how much I might actually _like_ bickering with you."

He nodded and then laughed, "You are as disturbed as I am Granger."

Hermione snorted, "Thanks Malfoy."

"You know, I was particularly mean to you more than any other muggle born because I fancied you and hated that."

"That's what Daphne told me." She blushed, "She said you realized it after I hit you."

"I was so surprised and angry and while I was ranting I thought, damn I really want to kiss that witch." He laughed. "You have no idea how jealous I was at the Yule Ball. I could have shook Weasel's hand when he chased you off and away from Krum. I was beginning to think I'd have to do something but I knew Krum would squash me like a bug. Of course the git made you cry and only I was allowed to do that so I hexed him instead."

"You hexed Ron?" She hadn't heard about that.

"I was careful not to let anyone see, god forbid they realized it was over you."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "Somehow I think your friends already knew."

"Yeah but they'd never say and no one else knew."

It grew late as they talked and finally she yawned. Draco led her up to her suite to get ready for bed. Nervously she paced the door to the bedroom but finally slipped in, grateful it was empty. She hid under the covers hearing Draco tiptoe in and the bed dip as he got in next to her.

They both lay awake a long time just listening to each other breathing. Finally exhaustion claimed them both.

When Hermione woke up she found herself warm and comfortable and her head resting on a pale chest, it was the hand gently cupping her breast that really made her blush though. She shifted and heard Draco groan but knew exactly when he woke up as his arm flew off her body and he cursed making Hermione giggle.

Draco laughed as well easing all of the tension from the room and Hermione finally sat up, blushing a little as her eyes roaming his very fit, slender upper body.

Hermione stretched and heard Draco groan again, "Are you ok?"

"That is the tiniest top I have ever seen." He groaned as the delicate strap slipped over her shoulder. Hermione blushed as she pushed it back up.

"It's just a camisole Draco. I always sleep in them." She blushed getting up and Draco's eyes roaming her long bare legs.

"What are we doing today?"

"What would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure, I was hoping to get some research done while I was here but I've written my NEWTs so I haven't any studying to do."

"I do so you can research while I study. Really you can do whatever you like, I was hoping to take you out tonight but other than that well, we'll just go about our days and see what it will be like to be together and married."

"Right." Hermione blushed. "I'm going to shower then." She frowned at him, "Aren't you getting up?"

Draco nodded, "I'll meet you in the breakfast room, you remember where it is?"

Hermione nodded, "Why do you have a family dining and separate breakfast room?"

"The breakfast room has the best light in the morning" he shrugged.

"Right." Hermione nodded going to her suite to get ready for the day.

Draco sighed as he watched her go and finally got up cursing his body. He'd need a very cold shower this morning and thank goodness she hadn't hexed him for his sleeping wandering hands.

The days passed easily for the young pair as they bickered and worked or explored together. Every night for a week they'd go to sleep on their own sides and wake up curled together.

A week to the day after she arrived Hermione was curled in the library trying to complete her Animagus training when Draco came inside. The rain had stopped so he invited her to go to town with him. It wasn't until they were on the way back the rain started up again. Hermione slipped in the damp grass getting into the carriage and took Draco down with her. They both laughed and Draco helped her up but slipped knocking into the side of the carriage with her in his arms. They laughed again but hers was stolen when for the first time he kissed her.

Hermione gasped and his tongue invaded her mouth. Draco ignored the carriage and apparated them to the stoop, shoving open the door and pushing her inside while still kissing her. It was more than he'd dreamed having her in his arms, more than he dared to dream having her in his life. She fit so easily in his routines, as easily and perfectly as she now fit into his arms. He felt her tug at his wet shirt and then it vanish as her perfect little fingers began to explore. He tugged her hair, tilting her head back and let his own free hand roam her body. He took control again, walking her backwards into a sitting room and to a couch. He began to take off her clothes and kiss the exposed skin while she moaned his name. He couldn't take her fully, the magic wouldn't let them go all the way but neither of them could stop the passion building and he'd hear her scream his name.

A little later Hermione lay panting and naked in his arms on the couch. Draco had kept his slacks on though her tiny delicate hands had undone them and they were now damp with the way he'd exploded in those hands as well as from the rain. He used one spell to clean them and one to dry their clothes before handing them to her.

"What was that spell?" Hermione asked with a blush as he handed her dry clothes over.

"The drying spell?" He asked pulling on his shirt and lighting the fire in the hearth, the room was cold and he could see the fine trembling of her shoulders.

"The other." She blushed again pulling on her clothes; she recognized it from the alcove with Blaise.

"It's uh." Draco blushed, "It's for men, when ah, it vanished evidence of our, it just cleans things up after we've had a really good dream or fooled around with a witch like this."

"Oh." Hermione blushed, "That." Then she blushed at the knowledge Blaise had enjoyed the experience as fully as she had. She'd thought Draco was the only boy she'd been able to affect like that, well him and Ron, she'd used her hand on Ron before just like he had her but it hadn't felt like this then, with Draco it had been… more and she wanted more but thinking of Blaise made her feel a little guilty so she shook off all thoughts and pulled Draco to his feet. "Come on, you should finish your potion."

"Right." Draco smirked at her and pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

The next three weeks went much like the first, they never had any major arguments but they bickered about almost everything. Hermione didn't mind, the bickering often led to kisses and kissing usually led them to other things and instead of going to bed on opposite sides at night, they curled up together.

When the day of departure finally came Hermione found she didn't really want to leave. She loved this house, the view of the cliffs from the library, the golden hue the breakfast room turned on a sunny morning. The little wizarding town, which had everything she could need, including a wonderful little bookshop.

Draco found her on the window seat in the library with tears on her cheeks.

"Mi?" He asked frowning.

Hermione wiped her cheeks, "I didn't expect to not want to leave so much." She admitted quietly.

Draco pulled her into his arms, "You can always come back." He kissed her thoroughly and then rested his forehead against hers with a sigh, "Even if its just as friends Mi, you can always come back. Promise that ok? If you choose Blaise I know it will be anyways but if it's the Durmstang, promise we'll still have our fights?"

Hermione nodded and hugged him tightly, "We'll be friends, no matter what."

Draco kissed her again and stepped back, "We should go."

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes again. She'd have a week to adjust to all of this before it was time to meet with Kiril for their month together but she didn't want to think about that yet, she'd tried not to think about Blaise or Kiril at all with him, not that he made it easy since he talked about Blaise a lot. They'd even had lunch with the other wizard twice. Draco had put his hand on her back or taken her hand but never anything more, Hermione thought it was part respect for his friend and part his upbringing. Draco would hold her hand or kiss her temple but he wasn't very open with any other public form of affection.

They returned the same way they came and Hermione was sure it was to extend the return by the length of the train ride more than Draco's desire to take muggle transportation and deal with the crowds again.

At the station he kissed her, on the mouth, surprising her. It was a gentle brush of lips, "I'll see you in ten weeks." He whispered.

"Good luck with…" Hermione licked her lips and swallowed, "Lori."

Draco nodded, "Daphne thinks Ernie did well finding her for me and her brother is a muggle born so she knows some about our world." He shrugged and sighed before kissing her again. "Good luck with Blaise."

Hermione gave him a wan smile, "Kiril, I don't see Blaise for six weeks."

Draco shook his head at her, "I'd rather it be Blaise."

Hermione laughed and pushed his shoulder making him smirk. Finally they parted and Hermione went back to the burrow. She spent the entire week trying to discern how she felt about Draco, one thing was sure, she'd be happy with him, they fit well together, he was sexy and witty and easy to be around even if he did annoy her often, she cared about him and lusted for him but did she love him?


	21. Chapter 21

With two days of her week reprieve from courting left her thoughts turned to Kiril and she found herself anxious to see him. As per their rules she hadn't corresponded with him at all, nor with Blaise but for the times Draco had brought him around because their friends would be part of their life together. Harry, Ginny and Ron had even met them in Diagon Alley for lunch one day. Ginny encouraging the closeness she saw between the couple. Harry got past his initial awkwardness at seeing them together and told Hermione how happy he was to see her so happy and that Draco wasn't so bad, maybe they'd even be friends is she chose him. It was as ringing an endorsement of the relationship she felt she would ever receive from him and much more than she'd have expected. Ron grumbled and moaned when they saw him, Draco was polite to him and Ron truly did try to be but it was clear to all of them how much the boys disliked each other.

Nervously she packed her things and then worried about seeing Kiril. Would he be upset about the things she did with Drake? They'd all agreed it was better not to ask about each others time together but she still wondered if he'd be upset to know or had he done the same things with Tasha? He had been supposed to spend two weeks 'married' to her too. Traditionally it was two weeks, Hermione had just thought a month would give them all a better idea and she knew Anya had requested three weeks but Kiril would be with her while Hermione was with Blaise.

Kiril leaned against a post in Diagon Alley waiting for her. His demeanor calm though inside he was a nervous mess. When he saw her he couldn't help but smile, she stopped in front of him with a blush and nervous smile.

Kiril took her hand and smiled at the tinkle of the charms before kissing her wrist.

"How are you Amstra?"

Hermione nodded and then frowned, "I was worried you wouldn't be here." She whispered.

"Why?" He frowned.

"When I reviewed the contract Tasha's name was gone. I thought maybe…"

"If that it would be my name gone Amstra." He told her shaking his head. "We did not make it nine days before I left her."

"Why?" Hermione gasped and then blushed, "I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to ask."

Kiril shook his head, "She is a nice girl but I could not love her and she loves only my family's position and money, she loves my life not me and I think though we are friends of a kind, we would not ever be close and perhaps not be friends long if together." Then he sent her a smile, "Besides, Iliyra did not like her."

Hermione laughed, "She thought you didn't know."

Kiril shook his head with a chuckle, "there is little I do not know of my sister nor her me, she even sent me a note this morning to tell me to stop worrying as I was making her anxious."

"Why were you worried?" She frowned.

"I missed you." He told her making her blush.

"I was surprised you wanted to meet here, are we taking a portkey?"

Kiril shook his head, "I will apparate us."

"Bulgaria's to far to apparate." She reminded him frowning.

Kiril laughed and nodded holding out his arm, "We are not going to my fathers home Amstra, though we will visit all of my family."

"Where are we going?"

"To the home I would share with you." He told her with a wink before apparating them both.

They appeared in a dark corner of an alley and he led her down the street stopping in front of a row of townhouses.

"This one is ours." He told her with a smile.

"Ours?" Hermione gasped looking up and down the street and then at the beautiful white and brick building.

Kiril nodded and led her inside. It was beautifully done in a mix of traditional and modern styles and Hermione was shocked to find a television in the living room and a proper refrigerator, coffee maker, toaster and other appliances in the kitchen.

The master bedroom had a giant four-poster bed and en-suite bath with a giant tub and separate shower with a waterfall head, there was also a tiny separate room to the side with the toilet.

"You like it?" Kiril asked nervously, "Iliyra and my mother helped me to decorate and a muggle friend of ours from America helped as well, he married a Veela and moved here a few years ago, I had him help me get all of the right muggle things."

"You did all of this for me?"

"For us." He told her then he smiled gently, "If your heart leads you elsewhere I will get more than a good return on the cost, you haven't to worry about that." He winked at her making her blush and led her through to the other rooms, "For now though we'll live as though we are married and this is our life." Hermione nodded as he opened another bedroom, "This is for Iliyra and Keo when they visit." He had a room especially for his parents, for Harry and Ginny, for Ron and then three others for various visitors. There was a large living room, a kitchen, a dining room and a library off of which was an office that held a desk for each of them. Out back was a small private courtyard with its own little garden outside of which was the heavily treed garden they shared with the other townhouses.

"The house and courtyard are warded so no one will see magic." Kiril told her leading her to sit on a plush chair.

"It's perfect." she told him before bursting into tears.

"Amstra." Kiril pulled her worriedly into his arms.

"It's… it's just… so… perfect." She told him burying her head into his neck.

"It's a bad thing?"

"No." She sniffled pulling back. "It's just, it's exactly like what I would have dreamed of having once I'd started working and was ready to settle into a home, I figured I'd have to rent a flat for a few years but I always wanted to live in a townhouse in the city, since I was little and slept over at a friends aunts house in Chelsea. After I became a witch I still wanted to have both worlds always."

Kiril smiled at her and tucked a stray hair behind her ears, "I'm glad you like it Amstra, I was very worried you wouldn't."

Hermione shook her head and hugged him again, "It's perfect."

Kiril felt his whole body relax in relief as she jumped up pulling his hand to lead him back into the kitchen and started going through cupboards and drawers, she did the same in the living room and then went to their bedroom to unpack, Kiril grinned as he saw her clothes going into drawers or on hangers beside his own.

"Shall we order in for dinner tonight?" He asked as they went into the library so she could unpack her books.

"That would be lovely." Hermione grinned at him then she frowned at some paper in her hand, "I wasn't sure if I was allowed to write to Iliyra, do you suppose she's angry with me?"

"No." Kiril shook his head, "She's waiting for a letter though. It's why she didn't write either. She made me promise to give you a few things when you came though, it's all on your desk, research and theories and such from her project."

Hermione grinned at him and held up the papers in her hands, "I have so much for her too. I've been focusing on my Animagus training too but it's just so interesting and so much more important than just my studies, I mean we might be helping hundreds!"

Kiril laughed and nodded, "She'll be pleased. Vhy don't you start going over what she has and I'll order us something, Chinese or Pizza?"

"Oh," Hermione grinned at him, "I can't even remember the last I had Chinese."

Kiril nodded and kissed her temple motioning to the office door. Hermione grinned at him and hurried inside, she'd just have a quick look.

Kiril brought in the delivery forty minutes later and they sat discussing the research. It was late when Hermione yawned and looked for the time. "I'm sorry Kiril, I've spent all evening ignoring you or talking all about this."

Kiril shrugged and smiled at her, "This is our life together Amstra, it should be like this." He pulled her to her feet, "Let's have some tea and leave it now though. We can owl all of it to Iliyra tomorrow."

"Ok." Hermione blushed, "Thanks."

Kiril nodded and led her back down to the kitchen. They had tea and talked about his theses project and he caught her up on how his theories were coming along and how close he was to finishing his paper.

Hermione didn't think about anything else until she stood in the bathroom, she'd be sharing it with Kiril. She jumped when she felt his hand at her neck. "I can feel your anxiety Amstra. I would never push you for anything and there is a lock on the door." Hermione sighed and leaned back into his chest. She'd been naked in front of two wizards at this point in her life and while she should have been nervous about this she'd actually been berating herself about how curious she was about seeing Kiril naked. Ron had been thicker than Draco who was average thickness but much longer. Ron had more hair than Draco too, even Drake's chest had been smooth.

"We're married this month." She whispered.

"Yes." Kiril agreed his head dropping to kiss her neck. "Officially you are my wife for the next four weeks."

"Why would I need to lock a door from you then?" She whispered blushing.

She heard his intake of breath and his hands came to her waist to turn her in his arms, he seemed to be searching her eyes for something before he gave her a small smile and bent his head to kiss her. She felt his hands go to her sweater and let him pull it over her head before she began on his buttons. Instead of taking it off she ran her hands over his broad naked chest. His skin was a few shades darker than her own and had only the lightest smattering of hair. Each muscle was defined and she ran her fingers over the dips tracing the lines of his body. Kiril let her explore him, shrugging out of his shirt and watching her hands and her face. Finally he couldn't take the torture and pulled her to him for a heated kiss.

Hermione kissed him back with as much passion. When he pulled back panting so they could both breath she found her back pressed into the cold tile and shivered. He stepped back and then kissed her gently before stepping into the shower and turning it on. Hermione turned away blushing as she went to the sink to brush her teeth, when she finished she picked up their shirts and put them in the hamper before taking off her jeans and panties and stepping into the shower.

Kiril had watched her silently and took a moment to get his bodies reactions under control. He brushed his teeth and undressed counting to ten before joining her. Nothing had prepared him for the sight of the water dripping over her nude form as she rinsed shampoo from her hair. Kiril stood back and watched her.

Hermione knew he was there, knew he was watching and as much as she wanted to see him she didn't open her eyes and she realized she also didn't feel at all self conscious. She'd never showered with a boy, never had one stare at her nude form before. With the last of the soap out she opened her eyes and met his. It wasn't until her eyes decided to memorize him that she blushed. Kiril definitely beat out both boys she'd seen naked in his perfection. Draco had been pale perfection and so beautiful it almost hurt though she'd never looked at him like this. Ron, well she'd seen it before and his naked chest of course but they'd never stood completely naked together. Kiril had a few scars, the hair on his arms and legs was dark brown along with the little bit on his chest and a trail going down to his…Hermione blushed at her thoughts, _that_ was not average in the least, Ron she was pretty sure was the high end of average around maybe four inches and an average five point nine in length, Drake had been a little longer maybe six point five and a lower end of average around three point five inches around, at least those would be her guesses. Kiril she wasn't sure would fit. They'd said boys could be larger than average but Hermione figured that was like Draco, just a point five inch difference. Unless her estimates on the other boys were way off and they were much below average Kiril was… Hermione blushed again.

Kiril stepped forward and tilted her head to meet his eyes. "You are so beautiful Amstra." Hermione blushed as he kissed her. Kiril carefully gave her some space as they shared the large shower and he tried to ignore the almost painful erection from seeing her like this, it was a tad embarrassing to be so turned on by her but the color of her cheeks and the dilation of her pupils told him she was affected by him as well. He knew there was curiosity and some fear as well and though he had never asked he was almost certain she was a virgin.

Drying off he pulled on shorts and watched her go to a drawer and pull on a little tank and some shorts before climbing into the bed. He pulled her to him and though he had been set for a long night they were both surprised to relax easily and fall into a restful sleep.

In the morning Kiril woke to the feel of her fingers tracing over a scar on his abdomen and groaned.

"Did I wake you?" She asked quietly.

"No." He sighed moving his hand to hers that had stilled. "You can always touch me Amstra."

"What happened?"

Kiril shrugged, "A treaty agreement went bad and a fight broke out between factions, I got hit with a nasty cutting hex and my mother was unable to heal it completely so it left a scar."

"What about this." She traced another on his hip.

"A fight, muggle style between myself and two elvish men. It is a coming of age right."

"They scarred you?"

He nodded, "It had to heal like muggle wounds or it wouldn't have."

"What about this?" She traced another.

"I was bitten by a Hell Hound."

"This?"

"I fell from my broom."

"This?"

"A merman spear."

"How many do you have?" She whispered tracing his abs again.

"Scars? Nineteen."

"What is your tattoo of?" She'd noticed it the night before but hadn't asked. He had two one on the back of his left shoulder and one on his right hip.

"The one on my hip is a symbol Iliyra and I share, it means twin. The one on my shoulder was an elvish right of manhood."

"Your family is close with the elves?"

"My father was ambassador to them for several years when we were growing up."

"Is that how Iliyra met Keo?"

"Yes." Kiril nodded, "He was taken with her from the start though she was much younger than him."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty four. Iliyra and I will be twenty soon. You?"

"Nineteen last September."

"Will you tell me about your scars?" He asked quietly.

"The one on my chest is from the cutting curse, my fifth year during the battle at the ministry, I'm sure you heard about it, it was the night the ministry finally admitted he was back. They couldn't deny it when they'd all seen him themselves." She sighed, "The one on my arm, "It never healed completely but thankfully it just looks like several little scars and not what she actually did."

"What?" Kiril knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Bellatrix Lestrange carved mudblood into my arm." Hermione sighed, "Only a few of the cuts were deep enough to scar."

Kiril could feel the electric wave of fury as his magic hummed, "I'm sorry." He whispered to her pulling her arm up to kiss one of the little scars.

"We survived." Was her only answer. Kiril nodded in agreement.

"Breakfast?"

They got ready and went out to eat before going to the market to stock the kitchen. In the afternoon they studied together again and then cooked dinner together using both magic and regular muggle ways.

In bed that night she curled into his arms again and sighed. "Kiril?"

"Yes Amstra."

"Is it alright if I go to Hogwarts tomorrow. I need to speak with someone."

"You may always do as you wish."

"I know, it's just…"

"The other two are there."

"No." Hermione shook her head; "They are both with another girl right now too. Daphne found them some girls, well two for Blaise and one for Drake."

"This month we share our lives, we will not always be beside each other and you should see your friends as much as you like. We too will spend time with my friends. Besides you have NEWTs to study for and I would never want to get in the way of that."

"Oh." Hermione sat up and spun grinning at him, "I wrote them! I meant to tell you I went for them just before the holiday and I got my grades back over New Year. I got O's in all of them but a couple, those I got an S, I never even _heard_ of an S grade before."

Kiril laughed and sat up to hug her, "Congratulations Amstra. I am very proud. I received one on mine as well."

"Which one?"

"Languages." He told her with a lift of his brow.

Hermione laughed, "Of course."

"You?"

"Potions, DADA, Ancient Runes, Charms, Arthimancy, and Magical Theory but I got a letter from the ministry that said if I was a registered animagus by graduation I would receive one in Transfiguration too."

Kiril stared at her in astonishment and then pulled her to him, "That is… you brilliant witch." He kissed her. "Seven, you'll finish with seven Stupendous marks."

Hermione laughed as he kissed her. Things quickly went from joyous and celebratory to passionate though and Hermione found herself pinned under him, her legs wrapped around his waist as they rocked against each other. Kiril explored her body with his fingertips and his mouth followed, he'd place a kiss here and there, trace a curve with his tongue or suck on a spot that caught his special interest. Hermione thought she might cry or spontaneously combust from need. She nearly shot off the bed in shock when his mouth found her core. She knew about this from class of course but had never thought to experience it. All thought fled though as his mouth drove her mad and her whole body shook with need. Kiril definitely had a _very_ talented tongue.

A long while later they fell asleep, naked in each others arms. Hermione had never slept naked with anyone before, she'd never slept naked before period but as she woke and stretched she found she like it very much.

Hermione watched him sleep for a bit and then slid out of bed to shower. Kiril was in the kitchen making eggs when she came down. He kissed her gently and sat at the island stools to eat with her.

"What time are you going to Hogwarts?"

"After breakfast."

"Kiril nodded, "I'm going to drop by the school to check a point with a professor for my theses and then I need to meet with my father and the ministry, I was going to ask him and my mother to dinner with us if its alright? They'll be in London a few days so it can be another time if you'll be late at Hogwarts."

"No. Dinner tonight will be wonderful" Hermione hesitated.

"What is it?"

"It's just… well… what if they don't like me."

Kiril shook his head and grinned at her, "They will love you and it was Iliyra I was most concerned about liking my wife. My sister and I are, as you have like to notice, very close."

"Well its good she likes me then."

"More than I expected, I think she is even pressing for you over Arya who is her good friend."

"Really?"

Kiril nodded, "Iliyra is sure I have found Keo in you."

"Have you?" Hermione blushed looking at her plate.

"I believe so Amstra or I would not call you this but you could only be to me what he is to her if I were your choice as well and right now that is something you are not ready to decide on."

"Kiril"

He shook his head cutting off her words, "I must find a wife, by law, or I would only court you Amstra, though I would wait for marriage a while. You have spent your life fighting wars and keeping your friends alive, you haven't had the chance to just live, not truly and I would have wished that for you. As it is I wish for you to be true to your heart and perhaps Iliyra and I are wrong. You must be sure, for both of us." He kissed her temple. "I'll go now. Send me a note when you are finished and I will ask my parents about dinner."

"Have a good day." She turned to meet his eyes and was pleased when Kiril kissed her.

"You too."

Hermione tidied up and hurried to the floo. McGonagall had arranged for one to be open to the off campus students in Hogsmeade. Hurrying up to the school she ran into Luna on her way to meet Damyan.

"Morning Luna."

"Morning Mione." The girl smiled at her seeming less dreamy than usual.

"Is everything alright Luna?"

"Oh yes. I adore being married."

"Luna?"

"Father doesn't approve of Damyan." The younger girl sighed, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Luna." Hermione hugged her friend.

They veered off the path and went to sit in the shrieking shack to talk. Unfortunately it wasn't as empty as they'd thought and stumbled upon their professors.

Hermione blushed crimson as the unlocking spell and opening of the door broke the silencing spell and she saw Professor Lupin and Professor Wells. Though she supposed she didn't really need to speak to her as much as she'd thought once she got a good look at Professor Lupin.

"Sorry Professors." She and Luna backed out of the room, both crimson. They burst out laughing as they made their way back to town to find a different, private spot to talk. After an hour, the embarrassment faded and Luna feeling much better, Hermione made her way to the school.

She had lunch with Harry and Ginny, Daphne and Ernie, Astoria and Dane, Ron was apparently back at Beauxbaton with Amalie but she was happy to see Neville and Hannah Abbott sitting rather closely together.

After lunch she sought out her professor.

"Professor Wells."

"Lara, please." The professor motioned her into the room. "You aren't a student here anymore technically and I believe we've become friendly enough, certainly well acquainted enough over the year for you to use my first name outside of our ladies classes as well now."

"Thank you." Hermione nodded sitting down.

"I'm sorry for what you came upon earlier, Remus is mortified we didn't cast proper warding spells, only no one ever goes there." She blushed.

"No, I'm sorry." Hermione blushed.

"Well then, what can I help you with today? Are you adjusting well to your second 'husband' or are you having an issue you wanted to talk about from the last marriage trial. You can talk to me about anything."

"I, um, well, I, I had wanted to ask about something but I think you," Hermione blushed, "I think Professor Lupin might have answered it."

"How's that?"

"He's… he…" Hermione blushed and Lara waited patiently not pressuring the girl, "He's not very average."

"Average?" Lara frowned.

"Madame Pomfry gave us measurements that are average, so we'd not be worried and I know they are supposed to all be different and I've seen more than one so I know they are but…" Hermione blushed, "I wasn't sure he'd fit."

Lara blushed chuckling and nodded, "That is the average sizes she gave but the difference can range from much smaller to much larger."

"Smaller?"

"I had a boyfriend no more than…" Lara blushed, "I suppose this is too much information." She shrugged, "Well he was only four inches." She whispered.

"That little?" Hermione blushed at the outburst while Lara laughed and nodded.

"It was very disappointing after…" Her voice trailed off.

"So it fits still." Hermione nodded with a blush.

"It will fit though the first time is painful, likely more so even than with a much smaller man but that is only a theory."

"Right." Hermione nodded with a blush. "Lara…"

"How about a drink to make this conversation easier, it will be more like friends gossiping. Eighteen years between us is a lot but I was barely your professor so it's much more like we're peers."

"Thank you." Hermione breathed accepting the butterbeer.

"Now, what would you like to ask?"

"Should I feel guilty about doing things with them?"

"No. You need to find out if you are compatible in all areas and sex is one of those, you are magically unable to have intercourse but unless you've stipulated it in your contract with them, anything else is, well whatever you want."

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Thank you."

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"It's ok to be nervous about his size. I was when I saw Remus for the first time back in school and again the first time since we've… reconnected."

"Even though you'd already…"

"Yes." Lara nodded, "It had been a very long time and he was larger than I even remembered though I had convinced myself he wouldn't be as large as I'd remembered before we resumed an intimate relationship, so it was quite the shock to find him on the far end of my expectations."

Hermione blushed, "It's going to be strange to see him next time. I mean, he's not just my professor but a friend and I've seen him naked."

Lara laughed, "Trust me, I think he's even more freaked out at it than you are."

After a long talk about her time with Draco, Lara's time with Headmaster Casus over the holidays and the start of her affair with Remus and Hermione's first days with Kiril the two finally parted as good friends.

Hermione sent an owl to Kiril and went to find her friends until it would be time to meet him for supper. She needed Ginny's help with something to wear.

_Amstra. My parents have confirmed they are free for dinner and are very excited to meet you. There is a muggle restaurant my mother loves if you do not mind Indian food, the reservation is for seven. Can you meet us at the ministry? Or if you've left Hogwarts I can pick you up at home. Let me know if this will work out or if you do not like Indian food. _

Hermione wrote him a quick note to confirm she'd be at the ministry to meet them and relaxed with her friends for a while longer. Her nerves were a bundle of bats in her stomach as she waited in the ministry hall by the fountain for him.

Kiril wrapped his arm around her and kissed her gently, "How was your day Amstra."

"Good." She told him with a smile and blush, "Yours?"

Kiril nodded, "Very good, I've been officially offered a place with the International Council, they have given me options of where to begin my career for us to discuss."

"Congratulations." She hugged him and leaned up to kiss up.

After a moment a light cough and a giggle separated them making Hermione blush brightly.

"Amstra, forgive me, these are my parents Yasen and Kalina Valko. Mama, Pere, this is Hermione Granger"

"Nice to meet you." Hermione offered still blushing.

"The pleasure is ours." Kalina smiled at her, not a trace of a discernable accent.

"Ve are very pleased to meet you." Yasen smiled at her, his accent only slight.

"Shall we?" Kalina offered. They all nodded and went to dinner. The couple obviously adored each other and were very affectionate towards each other, nothing obnoxious like making out in the restaurant but they always seemed to be touching and occasionally Yasen would place a gentle kiss on her lips, like when they returned from the bathroom. Like his son, Yasen stood from the table when they returned and always held a door or offered his arm to help her sit. Hermione found she enjoyed their company immensely and was sorry when they had to say good night. Somehow the restaurant had emptied and the waiters were cleaning around them when they noticed it was late and apologized to the staff, Yasen leaving a large tip before they all left.

Both of his parents hugged her, Kiril and his mother kissing cheeks and Yasen clasping his son's hand and giving him a manly backslap hug making Hermione grin.

Exhausted when they got home Hermione stripped out of her clothes after brushing her teeth and collapsed into bed. Kiril smiled as he climbed in after her, happy and a little turned on that she had come to bed without clothing.

In the morning he woke her with kisses. "You liked my parents yes?"

"Oh Kiril, they are wonderful."

"They liked you too, very much. Mother told me when they left I was not to let you get away or they would be very disappointed."

"She did?" Hermione blushed.

"Father too, he thinks you are brilliant, of course I knew this already."

Hermione laughed and then frowned at him, "How come your mother doesn't have an accident?" Hermione's frown deepened, "Wait, why is your accent almost gone?"

"I am very good with languages, I get it from my mother though my father is almost as good, it takes him longer and he can never fully shake his accent."

"You can?"

"I told you, with English and soon Latin I will speak seven fluently."

"That's not fluent its… I don't know more. How many can you actually communicate in?"

Kiril shrugged, "Twenty eight, maybe twenty nine."

"Twenty nine languages!" Hermione yelped.

Kiril laughed and nodded, "I have a heavy accent though and don't always understand the vernacular or the jokes, I can get by in them though."

"Wow." Hermione sighed sinking back down.

"Sometimes in English my accent still slips, especially with the w, if I am nervous or rushing or something but it's much better than when we met first. I should have been fluent before because of Edan and Caius but" he shrugged, "I focused more on other things and didn't feel the need to be completely fluent, not before I met you."

"I like the lilt you have now, its an odd sort of non accent."

Kiril laughed and pulled her for a kiss, "I'm glad then. Shall we eat?" Hermione nodded and jumped up from the bed ignoring her nudity completely.

The days passed quickly, to quickly. Kiril was finishing his theses and preparing to start work with the International Council. He'd been offered two junior ambassador jobs including one with his father but he declined them both and took work as liaison between societies instead, telling Hermione he didn't really want to move them away, they had enough to adjust to in their new lives and it would be better to live here in their home for a while. Everything he planned for the future included her, her plans and dreams and opinions, including her wish to work with Iliyra which had him discussing permissions from the elves for her to live on Isle Mars part of the time, which he told her would stand if they did or did not end up together.

Everything had been perfect, no not perfect, like Kiril's body it had its little scars and imperfections but Hermione found these were the things she loved the most about being with Kiril.

One day she had lost herself in research and stayed all night in the library, the next day he'd pulled her from her books and carried her to the shower and dragged her out for breakfast. He did that, knew when to leave her to study and when to force her to take a break. It drove her mad but she loved it too. Or the way he'd toss his shirt on top of the hamper instead of in it, or the way he'd tap his heal when he couldn't solve something he was working on. Or if he was distracted he might talk to her in another language. She loved when he did that.

On the last morning there she didn't want to even open her eyes, she snuggled into his side and heard him sigh.

"Kiril?" She looked up at him, seeing he looked tired.

"Did you not sleep?" He shook his head and pulled her into his arms turning her so that his body was wrapped around hers.

"I have to give you back today." He reminded her.

"I know." She bit back tears.

"I love you Amstra." He murmured something else in a language she didn't know and then kissed the tear on her cheek. It drove her insane when he did that and part of her wanted to demand he inform her of his words, what was the pont in speaking them to her if she couldn't understand? It was also something she loved though, hearing him speak in another language to her or to someone else.

It was a quiet morning as they showered and ate breakfast. When she stood at the door to leave he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him for a heated kiss. She was in his arms and he kicked the door closed walking towards the couch where they dropped on the couch.

An hour later Hermione dressed and put a kiss on his sleeping forehead. "I love you Kir."

He grabbed her wrist; "Choose me." He whispered before letting her go. Hermione sighed and forced herself to leave apparating from the garden to the Burrow. She sat down and cried.

All week she thought about Kiril and Draco and how happy each of them had made her in different ways, how much she'd wanted to stay with them, how often over the month with each she'd wished they would make love to her.

On the day before she was to meet Blaise she was again a mess. She was so confused. She was happy to be seeing Blaise but hadn't seen him in months and she missed both Draco and Kiril so much.


	22. Chapter 22

She met Blaise at the Leaky Cauldron and they had lunch.

"You seem distracted?" He asked as she picked up her fork.

"I'm sorry Blaise." She smiled at him.

"You and Draco seemed very happy together."

"We were." Hermione sighed and then met his eyes, "I do want to be here Blaise. I had such good time getting to know you and I… I" She blushed.

"You already know where you belong though." He smiled at her, "Its ok. I know where I do to and because of you I had the confidence to know my mother was wrong."

"Oh Blaise that's wonderful!" Hermione cried jumping up to hug him. Blaise laughed and hugged her back, "Who is she, tell me everything."

They sat back down and Blaise told her all about Molly, the muggle born witch he'd met through the Orphanage he'd founded, he was trying to adopt a young orphan named Toby and he'd met her over the holidays while brining the three-year old presents. Hermione told him about her time with Draco and with Kiril and about how confused she was.

"As a Slytherin and his best mate I have to push you to Drake so I'm not the best person to give advice except to say, choose who will make you happiest in the long run."

"I get the best friend part but why is it about you being Slytherin?"

Blaise winked at her, "Having you married to my best mate will keep you as one of my closest friends."

Hermione laughed and wacked his arm playfully, "You're stuck with me regardless Blaise Zabini."

He hugged her with a laugh, "Will you come meet Molly and Toby? I'd like to tell her I made my choice."

"Yes!" Hermione bounced taking his arm, together they flooed to Italy and went to the Orphanage to find the pretty Asian-Irish muggle born.

Molly looked surprised to see them, but gave Hermione a weak smile and nod. "You must be here to see the Orphanage. Blaise has made it so much like a home for them instead of an institution." She praised with a blush.

Hermione nodded and turned to the boy with her. "You must be Toby."

"Toby." The three year old pointed to his chest with a nod.

"I'll just, let you, look around." Molly licked her lips and Hermione could tell the witch was trying not to cry.

"Molly." Blaise stopped her.

She looked back at him and gasped when he got on one knee, "Marry me?"

Molly looked from him to Hermione, who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Yes!" Molly shouted before bringing a hand to her mouth and blushing, "Yes." She repeated softly dropping into his arms crying.

Hermione quietly led Toby from the room to give them a little space. "Can you show me around?"

Toby nodded and took her hand leading her around the mansion and pointing out things like, "Baise fly wiff me dere" or Blaise and Molly played games with him over there. He was adorable and obviously adored Blaise.

Toby was put to bed and the three went out for dinner, Hermione tried to insist the couple spend time alone but Molly wouldn't take no as an answer and they went back to Blaise's home where he cooked for the witches as they sat talking. Hermione thought the girl was an interesting mix of Ginny and Luna, immediately they were fast friends, much to Blaise's delight and amusement.

When she returned home Hermione went to bed and dreamt of the couple dancing she'd seen on her first date with Blaise, they had been so much in love even after a century and she could see that Molly and Blaise would be that happy together, just like Harry and Ginny would be and Arthur and Molly were but who would she be happiest with in a hundred years?

A week passed and Hermione sat down at her desk and pulled out two pieces of parchment.

_Being married toboth of you was more than I ever dreamt it would be. Honestly I could never have imagined what life would be like if we were together but my time with each of you was so perfect that I never wanted to leave, hated that I had to and would have happily sworn then I knew my choice. I didn't and would have likely spent my life wondering so I am grateful to have had this time. As you know by now Blaise has proposed to another witch he was courting. I saw in them what I wish for myself but I could not decide which of you I would have that with. This week I watched a muggle movie and in it the character had to choose between two men, friends that she cared about. A friend of hers in the movie said something that really struck something in me. She said, don't choose the better man, choose the man that makes you a better woman. I had been trying so hard to figure out which of you I'd be happier with or love more, who was the better man but you are both amazing men and I would be truly happy with either of you because I care deeply for you both. In the end though I have made the decision I know is right for me now and will be right for me in a hundred years because whatever good and bad comes we'll be stronger together and because we fit together our weaknesses and strengths not the same but complimenting, our wants and beliefs for the future in line. I am so sorry for hurting you and want nothing but the best for both of you. When the time comes to talk to you both and reveal my choice I hope you both know, I love you, I wish always to be a part of your life, a good friend and I want nothing but happiness for you. I am writing this even as you are both with other witches and I hope the meetings go well and if I am not your choice in the end I want to let you know that it's ok, I want nothing but your happiness. When you've received these upon the ending of your time with her, from the family member or friend I have sent it to, please send me an owl so that we can arrange to meet and end the contract. _

Hermione quickly copied the note onto the second parchment sending one to Blaise and the other to Iliyra. In her heart she knew she was making the right choice but for now she'd grieve the love she could have shared with the other.


	23. Chapter 23

Kiril and Draco both received the notes at the same time, both anxiously pacing in front of the person who'd given it to them and demanding any information they might have from Hermione about her choice but neither Iliyra nor Blaise knew anything about it. Nothing had come with the sealed letter but a note asking for it to be given to the wizard.

Immediately they sent owl's to Hermione to request her answer.

_Mi - I got back yesterday and met Blaise and Molly for lunch today. He gave me your letter. Can I meet with you tomorrow? You're sure you're ready to decide? No matter what you choose, like you told Blaise, you're stuck with me now. Just... please choose me. I'll drive you insane, as you will me, I know that but I'll love you anyways. You know I am disturbed enough to love you, even when its hard and we hate each other a little. I will lay the world at your feet, you will never want for anything, I'll sit beside the Weasel at holidays and even stop calling him names, well. I'll try to. I know that you are not the only choice I have, you and Daphne made me see that all was not hopeless for me but I have never met a witch I wanted like I have wanted you, like I will always want you. So please, choose me. I'll make you happy. If you don't and he hurts you, I'll kill him. - Drake_

_Amstra - Iliyra gave me your this morning. My heart wont stop racing and one moment I am sure you are coming back to me and the next it hurts to breathe thinking it is only to tell me goodbye. You have been my choice since the first morning we spent together. The way your eyes lit up as we debated House Elves and how hard you tried to see my arguments, combating your own beliefs to understand from their perspective instead of your own. I knew then, I would never find a witch more my match than you. Will you meet me at our home? If the news is bad I do not wish to hear it where others will see my heart break and if it is good, then seeing you walking into our home, to our future will bring me more joy than you could imagine. Either choice make, in time, I know we will be good friends and anything you ever need all you ever need is to ask. I know nothing else to say, except I love you._

Hermione read through each letter twice. Crying over them. Second guessing herself and hating that she had to make this choice at all. She wasn't ready to be married, she wasn't ready for any of this. She took two days to reply but in the end, her heart told her, the choice was made. She wasn't ready for marriage and she could love them both, be happy with either but her heart knew. So she picked up her quill and parchment and wrote a note to the one she would say goodbye to.

_Can I come to the home we shared tomorrow? Ten am? _

She walked into the house and sighed, she truly loved it here.

He knew when he saw her what she'd come to tell him.

"I hope he makes you happy."

"We should talk about this." She offered.

He shook his head. "I can't. Please."

"I…"

He shook his head to cut her off, "I'll be ok, just, go. I can't… I can't… not with you here." He gave her a weak smile, "Friends?"

"Always." She assured him with a nod.

He swallowed and nodded silently begging her to leave. With a last look around and a sad nod she left, letting the tears run down her cheeks. Part of her loved him and she would have been so happy.

She grieved for two days before sending the note to arrange her second meeting, it was the same as the first.

_Can I come to the home we shared tomorrow? Ten am? _

She arrived at the house and took a calming breath as the door opened and he motioned her in.

"You're here to end it." He spoke before she could turning his back to her. "I understand."

"No." Hermione breathed touching his shoulders.

"No?" He spun around with a frown, "You…"

"Choose you." She whispered.

He laughed and pulled her into his arms for a heated kiss. Hermione pulled away and searched his eyes, "How were things with…"

"She is not you." He told her kissing her again. "Marry me Amstra?"

"Yes." She grinned even as a tear fell down her cheek. "Yes."

Kiril kissed her. All morning he'd convinced himself she was coming to say goodbye that his sister knew nothing because the news was not good. He was sure the long days that had passed since asking her to come were spent preparing to give him bad news. The kiss quickly turned from happy to hungry and he felt her tug at his shirt. He pulled it over his head for her and then began to undress her. They weren't under any spells restricting them now and he carried her up the stairs to their room, kissing her and undressing her with silent wandless spells, one article at a time.

More impatient she used the divesto spell once he'd set her on the bed and her eyes devoured his body. Kiril laughed and got onto the bed over her to kiss her again. He'd be gentle and take his time with her. He'd make sure she knew she was loved and desired with every part of him.

It was a silent promise he kept as they lay in each others arms a while later, both panting and out of breath. "I can't believe they all said it would be horrible." She laughed. "If that's the bad part I can't wait to get to the good part."

Kiril chuckled and pulled her up his body for a long kiss. He summoned the phone from the kitchen and ordered them food but besides going to the door to get the takeout, they stayed in the bed all day.

The next morning he took her to his parents house. His mother cried as she hugged Hermione and his father gave him a knowing look, motioning his son out of the room.

"You came here before Iliyra."

"Yes Pere." Kiril nodded.

"Your mother and I would never expect it so I know you are here for this as much as to tell us." Yasen summoned a box and handed it to his son, "You could not have picked a better witch to wear your grandmothers ring."

"Thank you Pere."

Yasen hugged his son and together they went back to the room.

"Kiril!" His mother was glaring at him and she switched to Bulgarian to berate him about his fiancés bare finger.

Yasen laughed and Kiril shook his head holding up the box and moving to his fiancé. "Amstra." He smiled at her and got on his knee, "This is not the largest or nicest ring I could get for you, but it was my grandmothers." He told her opening the box, "She was married, very happily for two hundred years and I hope for the same with you."

"Kiril." Hermione gasped. "It's beautiful." She disagreed looking at the simple and pretty gold band that twisted around a classic diamond. "It's perfect." She sniffled as he put it on her finger and she looked at it in the light. She gasped as she caught an inscription on the band. _Love Everlasting._ "Kiril." She hugged him tightly.

She was hugged again by his mother and father before being ushered inside for lunch. After they said goodbye Kiril took her to Hogwarts. "I would tell Iliyra first but I am sure we will be there several days and you should have the chance to talk with your friends." He told her leading her in the gates.

Daphne was happy for her but Hermione knew the witch was also disappointed. All of the others were thrilled, especially since Kiril had no plans to move her permanently to another country. They stayed through supper and then went home for the night.

The Weasley's knew of course since she'd been staying with them but she promised to bring Kiril to meet them for the next Sunday dinner. In the morning though they'd go see Iliyra and Hermione would see Isle Mars, the hidden island of the elves.


	24. Chapter 24

The next two months flew by as Hermione and Kiril planned their wedding, dividing their time between his family and her adopted one but spending a large amount of time just being together in their new home. Hermione couldn't have been more thrilled. Every day with Kiril convinced her she'd made the right choice. She fell more in love with him each day, even the one they'd had there first fight on.

It was over her research with Iliyra. The two girls would be testing their theories, a project he claimed to fully support. What he refused to support was her or Iliyra being there with the werewolves to test it.

"It's to dangerous Amstra. You vill not go!" His accent was heavy with his anger and fear.

"If it works there will be nothing any more dangerous about being there on the full moon than on any other day!"

"if it vorks, if!" He growled. "It is very dangerous to be there even vhen not transformed. They are not my uncle or your friend, they are feral!"

"Just because you don't understand the society doesn't mean they are any less than ours!"

"I understand Amstra! Better than you! I _lived_ there."

"So did Iliyra, she knows how things are done, how we should behave and how not to offend them. We're going to _help_ them."

"Some do not want to be helped!"

"Some do! The ones we're helping!"

"Is to dangerous!"

"What about the treaty meetings? Those are dangerous and you go!"

"Is job! I know vhat doing. Is been my life since before could valk!"

"Well this is my job!"

"Research is job, theory and experiment, not stay vith verevolf!"

"Staying with them is the experiment!"

"Somevon else can do!"

"No!"

"You don't need to be there. Can send them potion."

"It's a combination of spell casting, runic tattooing and a potion. Iliyra and I have to be there!"

"Vhy cannot test on one? Come to you and then he vill be restrain!"

"We are going to test Remus he's agreed to be our first proper test but then we have to go test it on the others!"

They went around in circles for an hour until Hermione screeched at him for being unreasonable and apparated away to find Harry. She was less than pleased when he and Ginny both agreed with Kiril.

"It's hardly the most dangerous thing I've ever done Harry."

"No but you weren't alone and we didn't exactly have a choice for a lot of it."

"Well I wont be alone. Iliyra will be there too and he does dangerous stuff all the time, he just got back from a three day treaty meeting with two Giant tribes and they were bad, two giants were killed and one of the mediators was stepped on!"

"I'm sure takes every precaution though."

Hermione snorted, "Like I wont? He just doesn't trust me to know what I'm doing. Iliyra and I are so close, with just a few more tests we could perfect it! Think Harry! Remus would never have to be chained, he'd never have to be worried about hurting someone and he'd never have to suffer again!"

"I know Mione and I know you're brilliant but couldn't you perfect it without going to stay in a camp with them? A lot of them are more like Greyback than Remus."

"I know that Harry."

"What does Keo say?" Ginny cut in gently.

Hermione snorted, "He's as unreasonable as Kiril."

"There has to be a compromise Mione." Harry tried.

Hermione snorted again, "What? He can risk his life trying to help societies coexist peacefully but I can't do something even a tiny bit dangerous or with just the _possibility_ its dangerous to change the lives of hundreds, even thousands?!"

"Just think if it were him Hermione." Ginny suggested. "He wants to support you, he's just scared for you."

"It's not going to be the full moon even."

Between her and Iliyra they got him to back down though he worried terribly, he felt better with Remus having agreed to go with them and to stay through the full moon so the girls could be home safely. It all went smoothly though she knew he'd been a wreck the entire time he was sorting the dilemma with the Giants out and not with her.

He took her with him when he could and Hermione found she loved helping with is work, meeting the people and trying to help them understand each other but she also loved her own work. The project with Illiyra and her Animagus training.

She was able to complete her transformation after a month living with Kiril and found herself to be a small gray cat.

She discussed a job with Kiril but he encouraged her to continue working with his sister on her research, though he was still worried about her taking any chances until they were sure everything was a hundred and ten percent certain and safe. They didn't need money of her working and she loved what she was doing with Iliyra but Hermione was keen to learn more and with her Animagus training complete she began to go back to Hogwarts to train in Healing with Madame Pomfry, who insisted on being called Poppy by her young apprentice.

Hermione's friends were there but as apprentice she ate any meals at the Head table and her friendship with Lara grew. The relationship between her and Remus hadn't worked out and the Professor would be spending at least part of the summer in Bulgaria with Orin Cassus, Hermione and she made plans to see each other there when Kiril and she went to stay with his parents in July. Her friendship with Remus became very close as well. He was not only her willing guinea pig but happily exchanged ideas and stories with her.

She and Kiril had several smaller fights over the months before their wedding, these were about his seeming inability to put a toilet seat down, her need to have all of their things organized and put away immediately and thus putting away books he left on tables in the library before he was finished with them and who had let the mystery cat into their house that had taken up residence on their kitchen island and what to do with it. Kiril would laugh at her when she forgot she was a witch and started doing things by hand though she disliked them and she would roll her eyes at him and call him a lazy git when he used magic for the most mundane things so he'd not have to get up off the couch.

Hermione had taken to wearing his shirts around the house and Kiril was happy to take advantage of her bare legs. In fact they took almost every opportunity that presented itself to be intimate. Including the woods behind his parents house, the shed at the burrow and every surface in their apartment. Though the favorite seemed to be the kitchen, something about cooking together always heated things up between them.

Finally came the end of May and the last weeks of Hermione's life as a single witch. The wedding was set for June ninth and both of them were looking forward to finally being united completely.

Hermione was running the last tests with Remus on the werewolf issue and Kiril was going with his family on another treaty talk but everything was set and ready, when they returned it would be with only days until the big event.

It was hard to say goodbye. Hermione loved him so much and this would be the longest time apart since the engagement but after this, they would be married, her project with Iliyra would still need some fine tuning but her training with Poppy would be finished. After the summer, which they planned on spending traveling, the newly weds would both be working for the International Council.

"Be well Amstra." Kiril tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Hermione had noticed that his youth with the elves had taught him never to say goodbye so after kissing him she smiled at him, "I miss you already."

"Are you sure you will not come?"

Hermione blushed, "I have to finish my training with Poppy and I have the potion with Iliyra, one of us has to monitor it."

Kiril nodded and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you." She hugged him again. "Be safe."

"Always." He agreed, one last kiss and he was gone. It would be the first time she was without him longer than one night since she'd come to tell him she chose him. Hermione sighed and went to leave food for the cat that had adopted them before going to meet Remus to begin preparing for the full moon. This time she'd be staying with him, in the woods and not stay in her Animagus form.

The time would be good for them and when he returned it would be time for the wedding. At least that's what Hermione kept telling herself but she missed him already.


	25. Chapter 25

He was in the middle of a very tense mediation when Harry's patronis reached him.

"Hermione's been hurt. She's alive but unconcious. They wont tell me anything but its a mad house here. It's bad Kiril. I think it's bad."

He felt his heart stop in his chest. The elders of both tribes had stopped in their arguments and were staring at him.

"I... I have to go." Iliyra rested her hand against her brothers arm, his own worry humming through her veins as strongly as her own.

"Please. If we could take a break. I do believe it will best for all to take a step back and think about this last week. My family has an emergency but we will return to meet with both of your tribes as soon as possible. Until then if we could just get an agreement to hold off on any further actions being taken." His father, ever calm and diplomatic took over. Kiril thought he might be ill.

He didn't hear the rest that was spoken, Harry's words had fully sunk in, Hermione was hurt, his almost wife was badly hurt. He began to run, out of the tent, through the traveling guards that had accompanied the tribe leaders to the apparition point.

He reached out without needing to look, Iliyra was only half a step behind him. As soon as thier hands grasped each other he apparated them to the nearest floo and ran for it, as soon as he arrived in Hogsmeade he grabbed her hand again and apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts, it would take to long to run, had taken to long to get here already.

They ran across the yard and burst into the school. Harry was right, the school was a mad house. Kiril ignored it all as her bolted for the infirmary.

Harry stopped him just outside the door. "I'm going in there." Kiril growled at him.

Harry nodded, his face pale, "She's ok." He nodded, "She's going to be ok. Madame Pomfry, she said she'll be ok. They have someone from St Mungos in now."

"Just give..." Kiril cut the new voice off with an almost animal growl as he spun on the wizard with his wand drawn.

"Of you've harmed her, if she isn't ok. I will kill you."

"It wasn't him." Ginny stepped forward calmly.

Iliyra rested her hand on his arm but spoke to Harry, "PLease, tell us what happened."

"She was in the forest with me." Remus spoke up again, "I was... it was amazing." He breathed.

"Hermione!" Kiril snapped, magic building up as fury inside of him through his fear.

"There were death eaters." Harry breathed. "Three of them."

Kiril thought his lungs were in a vice, "She could handle three." He tried to calm himself but in his mind he heard her laugh, saw her looking up at him her eyes full of love and sated passion. "She could handle three." He repeated as his heart constricted painfully.

"We... we trusted..." Harry fought back the lump in his throat, "She trusted... one of them."

"Who?" Kiril demanded. The wizard would die, painfully.

"Cormac McLaggen. A former Gryffindor." Ron spat hatefully.

The air crackled with the hate and magic induced anger around all of them.

"He's dead." Ginny whispered, her eyes meeting Kiril's. "He's dead, so is one of the others and the third is already on the way to Azkaban."

Kiril nodded, the knowledge did little to alleviate the pain, anger and fear filling him.

McGonagall stepped out of the room and motioned him inside, stopping the others from following.

Kiril stepped up to the bed, she looked so small lying there, so small and so pale.

"She's alright." Poppy smiled gently at the wizard. "She'll be just fine."

He looked from her to the Healer from the hospital.

"Healer Kirnwood." Kiril didn't care his name and so said nothing as he stared at the wizard. "Your fiance will be fine. We've put her under a magically induced coma so that her body can heal with the least amount of strain."

"Kiril." Poppy whispered, catching his attention. "SHe's pregnant."

THe air was sucked from his lungs. "Pregnant." He repeated.

"Only a couple weeks. Far to early to know if it will take but we're doing everything we can to save the fetus, that's what the coma is for. Hermione will be ok though, I promise you she has been through worse and come out better than most would have, she will come through this."

Kiril nodded at her and gently ran his hand over her forehead. "We'll give you a minute before letting the others in. I do think its best not to share the news until both the mother herself is informed and until we can be sure it will take." He nodded again absently as he took her hand, lifting it to kiss her wrist, next to the bracelet she always wore.

"Amstra." He whispered. A few minutes later he felt Iliyra's hand on his shoulder, "She's ok." He assured her, and himself.

It took three days before the Healer returned to remove the coma, with all of the gossip and reporters, supporters and fame seekers they had felt it best to keep her at Hogwarts, where only her 'family' could get to her. Kiril never left her side and Iliyra barely left his. Of course this brought Keo who rarely left Iliyra and the school was as much a buzz about a true elf being among them as it was about Hermione and the attack.

Harry and Ron took up residence in the infirmary as well, only coaxed to meals by Ginny and Amalie who had come from Beauxbaton to support Ron.

It was to this group that Hermione opened her eyes to, though over the day she was cried over by both Molly Weasley and Kalina Valko, hugged by both of their husbands, visited by the rest of the Weasley clan and her closest friends which included Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Astoria, Viktor, Remus, Lara, and their various significant others, the minister Kingsley himself also made an appearance to check on her.

Exhausted from the visits Hermione fell back to sleep, but not before convincing her husband to be to crawl onto the bed and hold her. After three days he looked as tired as she felt.

It was a week before Madame Pomfry was satisfied enough to let her go home.

"Kiril." Hermione laughed as he carried her inside to the couch. He just kissed her. Hermione sighed, "Kiril?"

"Yes Amstra?" He frowned at her now tentative tone.

"Poppy says I'm pregnant."

"I know." He nodded. "They were worried for the baby for a while but the fetus is healthy and growing."

"We're going to have a baby." She repeated it more to herself.

"Are you not happy Amstra?" Kiril asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"I am." She gave him a weak smile and then shook her head with a sigh, "It's just so fast. I'm not sure I'm ready." She snorted delicately, "I'm not sure I'm ready for marriage let alone to be a mother."

Kiril tucked a hair behind her ear, "You will make a wonderful mother and we will have many to help. I know it is much sooner than I had ever planned, for any of it but I cannot be unhappy to have created life with you and today or in ten years when I thought I might marry, it would still be you Amstra, so today or thirty years, it makes no difference, in my heart, you are my wife."

"I love you so much."

Kiril smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, "I love you too, always."

"Kiril?"

"Yes Amstra?"

"We're supposed to be married tomorrow."

He sighed, "Your Blaise will have our wedding and we will have his, when you are strong again."

"When?"

"August second."

"Do you think I'll be fat then?"

Kiril laughed and kissed her, "No, Amstra, you are only a few weeks now."

"Maybe we could wait to tell them all until after the wedding then?"

"I was giong to suggest it as well. They say it is still to early to know what will happen, its best to wait until nine or ten weeks and our wedding will be eleven."

"Kiril?"

"Amstra?"

"I am better now though and you know I read orgasms are good for healing."

Kiril laughed and kissed her, in full agreement with her proposed treatment plan, she was after all, an apprentice Healer.

Several hours later they lay in bed, sated and happy.

"How was the treaty mediation?"

"Not going very well. We left in the middle of a rather sore subject between the two tribes and will have to return, before they move to settle through combat."

"Soon?"

Kiril sighed and nodded, holding her closer to him, "Will you come with me?"

"Yes. I missed you."

The following day she sat with Iliyra discussing their work when Kingsley practically burst into the room with several men at his heals.

"Is it true?" One of them demanded.

Both girls stared at him in confusion, while Kiril glared at them for the intrusion, his wand in his hand from reflex action.

Remus laughed and stepped forward, "Forgive us. I was telling Harry about the full moon and we were overheard, as you can see its gotten a bit out of control."

"OH!" Hermione jumped up grinning and then spun to look at Iliyra, "It worked! It was almost perfect! I was human, I even pet him and when those Death Eaters showed up he tried to protect me!"

Iliyra laughed and jumped up, "It worked!" The two witches were hugging and talking to quickly for any of the others to understand.

"Ladies?" Kingsley reminded them.

"Right." Hermione blushed. "Iliyra and I have been working on helping werewolves, at first it was to improve wolfs bane, take away some of the pain of the transformation and hopefully the blood lust." Hermione frowned looking at Iliyra, "It's still very painful, it was awful to watch him."

"Better than it has ever been Hermione." Remus comforted her, his eyes shining with pride and affection.

"It could be better." She told him shaking her head, her mind already cataloging and discarding possibilities.

"We used a mix of Animagus meditation and spells, ancient runic wards and a version of wolfsbane." Iliyra explained.

"It worked." Hermione grinned. "it finally worked. He turned into a wolf, not a werewolf but a beautiful silver wolf."

"You cured him?!" Harry demanded, gasping in surprise.

Hermione shook her head with a sigh, "I wish, but no. He's still a werewolf and you can see it in his eyes, big and yellow instead of his own like an Animagus."

"You were human though? He didn't attack or become aggressive at all?" A wizard she didn't know demanded.

"I was human." Hermione nodded. "We were playing and I was distracted." Her face fell as she remembered the events that followed. Iliyra's hand went to her arm in comfort.

"I felt the urge to chase down some game, caught a rabbit, but there was no rage, no undeniable lust for blood and I knew her, completely, every memory of her and I would never hurt her."

"THe change was still painful." Hermione sighed, "It looked awful."

"Not so bad as it has been. Hermione, you should be proud, what you two have accomplished, its as close to a cure as any could ever hope for."

Iliyra and Hermione clasped hands, smiling at each other, "We did it." They breathed at the same time grinning.

"We'd like to test it." Another stranger asked. "I can't, well I can't afford to pay for it but if you would test it on our pack, we'd find a way to repay it."

Hermione nodded and grinned at him, "We still have so much testing to do, fine tuning and that."

The group all sat and began discussing the further research the girls wanted to do. They were shocked to find out they were being offered both an International Governement Council Grant and an offer from the first speaker Hermione didn't know, a Darrin Markbridge to provide any additional funds or supplies the girls might need. His twin brother was a werewolf and he was happy to hand over a large portion of his fortune to their continued research.

That night they celebrated. It was a dream come true for both girls and their families couldn't have been more proud. Unfortunately it meant Hermione wouldn't be able to travel with Kiril as much as she'd hoped. He was so proud of her all he did was encourage her further and when they were alone, he promised they would always make up for lost time, and then went about proving it.

As the weeks went by and again her wedding drew nearer, any misgivings or worries she'd had about marrying young or becoming a mother fled her mind. They still hadn't shared the news but Kiril had added a charm to her bracelet, a little stork carrying its bundle.

Kiril was convinced it would be a girl, as brilliant as her mother. Hermione just laughed at him and told him it could just as easily be a boy, but he ignored her, insisting they were having a daughter.

The cat that had adopted them, hissed at Ron disliking him on sight, though oddly the cat adored both Bill and Remus, Ron was sure it was disturbed and Harry got it in his head that the Death Eaters knew Hermione had been alone and then tested the cat as an Animagus, just in case. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends when the cat turned out to be just that, a cat. He did turn out to have worms though so Hermione brought her to the vet. Hermione named him Onyx and let him sleep on the chair in her room, unless Kiril was away, then he'd sleep in a ball against her side or tummy.

July was hot and brought only more good news, Draco had met a muggle he liked through Molly, Ron and Amalie were engaged and all of her friends had scored well on their NEWTs.

All that was left was for Hermione and Kiril to marry and then she'd get to share with them the best news of all, her baby, though still small, was growing and healthy despite the rocky beginning of her creation and the effects of the crutiatus her mother had suffered.. They'd even gotten to hear her tiny heartbeat before Kiril had to leave on yet another liaison job for the International Council.


	26. Chapter 26

_Mass Protests Lead to Revision of Marriage Law. European Ministers have agreed that_ _while it has created the time to accommodate many marriages unlike the previous six month deadline it is to harsh a restriction, especially on those still attending school or who suffered the loss of a loved one in the war. Highly Respected International Ambasador Yesen Valko has spoken up in regards to the law in a very passionate and compelling argument. "Both my children have been lucky, Iliyra was already undergoing the permissions to marry an elf and my son was lucky to find a witch he truly loves in Miss Granger through an open door school courtship program. They are part of the few and we know many who are entering into unhappy unions. This is not the way to create a stronger more united society for future generations." New to the International Council but having grown up working with his father Kiril Valko was also quoted as saying, "I love Hermione very much and I will marry her, one day, but we have decided not to bow to the infringement on our freedom of choice and sit back while our friends marry people they do not love or are sent to prison. Come September first, we will not be married and we invite the minister to try to put chains on us as examples, not of what will become of standing up to tyranny but as examples of standing for freedom." Harry Potter was at the meeting as well and stood to address the ministers, "If you attempt to go after my sister, it will be through me, I will protect her freedom and rights with my life so you had better hold a cell in Azkaban next to her for me. My country has failed me and I can only hope her people, that all the people in Europe will stand with me again as I stand with her like she stood by me throughout the war. We fought for freedom and prayed for unity, if we must, we will do so again." When the arguement was made about blending bloodlines all the savior had to say was, "How can forcing people to marry without love or even compassion and understanding generate anything but more animosity?" On the issues of squibs and low population the Ambassador again took control of the floor, "We are not saying there is no need to do something to fight the continuing blood purity beliefs nor that the popluation decline and squib incline isn't something to worry about, but forcing marriages within the first year after such an incredible amount of suffering, the loss of loved ones, it is a time to rebuild and unite, yes but with delicate steps to forge lasting bonds." The meeting was long and speakers eloquent, a few demanded the immediate arrest of the young woman who had incited so much unrest after protesting the unhappy union of former Death Eater Draco Malfoy on the heals of good friend George Weasley being declined in the request to marry longtime girlfriend Angelina Johnson due to his long purebred line and her five generations pure status. The suggestion created throngs of protesters to riot as the young witch was instrumental in the defeat of you-know-who and who is working to create what is being hailed as a partial cure for werewolves. The meeting continued for several days, closed to the public after the riots, but the officials have emerged with a revised Marriage Law. This extension allows for any who have lost their significant other and have children an option not to remarry, those who had no children or were never married will have three years to remarry. All other witches and wizards who will come of age beginning this year have two years from their seventeenth birthday. The need to mix blood lines is still demeemed necessary to the survival and prospertiy of wizarding kind thus the first born son or daughter must still marry a muggle, muggleborn or alternate humanoid species, all others may marry whom they choose so long as there is sufficient distance between relations of the families and at least one of those labeled as purebloods is under ten generations pure or the two share no common relatives for nine generations._

Draco hugged Hermione as soon as Arthur finished reading out the article. She was passed around from one person to the next until finally being released back to Kiril who kissed her passionately enough to make her blush and the others hoot and holler.

"I knew they wouldn't arrest one of the war heros." Daphne sighed, grateful the hateful muggle after his money was out of Draco's life.

A package arrived that night for Hermione from Charlie Weasley. _Thank you! _Was all the note read and inside she found a beautiful gold locket with a dragon engraved on the front.

It was a long time later that Hermione and Kiril were able to slip away and go home. She was happy for her friends and would have held her ground as long as it took but this was the second time her marriage to him had been put off and truthfully all she wanted was for it to be official now.

Kiril's head was resting on the barely there bump as they lay in bed talking.

When Hermione explained to Kiril she didn't want to wait and have something come between their wedding again Kiril was more than happy to agree wanting nothing more than to marry her and start their life together with their little bump.

They debated eloping but having their family there was to important to both of them so they decided to have a surprise ceremony the following Sunday for brunch. Both their families would be there, they could have a small quiet ceremony and then announce her pregnancy.

At the prospect of less than a week Hermione could barely contain her excitement. She couldn't wait to tell them all about the baby and finally things would be official and her future with Kiril set.

All they had to get through was one more week. A very busy and torturously slow week.

Hermione was edgy waiting for something to go wrong, something to interupt their plans a third time but when the week that would just not end finally passed and she woke to her wedding day Hermione could feel her whole body vibrating with happiness.

They arrived at the burrow and gathered everyone in the backyard where the only one who knew what was going on, stepped forward to perform the spells. There were gasps and tears and cheers for the couple who were finally able to say the spells to magically bind their hearts together.

The couple kept there little bump to themselves when somehow the press got word of the elopement and descended on the property forcing Kiril and Hermione to slip away for the three days they planned in a family cottage belonging to Yesen's family that was protected from being found by anyone but a Valko.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione twisted the ring on her finger, all day she'd had a terrible feeling in her gut, being called to the Headmistresses office from her final days training with Poppy had only made the feeling worse and her stomach was twisting with nerves. Had there been an issue with the latest moon test on the wolves? They'd made a few adjustments to the formula and one addition to the spell work, had it all back fired? Was someone hurt? Remus? Had she been overconfident? What would happen to Teddy if something did happen to Remus? Her hand went quickly to the little bump still barely noticeable at almost four months. She and Kiril planned to tell everyone about her soon, Kiril still insisted she was a girl though Hermione often teased him and told him they'd have a boy.

Hermione was a bundle of nerves stretched to tight when she arrived at the headmistresses office and she thought she might snap with stress at any moment. She knew she should have stayed with the pack to administer the potion and recheck the rune work and so the spells herself. If something had happened to Remus she'd never forgive herself.

"Hermione." McGonagall moved her into the office and Hermione was surprised to see Headmaster Cassus, Viktor and Harry waiting.

"Yes?" She frowned looking at all of their expressions, which varied from worried to sad. Her hand moved from her tummy to play with her wedding ring again, if this was about the wolves why were Viktor and Orin Cassus here?

"Mya." Viktor was the one to speak stepping forward.

"Hello Viktor." She gave him a small smile; she hadn't seen him since she'd been at Durmstang, so many months before, it seemed like half a life time with everything that had been going on.

"Mya." He said again, "Kiril."

Her chest felt tight. "He's not here." She told him, "He's gone with his family to a treaty talk."

Viktor nodded, his expression hard, "It didn't go well."

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears, "He's ok though." She sniffed and licked her lips. "I'll go see him at the hospital but he's ok."

"Hermione." Harry stepped forward tears in his eyes.

"No." She fought the feelings choking her, fought the truth she saw in his eyes.

"He's gone Mya." Viktor finally said the words.

Hermione choked on the tears, "No."

"Hermione." McGonagall stepped towards her favorite student.

"No." Hermione repeated. A comforting hand on her shoulder snapped something in her and she shouted it, "NO!" She couldn't breath as tears streamed down her cheeks and she dropped to her knees. She forced herself to meet Harry's eyes, "Please." She begged him. Harry shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks.

Hermione screamed.


	28. Chapter 28

"What happened?" Blaise asked worriedly as Daphne sat crying in Ernie's arms.

"The treaty talks Kiril left for… his sister was badly hurt." Daphne filled in sobbing. "They say she's badly scarred and will never see again but Kiril..."

"Kiril was killed." Theo finished for her, his voice low and gravelly as he hugged Juliette to him.

"Hermione?" Draco demanded, his heart clenching in pain.

"She hasn't taken it well." Astoria told him her face drawn. "They had to sedate her." Astoria licked her lips and looked up at them with tears in her eyes, "Why?"

They knew she wasn't asking why their friend had been sedated but why the witch, who had suffered so much in the war, who was so good, so brave and strong and filled with light survived it all, helped them all heal, even loved them despite the wrongs of so many years, she survived, gave nothing but love and for all that good, for all that love and open acceptance she was forced to know only more suffering.

None of them had an answer. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.


	29. Chapter 29

When she woke Hermione found herself in the hospital wing. She couldn't bring herself to care as the reason why returned to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried. The war was over. She'd lost her parents to a bloody stupid drunk driver. She wasn't supposed to lose anyone else. Death should have been done taking the people she'd loved, at least for a century or more. Hermione felt Harry take her hand as she sobbed herself back into oblivion.

Days passed and Hermione returned to the Burrow but all she did was crawl into her bed and stay there.

It was a week before Hermione got out of bed, ten days from the day her future had been shattered. She showered off the grime of the last week with the help of Ginny and Daphne and then dressed in a black dress that fell to her knees. Ginny wrapped her in a warm cloak and the girls helped her downstairs.

She was numb as they brought her downstairs to Harry and Ron who were bringing her to Bulgaria for the funeral.

They supported her on either side through the floo, though it was a very tight squeeze. The numbness stayed until they reached the cliffs and saw the pyre. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks again.

Keo held the scarred and weak Iliyra against his chest as she sobbed.

Hermione didn't hear a word that was spoken but let out a shriek of pain as the fire was lit. Harry and Ron, supporting her on either side kept her from dropping to the ground as the flames licked up the structure filling the air with the smell of burning wood and herbs.

The witches, wizards, veela, elves and various others who'd come wandered off once the flames had enveloped the pyre. His family and Hermione, still held by Harry and Ron, stayed on watching as his body burned. When the fire began to get smaller Keo walked Iliyra over to them.

Her face was scarred from her right temple to her left shoulder and her once warm bright hazel eyes were dull as though a film coated them. Iliyra pulled Hermione into a hug and the two witches stood hugging each other as silent tears began to fall again.

After a while Keo gently pulled Iliyra back into his arms and Hermione was enveloped in a hug from Kiril's mother and father before being handed back to Harry and Ron.

Hermione's eyes returned to the burnt earth as the final flames began to flicker out.

"You are our daughter now." His father whispered his eyes on the burnt earth as he addressed Hermione, "If there is anything we can do. If ever you need anything."

"Kiril." His name was a painful whispered sob. She needed Kiril.

"He's with us always." Iliyra whispered in a broken voice.

Hermione closed her eyes, seeing his smile behind her lids as tears continued to burn her eyes and run down her cheeks. It was hard just to breathe.


	30. Chapter 30

After the funeral Hermione packed up her trunk and left. She wasn't sure where to go. She had no one, no family of her own. There were plenty of people who cared, plenty who would welcome her with open arms and want to help her but she wanted her mother, she wanted Kiril. They were gone though. Stolen from her. So many lives lost so many people she'd cared about in a stupid war over a stupid reason, by a stupid kid who drove drunk and now from a stupid misunderstanding. Death had stolen too much from her this time and she wanted to curl up and die too. Instead she ran, she ran away from the memories and the pain, from all the people she'd loved so much. She tucked her wand into her trunk, boarded a plane and disappeared into the muggle world, it had taken her parents yes but the wizarding world, despite all it had given her had taken so much more, her friends, time with her parents, a goodbye, even their lives really, they'd never have been on that road, never been in Australia if it hadn't been to get away from the war. Now it had taken Kiril from her. The wizarding world and its anger, its hate and its wars had brought her a cloud of death and pain so she left it all behind. Took her trunk filled with all her worldly goods and walked away.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted when she saw her friend. The yell so loud people were pouring out of the house moments later.

She was passed around and hugged so tight she thought they might crush her. The moment the arms of her two best friends came around her though was the moment it hit her, the feeling of being home. She cried and hugged them kissing their cheeks.

"You're here." Ron hugged her again.

"A month Hermione!" Harry shouted in reprimand before hugging her again and whispering, "I was so worried."

"I know." She sighed, "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head and just hugged her.

"What made you decide to come back?" Ginny asked quietly as they all moved inside.

Hermione sent a weak smile at Ron, "Didn't think I would ever miss your wedding did you?"

Ron gave a chuckle and shook his head, "Hermione Granger break her promise to stand beside me? Never."

Hermione hugged him again. Molly cried over her and sat her at the table to feed her while everyone else gathered around to hear about where she'd been.

The next morning Hermione did her hair and pulled on her dress. She stood next to Harry who was the best man while their best friend married Amalie Ronet. She smiled for the photos and danced with both boys but none of them, most especially her two best friends missed the lost, sad, broken look of her eyes.

Ron and Amalie left for their honeymoon after Hermione swore to him she'd still be there when he got back and Harry quietly promised to take care of her so he didn't need to worry.

Harry did his best, they all did but the dead look in her eyes persisted and over the days that followed, not once did she correct them, offer a single piece of knowledge for a conversation and never did any of them see her pick up a book.

Hermione Granger was broken.

She'd faced fear and certain death, been tortured for hours by Bellatrix Lestrange and still she'd continued on, she'd buried her friends and her parents but life had finally asked too much, taken too much. The girl they all loved, the most brilliant witch, the hero, the compassionate fighter for the rights of all living beings, the stubborn, strong willed bossy know it all champion of the light was broken.

Sure she'd somehow taped the pieces together over the last month but how long would that hold? How long until the light in her eyes fully faded? It was a fear they all held but didn't know how to prevent. They felt helpless, all they could do was show her how much she was loved and needed so hopefully they wouldn't lose her altogether.


	32. Chapter 32

"You're pathetic." Draco snorted as he joined the group gathered by the little lake at the Burrow. Everyone frowned at him as he focused on Hermione, ignoring them all. "Look at you, bushy-haired selfish brat," They were all to stunned to respond. "Why don't you just disappear again, take off to god knows where to wallow like in your pathetic self absorbed world or hell just off yourself already so these prats can mourn the poor little princess and move on. It's not like no one has ever lost anyone before."

"You know nothing you… you… awful ferret!" Hermione screeched. "You haven't changed at all, you're still a spoiled selfish arrogant, evil little ferret!"

"Stop being such a bitch. George lost his twin in the war, Lupin lost Tonks and is raising a kid alone, you aren't the only one who lost someone they loved in the history of the world!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I HATE YOU!" She screamed at him, storming away.

"Good." Draco sighed stopping the anger in the others who were finally knocked out of shock and ready to hex him, this comment just confused them all.

"Drake?" Daphne was the one to question, the Weasley's and Potter still looking ready to hex him.

Draco didn't care, he met his long time friend's eyes, "At least she's still alive in there." He told her with a shrug. "Maybe she just needs somebody to hate for a little while and we're pretty good at that."

"Oh Draco." Astoria sighed going to him to hug him.

Harry met his eyes over the girl's head and gave him a nod of approval and gratitude. His childhood nemesis might be right. They were all tiptoeing around her letting her wallow, maybe she did need to be pushed, somebody to hate. Draco cared enough about her to let it be him.


	33. Chapter 33

Over the next couple of weeks Hermione did come back to life a little. She opened a book for one, something they were all glad to see. She fought with Draco daily as he made a point to hang out with the Weasley's if just to torment her. He still thought she was beautiful when she was angry.

The young witch was taking care of herself at least, though they all knew it was for the baby and no other reason. She had broken down to Molly who'd had a sneaking suspicion and sat the girl down one night over tea to talk about it after she'd first returned from the muggle world to attend Ron's wedding. Hermione had started crying and confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Now she was showing quite a bit though all the weight was in her bludger shaped belly.

Draco walked outside of the burrow to find Hermione, having been elected by Harry and Ron to speak to her before being hugged and shoved out of the kitchen by the matriarch of the family.

He had an odd relationship with all of them, cordial with most of the Weasley's, practically adopted by Molly Weasley as she fussed over him, hugged him more in a visit than he'd been hugged in years previous and fed him like a king everytime he stepped foot in her kitchen, Ginny he found to be a very talented brilliant and fairly Slytherin minded individual and he found himself thinking fondly of her as he might have a sister. Ron and he still did not get along well but as long as they stuck to talking Quidditch they were fine, though he and Theo had become close and met for a good game of chess once a week while their wives went shopping or did women pre-baby things with Hermione. Harry had shockingly become his confident and closest friend, next to Blaise who had also been semi-adopted by the Weasley matriarch who was happily helping him with his adopted son.

"Mi?" He called spotting her sitting by the lake, her hand over her bludger sized bump as she hummed to the baby.

"What?" She snapped at him making him chuckle. She could be a little moody these days, especially with him.

Draco sighed and sat down, "For once, I'm not here to fight with you."

"Then why are you here Drake?" She demanded before sighing and rubbing her tummy gently again.

"To offer to marry you."

"What?" Hermione yelped in surprise.

"You told me you'd happy with me, that you loved me, maybe not like him but I _would_ be good to you. I'd take care of you, both of you." He told her nodding to the bump

"We'd be miserable." He shook his head, "We'd kill each other."

Draco chuckled, "Maybe." His eyes softened. "We could be happy to though."

Hermione sighed and tears stung her eyes, "I miss him so much."

"I know."

"I'm not the same."

"I know that to."

"I hate being here, everything reminds me, its all…"

"I know."

"What do I do?"

"Leave."

Hermione licked her lips and shook her head, "I promised Harry I wouldn't disappear again."

"So don't disappear." He shrugged, "Listen, the way I see it, you can stay here and marry me and yes you will hurt for a long time but I think we could also be happy together or you can leave, try to move on, find another life and it will still hurt for a long time but you would be happy again. I promise you that. If you will just try to live again Mi, you would be happy again and you know that is what he would want. For you to be happy."

"I'm scared."

"I know." He nodded, "But you're a Gryffindor, hell you are _the_ bloody Gryffindor. You can do this."

"Marry you?"

Draco nodded, "If that's what you think you want, the way you'd think you'd be happy then yes, marry me, I love you, maybe not like he did but we love each other and we could be happy, have a good life."

"But?"

"I think we've done everything we can to help you heal and will keep trying, I think that a part of me loved you a very long time but that you were right to choose him and while we could be happy its not what you need. I was never what you needed. I've tried to be and I know part of you hates me again and that's good because it just proves there is fight in you left. I would be so happy with you Mi and I would love you enough for the both of us but it might be better for you not to have us hovering, them coddling and me pushing. Go and find yourself Hermione. Find who you are, without Harry Potter or Kiril. Maybe it will lead you to love where you never expected it."

"Drake." Hermione sighed.

"Look, we've all talked a lot about this and we really feel its best. If you don't or it doesn't work out its ok, we can just get married and I'll help you raise the baby and I'd treat it like my own but we, all of us think you should at least try."

"Where would I go?"

"There's still a lot of pure bloods looking to marry a muggle born Mi, pick a country."

She chuckled and shook her head, "Right."

"To start with, Molly, Weasley not Zabini, wrote to Charlie. He's expecting you tomorrow and you can decide where to go from there."

"Charlie?"

Draco nodded and stood, stooping to kiss the top of her head, "Think about it Mi, for you and the baby, a fresh start."

"Right." Hermione nodded, her eyes glazed and her thoughts far away.

He sighed and went inside to tell everyone how it had gone, not that he really knew himself. The once open book witch was a mystery to them all. She was right, she wasn't the same witch, not the same witch at all.


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione went to Romania and Charlie welcomed her, showing her around and introducing her to the people and dragons before getting her settled in a tent of her own. She'd been invited to work as a medi-witch and threw herself into that. At least until two weeks later, when she saw a new hatchling injured. She pushed through the dragon keepers to get to the little thing and though a few tried to hold her back she did her best to save it. For three days she nursed it, running spells and working a few mild potions as she researched day and night.

When it lived she spent days doing nothing but filling out her research on dragons and healing. The weeks that followed she worked only with the dragons and animals around the keep, she'd do a quick healing spell for the keepers out with her but never went back to the medi tent. The men and the few wives around were friendly and invited her to meals or for games of cards and always asked pleasantly how she and the baby were doing but Hermione preferred to be alone or with the dragons, she even slept some nights with the babies.

"Charlie?" She questioned as she felt the large wizard lift her.

"Sh, it's alright." He murmured. Hermione fell back to sleep and woke up in her own bed.

"How are you doing?" Charlie's voice started her as she made her way to the kitchen to make tea in the morning.

"I'm fine."

"Hermione?"

"I miss him. I miss him everyday and all anybody wants me to do is move on like it never happened like I never loved him!" She screamed at him.

Charlie let her let it out and when she dropped into a heap on the ground he pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

She cried for a long time falling asleep against his broad chest. When she woke up Charlie still held her.

"I know it hurts." He rubbed her back gently "but you aren't the only one in this position."

"You think I'm being selfish?"

"No." He snorted, "I think you've been through a lot over the last years, more than any young witch should have to and no matter how much you want to give up on the world you are here still trying to make it better and help people and animals. I think that you're trying to be brave and learn to be a good mother and stay healthy for your baby no matter how much you might want to just give up on life, to just curl in bed and be miserable. I just think that maybe it would help you to talk about it, to more than the hatchlings."

"I… I didn't know anyone else knew about that."

He gave a gentle smile, "They don't. I do."

"What do I do Charlie? I'm not ready to be a mother and now I'm doing it alone and I do want the baby, my last little piece of Kiril but I'm so scared and I don't think I can do this." She sobbed.

"I don't know." He whispered gently rubbing her back, "but I know someone who might help, someone who might know better than anyone what you're going through."

"Who?"

"Remus." He reminded her.

Hermione nodded against his chest sniffling and clinging to him just a little longer. Charlie didn't mind, he held her against him and began to hum gently like he did for the young dragons and just like it worked for many of them, especially his favorite, Lexie, he felt the tension ease from Hermione and her body relax in his arms. After a little while she even drifted back to sleep.

This time Charlie carried her to her bed and gently laid her down and covered her with the quilt before kissing her temple and leaving. She looked so little in the big bed, her round tummy the only hint he was pregnant, then again he'd missed the minor mood swings his family told him about and just made sure if she had a craving he found a way to get it. Besides that, it had been almost like she wasn't pregnant. She'd rub her tummy and he knew she talked to the baby or to the dragons about it but no matter how much the girls had tried to get her to talk about it or took her shopping, her pregnancy had been very private. His mother suggested it was part of her grieving, holding the last bit of Kiril to herself but listening to her talk to the hatchlings he knew how afraid she really was and if he'd learned anything about the witch over the war and through her stay, it was that Hermione did not like to admit when she was afraid or unsure of anything, she was supposed to be the one with the answers, the calm one to keep Ron and Harry flying off the handle while secretly she was drowning inside. He did his best to help her focus on life here, where there were less memories to haunt her but he hoped Remus might be able to help her fears of becoming a single parent.

Two days later, Hermione hugged Charlie thanking him for everything before heading off to find her former Professor, it being autumn now she knew he would be at Hogwarts, or he should have been but when she arrived on Saturday morning she found that his office floo was activated for him to live in his own home with his son. Thankfully though she was able to find out from Professor McGonagall or Minerva as Hermione had been instructed to call her after finishing her NEWTs.

Hermione knocked cautiously on the cottage door and blushed when he opened it.

"Hermione." He smiled at her, "Please come in."

'Hello Professor."

"How have you been?" He asked gently.

Hermione shrugged biting back tears, "Not very well." She admitted. "How's Teddy?"

"Good, he's with Andromeda today, can I get you some tea?"

"Please."

"I'd have thought you went to the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Lara and Orin's."

"Lara married Orin Cassus?" Hermione gasped. "I thought you…" she blushed and let the comment drop.

Remus shook his head, hiding his own blush, "We just weren't right in the end."

"She wasn't Tonks." Hermione whispered instantly regretting her words.

"No." Remus agreed shaking his head and handing her a mug of tea. "She wasn't."

"I miss him so much."

"I know." They sat together a long time in quiet, drinking their tea until finally Hermione left.

She returned every other day and the pair said very little to each other, though each day it steadily grew from one question here and there to a full conversation. It wasn't until her third visit Remus asked her about the pregnancy and Hermione slowly opened up to him about how much she wanted it to be a boy that looked just like Kiril, how afraid she was that she'd fail him, how she wanted to pretend she wasn't pregnant because she wasn't ready for the baby to come out and she wanted to scream when people asked her about all the things she wasn't prepared for yet, like a nursery and if she'd breast feed. She then hated herself for thinking like that because it was her last piece of the man she loved and she wanted every piece of him.

Remus was incredibly good with all things about Hermione's pregnancy. She'd had very few symtoms but for a terrible craving for chocolate covered bacon, which Molly made for her every day until Hermione moved to Romania after which Hermione had cried when Charlie had discovered her strange craving and started popping plates of it by. They'd also banned peanut butter from the house as Hermione couldn't stand the smell. She ate almost everything covered in chocolate sauce but the bacon dipped was her biggest thing, not even Ron would touch a slice for fear she'd hex him or worse, cry.

Remus just laughed the first time he saw her cover her lunch in chocolate sauce and then ordered himself some as well which made her feel infinitely better about the odd looks she got for having a hawaiian barbecue chicken burger smothered in it.

Hermione felt herself beginning to slowly heal and as she focused more on the future she would have and the family she still had instead of the one she had been going to have with Kiril.

She continued to live in Romania with Charlie and the dragons, the pair would eat together and sit with the hatchlings or Charlie would take her to watch him play with the younger dragons. While he worked she visited with Remus and she also began to spend days he was working at first helping Andromeda and then taking Teddy out by herself, getting used to taking care of a baby. As each day passed she grew less afraid and talked to Andromeda and Molly about the birth and even went to her few girl friends and asked them for help preparing the nursery and clothes she'd need. Slowly she also began to revisit her notes on the werewolf project that had consumed her before Kiril's death.

It was the end of her second trimester and the day Hermione first felt her baby kick she knew, she was ok, she was a survivor and she would be happy again, she and her baby would be just fine.

Hermione began to live again.


	35. Chapter 35

The last trimester proved to be the hardest for Hermione. She was tired and her back ached, her breasts seemed to be growing to feed a litter instead of just one baby and what she hadn't read about in any of the muggle books was the witches symptoms. Molly and Kalina had prepared her for the extra bursts of energy in her magic, the slightest unpredictability that occasionally flared up in her spells and the inability to apparate, the feeling of being a whale with an alien dancing in her belly and beating her bladder like a drum. What no one had mentioned was the cravings. This time it wasn't for bacon covered in chocolate, no Hermione craved Charlie, he smelled so good she wanted to rub against him like a cat and when he'd wrangle the dragons and strip off his shirt, Hermione wanted to lick the sweat that gathered in the creases of his muscles and dripped down his ton tummy. Avoiding Charlie and his panty dampening body and pant worthy scent would be bad enough but Remus smelled just as good, like soap and parchment. He'd tap his chin when he thought and she found herself imagining nibbling the pads of those fingers and trace his scars with her tongue.

Hermione wasn't sure who to talk to about this, Charlie was Molly's son so telling her that she was half way to using her wand to bind him to the bed and ride him like a bronco would not be such a good idea. Nor could she talk to Kalina, she felt guilty enough about desiring a man other than Kiril so soon after having lost him. None of her friends had children yet, except Fleur, who although not a friend was technically family, but Fleur might tell Bill who might tell Charlie and that would be awkward.

This left Lara. She'd been able to talk to the older witch about so much when all of this started perhaps she would help Hermione with this so she arranged a visit with her in-laws in Bulgaria and took a day to visit with Lara.

Unfortunately Lara was also a muggle born and didn't know that much about it though she'd heard early in the pregnancy, lust hormones could become more pronounced she knew nothing really about it, especially not the differences that might be caused because she was a witch.

Running out of options Hermione, embarrassingly asked Kalina. The witch just smiled warmly and chuckled.

"This was the same for me."

"Really?"

"Yes. If Yesen was in the room with me it was all I could do to keep my hands from him and his scent would both calm and excite me." Kalina nodded, "I also found myself very attracted to another man, his best friend, though at the time he and I did not get along. I was warned of this stage but not prepared for it to affect me so much and was ashamed when I dreamed of Ivailo. When I could not stand to be in the same room I admitted this to Yesen. He laughed and kissed me and told this was nothing. Our magic and hormones are just to high and anyone with similar phermones to our mate or that prove compatible with ours it affects us. I would not worry much about it. Any time with them even around my son would have been the same only Kiril would have made it better for you. Now he is gone and there is no shame in finding a friend to help with such urges."

"It's just that…"

Kalina smiled sadly at her, "Desiring another does not take away from the love you shared with my son nor will it be so when you love another. What you shared with Kiril might be matched but it will never be the same. Do not close yourself to love because of this my daughter. Kiril would never want that. You and my grandchild deserve love." The older witch gave a sly smile, "You also deserve a little satisfaction until that love comes along."

Hermione blushed and looked away. "I'm not sure I could…"

Kalina sighed, "Did you know Kiril's father was married before me?"

"He was?" Hermione gasped.

Kalina nodded and met the young girls eyes, "Her name was Drusilla and she died in childbirth."

"Yesen has another child?"

Kalina shook her head sadly, "Neither Drusilla nor the boy lived. He was very broken when we met."

"How did you…"

"Our families were friends, his wife and mine, I came for her funeral and stayed for her husband. We never planned to fall in love but within the year, we were married. Silla would have been happy that I took care of him because she loved him and I know Kiril would be happy for you too." The woman reached over to grip her hand, "It is ok to miss him. We all miss him. Iliyra especially, they were always so much a part of each other, they knew each other best of all and she will say to you the same, miss him, yes but do not spend your life in only his memory. Now you must live and love and laugh for the both of you. Honor him by being happy."

Hermione hugged her tightly, "Thank you."

Kalina hugged her as well, rubbing her back gently a moment and when they pulled apart they both took deep breaths and smiled.

"So how long do these cravings last?"

Kalina laughed, "Mine induced my labor."

Hermione groaned, "I don't think I can live with them like this, I might do something crazy."

Kalina laughed, "Blame it on pregnancy hormones and do anything crazy you desire. It is the best part about being pregnant."

They had talked for a while longer before Yesen got home and they all sat down to dinner. It was Hermione's last night in Romania and she was looking forward to getting home since the baby seemed to like to practice martial arts at night.

_Mia Sistra ~ my mother says you were in Bulgaria for a visit. I'm sorry I missed you. Keo read to me your notes on our project, I'm sorry I haven't been any help. Life has become infinitely harder without sight and though I am often harsh with him Keo has been so good to me. My father has gotten me this muggle recorder, so I can speak my letters and then he and mother can listen, they have one as well and this one is for you so you keep the recorder and just send me tapes like letters. It's a very fascinating muggle invention and it will be so nice to hear your voice. I wish I had one before and then I could have Kiril's voice. Wouldn't it have been nice for the baby? I know you miss him terribly. You and the baby are all we have left of him and I hope you know just how much he loved you. We all love you. There is nothing about my brother I did not know, nor him me. We were always the same so please believe me when I tell you Kiril would want you to move on, live your life and yes to fall in love. If your heart is not ready for that then fall in lust. Mother says you were having trouble adjusting to having Kiril in your heart but letting go of him. He will always be with us and we will always love him. I promise you nothing can diminish that. We want you to be happy and I know in time you and I both will be again. As for the specific cravings you talked with mother about, I'd offer Keo's help but I can do little for myself, he's become my sight. He does have a brother though and the elves have ways of making things better. I miss you mia sistra. Send me a tape soon and take care of yourself and my niece or nephew. _

Hermione listened to the tape twice before picking up one of the three blank tapes that had come in the box and putting it in the recorder.

_Iliyra, mia sistra. I miss you too. Hearing your voice and how… at peace you seem with what happened to you, amazes me. I know losing Kiril has been hard on us both, I can hardly imagine what it must be like for you and I'm glad Keo has been there for you. I'm glad you are adjusting so well and do not want you to worry about the project. I only sent my notes so you knew what I was doing, it was after all your brilliant plan and I didn't want you to feel I was pushing you out. Do the elves have magic to stop the cravings? That would be incredibly helpful. Both the baby and I are doing well. I'll keep you updated with these spoken letters on that as well. Would you like to hear the heartbeat? I can record that at my next appointment for you. I've also been trying to think of names. I know if it's a boy I will call him Kiril. I hope it is because I want a little boy who looks just like Kiril but I also know that it would make me sad to look at my son because I miss his father so much and then I think Kiril wanted a girl so I want it to be the girl he dreamed of. We talked about names very little but we said the middle names would come from my family, my middle name is Jean after my mother and hers is Ellen after my grandmother so I suppose my daughter should be something Hermione to follow in the tradition but I would rather name her after my mother or even use Granger. For a boy I think I would, Kiril Granger Valko? No that doesn't sound right at all. Kiril Michael Valko? Yeah, I think that's better. Michael is… was, my dad's name. What do you think? Kiril suggested Nevena or Nedelya. Nevena Jean Valko? Nedelya Granger Valko? I don't know. Take care of yourself, I miss you and will send an update soon. And, thank you. I miss Kiril everyday and I love him so much but I am trying to move on with my life and make a good one for our baby but sometimes I feel guilty for just being happy when he isn't here to share it with me. Knowing you believe he'd want us to be happy, to move on with out him, makes it easier. _

Hermione turned off the recorder and carefully wrapped the tape in a pouch before giving it to the owl to bring back to Isle Mars for Iliyra.

The next morning Hermione returned to the reserve and spent the day with Teddy and Andromeda. It was the full moon and Remus was sitting out front when they got home.

"Daddy!" Teddy let go of Hermione's hand and ran to the wolf wrapping his arms around its neck and squeezing him tightly.

Remus let the toddler pull his ears and kiss his head before Hermione took him into the house. Charlie was still away, brining a new dragon in so Hermione put Teddy to bed and curled up in her own before drifting off to the most peaceful sleep she'd had in weeks.

The feeling didn't last. Remus stumbled into the kitchen with the dawn, recovering from the pain of the transformation back. He wore nothing but loose fitting sweats. Remus was much leaner than Charlie but no less ripped and Hermione felt the room growing hotter and an overwhelming desire to lick the round little nipple and nibble along his hipbone.

If that weren't bad enough Charlie came stumbling in, shirtless, sweaty and exhausted looking and collapsed in a chair next to Remus. Hermione had to clench her fists to keep from jumping him.

Instead she practically ran from the room. Two and a half months to go of this. Hermione thought she might just go insane.

It was not getting easier the fatter she got. Every day she looked in the mirror and was sure she'd gained another thirty pounds. She was so big she needed to use magic to put on her panties and shoes because her tummy was getting so large. Hermione felt like a blimp, unattractive round and unbearably horny. Stupid magic messing with hormones and pheromones! She lived completely in Charlie's shirts now, grateful his broad chest meant they fit over both her new double DDs and her massive stomach but his scent clung to the material and it was all she could do not to sniff the material and purr. They were a touch short to wear as dresses but unless she was leaving the tent that was exactly what she did. Neither wizard complained about her high jacking their clothes, or anything else for that matter. Charlie would gently rub her back so she could relax and if she couldn't sleep she'd go wake him up and he'd move his head to her belly and hum gently. The baby liked this and would stop with the gymnastics enough to let Hermione sleep. Remus tugged her up from chairs or couches because she couldn't quite manage it, he'd read to her belly or take her turns cooking if she looked tired.

Life with them was simple and good, when she thought about it she cried, she wasn't sure how she would have gotten through this without them. Of course if they had been women the lust might have been more manageable. At least she thought that until she spent the day with Theo and Juliette and found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss the pretty blonde witch.

Iliyra's next tape was two weeks in coming though Hermione had already sent her two others, one with the heartbeat and the second with just chatter about pregnancy and the werewolf project. The letter took so long because it was delivered in person but a very attractive man, Hermione recognized him as an elf the moment he removed his hood from the silver lilac eyes and pointed ears.

"I am Landren." He told her before holding out the little pouch.

"Hermione." She smiled at him taking it and finding the little tape inside.

"Please come in. It was nice of you to bring this by, what are you doing in Romania?"

Landren nodded to the tape. "Mia petite nova sistra asked me to come."

Hermione blushed and led him into the sitting room. "Would you like some tea?"

Landren nodded again and sat down, "If it is not over troublesome."

Hermione went into the kitchen area and made them both tea. They sat rather awkwardly for a few minutes and Landren gave her a small smile, "Kiril's baby grows well. Did they tell you its gender?"

"I'm getting fat." Hermione made a face, "And no, I asked them not to."

Landren nodded, "It will be healthy. Small but healthy and you are not fat. Life grows in you and I have seen many who gain much during this time, you are still very fit. Only baby grows."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed.

Landren nodded and then stood up. "You're leaving? What about your tea?" Hermione frowned at him.

"You listen to letter. I will return for tea."

"Oh, ok." Hermione stood and led him out of the tent again.

A moment later the kettle borrowed and Hermione set about making tea while the letter played.

_Mia sistra. I'm sorry it took me time to write. Things have been busy here. Listening to Kiril's child's heart meant more to me than you know. I'm having Landren bring this to you instead of sending it because then you cannot over think and tell me not to. He is already there and he will help you. Actually two of Keo's brothers who saw you when we met offered but Landren is the eldest and Keo thought best suited. I have news as well. Keo and I completed the elvish bonding ceremony and are fully married now, his people have accepted me as there own though I may not leave Isle Mars for two years. Please come visit me though both you and my parents have full permissions to come any time. Keo and I must have a child in that time as well, it is the way here, only viable matches can be united in permanent bonds but Keo's mother says it will not take us much time and I am still adjusting to this new life so we are going to wait to try until next year. Whatever the sex of the baby I know Kiril would have been happy and if it is a boy or a girl they will be loved greatly by all of us. Enjoy Landren and relax. Soon the baby will come and your futures begin. I miss you and love you both. Until we meet again, be well._

Landren returned and Hermione made him tea.

"Iliyra says you have magic to, um… help?"

Landren smiled at her his eyes dancing, "Did she tell you nothing about how?"

Hermione shook her head and blushed, "Um, well, no. Just that she sent you so I couldn't think to much about it and tell her not to send you."

"You have not read to much on elves?"

Hermione shook her head, "There aren't that many books though Kiril gave me some and I was hoping to learn more from Iliyra."

Landren nodded and set his tea down, "Our phermones are different than a wizards or any other form of humanoid male really."

Hermione nodded and then blushed, "You don't make me feel crazy."

Landren nodded, "Close your eyes." His voice was hushed and after only a moment Hermione obeyed.

She felt him take the tea cup from her hands and heard it set on the table. He moved and she could feel his presence behind her and heat began to build in her. It seemed to spread slowly through her veins but within only a moment she was panting. His fingers moved to her temple as he massaged in slow circles building the heat in her until she let out a whimper.

Landren bent down and whispered in her ear, "We can suppress them is all."

Hermione swallowed down the lump in her throat and bit back a moan as his breath washed over her ear. "I can also cover yours, so your magic does not pull at them the way it does."

Hermione frowned and shook her head, "They aren't affected."

Landren chuckled and it sent a shiver through her, "It does, Zana. As your magic pulls the phermones it mixes them, driving all of you higher, you affecting them affects you more and this affects them more. It is a cycle that will push at you all but I will make it better for you." He pressed his lips gently to the hollow on her neck behind her ear. Hermione shivered at the contact and as the current moved from that spot through her body she came.

Shocked Hermione jumped, her eyes bursting open and her face as red from embarrassment as the after effect.

Landren chuckled, his eyes dancing at her even as she felt the air almost stir and the incredible scent of him, the scent of summer rain and earth faded away. "Trust in me Zana. I am here to care for you. Iliyra does not think you are ready to let the lust take you to the bed of another man though Kiril understood such things, I will keep this from happening before you are healed in your heart enough for more."

"You mean until after the baby? Do you have to stay here or was that it and now its all magicked away so I'm normal again?"

Landren shook his head, "I must stay, all of your excess will be focused on me this way. You must simply trust me Zana."

"What is Zana?"

Landren smiled at her, "It means…" He tilted his head in thought, "I think you do nt have word for it, but something like, sister to my sister but if you were Iliyra's blood you would be Sanza because Keo is my blood. You share no relation to my line and yet still to my family so you are Zana. This I could do for you if you were Sanza but I could never bring you into our line, as Zana I could."

"You mean if we…" Hermione blushed motioning between them.

"There are other ways as well Zana but elvish families and bonding is very complex and you need rest. I have permissions to teach you any you would know of us and we will have much time to talk this year."

"Year!" Hermione gasped. "I'm due in ten weeks." She shook her head. "Kalina said it lasted until she went into labor, not after!"

Landren chuckled with a shake of his head. "I bring you book from Madrena. She say it will help you to understand differences in magic child. Kiril was more than wizard, he went through elvish rights and bonding, he and Iliyra both were gifted by the elves as children and upon adult rights. This will affect you as well so Madera has given book as well." He pulled two books out of the satchel he left on the ground.

"Madrena and Madera?"

"Madrena is mother to my sister and Madera is mother." Landren smiled at her and shrugged "My English is good but some words are harder or slip naturally, some you have no true alternative for and names are just natural for me to use. If I use words you do not understand I will always try to explain as I hope you will."

Hemrione nodded taking the two books from him, "Thank you." Her cheeks still felt flushed.

"Go and rest. I will return tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"I have not adjusted so well as Keo, being outside is still easier for me, nature is part of us and all of this…" He waved his hand around the tent, "Can… overwhelm my senses. I will go and talk with the dragons and explore my new home. We can talk more after you have read. Call out to me in the wind and I'll hear you but for tonight you should feel no discomfort around your friends."

Hermione watched Landren leave and then sat heavily on the couch with a sigh. An elf had made her orgasm just by kissing her neck. What else could he do? Hermione blushed and then bit her lip as tears stung her eyes. She loved Kiril. How could she so easily have forgotten him and let another touch her? Natural. They all told her it was natural and that she should move on but so soon?

Pulling herself together a little while later, Hermione curled up with the books. Remus returned with Teddy first and they had supper together. Hermione blushed as she tried to think of something to tell him about Landren but things seemed so easy between them tonight she didn't want to change that.

Charlie came home a little later and kissed the top of her head before his large hand dropped to her tummy, "You two have a nice day?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "We had a visitor."

She finally told them.

"Oh?" Remus set a cup of tea down for her.

"The elf?" Charlie nodded, "We met. My boss is overjoyed he'll be sticking around."

"Why?" Hermione frowned.

"Elves are different from us, they have different magic and are more connected with the earth, they have special connections to all magical creatures." Charlie explained lifting Teddy and tossing the boy in the air making him laugh. "Time for bed buddy."

Teddy pouted at him and then wriggled to get down. He ran to his father for a hug and then hugged Hermione before kissing her tummy and running back to Charlie who lifted him with another toss in the air making the boy giggle and scream.

"Thank you." Remus sighed taking another sip of his tea. Charlie just nodded and carried the boy to his room.

"So we've an elf come to stay." Remus nodded.

"Is that alright?"

"Of course." Remus nodded at her with an almost relieved smile, "He should move in, right away."

"What?" Hermione pressed him at his smile.

Remus blushed, "This… um… it was… with Dora… I knew but… I wasn't… prepared."

"You have been affected!" Hermione screeched with a blush.

Remus went bright red as Charlie came in laughing.

"Let's just say hot water has been a thing of the past for us the last several weeks." Charlie told her coming back in the room.

"I'm old enough to be her father." Remus grumbled making Charlie laugh. "That could be a grandchild." He huffed pointing to her tummy.

"Yet only a few years younger than your boy and there is a good two hundred years left in you Remus." Charlie told him smacking his back. "Eventually you'll need to get back out there."

Remus snorted, "Not with my former student, twenty years my junior and because her magic is messing with both of our pheromones making our hormones go crazy. I'd never be able to look her in the eyes again."

Charlie chuckled shaking his head, "Relax Remy, no one is suggesting you give in to them."

"I know why I wouldn't…" Remus pressed the younger wizard.

Charlie shrugged and winked at her, "Another week and I might have." Hermione blushed crimson and stared at her hands. "Kiril would have understood Hermione. He was a pure blood. We all grew up knowing about this." Charlie told her gently.

"I know and I know he'd want me to move on and be happy, his family has told me a dozen times but I…"

"Feel guilty for it?" Remus suggested softly.

Hermione nodded and licked her lips, "I miss him."

"I miss Dora but she's gone and she wouldn't want me and Teddy to spend our lives mourning her. I have a new life, not just my son but this cure you and Iliyra have built."

Hermione blushed, "It's not a cure."

"My son hugs me and I can play with him on the full moon. So I turn into a wolf once a month, you have cured me from becoming a monster. I will never forget that Hermione. It would be a disservice to you not to take the new life with both hands and live it. It would be a disservice to Dora to spend my life in misery, her son deserves to be happy and to have a happy father." He blushed, "I feel like a lecher with the way you have been affecting me but I do not feel guilty for desiring someone who is not Dora and I will not be lessening what we shared if I ever found love again, the same is true for you and Kiril." Remus told her before standing and putting his mug in the sink. "I'm going to get Teddy back into bed. He's snuck out to play with his toys. Then I will be reading if either of you needs me."

"Thank you Remus."

"Night Remy."

"I might point out while conversation was pointed at me, _you_ are not twenty years her senior." He replied with a chuckle as he left the room.

Charlie went bright red and stuttered, "I… I… uh…"

"It's ok Charlie." Hermione blushed. "I know under the magic you don't think of me like that. Besides that I'm fat now, I've never been very pretty and I'm also the brainy friend of your baby brother, more like a sister or something."

Charlie stared at her a minute and shook his head before standing, he leant down and kissed the top of her head, "You aren't fat and you have always been gorgeous." He walked away but Hermione heard him mutter, "Nothing like my sister" and "cold shower again" but missed whatever else he was saying.

Hermione tidied up and went to bed, relieved that the all consuming lust hadn't been making her crazy being in the room with them. Maybe having Landren around would be a good thing. Of course it also made her face the fact that she was still very attracted to the red-headed wizard and repeated over and over again in her head, it's just the magic, it's just the magic and though his shirtless image still flashed behind her closed eyes, she almost had herself convinced that another day… maybe two, with Landren and that would be gone just like it was with Remus.


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione spent the next day reading the two books on Witch Pregnancy and Elvish Breeding, the chapter on Mothers Lusts and Matings was very informative and a little disturbing but the entire book was fascinating.

Landren returned mid-afternoon and kissed between her eyes in greeting before laying his hand on her abdomen and speaking softly in his own tongue.

"What did you tell the baby?"

"It is a blessing." He told her with a shrug. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione answered with a shrug of her own, a moment later she felt her knees go rubbery as desire washed through her. "Don't do that." The command was half a plea.

Landren smirked at her. "Would you like me to stop?"

Hermione blushed and turned away. "What have you been doing?"

"A dragon was sick, I went to sing to her."

"Sick!" Hermione spun on him, "Who? Is she ok? Do I need to go to her?"

Landren smiled at her and shook his head, "She was… not medical sick… I don't know the words in English. She was… sad I suppose."

"Sad?" Hermione frowned at him.

Landren nodded, "She felt her mother passing."

"A dragon died?"

Landren nodded, "Somewhere. Yes."

"You mean they can feel when their parent dies even if they aren't together?"

"Yes." Landren nodded. "Dragons are often solitary creatures but they carry strong bonds within and always recognize family or mates on sound and smell. The mother bond is the strongest and they always feel it broken."

"You know a lot about Dragons."

"I do." Landren nodded, "My family are a long line of Dragon Riders. When you visit Isle Mars you will be able to visit many places you could not before, both through the bond we will be sharing and because Iliyra is now one of ours. I will take you to the Dragon Pens and introduce you to my girl Nyla."

"You ride dragons!" Hermione gasped.

Landren nodded with a chuckle, "We do. Dragons share a special connection with my tribe, unicorns with my mothers tribe, each of us has a… I don't know a word to match but a life form that is tied to us. For my family it is the dragon and for me specifically it is also the trees. In me you will smell the rain and earth because they give me strength as they nourish the trees. I am most at home in the forrest. Keo is of the oceans and is most at home on the shore. Our younger brother is of the caves and the youngest of the grass."

"What about your parents?"

"My father is of the rocks and dragons, my mother is of the lilac and unicorns. They were… a difficult match from differing peoples. Like Keo and Iliyra, it took many permissions for them to marry, many trials but the match was good."

"So you have to have permission to marry an elf from another tribe or a witch or muggle?"

Landren shook his head, "I must have permissions to bring her to Isle Mars to live, to make her one of our tribe. I may choose to leave but we are connected to the earth and to our peoples, it is not a first choice though some, like Iliyra and Keo hope to live in both worlds. My parents tribes were at war and their match was to promote peace."

They talked a lot about his people and how different the culture was from both muggle and wizarding ways before delving into the information she'd learned in the books and by the time Charlie had returned from working it felt like they were old friends.

Each day that passed her stomach grew and with it she became increasingly uncomfortable but all the nearly painful desire had disappeared. Or at least it did until Landren's eyes would turn liquid and his scent wash over her. He'd kiss a spot, sucking gently, and though it seemed such an innocent spot it would send pleasure shooting through her and she'd instantly come with a shiver.

He let her explore his smooth chest and trace his tattoos with the tips of her fingers. His skin would ripple with shivers when she did and his eyes begin to swirl and the lilac become darker even as the silver shone liquid and small traces of his scent escaped, not enough to drown her in his pheromones but enough to make her flush a little with desire.

Once, his eyes had closed while she traced a tattoo on his neck, it was small and had a series of swirls and dots. She let her fingers trace up his neck and explore the folds of his ears, when she reached the pointed Helix his breath came out in a soft moan. She traced the points of his ears gently with just the tip of her pointed finger and then used her thumb on the other side to gently pull along the point. When she reached the tips her nails gently scraped the sensitive skin and he gasped as a shiver ran through his body, his eyes flew open and she felt his hips jerk up into hers. His silver lilac eyes seemed to burst into a star of light with his release.

Hermione bit back a smile, all the times he'd affected her so easily and she had finally given him the same and without really meaning to.

Landren was panting as he closed his eyes and let out a string of elvish before meeting her eyes again, "Where did you learn that?" He breathed at her.

Hermione shrugged and giggled, "From you, just now."

He let out another word in elvish and then pulled her to him. It was the first time he kissed her. Hermione was surprised that instead of building the need in her she felt tension she didn't know she held fade away and sank into the kiss. Later when he left he placed a gentle kiss to her lips before his finger tips rested on her belly in blessing to the baby as was his usual custom before departing. She blushed at Remus and went into her room to think about all that had happened. On her bed lay a note.

_Do not think with your mind witch. Kiril is and always will remain in your heart. What is between us, is not the same, not physically or emotionally. Do not let your mind confuse this. Just let it be what it will be._

Hermione sighed and sank into the bed. Already he knew her well. She decided he was right though and she wouldn't think about it all. Instead she distracted herself from overthinking with work on the werewolf project.

Sometimes when he was spending a couple days in the woods or with the dragons Hermione found herself tracing Charlie's dragon tattoos with her eyes and wishing she could trace them with her finger tips and tongue but she shook off the thoughts and reminded herself it was just the pheromones. Mostly she didn't feel it but sometimes Charlie's scent after after he'd been working hard still made her tummy flutter and her breath catch.

After one lunch with Draco, she made Landren go with her if she was going to visit London or she was sure she'd accost the blond. Theo didn't seem to affect her much, nor did George or Harry. Ron did only the slightest if Landren weren't around or hadn't touched her recently and Blaise did almost as much as Draco. What really surprised her though was how strongly Bill affected her, almost as much as Charlie still seemed to because Landren only dulled his affect, not erase it.

Landren explained it was the werewolf in him, which was also why Remus had affected her so strongly though their pheromones were not a proper match. When she asked him how he knew that Landren just shrugged, an explanation meaning it was just an elf sense thing he couldn't explain. The elves just accepted a lot of things as just being the way they were. His connection to the forest or dragons, lust, love and mating. He didn't own a wand, all of his magic came naturally, though they were not good with charms or transfiguration, because as he told her, a thing was what it was meant to be. The only exception being Animagus, all elves were an Animagus. He was naturally good at herbology, care of magical creatures and earth magic but she was surprised they also put huge emphasis on runes, astronomy, arithmancy and potions. For hours she'd walk with him in the woods discussing and debating the topics and he made her look at things with different eyes. Some things were supposed to be so instead of trying to force them to change, she should use the way they were meant to be to bend them in the way she needed. It was a difficult concept but as soon as she grasped it, she returned to the werewolf project with a vengeance. She had been trying to force them to be something but she could use what they already were to change them, that's what Iliyra had started with the Animagus styled shifts, what if she used what they were instead of what they weren't in the runes and instead of trying to suppress the wolf in them she could use the potion to make them more like proper wolves instead of trying to bind them to humanity by basically poinsoning or caging the wolf part. It could be the change she needed to make the change stick instead of needing it redone monthly and the tattoos, instead of spelling the runes on monthly she could do something like the elves did, trying their magic into the tattoos and the magic of the runes.

Hermione threw herself into the research that had seemed to reach a deadend with renewed vigor and each night she'd send a recording to Iliyra of her progress. The witch quickly agreed with her, berating herself for not having thought of the tattoos which both she and Kiril had received.

Over Christmas she was with the Weasley's and was grateful elves celebrated winter solstice on the twenty first and not Christmas so while he disappeared for two days for that, he was with her the rest of the time. As soon as he arrived Hermione dragged him to a field out back because two days in a house with Bill and Charlie and no Landren was enough to drive her to distraction, add in the only slightly less strong pull from Draco and Blaise, a renewed pull to Remus and the little flicker from Ron and the witch was near tears she was string so tight. Even if Landren had coated her in his pheromones before leaving.

They went to Isle Mars with with Kiril's parents to spend New Years with Iliyra which was a big holiday amongst the elves and while she loved her friends and family in London it was almost a relief to say goodbye to all that chaos.

Hermione was surprised when they arrived and Keo hugged her tightly kissing her forhead between her eyes and thanking her before leading his brother away to talk privately.

"She is more herself now than she has been." Kalina explained later. "Iliyra has blamed herself for Kiril, my husband for the both of them."

This was the first Hermione had heard anything like it, "Why?"

"My husband and I were meant to be there but Kiril and Iliyra went alone because my husband wished to attend a conference discussing the cultural divide between us in Europe and those in the Americas. Kiril offered to go in his stead and Iliyra knowing she might have to remain here soon for the two years went with him. My husband believes it should have been him." Kalina shook her head sadly. "My daughter, Kiril was killed protecting her. I think she has not forgiven herself completely for surviving." Kalina smiled sadly at her, "She has taken it much harder than she wished you to know that you do not have him at your side and for a time worried you would hate her for stealing him from your child. The loss of her sight as well as the loss of her twin makes her feel helpless and afraid. You have renewed her spirit and purpose with this project though and Keo can see the woman he has always loved returning."

The whispered conversation was interrupted with Yesen's arrival as he pulled Hermione into a hug. "It's good to see you my daughter." He kissed her cheeks and pulled her further into the hut.

Iliyra pulled her away after a little while to prepare for the feast. The entire tribe would eat and drink together outside with a bonfire. Hermione dressed in the red silk she'd gotten from Hogwarts with the warm white cloak. Unable to share in the meade she still enjoyed herself immensely experiencing the celebration as the elves did a fire dance and sang. Hermione almost fainted when several of them flew in on dragon who let out bursts of flame. The dragons landed peacefully though and Hermione saw Keo and Landren jump off of two before joining her and Iliyra.

"That was amazing!" Hermione grinned at them. "Nothing like the one we rode out of Gringotts!"

"You rode a dragon?" Keo seemed impressed.

"Please." A strange man smiled at her, "Tell us."

Landren motioned between them, "Zana, our father, Androrn."

Hermione blushed and shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"You as well. My son has been good to you?"

"Very." Hermione blushed looking to her feet.

Iliyra laughed and nudged her, "The dragon?"

Hermione explained to the elves about the blind old dragon in Gringotts and all the elves hissed as she explained its treatment. Elves and goblins did not get along to begin with or so Yesen explained but to harm a dragon, or any other magical creature went against every part of them. She blushed and went on to explain how they freed it and rode it away, all three terrified and even more so when they jumped off and into the water. The elves all seemed impressed though and hailed her for freeing the dragon as well as her bravery.

"When born, you return and we take you up, you will see, wizards know nothing of flying." Androrn told her, placing two fingers on her forehead and saying something in elvish before leaving.

"It is a blessing." Iliyra explained later. "He's noted you as sort of extended family, not just of mine but his as well. It's a high honor." Hermione blushed, "He was very fond of Kiril and was the one to sponser him as a boy through the trials on man, it's why his tattoo had the same dragon mark in it as Keo and Lan."

Over the next days Hermione was warmly greeted by the people who lived in the tribe and unlike her previous visits she was allowed to wander about on her own. Landren was more distant than usual and she found she missed their talks but knew he must be pleased to be home so didn't think much of it. His distance on the trip home bothered her more.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your home." She told him quietly. "It must be so hard."

"I return with you because it is my wish not because I am duty bound to do so." He replied with a shrug. "It was my choice Zana, it has always been my choice. Only if we were married or Kiril had been of my blood would I be bound by duty to protect and care for you."

Hermione blushed, "Why then?"

"Why do I return with you?"

Hermione nodded making Landren shrug, "You… I'm not sure there is a word in English… you interest me I suppose. I am fascinated by your mind, I was attracted to you from the first time I saw you arrive with Kiril to the meeting place in Hogsmeade, I am captivated by your reactions and mesmerized by the emotion you share with people and hold close to your heart." He shrugged, and hesitated tilting his head in thought until finally coming to some conclusion in his head, "You enthrall me."

Hermione blushed and let the topic drop as they arrived on the outskirts of the reserve. She couldn't wait to see Teddy, Remus and Charlie. She'd missed them over the last week. Charlie especially, since he seemed the only one who could get the baby to stop its gymnastics at night with his soothing hum and he knew just the right spot to rub on her back to make everything stop hurting.

Though there had been some tension between him and Landren, for the most part all three men got along well and Teddy was fascinated by the elf. Hermione missed Harry and Ron and all of her friends but she loved her odd little family and was more content with her new life here than she ever would have expected when Draco suggested she come. She missed him as much as Harry and Ron, mostly because she had only seen him a handful of times over the last few months. He had moved into muggle London and was re-educating himself. Or that's the way he explained it to her when they had met for lunch. Draco could laugh at himself for his ignorance and she was impressed with the ways he was changing. Their friendship grew through many letters and Hermione knew that he had been right about more than coming to Romania helping her heal.

He did love her and she loved him as well, they would have been happy together, content in their home on the Isle of Wight, bickering their way into old age and watching their family grow but both of them deserved more than content. Yes there was passion, lots of it the way they fought but under the lust the love was companionship and not the partnership and she'd shared with Kiril. Draco she would have been happy as their lives were lived side by side but she had chosen Kiril because of the interwoven way they connected, not parallel or crossroads but braided together. That was what she wanted again and the only thing she would accept for herself and her child because anything less would never match to Kiril in her heart and soul and she would forever hate herself for not being able to love him in a way they both deserved.


	37. Chapter 37

Lirik Jean Valko was born at 6:22am on February third. Hermione had been helping Charlie with a new hatchling that had been born to small and was injured in a fight with another young dragon. She'd been feeling some back pain all evening and was tired but the baby was going to live so she'd hugged Charlie and when she stepped back her water broke over his shoes. Half a minute later she was doubled over in pain, breathing as Molly had coached her.

Charlie lifted her into his arms and carried her to a safe corner, immediately sending his patronis out for a medi-witch and his family. They wanted to get her to the hospital but the labor was progressing to quickly.

She was already pushing by the time the others arrived.

On one side of her Remus stood providing his hand for her to squeeze in a death grip. Behind her sat Charlie bracing her and rubbing her shoulders or lower back. When they arrived Ron took one look and passed out cold. Harry hurried to her other side and grabbed her hand, wincing as she nearly broke it with the next contraction.

Draco, looking a little green, levitated Ron away to wait outside with the others. Only Molly stayed bringing cool clothes for Charlie to mop her head. The woman had never been so proud of her son as he talked soothingly to her or just hummed gently between contractions.

Landren was able to deliver the baby with the medi-witches help and she came out pink with a loud cry, which stopped as soon as Landren wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Hermione.

Luckily the entire thing, from her broken water to the final push had taken less than twenty minutes. The birth had been one of the easier ones but the medi witches were whispering about how well the young girl had handled it, with not one scream and no potions to help numb her or make the process smoother. Of course Hermione had been through torture and knew that as painful as this was it was nothing to Bellatrix Black with a wand.

Looking down at her infant girl Hermione relaxed back into Charlie and cried, kissing the soft brown curls of her daughter and murmuring how perfect she was.

Hermione and Lirik were brought to St Mungos to be looked over, both diagnosed as completely healthy. Lirik was weighed in at six pounds three ounces, all of her vitals taken as well as prints of her hands and feet. Mother and child were kept over night and then went to the Burrow for a week.

Molly and Kalina both cried over her and kissed Hermione, telling her how well she'd done. Yesen had kissed her temple and smiled as his granddaughter blinked up at him, "She has his eyes."

Iliyra smiled from where she stood in Keo's arms as tears silently fell. "I wish I could see her."

"I wish you both could." Hermione responded quietly.

"What will you name her?" Kalina asked gently running her finger over her granddaughter's tiny fingers.

"Lirik" Hermione whispered. "For her father."

"Lirik Valko." Yesen nodded and pulled his wife into his arms kissing her temple. According to them she was very much a Valko, widow or not and they asked her to return to Bulgaria with them but Iliyra had answered for her in the negative and kissed her sister's cheeks.

"Don't live forever in his memory but live." Iliyra whispered before letting Keo lead her out.

The elf reached over and touched between her eyes whispering a blessing to her before nodding, "Be well sistra."

"Until we meet next, take care of Iliyra."

"Always." He sent her another nod and a warm smile before leaning closer to whisper in her ear, "Take care with Lan and the dragon hearted wizard." He kissed the top of Lirik's head before turning to lead Iliyra out after her parents, leaving the young mother alone and frowning in thought.

Visitors came and went, bringing gifts and words of love to encourage the young single mother. She was grateful for the support but even more so to get home to her tent in Romania, much to Molly's horror, but Hermione felt at peace there with the sounds of the dragons and the work she was doing with the hatchlings.

With Remus having moved himself and Teddy out to give her a hand she saw no need not to continue, as she had been, where she now felt most comfortable, Draco had been right, she and her baby needed a fresh start in life. This was a new year and a new world, one in which she would fight to make better for her daughter.

Lirik was as easy a baby as the pregnancy had been, she rarely cried and though she woke twice a night it was as though she had an internal clock and every night it would be at one and five. Landren, generally a night owl would stay up until one and take care of her then and Charlie who woke everyday at five to get started with the dragons took care of her then letting Hermione sleep through the night. Remus took care of dinner and both Lirik and Teddy so Hermione could work a little in the afternoons.

They fell into an easy pattern over the next several months and all of them were happy. Teddy especially had formed a bond to Lirik, much to both Remus and Hermione's delight. When she ever did cry he'd change his appearance and she'd stop and stare at him, he was the one who got her first smile. He liked to climb into the crib with her for their story at night and always had to sit next to his little sister at meals.

It was three months before the lust began to hit her again and Hermione cursed the magic doomed to haunt her changing body over the next year. Landren was always there to ease her horomones though and she was grateful. More than grateful, as each day that passed she wondered what really being with him would be like.

Lirik was almost four months old when they travelled back to the Burrow and while Hermione had floo called Kalina and Molly dozens of times about her daughter's quietness both women had assured her that with some infants it was just like that. Kiril had been an easy child until he hit two, Bill and the twins as well. Apparently Percy had been a nightmare but his toddler years were a breeze, every kid was just different. Hermione finally relaxed but still floo called both her surrogate mothers over every little thing for the first few months.

At the Burrow, everything changed. Her easy, calm, quiet daughter turned into a screaming banshee and wouldn't sleep for longer than two hours at a time. Hermione was an over emotional mess and cried almost as often as her daughter feeling helpless.

Teddy made faces, Remus walked her around the living room for hours, Hermione sat up all night rocking her. Nothing seemed to work until Bill, who had instantly moved up to her favorite Weasley, produced a toy dragon spelled to roar. When he activated it Molly immediately went to yell at him for making such noise when they were trying to get the baby to sleep but after just a second Lirik's cries stopped.

Bill took her from Hermione's arms and began to hum, the way Charlie would and Lirik gave a little hiccough and yawn before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Hermione launched herself at Bill as soon as Remus took her up to bed, the toy dragon flying magically behind them. She hugged him with all her might and kissed his cheek. Bill laughed and led her to the couch where within a minute of him explaining how he'd thought of it, she'd been asleep, softly snoring against his shoulder.

Harry had laughed and carried his best friend up to bed.

The visit went much smoother after that, though Teddy would throw a fit if someone else took his spot next to his sister at meals. Remus had to sit on one side, then Lirik and Hermione, Charlie or Landren was supposed to sit on the other side of Hermione, beside his dad at their table at home or next to him if Remus wasn't there. Since this was a long square table and not a round one and Charlie wasn't with them Teddy said it was ok for someone else to sit next to Hermione but only if they didn't bump her and _never_ beside Lirik, he insisted if Bill was there he sit across from Lirik, because she liked him but Fleur couldn't sit across from him because George had to. Within a couple meals Teddy had assigned seating to every family member and would shout if someone sat in the wrong seat. Only Remus, Landren and Hermione or Bill could pick Lirik up when she was sleeping or the girl would wake up and cry and Teddy had taken to kicking them in the shins if that happened. Remus did his best to monitor his son's behaviour but Teddy would tell them it was his job because he was Lirik's big brother and he had to take care of her. It was just too cute for any of them to be upset.

After two weeks Charlie got a few days off and came to visit as well. He was the one to get Lirik's first laugh as she cooed and giggled at him, spitting bubbles and he lifted her to blow on her tummy. He gave a loud belly laugh when they told him Lirik wouldn't sleep without the sound of dragons and wouldn't stop grinning the rest of the visit and calling her his Little Dragon Tamer. Landren shook his head, and said she had the spirit of the Dragon Rider from the magical connection her father shared with his people. The men didn't seem to care over much for each other and gave each other wide space which confused Hermione since they had quite a bit in common but she let it slide without comment.

Amalie announced her pregnancy to them during the visit, right before throwing up on George when Molly brought in a roast chicken. Ron didn't stop grinning the entire night and practically begged Hermione to help put Lirik down.

Remus took her and led Ron upstairs to teach him to change her, bathe her and get her ready for bed. With a grateful sigh Hermione kissed her daughters head and handed her off to Remus before kissing Teddy goodnight as well.

"A walk Zana?" Landren appeared at her elbow next and Hermione gratefully nodded.

They walked for a long while in silence and Hermione felt a distance between them she'd only felt once, after New Years, "Everything ok Lan?"

Landren nodded, "I will go home tonight."

"You're leaving?" Hermione felt a chill run through her and stopped walking as she softly questioned the elf who'd become almost as close to her as Harry, closer in someways as she shared a physical relationship with him she didn't with Harry as well as a connection to her daughter and husband. "I still need you."

Landren stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug, "Would it be so wrong to give in to temptations Zana?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Kiril…"

"Is long passed into the other realm."

"Not long." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Long enough Zana." Hermione shook her head even as she clung to him. Landren gently pried her arms from around his waist, "I am not Kiril." He whispered kissing her temple gently.

Hermione frowned in thought but before she could ask him about the comment he had gone. Angry and hurt Hermione returned to the Burrow and slipped into her daughter's room to check on her.

They spent a few more days at the Burrow before Charlie and Hermione needed to get back to the reserve. A new dragon was being brought to the reserve and they needed the newly promoted Head Tamer and Dragon Healer's help.

The rhythm of their lives changed again on their return home. Landren's quiet presence was missed by both Lirik and Hermione the most but they all felt his absence in what had become a family to all of them.

Hermione had been surprised to find that with his absence the lust curling in her hadn't increased, only the small tendrils around the few of them she shared matching pheromones with.

The steady presence of Charlie created a slow build as the weeks passed at home though and the night after Lirik's seven-month birthday she gave in to the desire. Remus had brought Teddy to stay with Andromeda and was out with the Werewolf pack testing the newer version of the project for Hermione and Iliyra. Lirik was sleeping and Charlie was sat at the table, shirtless with a pretty bad burn from a young Chinese fireball. Hermione carefully tended the wound for him but as the skin healed she'd found her fingers tracing the outline of the phoenix tattoo just a little above it on his ribs.

"The Order." Charlie informed her on a sucked in breath.

"I'd like one." She whispered. "On my upper thigh. Harry, Ron and I were going to go together, before the law."

"You should still." He whispered back, tracing his finger over her jaw.

"This is the hormones Charlie." She tried to pry herself away from him.

"What if it isn't?" He pressed.

"I…" Hermione swallowed hard, not sure what to reply, she didn't need to find one though as Charlie pulled her into a heated kiss.

She let desire over take her.

Later as she lay in his arms, unable to sleep she found her mind wandering. She thought about Kiril and how much she still missed him, about their beautiful daughter. Guilt ate at her. What surprised and worried her was that the guilt was not for going to bed with a man who wasn't Kiril. Her heart ached with missing him, more now than it had in months, but behind her eyelids she saw Landren's face and that was what kept her from sleep. Slipping from the bed Hermione wandered into the nursery to watch her daughter sleeping. She missed Kiril so much, had she fallen for his adoptive elf brother without knowing it? How could she love someone who wasn't Kiril? Had sleeping with Charlie been a betrayal of her husband? Of Landren? Of herself?

Charlie stood in the door watching her as her hand slipped into the crib to gently trace her daughters fingers as tears fell silently down her cheeks. He debated leaving her to her grief or comforting her. He didn't know what to say, she had come here so broken and he'd watched her, so brave and strong as she struggled to heal. On silent feet he walked forward and pulled her into a hug.

Hermione hid her face in his chest and cried.

When her gentle sobs became little sighs and hiccoughs Charlie began to hum gently, just like he did for Lirik and after a few minutes he felt her body relax in his arms. He lifted her up and she sighed in her sleep. Gently he tucked her into her bed and kissed her forehead before wandering down the hall and back to his own room.

Things were awkward in the morning and both of them were distracted when Remus returned that afternoon.

What worried both men was the way she shrugged off Remus's report and told him they'd go over it later.

It was three days before Charlie cornered her in the pen of a young dragon and pulled her into the woods to talk.

"Mione." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"You want it more than you knew." She told him with a small smile.

"What?" Charlie frowned at her.

"A family. I know you were happy, liked your life, before we came, but I think that under the hormones and lust, what you want isn't me, its this life. Your own family."

Charlie frowned at her, "You know I care about you and I love Lirik."

"I know. I know if I stay here, you'll give up your life and your chance at your own family to take care of us. Maybe we keep sleeping together, give Lirik siblings, get married, but you don't love me Charlie and I don't love you, not like that."

"You're leaving then?" He couldn't argue with anything she said, he would marry her and raise Lirik, he could picture their lives continuing on like this forever but was it what they both would want forever? Did he love her the way Bill loved Fleur?

Hermione nodded slowly, the decision only coming to her then. "Coming here was, it was everything I needed, everything Lirik and I needed to start fresh but this isn't our lives, its yours."

Charlie nodded and pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I know. We'll miss you to but you'll always be uncle Charlie."

Charlie nodded and kissed her temple, "Promise you'll come back or write if you need anything."

"I promise."

It was all the goodbye Charlie could manage so with a nod he turned and walked back towards the dragon pens.

Her decision made Hermione went to find Remus.

"Will you go find Landren?"

"Lan…" Hermione shook her head, "he left."

"Did you ask him to stay?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him you loved him?"

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't, don't…"

Remus just looked at her with a lifted brow making Hermione blush and then tears sting her eyes. Remus pulled the young witch into a hug. "You're family Hermione, I've known you since you were a child and had your first crush on Ron Weasley."

Hermione blushed into his chest and chuckled with a nod, "You knew?"

Remus chuckled as well, "I knew." He sighed, "I also know what it is to lose people I care about, friends and family but also the person I thought I'd spend my life with. We were lucky though, they both left us someone to love and remember them." Hermione bit back tears, sniffling in his chest. Remus just rubbed her back, "It's not a betrayal of him to love again."

"I know."

Remus pushed her a little away from him and lifted one hand from her waist to her forehead, "You know." He told her before moving his hand to her heart, "You don't know." As fresh tears came he pulled her back into a hug, "I'm glad you're going."

"Huh?" Hermione pulled away from him with a frown. "You are? I thought, I mean I…"

Remus smiled at her and shook his head, "I've loved living here Hermione. You and Lirik and Charlie are family to Teddy and I and we'll both miss you but you came here to heal and now it's time you spread your wings and flew. See where life takes you."

Hermione nodded, sniffling and giving him and smile before hugging him again, "Thank you Remus."

"You and Lirik are always welcome with Teddy and I." Remus told her with a kiss to the temple. "I'll go tell Charlie goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"My post at Hogwart's was offered to me again, Teddy and I are going to move with Andromeda to Hogsmeade."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." He nodded at her and they hugged a last time before Remus left her. Hermione magically packed her and Lirik before going to find the Reserve Manager to let them know of her departure.

It wasn't until she stood with Lirik in her arms and their trunks floating behind them Hermione realized she had no plan on where to go or what to do.

"Well little girl?" Hermione asked her daughter, then laughed as the girl scrunched up her face and pooped.

Using the time changing her to formulate a plan Hermione sucked up her courage and reminding herself she was a Gryffindor and went to face her inlaws.

Yesen and Kalina were surprised but overjoyed to see her. Hermione felt her courage flagging.

"What is it my daughter?" Yesen asked her gently as Kalina cooed at her granddaughter.

Hermione swallowed, again reminding herself she was a Gryffindor, "I love Kiril." She breathed.

"We know." Kalina smiled softly at her coming to sit next to her husband.

Hermione nodded, her eyes falling to her daughter, "I miss him."

Yesen nodded, "We will always miss him. I'm so sorry."

Hermione met his eyes and shook her head, "It was his time I guess." Hermione wiped at the tear that fell, "It wasn't your fault, not Iliyra's either. It was just… life, fate, I don't know what but I know I'm grateful I got the chance to love him, that he gave me Lirik, and parents, even a sister."

"Nothing can make losing our son easy but we are grateful every day that he left us a new daughter and a granddaughter to love in his stead." Kalina smiled sadly at her.

"Nothing will ever change any of that." Yesen met her eyes.

Hermione nodded at him and sucked in a breath and then let it out, her eyes still holding his, "I came to ask you to bring us to Isle Mars." The words spilled out in one long rush and were followed by a blush.

Yesen nodded, "Landren has missed you."

Hermione blushed deeper, "I missed him to, I," she felt tears stinging her eyes again, "I love Kiril."

"It's ok to love again." Kalina told her gently.

Hermione nodded wiping at the tears and turned her eyes to her daughter, "Do you think he wants to see us?"

"He asks Iliyra and Keo after you." Kalina replied with a nod.

"He spoke with me New Years." Yesen added.

"New Years?" Kalina was the one to question.

Yesen nodded, "He feared the way he felt would tear at the bond our families shared and wished to speak with me about it. I told him I did not think you were healed enough in your heart from Kiril to accept the place he might hold beside my son. Landren believed that perhaps in time you would be and wanted to help you heal, he returned because he believed that your heart would heal better if he left you to move on with the Dragon Tamer as the lust between you was more than just the pheromone attraction."

Hermione blushed as she remembered the night she shared with Charlie, "Charlie, he's, I care about him but, I don't," Hermione sighed and met his eyes, "I don't love him like that, not because of Kiril."

"Landren." Kalina supplied with a gentle smile and encouraging nod.

Hermione blushed dropping her eyes as she nodded, "Being with him was less of a betrayal to Kiril than the way I feel about Lan."

"Loving isn't a betrayal of our son. You and his daughter deserve to love and be loved."

"I know." Hermione nodded, "It's just hard to really, believe, sometimes."

"I know but Kiril would want you to be happy, he would want you to love. I promise you this.

Hermione gave them both a weak smile, "Thank you."

"Shall we arrange to get you to Isle Mars then?" Yesen slapped his leg and stood.

"Now?" Hermione yelped. "I mean," a blush stained her cheeks, "I just got here."

Kalina nodded, "Best to go now while the momentum has your bravery or you might second guess it. Kiril told us you have a habit of over thinking things."

Yesen snorted, "Landren is sure that if you did feel something for him you would talk yourself out of believing it."

"Let's go prove him wrong." Kalina stood with a snort, "A Valko, not brave enough to face her emotions? Please." Hermione laughed at them, "I will be kidnapping my granddaughter for a couple days though so you and Landren can have time to yourselves." Kalina called back to the room.

Hermione blushed brightly while Yesen laughed and turned back to her, "Force of nature your mother is so there is no use arguing with her, even if she weren't right. We'll join you in a few days." He kissed her temple and motioned her to the floo, "Let's get you to Landren."

Ten minutes later Hermione found herself wrapped in Iliyra's arms and her bravery dwindling as she worried what she'd say to the woman.

"Are you here for Landren?" Keo asked her as the two girls pulled apart.

Hermione blushed crimson and Iliyra rolled her eyes, "Of course she is."

Hermione gaped at her making Keo laugh, "She looks at you like a fish."

Iliyra chuckled at the description.

"I, um, uh…" Hermione stuttered at them.

Iliyra tugged her to a couch, "He's been a bear the last couple months, or a dragon really." She chuckled, "He stays with them a lot but Keo's dragged him here for dinner a few times."

"I, um, uh…" Hermione stuttered again.

"You are here for my brother?" Keo asked her again. Hermione blushed and shut her mouth with a nod. "Good." Keo sighed.

Iliyra rolled her eyes again, "Ignore him, he doesn't understand, how are you doing? I'm guessing this is all terribly over whelming and its ok if you want to wait to face Lan until tomorrow. Knowing my parents you barely told them before they were running off with Lirik and shoving you on your way here."

Hermione chuckled at the description, "Basically." She sighed, "Maybe they're right though, I should just get this over with before my nerves make me pass out."

Keo shook his head as he moved over, "No need for nerves sistra. Lan has missed you."

Hermione blushed and turned back to Iliyra who seemed to sense her hesitance, "Kiril would have been pleased it is Lan to help you heal from him. If its forever love or not, you deserve to be happy, just let the past be the past and the future worry about itself. Live for today, for you and Lirik, it's what Kiril would have chosen for you if he could."

"Thank you." Hermione breathed hugging her sister.

"Go and find him then." Iliyra kissed her cheek.

Hermione hesitated and turned to Keo with a frown.

"You'll find him with Nyla most times these days."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath for courage before making her way from the hut and into the woods.

Landren found her. Nyla letting out a shout and burst of flame before dropping near enough to the ground for Lan to jump off her.

"Zana?"

Hermione shook her head at him, "Call me something else."

"What?"

Hermione shrugged, "I missed you."

Lan smirked at her, "I didn't think you'd admit it."

"I slept with Charlie."

Landren nodded and then frowned at her, his head tilted, "It was by choice?"

"Yes!" Hermione rushed to assure him.

Landren nodded and his expression lightened though he still frowned at her, "It upsets you."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, "I care about him, I just, I don't, it was, physical, I mean, Charlie's family, I love him, I just."

"Don't love him."

Hermione nodded, licking her lips, "I felt bad after, it was wrong."

Landren nodded, "You'd like me to come back and keep you from giving in to the hormones again." His expression was guarded and Hermione felt a distance had appeared between them.

She frowned at him and shook her head, "No, I… it wasn't bad after you left. Why wasn't it bad after you left?" Landren's eyes widened a little, "I mean, it built up with Charlie but, it wasn't," Hermione shook her head again and met his eyes, "Why was it different?"

Landren stepped closer to her, "Why are you here now?"

"I felt bad. When I slept with Charlie. I felt bad because I thought about you and then I felt bad because I thought you and not Kiril and I love him."

"You can love me too."

"Do I?"

Landren smirked at her and stepped closer, his scent was pulling at her but not drowning her, "It was different when I left." He replied with a shrug.

"What does that mean?"

"Your magic recognizes attraction to others but a tie to me." He shrugged, "It's an elf thing."

Hermione swallowed and nodded, "So I love you then."

Landren nodded, "I love you too. It's why I left."

"I was kind of hoping."

Landren had her in his arms a moment later and Hermione moaned into the kiss letting every thought fade away as she melted into the elf.


	38. Chapter 38

Charlie Weasley was the first wizard she slept with after her husband's death. Landren Drogomars was the first man she loved since her husband. They spent three years together on Isle Mars before parting. As much love as there was, they were not mates but they would always be family.

With the law deadline looming again Hermione took her daughter and returned to London and the Wizarding world she'd only been a marginal part of since going to Isle Mars to find Landren. Her return was met with a great reception among her family and adoptive family. Iliyra and she had perfected what the ministry and werewolves had deemed, 'the cure' even though both girls insisted it wasn't a cure for lycanthropy. They still became wolves on the full moon, the transformation was still a little painful but nothing compared to the agony of before, they retained their human minds and while if there was game around they felt the drive to hunt it down, the blood lust was gone. The monthly potion wasn't overly expensive and once the tattoos were done, life became much easier for the werewolves. Great strides had been made in werewolf rights laws and many laws against them repealed. Remus, still working at Hogwarts had been offered a job at the ministry in the new werewolf rights division but he recommended a couple others in his stead preferring to teach. Harry was an auror and Ginny a trainer for a local Quidditch team though the couple already had two children. Ron and Amalie had lost their first child to a miscarriage but had a healthy boy a few months old. Draco had adapted to the muggle world and now ran a very successful company in muggle London where he met his animal rights activist wife of three months. Blaise and Molly had adopted four other children together and she was pregnant with their first biological child. Astoria and Dane had a son and still lived happily in Sweden, they were the both Master Herbologists providing the best potions ingredients in Europe. Daphne and Ernie had two kids and Pansy was dating Parvati. Luna and Damyan had reconciled with her father and lived with him next to the Burrow with their triplets. Theo and Juliette had divorced and he was dating a muggle he'd met through Draco's wife and raising his son while she'd moved to America with a half-blood she'd had an affair with.

Life had gone on while Hermione had been with Landren and though she'd kept up with her friends and even seen them, things were still very different and new when she returned to London. They had all grown up, healed the scars of the past and were happily coming together again.

The ministry offered Hermione several jobs but she was in no rush to decide. Landren had taught her to relax and let things come as they would. For now she was going to get herself and Lirik settle into their own little house.

Six months seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. The last four years had passed in a flash for Hermione, and it amazed her as she watched her four-year-old daughter waving a banner in the air as she sat atop Charlie's shoulders cheering for the team playing the world cup.

Lirik was the image of her Aunt Ra. Iliyra had told them Ra was what Kiril had called her since they were children, now it was what Lirik and Hermione called her. Lirik, had the exact eyes of her father, the same hair and high cheekbones as well as his patience and calm but she had her mothers cute little nose and brains and when she did get mad, well both her parents were scary when they got mad and she got that trait from both of them.

"You ok Hermione?" Bill asked her setting his son on the ground from his shoulders so he could share his older sister's Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans.

Hermione nodded, "Nostalgic today is all."

"Well imagine that." Bill smiled at her, "Because a little piece of the past was just asking about you."

"Bill?" Hermione frowned at him.

Bill nodded to the seats below them, "Passed Viktor Krum on the way up."

"Viktor?" Hermione breathed. "How is he?"

Bill shrugged, "Good I guess. I'm sure you'll get to talk with him after the match tonight. I told him where our tent was."

"Good." Hermione grinned at him, "It will be good to see him."

Bill nodded and then let out a shout at the match making Hermione chuckle and turn her attention back to the field.

Viktor had gotten divorced as well and his ex-wife was remarried though he said they remained friends. He was now a coach for the Bulgarian team and encouraged Ginny to move up from coaching a local team to the big leagues but the young mother was happy where she was.

After catching up with Viktor for a bit he invited all of them to the main tent to celebrate with the teams the following night. Molly, Arthur, Remus and Andromeda happily offered to babysit so all the young parents could go out.

It was here that Hermione met up with Oliver Wood again.

She had just gotten a glass of Champaign and turned to move away when she knocked in to him.

"Oh, I'm so… Oliver?"

"Hermione." Oliver grinned at her. "How are you?"

"Well. I'm so sorry." She waved her wand at the spill as Oliver shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"How have you been?"

"Very well." He beamed at her.

"Right, of course." Hermione chuckled "Congratulations. It was an amazing game."

"Thank you." Oliver reached past her and plucked two fresh glasses of Champaign from the counter handing her one.

"Thank you."

Oliver nodded, "How have you been? You have a daughter right?"

"I do." Hermione blushed, "Lirik, she's four, this was actually her birthday present."

"A Quidditch lover." Oliver chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes chuckling as well, "I blame her uncles."

"I didn't know you had brothers or are they your husbands?"

"Kiril only had a sister and I was an only child. I meant the Weasley's and Harry."

"Of course." Oliver nodded. "How are they?"

"Everyone is very well. They're all here, well Molly and Arthur are watching the little ones for us."

Oliver led her away from the bar area and to a quiet corner to talk. Hermione sank into a bench seat as they caught up. Hours passed with neither of them the wiser. Hermione thought she might have laughed so hard she was going to pee at one point and her lungs and stomach hurt from it by the time Harry came to find her to head home.

"Oh, yes, we should go. It was lovely catching up Oliver."

"I'm back in London for a bit before heading home to Scotland. Maybe we can get lunch?"

"Love to." Hermione kissed his cheek and let Harry help her up.

The next morning there were photos of them in the paper.

_ROMANCE AT THE QUIDDITCH CUP CELEBRATION_

Under the caption was a photo of her and Oliver sat in the alcove talking and laughing. Hermione had to admit that they were sitting much closer together than she'd realized and read the little blurb after the photo.

_War-Hero and Co-Founder of the Werewolf Cure Hermione Granger Valko was seen tucked away in a private nook with Star Keeper and Captain of the Quidditch World Cup winning Scottish National Team Oliver Wood. The pair ignored the festivities around them for their own private celebration, is there a future for the famous pair?_

"Mummy pretty." Lirik told her tracing the photo, "Happy."

"Thank you baby." Hermione kissed her daughter on the head, "He's the captain of the team that won."

"Wood Mummy." Lirik told her with an eye roll, "He's Oli Wood, bestest Scottish player and bestest Keeper, England wanted him too, cause he's half you know but Scotland won the right cause he lives in Scotland. I'm going to be good like him too one day."

"You want to be a keeper?"

Lirik nodded, "A keeper or a seeker. Uncle Harry says I make a good seeker since I'm a good flyer and I can see real good when he takes me up on his broom I can follow the snitch pretty good."

"Well when you're older you can fly on your own and see where you like to play the best."

"When am I old enough to fly a broom by myself?"

"Not before you're seven, we'll see then."

"Lan says I can fly on Nyla by myself when I'm seven."

"We'll see." Hermione nodded kissing her daughter again, "Go and wash up for dinner now."

"How come you never said you knew Oli Wood though?"

"I don't really. We both went to Hogwarts, he's a few years older though and we were just catching up at the party."

"Can you bring him home to play?"

"Maybe but only if you are a very good girl."

"Ok mum!" Lirik jumped up and ran to wash up for dinner. Hermione chuckled at her daughter, between the Weasley's and Elves her daughter had been flying before she could walk. She was obsessed with Quidditch and dragons, knew everything about lycanthropy and could do three wandless spells already.

A few days later Hermione took her daughter to preschool in the muggle world, something she'd started after returning to London, then she met Oliver for lunch.

"My daughter might have a Quidditch crush on you." Hermione told him with a chuckle.

Oliver grinned and shook his head, "Hermione Granger's daughter a fan girl."

Hermione laughed and corrected him, "No, she wants to be you not fawn over you, its different."

"I'd be happy to sign a jersey for her, or maybe my helmet from the World Cup."

"She'd love that. You wouldn't mind?"

"No." Oliver shook his head, "I'd be happy to encourage a young keeper, there aren't to many girls in the spot."

"She's between keeper and seeker." Hermione laughed, "She gets the seeker thing from Harry and the Keeper part from Ginny."

"She made a fair Keeper." Oliver nodded, "I saw her play once. It's a shame she didn't stay on past the one year."

"She got pregnant."

Oliver nodded, "Coaches now right?"

"Yeah."

Hermione was surprised when her wand reminded her it was time to pick up Lirik a couple hours later.

"I'm so sorry Oliver. I hate to run off."

"How about an early dinner then? I can bring you and Lirik to my hotel and get her that jersey and helmet."

"You want to meet her?"

"If its alright?" He shrugged.

"Are you kidding? She'll love it."

Lirik blushed prettily when she saw Oliver next to her mother, "I'm Lirik Valko."

"Oliver Wood." He smiled down at her.

"I know." She informed him. "I saw you play. You only let two goals in the entire finals, it beat the records but when I play for England I wont let in any."

Oliver laughed and nodded, "I look forward to you breaking that record then."

Lirik blushed again, "Can I see your broom?"

"If your mom says its ok, I can take you up on it."

"Really?" Lirik gasped. "Please mummy!"

"If you're good, maybe after supper. Oliver is going to take us out."

"I get to eat with you!" Lirik grabbed his hand, "My brothers are going to be so jealous!"

Oliver laughed, "We can invite them next time too."

"Teddy's living in Scotland and Uncle Remus took him to three games this year to see you play, mummy let me go with them to one, it was the one you saved the goal even though a bludger had hit you and you only had your broom by one hand. When you kicked the quaffle away and swung up on your broom Teddy and I cheered so hard we couldn't talk at supper time and Uncle Remus gave us chocolate ice creams."

"You know I think I heard those cheers, they were the best I ever got." He winked at her, letting her lead him towards the leaky cauldron.

"I have a brother named Kiron in Isla Mars, the Kir is for my daddy, he doesn't follow Quidditch cause the elves don't have it and he's only almost three but he came with us to the Quidditch cup and he loved it and Aunt Ra says he'd play well as a beater."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Teddy is my first brother, he's the one takes care of me and plays Quidditch with me. Kiron is my elf brother, then there is James Sirius who's Uncle Harry's son and Hugo Uncle Ron's son. I have loads of cousins to, from my Weasley Uncles and my Elf Uncles and from what Uncle Ron calls my Snake Uncles, some of my cousins are even girls but I don't have any sisters, I want mummy to give me a sister but Auntie Ra might be giving me one first. Do you have brothers and cousins?"

"I have an older brother, Robert, and four cousins."

"Are they from blood? Mummy doesn't have any from her parents but we still have a big family and Uncle Draco says blood doesn't mean nothing, family is family and magic is magic and I'm special because I have such a big unique family.

"They are from blood but your uncle Draco is right, that doesn't matter."

The trio went to the hotel and then for a short flight, on which Lirik wore the signed jersey and too big keeper helmet, spelled not to cover her eyes. At dinner they had their photo taken again. Upstairs in his room, Lirik passed out on the bed, still wearing the jersey and clutching the helmet while Hermione and Oliver talked.

"You see the picture after the celebration?"

Hermione nodded and blushed, "I hope no girlfriend got upset."

Oliver shook his head, "I was always better at sport than girls."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "I find that hard to believe."

Oliver snorted, "You were my first date in years back when the law was first issued. I've been on seven since then."

"They didn't go well?"

Oliver shrugged, "I'm twenty eight now and more, I don't know, grown up I guess, five years ago I was in no place to be getting married, I'm not sure any of us were but I wasn't close to being ready to be someones partner."

"I'm a widowed mother at twenty four." Hermione sighed, "It's not exactly where I had thought to be five years ago."

"No I imagine it isn't but you've done amazing things Hermione, we always knew you would."

"We?"

"The wizarding world. I knew that day you spelled Harry's glasses you were a brilliant little thing. I know it was small to you and just about Quidditch but that memory was why I agreed when Ginny sent me an owl about coming to meet with you."

"It was?" Hermione blushed, "I always wondered."

Oliver shrugged, "Wasn't to terrible to spend the day with me was it? I was so nervous I thought my heart was going to give out at any minute."

"You were not."

"Seriously." Oliver nodded. "I was terrified. It had been an age since I went on a date and you are, well you. You intimidated me with your brilliance as a third year with that spell but add to that you were a war hero, any sane bloke would be nervous."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "I can't believe it, you didn't seem nervous at all."

"Was though."

"It was a good day." Hermione thought back.

"So was today."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you for being so good with her."

"What is it lass?"

Hermione smiled weakly at him, "She loves the family and London, it's just, not been the easiest adjustment for her. Landren was like a father, I know she misses him, I do to but…" She sighed.

"Can I ask what happened?"

Hermione shook off her melancholy and smiled at him, "Nothing. I love him, very much but we aren't mates, I guess, I mean, we just aren't meant to be, you know."

Oliver nodded, "I was in love once. Great witch. I was sorry when it ended but better that way than waiting until things got bad between us."

"Like for Theo."

"I heard he was divorced."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "He and his son are doing well though, he's actually going to start teaching at Hogwarts next year."

"Good for him." Oliver nodded, "What about you, what do you plan to do next?"

Hermione shook her head with a chuckle, "I honestly haven't a clue. I've been offered a couple different positions but I don't know what I really want now."

"I know what you mean."

"Wont you keep playing Quidditch?"

"At my age?" Oliver laughed, "No," He shook his head, "I know there are players who stay on in their thirties but I'd like to go out on top."

"Will you coach like Viktor does?"

Oliver shrugged, "It's been offered as a second option though the teams first is to sign me again."

"Do you think you might leave Quidditch?"

"I'll never entirely leave Quidditch but I think it is time for me to do something new. My brother's talking about opening a Quidditch shop and the ministry offered me a place in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Whatever you decide I hope you love it as much as this."

"Well I hope you find something you are as passionate about to work on as you were with the werewolves."

"Thanks. You know, Kingsley offered me a position with the Department of International Magical Cooperation and I really did love what Kiril did, what his family does, making a difference, but…"

"What?"

"Sometimes, people, I just don't understand, I don't have his patience or his ability to try to understand, he never accepted peoples intolerances but he was always trying to understand it, I don't think I ever could. Why was he killed? Why? They were there to help and Iliyra was attacked and they killed him and I don't think I can ever understand and I know he'd want me to, to try, he'd want me to forgive and I tried, I did but I can't forget what their hate took from me and my daughter, or blood purity and hate took from all of us, even what the ministry has allowed, this law, the old laws against the wolves and other innocent creatures. How can they fight so hard to understand other cultures and people but those not fully human are still below? That's not tolerance, its just refocusing hate."

"Maybe instead of International Cooperation you should work for the Department and Care of Magical Creatures, you did a lot of good work for them the last couple years."

"I don't know. I feel like I should, do something, more, make the world better for Lirik. I never want her faced with what we were."

"I know the ministry was very corrupt but Kingsley has done a lot of good with his programs, maybe if you got into the ministry you could work on some the changes you want to see in the world. Start with one department and find the one you're best suited for." Oliver grinned at her, "I could see you as Minister one day."

Hermione laughed and shook her head at him, "Maybe."

"Since that is far off into the unknown future, let's discuss the much more pressing issue of when you are going to bring Lirik to visit me in Edinburgh."

Hermione laughed again and shook her head at him, "I think we'd both like that. Maybe on her next school holidays."

Hermione saw Oliver everyday that week, Lirik was at Preschool again, so the pair just walked around London talking. Oliver led her to the ice cream shop and they sat watching the people go by as she teased him and he told her stories about his peers at Hogwarts teasing him about liking Quidditch more than girls.

Not far from the pair several of her friends spied them together.

"Have you ever seen her laugh like that?" Harry whispered to his wife.

Ginny just shook her head in answer, "She's so happy."

"Looks like maybe you were right in school about them." Daphne agreed.

"No." Draco shook his head, "Hermione was right at Hogwarts, Kiril was perfect for her but she's not the same witch really and this could be right now." He nodded to the pair. "We just need to make sure those two see what we do."

"Good luck." Angelina snorted, "I dated him in school a few months, all he saw was Quidditch."

"Things change." Ginny argued.

"Clearly." Blaise agreed looking between the group of close friends.

"You dated him?" George demanded of his wife.

"Relax Georgie, I married you, or did our wedding and the twins taking up residence in my stomach miss your notice?"

George grinned at her and sent her a lascivious wink, "I remember putting them in there." Angelina shoved him lightly in response rolling her eyes.

"So the plan?" Daphne refocused them.

"Plan?" Ron questioned.

"To get Mione and Oliver together." Harry helped him catch up again.

"Slytherins." Ginny snorted, "There is no plan, just let them sort it out, she didn't need our help with Landren."

"Or Charlie." Draco agreed.

"CHARLIE!" Four identical yelps of surprise burst out.

"You didn't know they did the deed?" Daphne asked the four Gryffindors surprised. "I mean, he's your brother.

"It was just sex." Blaise provided. "Just the twice."

"Twice?"

Draco frowned, "Yeah, they did it before she moved to Isle Mars for Landren and then the summer they spent together when she and Landren broke up for a few months."

"I didn't know about the first time." Daphne pouted.

"I don't think she wanted it to get around. You know how private she is. Besides this lot didn't know their older brother had a fling with her at all."

"Does Charlotte know?" Ginny breathed.

"Sure." Draco shrugged, "She introduced them."

"Yeah, they clicked and Hermione backed off Charlie so they could date." Daphne informed them. "Right before Landren showed up to bring her back to Isle Mars."

"I can't believe neither of them said." Ginny huffed.

"Right, but its in the past, he's newly married with a brat on the way and she needs to get married in the next year." Blaise tried to redirect the conversation.

"Stupid law." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Law or not, look at her with him. Seriously, I can't remember her ever laughing so much."

"Lirik likes him too."

"Maybe but they wont be doing much with her around so lets all do the uncle, aunt thing and have her around more."

"Yeah, except he's going back to Edinburgh in two days."

"Alright." Ginny sighed, "Slytherins, I bow to your will on this, let's plot."

Unknown to them, Hermione herself was thinking how happy she was around Oliver and as they got up to leave she stopped him.

"Oli?"

"Yeah?" He frowned at her suddenly serious tone.

"What if Lirik and I just came back with you?"

"What about her muggle school?"

"Its preschool." Hermione shrugged, "She's already way more advanced than those other kids."

Oliver laughed and then spun her around, "She'll love it. You both will."

Hermione laughed and hugged him. Oliver's arms wrapped easily around her as he smiled at her.

"You make me feel young." Hermione told him, "I've never felt that before."

"Carefree you mean?" Oliver asked tucking her hair behind her ear, "Its because you haven't really ever been, but now you can, at least between projects to change the world. We can be carefree and have fun and let Lirik have the long, happy childhood we all should have had."

"It isn't enough to just make her safe is it?"

"No, but you've always done more than that. Seriously, my mum would never have let me ride a dragon, no matter if it was with an elf Dragon Rider."

The couple continued to discuss Lirik and all the things Hermione wanted for her daughter and the upcoming trip to Edinburgh with Oliver as they went to pick the little girl up.

They weren't in Edinburgh a week before Oliver kissed her for the first time and they went to bed together the same night. The kiss had broken some sort of damn or barrier in them both and the desire consumed them. Hermione took every opportunity to brush against him, Oliver took every chance to touch her or to kiss her. His toned Quidditch body and broad keepers shoulders make Hermione tremble with desire and lick her lips whenever she saw him shirtless and for the first time she could remember, Hermione counted minutes before Lirik fell asleep at night.

Six months later, as they said their vows and all their friends patted themselves on the back for helping get the couple together but Lirik set them straight.

"I saw my mummy laughing in the photo after the world cup and decided he'd be my new daddy then, you all might have helped a little bit, maybe, but don't kid yourselves, that" she pointed at the couple, "Was all me. I knew it _way_ before you." She rolled her eyes at them and tugged Toby's hand, "Will you teach me to dance like mummy and daddy are?"

"Sure." Toby looked to his father and Blaise nodded to them, laughing at the little spit fire. She might look just like her father and have his patience but she was very much her mothers daughter, intelligent, head strong and open hearted, if just a little bossy. Of course no one at the wedding that day expected the two children would be dancing at their own wedding twenty years later but that is another story.

Oliver and Hermione married, he ran a successful Quidditch shop with his brother and Hermione went from Magical Law to Minister and when she finished her third term and all her children were grown, she and Oliver both became teachers at Hogwarts, him of Flying and the Head of House for Gyffindor her of Transfiguration and International Relations between schools. Late in life she also became the Headmistress. The strides she made in changing Wizarding Society couldn't be matched. The marriage law had been one of her first works and seven years after it was voted in, the law was repealed. They found other ways to combat blood purity and to unite different cultures. Including the long ago proposed International School Cooperations, from Kiril's eighth year project, with a yearly Quidditch tournament and Yule Balls as well as a joint graduation celebration.

She was one of the great witches in History and lived to the ripe age of one hundred and ninty eight. Oliver followed two years later, the pair were very happily married with four children, Lirik and the three boys she gave birth to, including your grandfather, Samuel Michael Wood.

"So it was a happy ending? Even after all that pain?"

"Yes Hermione, your great grandmother had a very happy life, though her journey to finding that happiness was bumpy and often painful, Oliver taught her how to laugh and be free and young all the days of their lives."

"Did she always miss Kiril?"

"Yes. She loved him all her life. She never forgot him or let my mother and I know you wont ever stop loving Ben either but you two weren't meant to be, not forever."

"Great Grandfather Kiril died, Ben just left me. He chose it."

"He did." I nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Like your great grandmother chose to leave Charlie and then Landren. Landren especially she loved but they weren't meant for forever, she didn't find love where she expected it or where others did. She found it in my grandfather and then in Oliver. You wouldn't believe the surprise of the Wizarding world that those two were together. People said lots of things about the pair and how mismatched they seemed from the outside but their friends saw and understood, Oliver made her laugh, he made her happy and she loved him as unexpected as that was to others and to her in the beginning."

"I wish I were as brave as she was."

"You are Hermione, you have her heart and that is her greatest legacy to this family, some even say it was her greatest legacy to the Wizarding world, her capacity to love all and to forgive sins of the past. Including Farnot, who struck the killing blow to my grandfather."

"She forgave him?"

"Perhaps not fully, but she held no hate for him after the years passed and she forgave his people completely, she helped them gain several rights which enabled peace talks between the tribes again, ones that went much smoother."

"So she married Oliver."

"She did." I hugged my niece, "The rest is a story for another day. It's late and your father is very angry with you for sneaking out."

"You really think I'll love another wizard as much as I love Ben?"

"I know you will."

"As much as you love Remy James Potter?"

"Yes and as much as my mother loved Toby and her mother loved Oliver and Kiril all the days of her life. Now got to bed. It's off to Hogwarts in the morning and sixth year is very exciting."

"Goodnight then and thank you Auntie."

"Always." I watched my niece go back in to the house and sighed remembering the my grandmothers house and how full it always was with laughter and love. I'd heard all about my grandfather and how much they'd loved each other and I wished I'd known him, I knew my mother did even more but she loved Oliver and he never treated her as anything but his own, as the only girl she was even a little more spoiled than the boys they had a few years later, something that carried over to their first granddaughter when I was born.

I couldn't help but think that maybe fate knew what she was doing because I couldn't imagine a better couple than my grandmother and grandfather. I couldn't imagine her having been happier and that was what I want one day for my niece. What I had always wanted for myself, to love and be loved the way my parents and grandparents did.

I wondered if I'd have been brave enough or strong enough to keep going if I ever lost the love of my life, or if I'd had to live through any of what she had, I wasn't sure anyone really was. My grandmother was just, special. My great uncle, Harry Potter had saved the world, it was a story the world knew well and one taught to all children. My grandmother, she had changed the world and it had all started with a stupid law and choosing a match, the right match, for forever.

**Well that's all. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you all so much for your reviews. Even the ones where you have been cursing me. Trust me, Kiril's death was hard for me to, I cried writing it but the story wouldn't let me go any other way. I hope you're all surprised by the ending choice and no one is disappointed. I know lots of you wanted her with Draco and I leaned that way for a bit but it didn't write that way. Landren came in because I didn't want it to be unrealiastic in that every boy you are with and love is _the_ guy, the same went for Charlie, they had more than a sibling relationship but just weren't it for each other. I wanted her to be with someone where it showed how much she'd changed over the years and I wanted it to be about more than passion. Laughter is so important and she's had so little of it in her life and sometimes the strangest couples are the happiest. Ok well, please review and thank you so much for sticking with the story whether you loved it, hated it or something in between. Until next story!**


End file.
